Love Scorned SSHG
by Severus Sortiarius
Summary: After a bad row with her husband Ron, Hermione Granger flees her home with her two children Rose and Hugo in a bid to escape his antics only to find themselves stranded during a terrible storm...emotions run high as the furious Mrs. Ronald Weasley ends up in a road accident and finds herself in the care of someone unexpected...Enter Severus Snape former Potions Professor.
1. Prologue:When Rain Meets Fits Of Temper

_**Love Scorned SSHG**_

 **A SS/HG fanfic by Severus Sortiarius**

 **A/N:I OWN NOTHING, This is for my amusement and others if you feel so incline to venture with me...The Characters and all rights Belong to J.K. Rowling, but I like to venture into her playground...particularly when it comes to a certain Potions Master...No Money is being made off this...and I'm quite alright with that...Stress relief and letting my imagination run wild is all I care about here...and of course Reviews...I'll try and watch my spelling but it does tend to go awry in the heat of the moment when typing so bare with me...RATED M and it's not changing...I won't be as descriptive as some other writers out of respect to the characters, but I will make them HUMAN.**

 **WARNING: Contains Mature Content...M FOR MATURE...**

 **{Following the second wizarding war's conclusion lives were changed for better or worse, in Hermione Granger's case she had been enduring the worse when her husband, Ron Weasley is hardly home going off to play Quidditch, leaving her to care for two children and foot the bills with her low level position at the Ministry of Magic offices...Enter Severus Snape former Potions Professor...}**

 **Prologue** **:** _ **When Rain Meets Fits Of Temper**_

 _ **{"My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why...I got out of bed alone...The morning rain clouds up my window...And I can't see at all...And even if I could it'd all be grey"} Thank You, Dido**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Unknown Location, Muggle World..._

 **R** ain had been coming down heavily causing the streets to glisten in the reflection of the lights that lit the highway. Tears of sorrow streamed down the cheeks of the brilliant Hermione Jean Granger as she travel down a seemingly empty country road in a bid to get as far away from her unappreciative, unfaithful git husband Ronald Weasley as possible. In the backseat of the car had been her five year old daughter Rose and her three year old son Hugo Weasley. As far as she had been concerned they had been the only real thing to come out of her marriage to Ron. The red head bastard spent so much time trying to bed every Quidditch groupie that smiled at him.

Hermione made an uncertain right turn as the rain continued to batter the windows and made it increasingly difficult to see. Despite this she kept driving not at all interested in turning back now, although she had not been sure where she was going. Rose had been especially inquisitive this afternoon and occasionally diverted her attention from the road now and again. Hugo had been blowing spit bubbles. The embittered witch tried her best not to pay attention to the fact that he had looked a good deal like his brainless ape of a father.

The sound of rolling thunder had begun to terrify the children as the distraught witch continued to drive. She had been so furious that she wanted to blast that bastard Ronald Weasley with a series of unforgivable curses.

 _Five years._

Five years they had been married since the end of the second wizarding war and he had promised to be a better man than the boy she knew at Hogwarts. She agreed to give him another chance after he had broken her heart during his dalliances with Lavender Brown and various other witches and she had come to regret it. Her believing the near death of his father, Arthur had contributed to his new sense of wanting a family was just hogwash. Ron had no intention of actually being a family man. He simply got married to get his overbearing mother off his case and marriage to Hermione had given her the second daughter she had always wanted.

"Mummy." said Rose growing concerned as the storm seemed to grow worse.

"Shhh." said Hermione in a bid to ease her daughter's discomfort. "It'll be alright."

"Mummy I'm scared." said Rose looking a fright as her amber eyes widened.

"It'll be alright Rose." said Hermione despite getting a bit worried herself. "It's just a bit of rain water."

Another crack of thunder and Hugo began pouting. He had not been too fond of the sounds of the storm either it seemed.

Hermione continued to drive much more considerate of her children being in the backseat. Her anger at Ron had driven her to take off without giving much thought to where she had been going. Her first thought had been to drive to her parents house in the muggle world but she figured it would be the first place the contemptible bastard would look for her and the children.

She turned down one street and then another and before she knew it she had managed to drive out to the countryside. She had not known a soul in this place nor how to make her way back home or otherwise. During her row with Ron, she had left her wand in the bedroom not trusting her self not to hex him to death in the wake of her argument. It had been good on behalf of not killing her husband but a poor judgement call when it came to being stranded in a strange place with her two young children in the middle of a rain storm.

As the now concerned witch continued to move forward, a slick bit of road caused the wheel to jerk and she found herself spinning out of control. The white muggle sedan slid along the winding country road and tumbled through a bit of rugged woods flipping over until it had been upside down.

Hermione and Rose's screams combined with Hugo's crying had been drowned out by the rolling thunder in the distance. Bits of broken glass had given the witch a few wounds that would be a reminder of her foolish temper getting the better of her. Her head hit against the steering wheel leaving quite a nasty gash on her forehead and her arms and hands were cut pretty good.

She had been drained as she searched the car finding Rose and Hugo largely unaffected by the accident thanks in part to her subconsciously casting a wand-less spell to ensure their safety. She had not even been aware that she knew how to do such things but she guessed a mother would be capable of quite a bit when trying to protect her children.

The last thing she recalled had been Hugo crying and Rose screaming for her to wake up as rain began to seep into the upside down vehicle. When Hermione came to once more, she caught a fleeting glimpse of a man wearing an impressive muggle coat pulling her children from the wreckage. Rose had screamed for her as the strange man pulled them each to safety and proceeded to turn his attention to Hermione.

She lost consciousness once again but not before she noted the man's strangely familiar obsidian eyes and impressively unkempt raven hair.

"P-Professor S-Snape?" she managed before everything went dark once more.


	2. Chapter 1:The Unseen Hand Of Fate

_**Chapter 1: The Unseen Hand Of Fate**_

 _ **A/N: Yes, I know It's another one...but the muse wants what it wants...and I don't intend to argue. Late post**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _Unknown_ _Location, Muggle World..._

 **S** everus S. Snape had been away from the wizarding world for five long years. Unbeknownst to those who had known of his true role in the second wizarding war, he had managed to survive the attack made on him by the dark lord's serpent Nagini in the boating house, effectively dubbed the shrieking shack by the students of Hogwarts. He had given his memories to Harry James Potter, the son of his former best friend Lily Evans-Potter whom he had briefly had a relationship with until the boy's father James Potter had put an end to it one cruel afternoon by the lake. It all seemed like a thousand life times ago as Snape sat quietly on the front porch of his enormous English estate as far into the country side as he could get. He had enough of being apart of a cluttered community when he lived in Spinner's End and enjoyed the open space. He didn't have to hide very often out here and the fresh air had done wonders for his soul.

He had not cared whom had come into power when he bid that unsavory world a due and made his home here. He owned no one a thing and had finally been the master of his own destiny. He had been free in this place despite it's enormity, He used a bit of magic to maintain it alone and often brought produce from the town market although it had been a lengthy drive just to get to the place. The locals were a hell of a lot kinder to him than any one had been in a long time and the various gardens were refreshing to say the least. Being a Potions Master, he kept busy brewing and growing various herbs and foods in his own garden just as his long deceased mother had taught him when he was a boy.

Living a simple life despite his apparent luxury had been all he had ever wanted. He had no wife to care for him nor children to see to but he had been relatively happy for the first time in a long time. When he woke up in the morning he could stand to see the new man in the mirror, a simple man with simple tastes in everything except education. He continued to collect books and tomes of every sort filling his immense library with ease his first week of occupying this place.

Spinner's End had been burned to the ground in the wake of the war but he managed to remove quite a few of his personal books before hand. A good deal of effort had been put into creating this place even before things had gotten as bad as they had. He bought the house from a young man who's entire family once owned the estate back when it had relevance. He casually mentioned the winery the family had built and served many a guest at the grand balls that had been thrown in this place for a time.

The young man had been the last of this prestigious line as it were and could no longer afford to maintain the estate on his own. Snape dropped a pouch of galleons into his hands and the boy had been more than delighted to hand over the keys. He had no idea what Galleons had been worth in the muggle world but the sight of solid gold coin had been enough wealth for any man to get by.

Snape spent summer after summer stocking this place and getting it refurnished.

It had become his sort of hobby before everything turned so dire back in the wizarding war. He had thought to even take a wife and settle down hoping to start a family of his own in this beautiful place. The nearby towns people had gotten quite use to seeing him and he had been the first man they sought when some one needed a fancy cure or a tonic. On the weekends, Snape would frequent the tavern having a few beers with the working stiffs before he went back to his empty home and read peacefully by the fire.

Towards the end of the war, he had thought to get a dog, given the amount of hunting he could do on his lands at certain times of the year. Not to mention the company the hound would be on a cold dark night. Getting his private collections from Hogwarts had been a little tricky but he managed it while he had been acting Headmaster.

He had everything a man could ever want for his future set up for when the war ended and if he survived he stood to gain a great deal, which included the right to him having his life back. When he first awoke to find himself covered in blood in the middle of the shrieking shack, he could hear the battle still going on outside. He had no desire to join in, not from cowardice but from the sheer perspective of a man that had been fighting in the dark for years while everyone else enjoyed their relative peace. This time he would be the one to have his peace while everyone else had done the fighting.

On this particular day, Snape had decided to take a walk. He had never been shy of the rain, coming to appreciate it's cleansing and life giving effects as he slipped on his black muggle coat and dragon hide boots. Nothing beat dragon hide boots no matter the weather and he had grown quite accustomed to them as it were. He pulled his lengthy raven hair back into a ponytail and stroked his scruffy beard. He thought to himself how unrecognizable he must look given the amount of time he had spent in this world. With a small smile he headed for the road feeling the urge to walk there in a bid to avoid getting too much mud all over him. He enjoyed the simple experience of splashing through puddles with his durable boots and never getting wet.

The air had been cold and the water colder as he moved about enjoying the scent of fallen rain on fresh green grasses. He knew his plants were getting a taste of the fine helping of rain this afternoon and had been immensely pleased at half his work being done for him. As he continued to walk he caught sight of a speeding white four door muggle sedan splashing through the rain as it continued forward. The sound of rolling thunder had been in the distance as Snape continued to walk curious about the vehicle.

Not many people drove in this type of weather. His own black muggle pick-up had been parked in the garage. He had not wanted anything impressive as he drove down the highway toting vegetables to and fro. He had not wanted to draw the attention of any one but needed something practical. While it was true he could apparate where ever he needed to go, he found not doing so to be well worth it these days. He limited his use of magic in a bid to blend in with the muggles and kept his spelled tomes under lock and key.

When some curious neighbor visited the estate, he would play the part of a wealthy man of refined education. When he visited the towns and sat with the less than well off muggles, he called upon his experience growing up the son of a working stiff living in Cokeworth at Spinner's End. He had been both he supposed in some way or another. The wealthy but simple Potions Master living on a rather large estate simply because he could.

Snape's obsidian gaze had not left the car as it continued to move at alarming speeds down the slick highway. Before he had time to express his concerns via thought, the car began to spin out of control. Without a moment's thought he raced toward the car watching as it flipped over three times before landing upside down near a group of trees.

He managed to get there before it caught fire as the smell of gasoline had been thick due to the rain. He could hear screaming coming from inside. One voice belonging to a female child and the other belonging to a small baby. Working quickly, Snape used his wandless magic to free the trapped children. he had been surprised to find they had been unharmed and that one of them had vibrant red hair and amber eyes. Memory seemed to serve him well as he recognized the Weasley red hair and amber eyes of the most insufferable of know-it-alls.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he placed the girl and her baby brother on the side of the road reinforcing the magical protection their mother had placed upon them with his own. They were kept dry and free from harm as he turned his attention back to their mother. The witch in question had not been so lucky. He could see where she had been cut by the broken glass from her windshield as well as the gash upon her forehead. If there were other injuries they were not readily visible as he pulled the young witch from the toppled car.

As he held the ailing witch in his arms she looked up at him her amber eyes squinting from the pain and rain drops.

"P-Professor S-Snape?" she had said in a weak voice.

Before he could reply, she had lost consciousness again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

The house had been warmed as Snape entered carrying Hermione Granger and levitating her two frightened children. The baby boy had stopped crying and giggled as he floated magically in the air as if he had been flying. The girl, possibly five years of age had been more concerned for her mother than anything. She didn't take her eyes off her little brother nor her mother as this strange man brought them into his home. Snape walked Hermione into one of the spare bedrooms as the sound of the rain continued to beat against the roof and windows of the manor. He lied the witch down gently and immediately began searching for the appropriate medicines and potions.

Rose Weasley watched him as she stood at the door with her baby brother cooing softly as he ate his hand while trying to escape her grasp.

"Is my mummy going to be okay?" she asked with a serious expression on her face that reminded Snape so much of Hermione when she was younger.

"That she will Miss Weasley." replied Snape.

The mention of her name seemed to startle her a bit.

"How do you know my name?" she asked narrowing her amber eyes suspiciously at the Potions Master.

"I knew your father and I know a good deal of your mother here." replied Snape turning his attention back to the bleeding witch. "There are some snacks set out for you and your brother in the next room...kindly tend to them while I look after your mother."

Rose gave her mother one last look before escorting her baby brother into the next room as Snape suggested. The wizard looked over the witch unsure how he was ever going to explain his presence here when she awoke. He had no doubt in his mind that he had been declared dead by the wizarding community.

None-the less he focused his efforts on treating the injured Miss Granger or Weasley for that matter.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Strange Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Hot tears streamed down the cheeks of Hermione Granger as she found herself lying in bed. She had not been aware of her surroundings as she attempted to make sense of what had been going on around her. Flashes of the crash had comeback to her in broken fragments and there had been intense pressure in her head as well as the stinging of pain in her arms and hands.

"Shhhh." came a soothing deep baritone voice. "Rest Miss Granger, your children are here and they are safe...just rest...you will be reunited with them soon."

She knew that voice but found it hard to argue with it as she began to drift off again.


	3. Chapter 2:The Benefits Of A Healing Han

_**Chapter 2: The Benefits Of A Healing Hand**_

 _ **A/N: Here's Another Update**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _Strange Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **H** ermione Granger had been drifting in and out of consciousness since the accident. From the most she could see, a man with strikingly familiar obsidian eyes and pale skin had been coming into her strange appointed bedroom time and time again to either administer medication or potions while she battled a lingering fever and a few aches and bruises. He had bandaged her up quite well, she could feel the constricting tightness as she attempted to move and flex her unused muscles. Often she'd wince from the unexpected pains and then fly into a panic once the memories of the accident flooded her mind. She had been constantly reminded that her children were safe as the man continued to treat her. The first few days had been a series of checking and rechecking of bandages and cleaning of a good deal of blood. After that he had begun to bring soup for her to try and digest in a bid for her to get her strength back.

This had all been so strange to her.

Everything in her mind screamed that this man had been none other than Professor Snape and yet there had been so much about him that she hardly recognized. This man's words had been soft and comforting where the Potions Master she had known spoke in cold harsh tones. This man had been helpful and rescued her and her children from the wreck. Snape had been highly capable of rescuing her from such dangers but the war had been over and he was under no obligation from Albus Dumbledore to keep her safe this time.

The more she tried to uncover the mystery behind this strange man before her, the more her head seemed to hurt from overthinking.

"Rest now Miss Granger." he said softly. "All will be well soon enough."

All Hermione could do was follow his advice deciding that she had rather liked his voice as she repeatedly drifted off once being soothed by it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

It had been rather strange being in the company of small children. He had not held a baby since _October of 1981_ and only because the child had just lost it's parents to the dark lord's callousness and there had been no one around to offer a measure of comfort for him. Now here he sat in his leather armchair looking into the eyes of a five year old girl whom studied him intensively and a three year old boy whom had been antsy in terms of wanting to run about the place and put everything into his mouth.

It had only been a few weeks since the accident and during that time he had to be instructed on how to look after children by a five year old. It had been just his luck however, that this particular five year old belonged to none other than Hermione Granger. It didn't take him long to find out that despite having her father's looks she was more like her mother in every other aspect.

Snape had taken the children shopping knowing full well that they couldn't be trusted to roam about the manor alone and it that he knew next to nothing about shopping for children. Rose had been particularly helpful in this endevour and Hugo seemed to delight in the road trip. He managed to acquire fresh clothing for them as well as for their mother. He doubted the witch had packed anything before she left home that required her staying a few days at a stranger's manor.

There had been some sniffles due to the weather on the part of the children due to their being out in the rain. Snape had taken care of that with a few quick remedies and some insisted rest. When the weather cleared up he would permit them to join him on his walks about the estate telling them all sorts of tales pertaining to his adventures acquiring potions and farming ingredients.

Little Hugo seemed to delight in his company, although he had only been three he had proven to be quite the fascinating young lad when one knew how to captivate his attention. When Snape imagined wither or not certain students would be come parents, purely for the sake of being able to identify the flaws of said students in them, he never would have imagined Hermione Granger being a mother.

While she had not lacked a mother's nurturing ability nor the fortitude to manage a household, he always believed that of the golden trio, she had been the most driven of her friends to succeed in ways one could only dream of in terms of her studies. He had heard that she had managed to come close to his original N.E.W.T. and O.W.L. scores during her final year at Hogwarts and it made him smile recalling how much of a challenge she had been as a student.

On the surface one would have believed she had posed something of a threat to him in terms of intellect given how much he seemed to resent her intelligence but that had not been the case. Far from it actually, while Hermione Granger had been brilliant in her own right, she was no where near the free-thinking pioneer that he had been and this made her education sorely lacking. Instead of trying to find new ways to do things she simply memories the current steps performing them to the letter and often got the same results as those whom had created them along the way.

It had been mind-numbing to have only one student with superior potential in all his years of teaching at Hogwarts and she was much too lazy to come up with a theory or two of her own that would cement her legacy as the brightest witch of her age and the only student to come close to his intellect in quite some time.

Looking at her children, the one's she produced with that idiotic Weasley boy, he couldn't say for certain that her entertaining the lad had been that much of a waste of time. Outside of the children, their union had been doomed from the start. He had not needed _Legilimency_ to see that. He recalled their childhood scuffles quite well given he had been the eyes and ears of Hogwarts in those days.

Snape's obsidian eyes flickered from the book he had been reading out loud to the children by the fire and a smile filed across his sallow pale face.

"Alright." he said in a father-like tone. "The two of you can go play for the rest of the evening but I expect you to tidy up afterward and get to bed at a decent hour."

A smiled erupted across the faces of both children and they immediately got off the sofa and raced toward their assigned bedroom. The older wizard had taken it upon himself to by toys for them given they needed to be amused if they were going to remain her for the time being. It had also been less trouble then having them roam about the estate getting into trouble or breaking things that had been a good deal expensive and hard to find.

Their bedroom had been redecorated via magic to the standards of a child and fitted with everything that children might want or require in terms of supplies and safety. He had even questioned a few local working stiffs on how they handed their children from time to time if he had been out shopping with them. Most of the time women would flock to him and give him pointers.

Some even assumed he had been married and thought it nice that a father would spend time with his children. Snape didn't see how he could have been mistaken for their father, he looked nothing like a Weasley even in modern muggle dress. It didn't seem to discourage the apparent compliments though.

Rose and Hugo had not been far from their mother and Snape often ensured they didn't go wandering about using his magic to keep them in line if he had been out or working about the estate in private. He looked at the impressively crafted grandfather clock in the center of his grand sitting room. It had almost been time to give Miss Granger her final potion for the evening.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Strange Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Hermione Granger found herself awaking with more tears streaming down her cheeks. A long pale finger wiped them away as she was given yet another potion for the evening. She had still been in pain but only mildly so as the potion began to take effect. She couldn't imagine how she must have looked to this strange man that saw fit to care for her and her children.

"Rose and Hugo are fine Miss Granger." he said in a soft tone as he continued to wipe away her tears. "Just finish getting your rest and I shall allow you to see them...so long as it doesn't tax your system...the worst seems to have passed."

Hermione's eyes were heavy as she caught a fleeting glimpse of the man before succumbing to the effects of drowsiness once more.


	4. Chapter 3:A Place Of Peace

_**Chapter 3: A Place Of Peace**_

 _ **A/N: Here's Another Update**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _Strange Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **L** aughter had been the first sound that Hermione Granger recognized as she opened her eyes. It had been a sort of deep and joyous laughter coming from the window below her apparent bedroom. She sat up in bed finding she no longer felt the restriction of bandages nor the uncomfortable jolts of pain from before. She had been dressed in a decadent gown and tucked beneath the finest covers of woven silk and plush pillows. This place had been strangely peaceful as she tossed back the covers and climbed out of bed. The soreness had been inevitable given that she had not used her muscles in quite some time but she was pleased to be up and about again. Her amber eyes went to the window, the reflection of a bright sunny afternoon greeted her gaze and she followed the sound of laughter with her inquisitive eyes.

Below she could see a man resembling the long thought deceased Potions Professor running about the grounds as both Rose and Hugo chased after him. The children giggled as he was seized by fits of deep barreling laughter. It had been strange to see him this way. She had always assumed as everyone else had that he hated children given his treatment of his students at Hogwarts before and during the second wizarding war. If someone had told her week ago that her children would be running about all fun and giggles with her former dreaded Potions Professor she would have thought them mad.

"Come on Hugo." said Rose with a smile. "Let's get him."

Little Hugo ran about with his arms out-stretched and a grin on his face as he attempted to "attack" the Potions Master. It surprised Hermione to find that Snape not only allowed the boy to touch him but tackle him to the ground. Hugo had been triumphant as he rested his head against Snape's chest with a delighted smile on his tiny face.

"Can we go now please...please..please?" begged Rose turning her attention to a rather large garden.

Snape looked up at her with a smile and nodded.

"Alright." he replied. "A deal's a deal...you caught me so a trip into the garden it is." he said.

"Yay!" shouted the two children in unison.

"Uncle Sev!" said Hugo delighted to no end. "Yay Uncle Sev!"

A nervous smile filed across the face of Hermione Granger as she watched the three of them venture into the beautiful and well kept garden. It had been a good deal larger than she had ever expected but given the estate that was hardly a surprise. With her own curiosity getting the better of her pertaining to what might be growing in the garden of that size managed by a highly skilled Potions Master, she found herself looking into the wardrobe for a robe and slid her feet into the thoughtfully provided slippers at the corner of her bed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Main Hall, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

By the time she reached The Main Hall, the amber eyed witch had been in awe of this strange manor in which she found herself in. It seemed Snape had refined tastes that no one would have imagined him having. Her hand slid along the expertly carved banister as she reached the entrance hall and made her way out the large oak wood door. It had been quite heavy and only contributed to her relative soreness but she managed to open it and slipped outside.

The warmth of the sun's rays had been welcome as she moved about the grounds on her way toward what she had known to be the garden. It didn't take her long to find it and Snape didn't appear to be surprised she had come out of the house. He had caught a glimpse of the newly awakened young witch as he mused about with the children.

"So good of you to join us Miss Granger." said Snape with a small smile. "I was beginning to think you'd lost your way."

He paid no attention to how those had been similar to the words the dark lord said to him when he arrived at Malfoy Manor prior to the death of Charity Burbage. They seemed to amuse him for now as he noticed the look of uncertainty file across the formerly bushy haired witch's face.

"Mummy!" said Rose with a smile filed across her face as she raced toward Hermione with a fresh pack of seeds in her hand.

"Mummy!" repeated Hugo pleased to see his mother had joined them.

Hermione smiled noting that all three of them had been wearing dirt covered overalls with practical footwear as they worked amid the lush and beautiful variety of plants in Snape's garden.

"It seems you three have been very busy while I was asleep." she said in a pleasant tone.

"We were Mummy." said Rose with a big smile. "Uncle Sev's been teaching us lots of things while you were sleeping."

The amber eyed witch's gaze fell upon her former Potions Professor.

"I'll bet he has." she replied not sure if she wanted to know exactly what Snape had taught her children.

"I am well aware that my reputation precedes me Miss Granger." he said turning his attention back to the witch after watching Hugo fiddle about with loose soil with his foot. "I can assure you I have been quite civil to the children while you were recovering...you may take back the reins of command at any time."

Hermione looked down at her children who's faces had been bright with happiness and amusement. She had not know now long she had been out of it given the nature of the accident but she had not recalled a moment where her children had been this happy in a very long time. To tell the truth she had not recalled a moment where she wasn't overcome with either grief or worry in quite some time.

"So..." she said with a smile as she looked upon her former Professor. "It's Uncle Sev is it?"

Snape narrowed his obsidian eyes at the bold witch. He had no desire to be addressed as an "uncle" of any sort to her. It was simply a luxury he allowed the children due to their inability to pronounce his name correctly.

"Not to you it isn't." he replied not at all liking the amusement she seemed to get out of this situation.

Hugo and Rose watched the two adults in confusion for a time until their attention had been averted back to the soil.

"Well what should I call you Professor?" she asked testing the waters.

"I am your Professor no longer." said Snape gripping his shovel tightly. "I see no reason you cannot use my given name when in private."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were in hiding." said Hermione getting a look at him for the first time since she had awoken. "You look quite different."

Snape smirked in that familiar Slytherin sort of way she had seen quite a bit since her first day at Hogwarts.

"Fresh air and a good deal of peace will do that." he replied. "I happen to think it agrees with me."

"It does." admitted Hermione as she noted how well toned he had gotten over the course of five years. "I-I never really got the chance to thank you...you know for all you've done for me and for Harry."

Snape held up a hand.

"I am not so at peace in this place that I wish to drudge up ancient history." he said. "What's done is done and I wish to move forward."

Hermione nodded in understanding. Snape's life before and after the first wizarding war had been no picnic from what Harry described to her from the man's memories. He had finally started coming into his own by the time the second wizarding war hit and the near death experience didn't do him any favors.

"Can I at least thank you for saving my life during the accident?" she asked her gaze pleading.

Snape sighed.

"If you must." he said the muttered something along the lines of insufferable Gryffindor sentiment.

Hermione smiled knowing that this man had indeed been her Potions Professor of old.

"Wither you wish to hear it or not, you truly are a great man Severus Snape." she said happily. "It's a pity you didn't stick around to see the wizarding world come to realize that."

"There was nothing left for me in that place but bad memories." replied Snape taking up his shovel once again. "Now if you don't mind...you still need a good deal of rest before you can go raiding my library and the children and I have gardening to do...so off you go."

The amber eyed witch couldn't believe she was being shooed into the house by Severus Snape of all people. She took one last look at her soil covered children and shook her head. They were all going to be a mess when they finally finished.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

The silent but cozy atmosphere of Snape's sitting room seemed to beckon to Hermione as she reentered the manor. It had been strange to see Snape so at peace, although he had not wanted to speak of the past. She had meant every word she said about him being a truly great man and the wizarding community coming to realize this too little too late. He had done all that he needed to ensure Harry Potter succeeded in his mission to destroy the dark lord and it had been sad that the wizard opted to allow even those closet to him to believe he had been dead in a bid to find peace here in the muggle world.

Despite not saying much along the lines of her own troubles, Hermione knew the feeling of wanting to get as far away from the past as possible. She looked down at her wedding band as an expression of disgust filed across her face. She had been married to Ronald Weasley for five long years and in that time he only proved to be the same insensitive, selfish, prat he always was. If it weren't for Rose and Hugo she would have left the cheating bastard years ago.

A bit of fury had burned in her chest for a moment then dissipated when she caught sight of the book Snape had been reading sitting on the end table nearest to his armchair. Taking a breath, she ventured toward the wizard's chair and sat down. Her fingers moved along the worn leather bindings of the book on the end table for a time savoring being in the presence of knowledge even if it had been from a worn old book. She had recalled the comment Snape made about her needing her strength to raid his libraries and she smiled noting he had known her all too well. It had been more than she could say for her so called husband.

She gripped the book noting the simple sound of pages flipping as she looked over the leather bound cover.

She had been impressed to find that the book had been a muggle classic.

 _The Parish Boy's Progress_ , by English author Charles Dickens.

She thumbed through a few pages recalling having read the book quite a few times since she had been a child growing up in the muggle world at the age of eleven. It was quite funny to find Snape of all people reading such a book given his own upbringing in the muggle world prior to going to Hogwarts. She could see the similarities in Oliver and Snape to be sure. Their respective harsh childhoods and subsequent decent from innocent unloved children into the hardened criminals they had come to be known as in adulthood.

The novel spoke volumes about Snape's sense of himself. She also noted that Dickens wrote the decent of a orphan boy into crime in the most unromantic of ways and it appealed greatly to the former Head of Slytherin in that regard as well.

She didn't doubt she'd see quite a bit of Charles Dickens work in the library should she get the chance to browse it. For now she contented herself with reading a good deal of the novel before drifting off to sleep in the warm and cozy armchair. She had not seen Snape and the children make their way into the manor with freshly harvested vegetables and an good idea as to what would be made for dinner. The Potions Professor shooed the children off to get cleaned up to assist him in the kitchen after noticing Hermione asleep in his chair. She seemed to be at peace here in his home and he wondered just how long it had been since she had the opportunity to partake in a decent round of rest. Not wishing to disturb her, he made his way toward the kitchen to prepare the newly harvested vegetables for dinner.


	5. Chapter 4:An Inquisition Of Friendship

_**Chapter 4: An Inquisition Of Friendship**_

 _ **A/N: Here's Another Update**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _The Burrows, The Granger-Weasley Residence, Wizarding World..._

 **T** hree weeks had passed since any one had seen Hermione Granger or her children Rose and Hugo. Questions from The Ministry of Magic as to her whereabouts had given Harry enough cause to worry about where his best friend had gone. He had managed to get Ron to spill that the two of them had a row a few weeks back and that Hermione had taken off in a huff with the children leaving her wand behind. This only served to increase Harry's worry given that they still had a great deal of enemies since the end of the war and his friend being without her wand with two young children had only made his search more frantic.

However, the green eyed wizard had no such luck in turning up anything in terms of the search so he came back to Ron for more information. He had checked Hermione's parents house and found they had not seen her nor the children since the last Boxing Day. She had assured them that they'd meet up in the summer or the following holiday to catch up and allow the children to spend time with them but they had not heard from her since.

Harry Potter sighed as he climbed the familiar steps of the front porch of his brother in law's house. He had not know what to expect as he entered the front door courtesy of a well placed spare key that Hermione had showed him where to find in case of emergency. Once the door was opened the smell of stale feet and cheese balls hit him with force. The green eyed wizard coughed in the wake of the stench and proceeded to enter further. There had been no sign of Ron, but there had been clothes scattered all around the front room as well as footwear.

Almost immediately after stepping into the door, Harry could see old tracks of mud along the harsh wood floor and shook his head knowing all too well that if Hermione had been home then none of this would have happened. The house would be cleaned from top to bottom and the scent of various seasonal flowers would have greeted him the moment he entered. There had been no distinctive signs of either Rose or Hugo either it seemed as if Ron piled all their stuff into their respective rooms in a bid to make the house seem more like a bachelor pad.

Harry sighed as he went about the house stepping over askew knickers that in no way belonged to Hermione. There had been empty pizza boxes and bottles of muggle wild turkey all over the place. Harry rolled his eyes as he continued toward Hermione and Ron's shared bedroom. After all this time he could see why Hermione often referred to his brother in law a pig. He turned the house into a sty in just a few short days throwing parties with young students from Hogwarts and his Quidditch buddies.

The wizarding world's greatest hero had no idea why Hermione even bothered to give Ron the time of day. He had always been such a selfish arse and it seemed to get worse the more he aged.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Ron's Bedroom, The Burrows, Wizarding World..._

The current husband of Hermione Granger had been sprawled out naked as the day he was born in the center of their four poster bed with golden sheets made of silk and not a traced of his wife's belongings anywhere in sight. He had even tossed his wedding band into the top drawer of his dresser. The stench of drink and body odor had been almost as bad as the smell in the living room. Harry rolled his eyes as he entered the bedroom not at all wishing to see Ron's important bits as he snored loud enough to call hogs.

"Ron." said Harry attempting to get the sleeping red head wizard's attention. "Ron wake up!"

When his brother in law merely turned on his side and kicked one of the pillows off the bed, Harry opted for a more magical approach. He waved his wand and unleashed the howler Molly Weasley had sent with him to Ron's.

{"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"} it began before Ron launched out of bed hitting his head on the top of the ceiling from how high he had gotten.

Harry couldn't help but burst into laughter as his old friend came down with his unkempt red hair all over his head and a scruffy beard on his face. He glared at his brother in law with absolute hatred.

"Harry what's the big idea doing a thing like that you nearly gave me a heart-attack." said Ron annoyed.

"Oh get over it Ron, I could always let the entire message play." threatened the green eyed wizard.

"I'll just bet you'd get a kick out of that." replied Ron bitterly.

"I would indeed." replied Harry.

"Well...you've gone and woken me up and it's not even noon yet." said Ron glancing at the clock hung on the opposite wall. "What's so important that you had to go through all this trouble?"

"Hermione and the children are still missing Ron." said Harry in a serious tone.

Ron sighed.

"Don't you think I know that?" he replied. "She's probably at her parents house...she'll come to her senses and return...it's no big deal."

The green eyed wizard glared at Ron not at all understanding how he could be so nonchalant about his family going missing for three weeks.

"I've told you before Ron, they haven't seen Hermione or the children since last Boxing day." he said annoyed by his friends lack of concern.

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Ron. "She'll come back when she's good and ready...going off looking for a witch that doesn't want to be found isn't exactly how I plan to spend my vacation from her."

"Vacation?" asked Harry with an eyebrow arched in the style of Snape.

He had also folded his arms across his chest giving the distinct impression that he meant business as he dismissed Ron's childish words.

"Aren't you the least bit concerned about them?" he asked already getting the feeling he knew the answer to that.

"Not in the least." replied Ron. "In case you've forgotten, Hermione can take care of herself...I'm just glad she saw fit to take the children this time...I mean can you imagine me changing diapers."

"Ron, Rose is five years old and Hugo has been potty trained." said Harry in defense of his niece and nephew.

"Well I'm still no good with kids." said Ron. "I've been very busy as of late."

Harry looked around at the mess that had become of the bedroom amid the empty bottles and old food containers it was a wonder rodents and insects didn't move in as well.

"I can see that." he muttered.

"Well, if you can see it then leave me be." pipped Ron yawning.

Annoyed beyond reason, Harry shook his head.

"Ron if you don't change it's very likely that you will lose Hermione forever." he said in warning.

Ron chuckled at this.

"As if she'd ever leave me...I'm the greatest catch she'd ever find...given all her brainy hogwash talk and lack of wanting to do the things required of a wife." he said boastfully. "She'd damn lucky I decided to marry her when I did or she would have been some old hag surrounded by books and a strange cat for company."

Harry narrowed his green eyes at the arrogant fool known as Ron Weasley.

"You know what Ron, she's too good for you." he said.

"People say the same thing about Ginny when it comes to you." countered Ron.

Harry decided to take his leave of the stupid prat before he hexed him into oblivion. Personally, he had not cared if Hermione ever returned to Ron. He simply wished to know if she and the children were happy or at the very least safe.


	6. Chapter 5:In Good Company

_**Chapter 5: In Good Company**_

 _ **A/N: Here's Another Update**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _The Dining Room, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **F** resh vegetables turned out to be just the thing needed to make a very interesting meat and vegetable stew. Hermione found it quite pleasing that she didn't have to force the children to eat them as she had so many nights before. It seemed that a couple of weeks in the care of Snape rid them of more than a few bad habits. She had been equally surprised to see the children using their table manners the entire time not at all reverting to the childish behavior at the table their father encouraged just to spite her. It had been silent for a time as everyone looked around pleased with the impressive cooking skill of the former Potions Professor.

"This is really good Severus." said Hermione complimenting the cook. "It's definitely a lot better than anything I could ever manage to make."

Snape smirked.

"So I've been told." he replied eating a bit of his own stew.

Rose and Hugo burst out laughing.

Hermione narrowed her eyes in a playful gesture at her children.

"I suppose I am not that adept at cooking." she admitted. "But I'm not exactly Molly Weasley."

"Nor should you be." replied Snape eating his stew as he watched her enjoy her own. "I have to say I much prefer you being you."

Hugo laughed once more delighted to among good company as he continued to eat his stew all on his own.

"You're funny uncle Sev." he said with a smile.

"That he is." replied Hermione, her amber eyes meeting Snape's obsidian ones once more. "So I'm a bit new to this whole thing but what comes after dinner?"

"Desert." replied Rose with a smile as well. "Uncle Sev made blackberry pie."

"Did he now?" asked Hermione with her eyes going from her daughter back to Snape.

"Despite what you may choose to believe...Miss Granger, I do know a thing or two about pastries." he replied.

The amber eyed witch burst into a fit of giggles before composing herself. The image of Severus Snape Potions Master actively baking the muggle way had been just too much.

"It's not that far-fetched a thing to imagine given that I am indeed a Potions Master." he replied in his own defense.

Hugo watched the two adult pleased to see everyone having fun. He seemed a bit worn out from the day's events, given that he had been in the garden and allowed to play in his given bedroom until his heart was content. She had been surprised that most of Hugo's stew had ended up in his belly before he began to sling it about the dining room.

Snape didn't seem to mind if the children made a mess. A strange thing considering how much of a stickler for cleanliness he had been when it came to brewing potions in his class. He must have yelled at everyone at least three times about their workplace being tidy when brewing. Hermione herself had caught the brunt of his temper when she had missed a few steps in the cleaning process in favor of completing her potion on time. Of course her lab partner had been Harry Potter at the time.

Hugo yawned expressing his apparent tiredness.

"I could see to him if you'd like to finish enjoying your meal Miss Granger." said Snape in a surprisingly helpful tone.

"I think I can handle it from here." said Hermione eager to get back to her maternal duties. "Thank you for what you've done so far Severus...please don't feel out of sorts about this refusal I simply missed him and wished to tuck him into bed myself now that I am able."

"There was no offense taken Miss Granger." replied Snape turning back to his stew. "And you are welcome...given your insistence on thanking me."

The amber eyed witch offered him a warm smile before turning her attention toward her drowsy son.

"Uncle Sev why do you always call Mummy, "Miss Granger?" asked Rose mimicking Snape's tone of voice when saying her mother's maiden name.

Hermione burst into a fit of giggles clearly amused by her daughter's performance.

"It seems you have a junior fan club Severus." she said with a smile as she lifted Hugo out of his high chair.

Snape shook his head. Apparently, Rose had been just as animated as her mother in certain aspects.

"Well, Miss Weasley...I do so out of habit." replied Snape. "You see I've known her ever since she was a little girl."

Rose looked back n forth between her mother and The Potions Master.

"Mummy does this mean that Uncle Sev is old?" she asked with a serious expression.

Snape burst out laughing before could stop himself. Hugo had not been disturbed in the least and merely smiled as sleep over took him. Hermione let out a few giggles as well noting just how observant her daughter had been at only the age of five.

"You are very much your mother's daughter Miss Weasley." said Snape composing himself.

Rose smiled at the compliment as Hermione carted Hugo off to get him ready for bed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Children's Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Wizarding World..._

When Hermione entered the room Snape had set aside for the children she had been pleasantly surprised by how close they were to the room she often slept in. It had been decorated with wall paper akin to ceiling in the Great Hall of Hogwarts shifting between vibrant blue sky with puffy clouds to a black sky filled with stars that twinkled like diamonds on a black velvet backdrop. Hugo was given a very sturdy and hand crafted child's bed of solid oak with light blue covers draped in rockets and moons. Even his pajamas had been something a little boy like him would love. She quickly changed her son and put him to bed.

She took another look around the room finding the other side had been decorated with everything that would please a girl like Rose and her bed had been draped in soft pink covers with crisp white sheets. The amber eyed witch imagined Rose had fancied herself a princess sleeping in such a well designed bed. Her pajamas had been something that would please a five year old girl for ages.

There were toys of every kind neatly tucked away in their respective boxes and chests and even a small area where the two of them could paint or draw. It had been the perfect place for children as far as Hermione had been concerned and she thought briefly about how lonely Snape would have been had they not happened along. She figured he would manage for a time given his less than enthusiastic approach to communication with people he didn't know. It was a lot easier to warm up so someone you've known for most of their lives than complete strangers.

Taking one last look around, Hermione started for the door but had been stopped in her tracks when Snape had appeared on the other side with a sleeping Rose in his arms. From the looks of it she had managed to at least make it to desert before she succumbed to exhaustion given she had endured the same kind of day Hugo had.

"I hope you don't mind Miss Granger, but it seems Rose has tired herself out." said Snape handing the sleeping girl off to her mother.

"Thank you." said Hermione once more. "She's usual a handful to get to sleep most days, especially when she gets her mind set on something."

"There is no need to thank me." said Snape. "The children weren't any trouble."

Hermione smirked finding it hard to believe.

"Well...I must get back to work." he said. "It was...unexpected sharing dinner with you this evening Miss Granger, perhaps you'd like to assist with breakfast?"

"You want me to cook?" asked Hermione in disbelief.

"Merlin no." replied Snape knowing all too well that she'd make a mess of his kitchen in all of five minutes. "I said assist with breakfast not poison us all."

"You git." said Hermione narrowing her amber eyes at him.

"One cannot argue with facts." replied Snape. "But you seem in need of a good lesson...perhaps things between you and Weasley would go over better if his incredibly large mouth was filled with enough food to stifle an argument."

Hermione laughed nearly forgetting that her children were asleep.

"You are quite terrible." she said in mock disapproval.

"So I've been told." replied Snape. "In any case I'll see you for breakfast then...good night Miss Granger."

"Good night Severus." said The amber eyed witch turning her attention toward getting her daughter ready for bed.

Snape made his way back toward the dining room where he cleared away the dishes and collected the left overs in to a small unassuming pot. He walked over toward the door to the manor and stepped outside with the pot in tow.

Hermione caught a fleeting glimpse of him hopping into his pick-up truck and taking off down the road. A series of questions had been in her mind about the bazaar behavior of her former Potions Professor but she had been much too tired to go into them now. She gently closed the bedroom door allowing her children the much needed peace and quiet to have a decent sleep and made her way toward her own given bedroom.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Hermione Granger's Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

The formerly bushy haired witch lied in bed looking up at the ceiling as she let the warmth from the soft covers wash over her. Her children were happy, healthy and well fed. It was all a mother like her could ask for given how the first few days had been for her in terms of recovery. She tried not to think about the possible loss of her job at the Ministry of Magical offices. It would be difficult finding work for the most part but she had more than a few galleons saved up to keep afloat if need be while she searched for better employment.

It had been strange to laugh so much in a span of a few days as opposed to the amount of tears she had shed since the beginning of her marriage to Ron Weasley and to think all of the happiness she had been feeling at this moment had been all due to Snape of all people. Severus Snape, the dreaded Potions Professor from Hogwarts. She still could hardly wrap her mind around it. The man had seemingly come back from the dead and all to save the lives of her and her children during that terrible storm.

As she began to close her eyes, more questions concerning Severus Snape entered her weary mind. He had been so different since the end of the second wizarding war. His credit to the fresh air of his new estate had been something short of amusing. Still, she wondered what kind of horrors a man like him had to overcome in a bid to find the peace he seemed to have achieved so easily in a place like this.

There had been no more room to wonder as sleep set in her mind drifted from numerous questions to memories of Severus Snape from setting his cloak on fire to finding him in the shrieking shack in a pool of his own blood. When it seemed that the bad memories would be too much for her. Her memories shifted to his laugh out in the garden and the meal he shared with her children.

She had been fully asleep by the time Snape returned home that night.

He briefly looked in on her to ensure she had gotten to bed alright then headed to his own bedroom for the night, content that his business had been concluded for the day.


	7. Chapter 6:Lessons From The Master

_**Chapter 6: Lessons From The Master**_

 _ **A/N: Here's Another Update...late post.**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _The Sitting Room, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **A** bright sunny day greeted Hermione Granger as she found herself washing up for breakfast. She had known first hand that Severus and the children had already been awake and gathered in the sitting room. When she reached the bottom of the winding staircase, she noticed that they had all been waiting for her. Hugo's smile had been bright as he tried repeatedly to examine Snape's free hand as the older wizard sat in his armchair with the same novel he had been reading for quite some time in his other hand while Rose sat rather patiently on the sofa flipping through the pages of a cookbook. She had been delighted by all the possible versions of breakfast that could be created.

"Looks like the gang is all here." said Hermione reaching the bottom of the stairs.

Snape looked up from his book. It was the first time she had seen the pair of black smart framed reading glasses that he wore on his face. It has strange to note that after all the years of him being huddled over parchments in Hogwarts this was the first time she had seen him wearing such muggle devices.

He seemed to know all too well where her mind had taken her future line incessant of questions.

"Before you ask, they are mostly for reading." he replied taking them off and skillfully putting them away with flick of his wrist. "And no there is nothing wrong with my vision that would prevent much of my frequent activity. "

Hermione narrowed her amber eyes at him. She had forgotten how adept he was at _Legilimency_.

"Well, shall we all venture into the kitchen then?" he asked setting his book aside and getting the attention of the children.

"Yes please." said Rose taking care to exercise her manners.

"Yay!" shouted Hugo delighted they were going to finally do some cooking. "Breakfast!"

"Lead on Severus." said Hermione with a mix of nerves and excitement at odds within her.

Snape smirked knowing she had been terrified of having to actually prepare breakfast this morning.

"Not to worry Miss Granger." he said with his obsidian eyes flickering in amusement. "You've managed to get through potions class under my instruction there is no need to think that you will not excel now."

Hermione returned his smirk as if to say: "Would you like to bet?"

This earned a deeply amused chuckle from Snape as he led the small family toward his rather spacious and modernly decorated kitchen.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Kitchen, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Roaring laughter filled the spacious kitchen of Severus Snape as his obsidian eyes took in the sight of Hermione Granger covered in flour. Rose had chocolate on her face and Hugo's hands were red from the juice of ripe strawberries. The amber eyed witch narrowed her eyes at Snape almost considering throwing a bowl of blueberries at him in a bid to shut him up. She had been red with embarrassment and seething just a bit as Snape continued to laugh at her expense.

"It's not funny git." she said annoyed.

"Of course it's funny." replied Snape still greatly amused. "Have you looked at yourself?"

Hermione didn't see what had been so amusing about having her notoriously unruly hair caked in flour.

"The bat of the dungeons chooses now to finally get a sense of humor." she muttered.

"As I do recalled Miss Granger, I've always had a sense of humor, especially where your faults are concerned." he replied honestly.

"And to think I defended you to Harry and Ron all those years." said the flour coated witch.

"I don't seem to recall asking you to." replied Snape.

Rose and Hugo watched the two adults go back 'n forth with their words.

"Alright Granger, at this rate we should be started on lunch." said Snape coming to his senses.

He waved his wand and suddenly all the mess had vanished and the ingredients had been replenished, shuffling magically into their proper places on the counter. He levitated Rose and Hugo to the small table far from the ingredients but close enough where they could still see and be amused. Hermione folded her arms across her chest. Snape had not missed that she had been pouting.

"I don't see why you can't simply do the cooking, I already told you I'm no good at it." she said.

"If that is the type of attitude you'd had in potions class you'd never have graduated." said Snape with an arched eyebrow.

"Brewing a potion is about following the steps and getting it exactly right." said Hermione. "Cooking is far more complex in nature...besides one very seldom had to ingest their work in potion class."

"That is because I threw the vile things away before each class, do you honestly believe I would entertain the idea of students doing my work for me?" said Snape reflecting a bit. "You'd all would have died from acute poisoning inside a day."

Rose and Hugo giggled in the back ground as they continued to watch their mother and "Uncle Sev."

"Well cooking is still far too difficult." said Hermione not budging an inch in terms of her stance on this matter.

Snape sighed.

"I never thought I'd see the day when challenge relishing Hermione Granger would meet her match." he said. "It's astounding that it took something domestic to reveal your true colors."

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked the amber eyed witch getting into a snit.

"It means that all that Gryffindor bravado was simply an attempt to mask how inferior you truly were in comparison to say...a Slytherin." replied Snape seemingly goading the young witch.

"We are no longer at Hogwarts Severus." she countered. "House merit does not matter here."

"I beg to differ, little lioness." said Snape with a flicker of malice behind his eyes. "But if that's the way you wish to play it in front of your children no less I don't see the point of arguing about it...you never were clever enough to come close to my N.E.W..T scores...it makes one think Minerva simply called in a few favors for you."

Hermione had been boiling with rage as she marched over toward the counter that held the ingredients for breakfast.

"Anything you can do I can do Slytherin." she said in an annoyed tone.

"Is that so Gryffindor?" asked Snape setting up his own station to begin cooking.

"It is indeed." replied Hermione doing the same.

Snape smirked as his obsidian eyes met her amber ones. He could see the old flicker of determination behind her gaze and it pleased him greatly, he was beginning to think married life or at least marriage to Weasley had put out that all to familiar fire and drive she held deep within her. Hermione glared at Snape determined to prove to the Slytherin git that a Gryffindor was just as good as he was in the kitchen and then some.

She had been half way through the ingredients moving in time with the Potions Master as he chopped, sliced, diced, beat, and stirred the ingredients to make his version of this mornings breakfast. The sound of the frying pan and boiling water in stainless steel pots had been the only sound in the wondrous kitchen for a while.

After placing her version of breakfast into the stove, Hermione sat down to rest a bit as Snape moved about the kitchen flipping a few pancakes over the stove. It had been the first time she noticed how truly impressive this spacious room had been.

The amber eyed witch had been quite impressed with the black marble counter tops and the stainless steel appliances that lined Snape's kitchen. The stove had been modern and the same color as the double door refrigerator and what appeared to be a microwave. His coffee pot had been stainless steel as well as his toaster. There had been a rather tasteful island in the center of the spacious room with a black marble counter top and dark wood finished that complimented the rest of the kitchen cabinets and cupboards included.

Before long breakfast had been hot and ready and Snape instructed everyone to wait for him in the dining room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Dining Room, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Silence had filled the room as Hermione Granger noted the beautifully prepared breakfast that Snape sat out before her and the children. She could hardly believe she had a hand in creating something so perfect. The mountains of pancakes, topped with maple syrup, strawberries, blueberries and whipped topping, provided that was one's choice had been picture perfect. The eggs had been as appetizing as something one would see advertised in a notorious dining car or restaurant. There was freshly squeezed orange juice and whole milk cold of course and equally welcome. There had been a separate plate for toast lovers with all the little necessities.

Snape had a smirk filed across his face as he watched Hermione stare at her plate amazed.

"Eat up Miss Granger." he said in a sort of guiding tone. "If you are this impressed with your cooking techniques there is always lunch to be made."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the git. There had been no denying that Severus Snape seemed to bring out the best in her from time to time. Given how hard he had been on her during his classes, it was no wonder she had excelled at her studies when he had been long gone from both Hogwarts and the wizarding world. To her it seemed more like she would have let him down if she had opted to get an honorary degree instead of doing the work and so she kept at it no matter how hard going back to that school had been.

Rose had been pleased to have her chocolate on her pancakes and Hugo made short work of a wayward strawberry.

Snape had been amused as he looked around the breakfast table.

This had been the first time he had really given this room much use and it had been mostly due to Hermione Granger and her children. They ate their respective breakfasts in relative peace with the occasional anecdote told here and there to bring out the cheery mood.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Grounds, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Rose and Hugo had been down for their respective naps as Hermione wondered aim-lessly through the spacious manor. She had been rather restless when Snape had not been around and recalled feeling worse back home. She hated being alone. Thoughts of her broken marriage were always lurking nearby to put a damper on her parade so to speak. Unable to take much more of the aim-less wondering, she decided that since the children were asleep, now would be a good time to tour the grounds.

Snape had promised to take her when she was feeling better and now was as good a time as any to stretch her legs and got to more than just the garden. Hermione thought briefly about Snape and wondered if he had been in the garden. He had left her and the children to their own devices after breakfast but promised to spend some time with them once his work had been done.

Curiosity seemed to get the better of the witch as she moved further and further from the manor, knowing all too well that Rose and Hugo were safe and their room had been enchanted keep them safe should she or Snape venture outside of the manor for any length of time. She had guessed correctly that it must have been how Snape managed to care for her and the children at the same time. It had been a very clever idea if she said so herself and one she wished she thought of ages ago.

She had not gotten too far away from the manor when she noticed a garage located a good distance across the grounds. Her curiosity now peaked, the Gryffindor alumni made her way over toward the small building. As she got closer, she noticed a muggle vehicle being worked on by seemingly skilled hands.

She watched the man beneath the car as he seemed to know exactly what he was doing and how he was going to do it. He moved with a bit of grace despite his position beneath the vehicle. It had been a complete shock to her when a shirtless Severus Snape emerged from underneath the vehicle with black grease on his hands and a handy wrench in his grasp.

"Severus?" said Hermione drawing his attention in the wake of her shock.

Snape smirked as he towel himself off and lied the oily wrench into his tool box.

"What brings you out here Miss Granger?" he asked with a gruff expression.

She could see the squint in his eyes due to the beaming sun.

"I-I uh..." she fumbled over her words not able to get the surprisingly toned image of her Potions Professor out of her mind.

She had also been privy to the numerous scars that lined his back and chest. She didn't doubt that most of them had come from Voldemort. Snape didn't seem to pay any mind to her stammering. He simply walked over to a metal table and grabbed a white men's tank top from the surface and put it on. He normally only wore it when there had been company but he had not anticipated Hermione venturing out here so soon.

"I didn't know you could fix cars." said Hermione finally able to get her words out not that Snape's pale scar ridden muscled chest had been out of sight.

"I fix all sorts of vehicles Miss Granger." he replied. "It's sort of become a hobby of mine."

"Well I had no idea you had any knowledge about muggle vehicles." she said correcting herself. "Do you mind sharing how that came to be, I mean I always figured potions were your first love...well so to speak."

Snape smirked knowing all too well where she was going with this.

"While it is true that potions are my "first love" as you so cleverly put it." he replied. "I always had a fondness for automobiles...my mother was whom had taught me about potions and magic in my youth but I am sad to say Tobias was the one who had given me my first wrench."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this.

"T-Tobias?" she said.

"My drunken brute of a father." said Snape surprisingly without bitterness. "He thought learning about cars and how to fix them would toughen me up...make me appear less of a freak when around his drinking buddies...if the ever visited the house that was."

"Oh." said Hermione recalling what Harry had told her about Snape's abusive father. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." replied Snape. "As you can see the lessons were quite useful and came in handy from time to time in my youth."

"Well, that's good to know." replied the young Gryffindor witch. "I'll uh...leave you to it then...I need to check on the children."

Snape simply turned back to his work and slid beneath the vehicle once more with wrench in hand.

As she walked back to the manor, Hermione Granger shook her head in disbelief. It seemed there was no end to how much Severus Snape amazed her. One thing was for certain, despite her and her friends knowing of Snape since they were children...none of them really knew a thing about the former Potions Professor.


	8. Chapter 7:A Wizard About Town

_**Chapter 7: A Wizard About Town**_

 _ **A/N: Here's Another Update...late post.**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _The Sitting Room, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **S** leep had come rather easy for Hermione as she sat in Snape's rather comfortable armchair. She had took another gander at the novel Snape had been currently reading and found that it had been intriguing for the most part. She had gotten pretty well into it when the comfortable surroundings and peaceful environment got the better of her and she ended up napping in his chair. Snape had come in from working in the garage and had been surprised to find the young witch once again in his armchair. He smiled then noted his less than savory appearance and decided a shower was in order before he informed the napping witch of his further plans for her and the children when it came to lunch.

After his shower, Snape had appeared before Hermione bearing black trousers, black linen shirt, and his usual ebony dragon-hide boots. He had washed his hair despite it's usual lank appearance and pulled it back into a respectable pony tail. His beard had been as clean as the rest of him as he stood before the newly awakened witch. She awoke to his gentle shaking of her arm and had been impressed with how well The Potions Master cleaned up. Not that she had been entirely repulsed by him being covered in grease and oil.

"You should go prepare Miss Granger." said Snape in a soft tone. "And be sure to ready the children...I will meet you all outside in the pick-up."

"S-Severus...I would prefer the children be strapped in when traveling." said Hermione not at all wishing to put a damper on his plans.

"It's all been taken care of Miss Granger." he assured her. "I am after all still very much a wizard."

The amber eyed witch sighed.

Severus had looked so different given his new muggle lifestyle that she had forgotten just whom he truly had been.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes." she said.

"No rush." said Snape as he made his way toward the front door and out to retrieve the pick-up.

Hermione made her way up the stairs and into the children's bedroom finding they had each been awake and amusing themselves with the many toys Snape had provided for them. The amber eyed witch managed to catch a bouncing Hugo and decided since she had him, he was the first candidate to get dressed for whatever Snape had planned for the evening.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Snape's Pick-Up, Muggle World..._

Hermione had opted for casual dress and pulling her notoriously bushy hair back into a ponytail as well. She decided a plain t-shirt under a gray long sleeve sweat shirt and jeans had been good enough for the occasion as well as a pair of white trainers. Rose had been fitted in a pair of jeans and a very stylish purple butterfly blouse. She too wore white trainers and her vibrant red hair had been brushed neatly and down to the tips of her shoulders. Her amber eyes had been alight with wonder as she sat between Snape and her mother and baby brother. Hugo had been amusing himself with trying to take off his trainers which had been brown given his natural inclination for getting ridiculously dirty at any given time. Sometimes, Hermione had wondered if he had come out a miniature version of Fred and George in one form. He had managed to look pretty well groomed given his antics while she had gotten him into his light blue jogging suit.

Snape's pick-up had been surprisingly spacious as far as cab space had gone. She had known all too well that it had been an old model and that his magic had been the only reason it seated all four of them quite comfortable. He had of course taken precautions as far as the children were concerned. He magically bound them to the seat in the event of an accident they would have ample protection. His gesture had done wonders to give their mother peace of mind.

The Potions Master noticed she had been rather tense being on the road again. He imagined the flashbacks from the accident weren't too kind as she balled her fist now and again as Snape drove them along the same road in which the car she had been driving spun out of control.

"It'll be fine Miss Granger." he said in a soft tone.

Hermione took comfort in his words and pushed the events aside in a bid to enjoy the ride. It had been weeks since she had been out of the house and as if he sensed her stir craziness, he arranged for them to go out for lunch. It was strange having someone as intellectual and in tune to her needs as Snape had been. If Ron were half as good as their old Potions Professor in terms of consideration, their marriage would have been less of a disappointment.

"Are we going to see Miss Dewberry again?" asked Rose seeming to recognize where they were headed.

"Indeed we are." replied Snape still with his obsidian eyes focused on the road.

"YAY!" shouted Hugo delighted by this news. "More snacks."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this strange conversation.

"Who is this Miss Dewberry?" she asked trying to imagine Snape possibly having a significant other. "And what does Hugo mean by snacks?"

"You'll see." replied Snape with a smile.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Town Of Bricksport, Muggle World..._

Hermione had been impressed when Snape pulled into a little town called Bricksport. He and the children filed out of the pick-up and awaited her to join them. The amber eyed witch had been stunned by the quiet little place. The muggles here did not seem to have a care in the world. It was really amazing to see how everyone seemed to have a place in the little community, and treated each other accordingly. She thought back to the way things were still greatly divided in the wizarding world and thought they could use a lesson in how to coexist with one another from their muggle counter-parts.

Wizarding superiority had a tendency to wash away any good intentions anyone had in terms of being neighborly. Voldemort had been one in a long line of hateful and bitter wizard's whom wanted to dominate both worlds and used the fires of mutual hate and prejudice to get people to rally behind their cause. The witch sighed as she followed Snape and the children toward what looked like a well kept pub. She had been skeptical about this place, especially knowing all too well that Snape had brought them here before.

Once inside, Hermione had been immediately hit with the wonderful scent of great food and warmth that she had only felt when home visiting her parents on Holidays or dining with her in-laws every other weekend. Snape smiled at her noticing that she seemed pleased with the bombardment of all the different appetizing scents that this place provided.

"Welcome to Madam Dewberry's..." said an aged woman behind a thick brown bar as if she had been saying that line for longer than Hermione had been alive. "What can I get you?"

"I'd like roast beef on rye with lettuce, tomato and Swiss cheese if you please." replied Snape.

Hermione watched as the old woman seemed to straighten as a wide smile filed across her leather like face. Her stringy white-gray hair had been as lank as Snape's had been when he had been brewing for a couple hours before teaching class. Her dark eyes had been low and there were wrinkles beneath them for had been far older than anyone Hermione had ever seen thus far in the muggle world and none too shy when it came to voicing her opinion.

"Well look what the wind blew in." said the old woman looking over Snape apparently amused to see him. "And I see you've brought the little urchins."

"Hello again, Miss Dewberry." said Rose with a sweet smile.

"Hello to you too little one." replied the old woman in a civil manner.

Hugo didn't bother with pleasantries. He had been more interested in getting what he wanted.

"Snack lady." he said with out stretched hands.

"Now there's a man that knows what he wants." said Miss Dewberry.

Hermione shook her head. Apparently, Hugo's brand of conversation had been straight and to the point. For a moment she worried if Snape was beginning to rub off on him.

Snape smirked noting the boy's bold behavior and sat at on a round stool at the bar. Hermione stood with the children near Snape not sure where she should sit given that all the tables looked full.

"What's a nice looking girl like you doing with an old sod like this?" Miss Dewberry asked turning her attention to Hermione. "

The amber eyed witch had been a little unprepared when she was addressed but recovered quickly.

"He's not so bad." she replied with a smile. "He's saved my life more times than I can count."

Snape had been busily flipping through the menus that had been stacked on the bar.

"Haven't you got anything decent in this rat infested hell hole?" he asked in his usual dry tone.

Miss Dewberry rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky you've got guests." she said in a warning tone.

"They know me well enough to weather any insults." he said with a smirk.

"I'll just bet." said Miss Dewberry.

She turned her attention back to Hermione.

"So lass, how do you know little Toby and how long have you two been an item?" asked the old woman.

Snape immediately started going into a coughing fit.

Rose and Hugo had been quite concerned for him.

Hermione had been just trying to get over the shock of being accused of having a personal relationship with Professor Snape of all people, but the fact that the old woman referred to Snape as "Little Toby" had been strange to say the least.

"I'm sorry...what did you call him?" she asked unsure she heard right.

"Little Toby." said Miss Dewberry. "You know I didn't always have this fine establishment...I had a husband once, as mean a drunk as ever he was abusive...we used to live back in Cokeworth when the old mill had been up and running."

This seemed to get the young witch's attention.

"Just get us a table old woman, and some food sometime before next fall." muttered Snape hating the nickname the old woman had given him almost as much as he hated Hermione Granger of all people knowing about it.

"There's a booth in the back you cantankerous grouch." said Miss Dewberry unphased by Snape's less than polite words. "You make yourself useful and see to the children...me and the little miss here are having a chat."

Snape didn't appear pleased by this turn of events but saw the children to the booth none the less.

"Wretched old swine." he muttered.

Miss Dewberry chuckled at that proving despite his distance and muttering she had heard him loud and clear.

"I'm sorry." said Hermione finding herself apologizing for Snape's antics.

"Oh hon, don't apologize for him...we've been at this game for a lot of years." replied Miss Dewberry. "Little Toby's father Tobias and my former husband were old drinking buddies...his mother Eileen and I were both members of the battered wives club for a time."

Hermione looked back at Snape. Both he and Harry mentioned that Snape's father had been quite an abusive drunk in the past. It seemed the entire neighborhood had been affected by the closing of the old mill.

"Don't you go feeling sorry for us none honey...from the looks of things, Little Toby's done alright for himself these last few years." said Miss Dewberry.

"He certainly has." replied Hermione smiling a bit as she recalled how she spent the past few weeks with her former Potions Professor.

Miss Dewberry returned her smile if only briefly. The amber eyed witch noticed that the old woman had a few teeth missing. _Possibly from her former husband's antics in the past._

"Why do you call him "Little Toby"?" asked Hermione. "It's my understanding that he didn't like his father very much."

Miss Dewberry sighed.

"Well." she said as if taking a brief trip down memory lane. "I suppose that's true, but if you knew his father...you could see just how much his son resembles him...I mean sure he's got a good deal of his mother in him...between you and me Eileen wasn't much of a looker even before the drugs..."

"Drugs?" asked Hermione taking a moment to look at Snape whom had been chatting with the children about their respective orders for lunch.

"That's right." replied Miss Dewberry as if shocked by the question. "It was the seventies dear, a lot of folks turned to any means in a bid to escape the harsh reality of the mill closing, families were losing their homes, meals were scarce and some husbands had bad tempers."

"How horrible." said the amber eyed witch.

"Yes it was." replied Miss Dewberry. "I never knew what became of "Little Toby" until he wondered in her a few years back...looking worse a sight then I had even seen...I patched him up and he's been in and out of here ever since."

Once again Hermione's eyes fell on Snape. It seemed his life had taken a few rough turns in the years post the second wizarding war as well.

"I suppose it does him good to have you and the little ones to look after." said Miss Dewberry. "I haven't seen him smile this much in I don't know when."

The conversation seemed to end there as Miss Dewberry escorted her to the booth where Snape sat with the children.

"So nice of you to join us." said Snape looking over his menu despite already having ordered.

"Of course." replied Hermione with a smirk. "Little Toby."

"If you value your life you will not breath a word of that insufferable name outside of this establishment." said Snape through gritted teeth.

Hermione burst into laughter seeing for the first time in a long time the snarky Potion Professor beneath all that muggle clothing. Rose and Hugo had not known why their mother had been laughing but joined in wholeheartedly. Snape rolled his eyes and they each awaited Miss Dewberry to serve them lunch.


	9. Chapter 8:The Rolling Of Thunder

_**Chapter 8: The Rolling Of Thunder**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...This is a re-post, I've decided on a new direction for this story so forgive the long wait and the removal of the other previous chapters until I can get the direction back to where I was originally intending to take it. I believe it is a much better way to continue seeing as I was in the process of moving while I was typing this story...Again, I thank you all for your patience. I will try to reward you for it with the future chapters...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **{"Three thirty in the morning...Not a soul in sight...The city's looking like a ghost town...On a moonless summer night...Raindrops on the windshield...There's a storm moving in...He's heading back from somewhere...That he never should have been...And the thunder rolls...And the thunder rolls...She's waiting by the window...When he pulls into the drive...She rushes out to hold him...Thankful he's alive...But on the wind and rain...A strange new perfume blows...And the lightning flashes in her eyes...And he knows that she knows...And the thunder rolls...And the thunder rolls..."}The Thunder Rolls, Garth Brooks**_

 _The Open Road, Muggle World..._

 **T** he sudden shift of the weather had been all that was needed to send Snape and The Granger-Weasleys back toward his estate. He had been quite careful on the newly slick roads as the rapid drops beat against his pick-up truck. Hermione had been unusually silent as they made their way back down the long and winding road. He had not peered into her mind but he could tell by the serious expression on her seemingly pale face that she might have been recalling the events of her near fatal accident some weeks back. She had made a speedy recovery from what he could tell given his potions expertise, he had not been Poppy Pomfrey but he got the job done it seemed. Rose and Hugo had been silent as well possibly reflecting on the night of the accident as well.

The amber eyed witch had been staring silently out the window as the splatter of rain drops and the pick-ups familiar hum filled her ears. Snape kept his eyes on the road always alert and ready in case of emergency. The children and Hermione had been through quite enough as of late the last thing they need was to veer off the road again due to his carelessness.

The silent witch had stiffened as her eyes gave way to the distance between the minutes of sitting in Snape's truck and shifted with her memories of why she had been out so late on this road to begin with.

 _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 _The Granger-Weasley Residence, Wizarding World..._

 _Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley had been up half the night pacing the no doubt worn wooden floor of her sitting room. The rain had been coming down so badly it could hardly be called anything but a violent shower. The winds were heavy and there was a chill in the air that carried the distinct feel of death as she continued to pace. Ron had left weeks ago for a Quidditch tournament. Hermione and the children stayed behind due to Hugo being much too young to attend a rough game like that in person and Rose had school to look forward to. As much as she wanted to support her husband by being there in person, the amber eyed witch still had not acquired a taste for the violent sport and often wished Ron would grow out of his fascination for it._

 _She had contacted everyone she knew whom had or would have seen Ron._

 _Harry had been gone on assignment for the Ministry of Magic, as an Auror it was his job to police the wizarding world and his status as "Vanquisher of the Despot" after the fall of Voldemort had made him a sure-fire candidate after leaving Hogwarts. Ginny had taken the children alone to visit distant relatives of the Weasley clan._

 _Neither of them could help ease her fears as the weather grew more foul and her worrying continued to increase. Rose had expected him to come through the door any moment right up until bed time when she couldn't wait up any more. The sweet little witch had even feared something terrible had happened to her father while Hugo slept like a newborn blissfully ignorant of the woes age brings._

 _Hermione had heard Ron's flying car land and she rushed toward the front door pleased for the first time in weeks to see his familiar tall frame, notoriously red Weasley hair, and equally familiar blue eyes. He had been wearing a very damp brown suit with soaked brown dress shoes. The witch thought nothing of it given that formal wear due championship matches had always been mandatory. Ron had often complained about Quidditch becoming more like wizard politics than a sport to showcase strength, speed, and cunning._

 _The youngest Weasley man entered his home for the first time in weeks and found himself trying to keep up right as he dropped his bags and caught a relieved Hermione in mid-leap into his lengthy arms._

 _"I'm so glad you're home." she said in a cheery mood._

 _"It's been some trip, Mione." he remarked with a casual smile._

 _As he kissed her hello a small gust of wind offered up a free whiff of the newly returned wizard. Hermione had not noticed anything out of the ordinary at first. Until she did a mental tally of the scents Ron brought back with him. It had been natural instinct given all the times she had to tell which potions were which via scent in Snape's class during one of his surprise exams. Looking back, it saved her a lot of pain and misery given her adept skill at it._

 _Unfortunately for Ron, Hermione was a bit too adept at noting scents immediately despite not possessing a nose as qualified as Snape's back then. The amber eyes of the formerly relieved witch widened as she caught a familiar scent that made her body tense as her ever sharp mind pushed out the answer before she had even asked the question._

 _"I would like you to put me down Ronald." said the now unsure witch as her husband tried to continue kissing her._

 _"What's the matter Mione?" he asked confused by her sudden shift in mood._

 _He could always tell when she had been angry with him given her use of his full first name._

 _"I would like you to put me down, now." demanded Hermione._

 _Flabbergasted, Ron did as she said. The suddenly tense witch made her way over toward the bedroom of her children and immediately cast a silencing charm in a bid to keep them from being disturbed. The thunder and lightening continued undisturbed outside The Granger-Weasley residence._

 _"Mione, what's gotten into you?" asked Ron shutting the front door as another cool breeze came into the house._

 _It had not been as cold in it's feeling as the amber eyed witch before him._

 _"How long have you been sleeping with her, Ronald?" asked Hermione with a voice so cold it would give their former Potions Professor pause._

 _Ron Weasley sighed._

 _"Not this again." he muttered clearly no longer in a amorous mood or pleased to be back home. "It's been a long week and the first thing you decide to do when I get back is accuse me of cheating."_

 _Hermione did not budge and her expression remained hardened._

 _"Answer my question Ronald." she said icily. "How long have you been sleeping with HER!?"_

 _Ron waved her off making his way toward the sofa not at all interested in playing his obviously crazed wife's game._

 _Before the wizard could get to sit down Hermione suddenly drew her wand._

 _"LEVICORPUS!" she shouted angrily._

 _Ron found himself raised into the air and hung by his ankle. His unkempt red hair dangling right along with the loose portions of his brown suit._

 _"Hermione, this isn't the least bit funny!" he bellowed showing a bit of anger of his own. "Let me down!"_

 _"You will answer my question Ronald Bilius Weasley!" shouted the irate witch still wielding her wand. "I AM NOT A FOOL, I KNOW VERY WELL THAT YOU'VE BEEN WITH LAVENDER BROWN!"_

 _At the mention of his former girlfriend, Ron's blue eyes narrowed as his rage continued to build._

 _"You have no right to question me!" he hissed angrily._

 _"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT YOU SELFISH CHEATING BASTARD!" shouted Hermione letting her anger boil to the surface._

 _Ron had not opted to say a word as he continued to glare coldly at his upset wife._

 _"You don't even deny it." said Hermione coming to the realization that her husband was indeed a cheating bastard._

 _"Why should I?" asked Ron in a smug manner. "Lavender is a lot more fun to be around than you...at least she gets me."_

 _Hermione's rage had broken and she found herself flinging Ronald across their living room. The thick-headed git crashed into a nearby wall and she took off toward their bedroom._

 _Every fiber of her being wanted to hex Ron to pieces but she thought of the children. They had not known what a self-serving git their mother married and would take his loss quite hard. Fighting her instinct, Hermione locked her wand away to keep from doing permanent harm to Ron as she was one breath away from casting the killing curse._

 _She doubted very much that she would have the forgiveness of the wizarding world for using an unforgivable following the second wizarding war, and on a known hero as well. Hermione decided that her children were much too important to allow Ron to ruin her life any further. She quickly packed a few things and loaded up her flying car, a gift from Harry to enable her to move in and out of the muggle world when she needed to see her parents._

 _This had been one of those times where getting as far away from Ronald Weasley was preferable._

 _Still seething, Hermione attempted to finish packing when Ron stumbled into the bedroom holding his head. There was blood from his skin breaking at the contact with the wall and he had his wand in his hand. His furry clearly got the better of him as he attempted to hex her in revenge for her throwing him._

 _The amber eyed witch had been quicker as she seized his wand and cast him back into the wall with a wand-less disarming spell. She hurried as he took more time to gather himself bursting into the children's bedrooms rousing them from their sleep and shuffling them into the family car._

 _In a breath, she had activated the cars effective teleportation device and they were gone into the muggle world just as Ron stumbled his way outside._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _The Sitting Room, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

After a quick but light dinner given how heavy lunch had been, Rose and Hugo had been put to bed leaving Snape and Hermione to venture into the sitting room. The Potions Master had been in his usual armchair and she took the sofa. The fire had made the room very cozy and the smell of old leather and burning wood had been most pleasant.

Hermione looked over at Snape whom once again wore those adorable reading glasses she had caught him in earlier that morning. In a bid to avoid staring at him too much, she turned her attention to her hands. The warm glow of the fireplace had been reflected off her wedding band. Ron came to mind for a moment as she fiddled with it rolling it about her finger absently.

"Is there something you wish to address Miss Granger?" asked Snape looking over his novel with his eyebrow arched.

The amber eyed witch resisted the urge to burst out laughing when she noted how much he looked like the Potions Professor of old. When she composed herself, she went ahead and addressed what was on her mind.

"Well to begin." she said. "You've been wonderful Severus, you've saved the lives of myself and my children...you kept us warm and fed for a good many weeks now..."

"But?" said Snape sensing it had been on the horizon somewhere in her mind.

"But I should really be getting back..." started Hermione.

"Back to Weasley?" asked Snape with an arched eyebrow.

The amber eyed witch nodded.

For a moment Snape was quiet. While he did not believe Hermione would be any happier with Weasley now then she had before the accident, he held his tongue. There was an old muggle expression about "horses and water" that came to mind when it came to showing young emotional witches who marry for all the right reasons that their spouses turn out to be wrong for them. He had been no fool. He recognized the kind of man the younger Weasley boy had been right from the start.

His out right jealousy of Potter's fame and Granger's intellect had been just the tip of the ice berg. The former Potions Professor had been observing him a great deal since his initial meeting of Draco Malfoy. While his godson carried himself with respect and pride, he had tried to genuinely befriend Potter, but his offer of friendship was slapped down due to the antics of Weasley whom Potter had been much too blinded by niceties see had actually been quite jealous of Draco's wealth.

"I know...you don't approve." said Hermione noting the look of disappointment behind Snape's obsidian eyes.

"No." said Snape honestly. "I do not approve...but my opinion is irrelevant in this matter."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I'm still his wife, Rose and Hugo are still his children." she said.

"Indeed you are." replied Snape. "How soon do you wish to travel back?"

"Tomorrow." said Hermione. "It's best if we just get back to our lives."

"As you wish." replied Snape not wishing to argue with her.

He turned his attention back to his novel.

"I really do appreciate everything you've done for us Severus." said Hermione trying her best to appear grateful for the wizard's assistance.

"There is no need to." replied Snape in an emotionless tone.

The rest of the evening passed in relative silence.

Neither Snape nor Hermione noticed one another stealing a few glances at one another when the other wasn't looking. It had seemingly been The Grangers' last night under Severus Snape's roof and it was of course inevitable. She did have a husband and a life in the wizarding world, he had his own life to get back to here. Rose and Hugo would be none too thrilled about leaving their "Uncle Severus", but Hermione figured they'd be glad to see their father and Uncle Harry once more.


	10. Chapter 9:Favor and Fault

_**Chapter 9: Favor and Fault**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...This is another Re-Post, I have changed the direction of this story from the original few chapter that were added since chapter seven...I found your reviews so compelling that I decided to throw you all a bone...sort of...all Ron bashing is welcome...also for those concerned, Hugo sounds like he is two years old because his dialogue was based off my own nephew, whom had been barley turned 3 when I wrote this chapter previously...he was making the transition of speaking properly as a three year old after just being two himself.}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **{"Now if you lose your one and only...There's always room here for...The lonely...To watch your broken dreams...Dance in and out of the beams...Of a neon moon...I think of two young lovers...Running wild and free...I close my eyes...And sometimes see...You in the shadows...Of this smoke-filled room...No telling how many tears...I've sat here and cried...Or how many lies...That I've lied...Telling my poor heart...She'll come back someday...Oh, but I'll be alright...As long as there's light...From a neon moon..."} Neon Moon, Brooks & Dunn**_

 _The Sitting Room, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **N** ight fall had brought with it more than a few restless fits as Hermione Granger-Weasley attempted to enjoy her last night of rest at Severus Snape's muggle world estate. Her blood ran cold when she thought back to all that time she spent married to that bastard Ron and who he so easily tossed away all their years of marriage for a quick shag with Lavender Brown of all people. Unable to find even the slightest bit of rest given her rage boiled blood and her already broken heart, Hermione made her way toward the sitting room hoping a good book would calm her already frazzled nerves.

She had been surprised to see Snape had not turned in for the night.

It had been strange to see the seemingly impervious man sitting at a grand piano with a glass of what she could tell had been whiskey given his choice of the swirling dark liquid her father often kept in his study when she was a girl. Mr. Granger had often taken a swig or two when things got to be hectic at work or he just needed to take the edge off a long day at the office.

The Potions Master had been bellowing out a drunken tune as his long pale fingers danced along the ivory keys as efficiently as they had done when he chopped potions ingredients. Hermione had been privy to his astounding feats more or less by being in the wrong place at the inappropriate time when she was given to curiosity back then.

"Severus?" she asked cautiously noting that he had been good and drunk as she continued to make her way toward him.

"Oh." he said in a voice dripping with contempt. "It's the girl whom doesn't know the difference between love and possession."

"I beg your pardon?" she replied taken aback by his sudden shift in mood.

"You bloody heard me." replied Snape stopping his fancy finger work abruptly. "Or is all that bushy hair making your skull impossibly thick?"

Hermione narrowed her amber eyes at the obviously drunken sod before her.

"I take it you're having a bad night." she said calmly. "I suppose the late hour and lack of sleep must be getting to your head."

Snape snarled standing up abruptly from the piano as he snatched up his whiskey filled glass.

"I don't need you to make half arsed excuses for me!" he said suddenly irate. "I am of perfectly sound mind, unlike some one else in this room."

"Severus what is the matter with you?" she asked confused by his sudden anger. "Is this all because I've decided to return to my home?"

Snape launched his now empty glass at the nearby wall shattering it instantly.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH WITCHES LIKE YOU!?" he shouted clearly loosing control of his temper. "DO YOU THINK ME A FUCKING DOORMAT SO THAT YOU CAN RUN BACK TO YOUR PRECIOUS GRYFFINDOR LOVERS WHO CAN DO NO WRONG NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES THEY SHOW YOU THAT THEY AREN'T WORTH EVEN A SECOND GLANCE!"

"What's the matter with witches like me?" asked Hermione outraged. "I'm not the one in a drunken stupor and angry about me returning to my husband."

"FUCK!" shouted Snape as his emotions continued to surge forward. "YOUR FUCKING JUST LIKE HER!"

Hermione took a moment to realize what Snape had been getting at. She had thought back to the end of the second wizarding war when Harry had confided in her that he had seen Snape's memories, or what memories that Snape had given him in The Shrieking Shack. The images of the bloodied ebony clad wizard after Nagini's attack had sent chills down her spine.

"Severus please." she said trying to remain calm.

"AND THEY CALL ME A COWARD!" he shouted still very much irate. "YOU DON'T EVEN BLOODY KNOWN WHO YOU ARE ANY MORE!"

The amber eyed witch grew tense as Snape said this, for some reason she couldn't keep her own boiling temper at bay given the bloody infuriating wizard's known skill for verbal lashing anyone and everyone.

"YOU ARE A COWARD!" she shouted back before she could help herself. "YOU WOULD RATHER SIT HERE IN THIS LARGE EMPTY HOUSE AND PLAY DEAD THAN FACE HARRY NOW THAT HE KNOWNS THE TRUTH ABOUT YOU AND HIS MOTHER!"

Snape narrowed his obsidian eyes at the young witch's audacity.

"LOOKS WHO'S TALKING YOU CAN'T EVEN STAND UP TO YOUR BLOODY CHEATING HUSBAND WEASLEY!" he shouted back. "WHO THE FUCK DRAGS TWO SMALL CHILDREN OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF A STORM BECAUSE THEY CAN'T CONTROL THEIR WAYWARD HUSBAND AND NEARLY GETS THEM KILLED IN THE PROCESS!?"

Upon hearing her most recent blunder in the wake of her fight with Ron, Hermione's body reacted with cold tension and before she knew it she slapped the greasy git across his sallow pale face. Snape to her shock simply stood there staring passed her if she had been correct in guessing why he had been utterly silent and not even blinking for a moment.

She backed away from him unsure what his reaction would be given that she had assaulted his person. With the rage boiling between them, Hermione gasped when his long arms reached out and quickly pulled her into him, pressing her youthful slender frame against his seemingly toned body.

What happened next had been swift, as Snape scooped up the nearly breathless witch crushing his pale lips into her soft pink ones. Hermione had no thoughts other than the taste of whiskey he passed along so freely as he held her to him. On instinct, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her over to the sofa. There had been no more words between them as all the hurt and betrayal they've each suffered at the will of another boiled to the surface.

Hermione knew it was wrong to indulge the drunken wizard but all she could see was Ron kissing and touching Lavender Brown as she got her wretched scent of fresh fruit and flowers all over him. The smug look on his face when he didn't deny cheating on her with her most hated enemy during their time at Hogwarts. She briefly reflected on how much Ron had hated Severus when he had been their instructor.

The Potions Master's mind had gone back to a certain young witch with red hair and emerald green eyes that lit up in the midday sun. He could still remember the cool of the breeze when she had gotten him to give her the only gift he, being as poor and unloved as he had been to give her. The drunken wizard fiddled with his belt, unbuckling it rather quickly as he pressed his surprisingly toned body between the young witch Hermione Granger's slender thighs.

She let out a soft moan as he raised her pale white night gown and his rough calloused fingers made contact with the soft flesh of her inner thigh. He groaned at her sweetness knowing all too well as her body grew tense in all the right places that she had very little experience in the art of love making.

"Severus." she said softly.

"Hermione." he replied as the dam of emotions began to swell inside him.

"Severus...please." she pleaded unsure of what she was asking for.

Snape's pale lips crashed into her soft pink ones once more with heightened passion.

"Severus...we can't." she said despite giving in to one more kiss.

"I know." he replied softly moving to trail his kisses down her exposed neck. "I know."

Hermione ran her fingers through his lengthy raven hair.

"I want to." she said softly as he rested his head against her chest still moving her fingers. "I want to so badly but...I don't want what we could possibly have together cheapened by Ron."

"I understand." he replied kissing her one last time. "I..."

He pulled away from her seemingly ashamed by his brash behavior.

"I apologize Miss Granger." he said suddenly reverting back to his emotionless tone. "Good night."

Hermione had not gotten to get a word in edgewise as Snape left the sitting room and headed toward the master bedroom. She heard the door slam and cringed at the sound of it. She had not known what had come over The Potions Master but she had no words to describe what she, herself was feeling at the moment. After several minutes of thought, she briskly cleaned the mess Snape left behind and made her way back to bed writing it off as a side effect of Severus being drunk.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Grounds, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Morning had come and with it the dread of Hermione Granger's time at Snape's estate coming to an end. She had not see the snarky wizard for much of the morning, their brief encounter the night before had been at the forefront of her mind when she had woken. When she had gone down to the kitchen, she found that he had made breakfast with the children and had taken them on one last venture into the garden. The effects of the previous night's drinking didn't seem to have lingered and he behaved as if they had not occurred at all. After a while Snape brought them back in time for lunch and took off once more.

He had barely said a word to her since the previous night and it seemed that he had still been upset with her in some way. Having had enough of the cold shoulder from Snape, the bushy haired witch marched down to the garage. To her surprise, Snape had been covered in grease once more. His pale flesh exposed as he put the finishing touches on the vehicle he had been working on.

"Well Miss Granger, I believe this sedan will serve you well in the coming days." he said wiping off the door of the light blue four door with the clean side of the rag he had been holding.

Hermione had been speechless as Snape closed the hood and flicked his wand at the car ensuring that all the safety features he deigned as well as it's capacity to run on any sort of fuel source had been up to standard. He handed her the keys and she looked at him in disbelief.

"It should keep you and the children safe no matter the weather." he said looking into her eyes. "Of course Weasley might find difficulty dealing with it so I suggest you keep him clear of it...other than that it's more than ready for your road trip."

Unable to express how much she appreciated this gesture, Hermione simply approached the half naked wizard and embraced him. Snape froze, not at all use to the contact. He caught a whiff of jasmine from her bushy hair and had been rendered speechless himself. Hermione's amber eyes met his obsidian gaze for a moment before she released him and looked back at her new sedan. He put on an old navy blue t-shirt as he watched her try and mentally figure out what modifications he made to the sedan via magic. It wasn't long before it had been time for the Granger-Weasley family to be on their way.

Hermione packed up her car with a few road essentials as well as Rose and Hugo. Snape assisted her a bit and had been just closing the trunk when the two children came up to him with tear stained faces and sad expressions across their beautiful faces. The Potions Master noted that this was the first time that he had been the cause of tears in small children that had been because they would miss him not due to his initial presence.

"I don't want to leave Uncle Sev." said Rose giving him the most adorable pouting expression.

She looked a good deal like her mother in that regard and it almost made him smile.

"Want to stay!" shouted Hugo folding his arms across his chest. "Want to stay with Uncle Sev."

"Rose, Hugo...as much as we all have enjoyed being here with Uncle Sev, there are a lot of people who miss us back home." explained Hermione.

"No go!" shouted Hugo. "No go!"

Rose had been intelligent enough in her age to know that she was given no choice in this matter and hugged Severus Snape tightly before climbing into the backseat of the sedan and finding herself locked in a child's seat. Hugo had been a bit more difficult with Snape having to pry the boy off him in a bid to get him into the car.

"No go Uncle Sev!" shouted the saddened boy.

"Rose, Hugo...No giving your mother trouble." said Snape in his usual Professor tone. "You are all welcome to visit me whenever you'd like but it has to stay between the four of us where I live do I make myself clear?"

Rose and Hugo both nodded.

Hermione also gave an indication that she understood that Snape wanted his whereabouts and living status to remain a secret to the wizarding world. She was well aware of the extended invitation to come see him should she or the children feel the need to. While he frequently visited the town when weather permitted it, it was clear to see that Snape had grown rather accustomed to their company.

"I promise we'll come back soon." she said as she too threw her arms around the former Potions Professor.

It pleased her that he had not died all those years ago in due to that awful snake. He had been a much better man than anyone had ever realized.

"Drive carefully Miss Granger." he said as she let go of him and climbed into the driver's seat.

"I will." replied Hermione. "Thanks again."

Snape waved her off and it earned him one last smile from the insufferable witch for the road. Hermione started the sedan and took the old county road back toward where she had arrived from the wizarding world. Severus Snape watched the young witch and her children disappear down the road and turned his attention to the pre-chopped logs of wood nearby. He took off his shirt and proceeded to chop more as the strange memory of smelling jasmine in Hermione Granger's hair lingered in his mind. His frequent flashbacks to how her lips tasted when he kissed her had not done him any justice either.

"Bloody sod." he muttered to himself as more shame came from his drunken folly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Open Highway, Muggle World..._

Driving away from Severus Snape's estate had been the hardest thing that Hermione had to experience since she decided to return to Hogwarts after the second wizarding war. She fought back tears as she kept her attention on the road. The sky had been perfectly clear and there was not an ounce of danger in sight as far as she could tell. Snape had been kind enough to put a navigation system in the sedan and she simply had to follow the guide back to the wizarding world or back to his estate if need be. A couple of times, she had almost turned the car around but logic prevailed and she kept going back toward home.

She would have to face Ron sooner or later.

She opted for sooner rather than later of course.

The amber eyed witch had no idea what to expect from her husband after all this time. A dozen questions had been running through her mind as she continued down the highway. Rose and Hugo remained silent possibly wishing they could turn back and stay one more night with Severus Snape. Hermione wondered if Ron even bothered to look for them. Then again, she had known him well enough to know that wasn't something he'd do. Not in this life time. He had been much too full of himself for that.

With a sigh, Hermione crossed the barrier between the wizarding and muggle worlds. It wouldn't be long now before she was back home. Back where her husband ignored her or constantly paraded his extramarital affairs with younger witches in her face while on tour playing Quidditch. Back to being unemployed due to her losing her job at the Ministry of Magic offices. Back to being Mrs. Ron Weasley and as miserable as they come in the wake of her shattered dreams. Looking back, Hermione wondered why she had been so eager to leave the blissful peace of Snape's estate to come back to this place. She supposed that if one were to be confronted with something unpleasant, they'd be more inclined to just get it out of the way then put it off any longer.

 _Besides, Snape did say they were welcome back anytime. Perhaps he knew something she didn't know. And perhaps he knew that Ron would prove once again just how much of an immature git he truly was._


	11. Chapter 10:Candid Comparisons

_**Chapter 10: Candid**_ ** _Comparisons_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...This is another Re-Post if you have read this story before I suggest you re read the re-posted chapters in a bid not to be lost...hopefully this comes out right...also you asked and now you shall receive...Late Post...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **{"Ninety Miles An Hour Down A Lovers Lane...On A Tank Of Dreams...Oh If She Could've Only Seen...That Fate's Got Cards That It Don't Want To Show, And...That Boy's Just A Walkaway Joe...Born To Be A Leaver Tell You From The Word Go...Destined To Deceive Her...He's The Wrong Kind Of Paradise...She's Gonna Know It In A Matter Of Time...That Boy's Just A Walkaway Joe..."} Walk Away Joe, Trish Yearwood**_

 _Open Road, Muggle World..._

 **H** ermione Granger-Weasley gripped the steering wheel of the newly repaired sedan Severus had fixed up for her. She could still feel the distant hum of his magic as the engine seemingly purred as she continued down the long stretch of highway. Rose had been pouting looking very much like her mother as Severus Snape's muggle estate got smaller and smaller in the rear view mirror. Hugo had been silent as tears continued to stream down his tiny cheeks. It seemed the children had gotten rather attached to the Potions Master, a strange occurrence if ever there was one given Snape's reputation at Hogwarts. She continued to drive as the images of the drunken wizard pressed his pale lips into hers. The lingering feeling of his warm tough against her inner thigh had been almost too much to ignore as she suddenly found herself turning down an adjacent muggle street. Rose and Hugo had not known what had been going through their mother's wondering mind.

Snape smelled of herbs, fresh earth, and whiskey the previous night.

The amber eyed witch tried to ignore the tears as they streamed down her cheeks as she focused on the road. The safely of her two small children at the forefront of her mind when it came to navigating the winding road but something in her had been screaming for the man that had once been her Potions Professor, Defense Against The Dark Arts Instructor, and former Headmaster respectively. His expression when she told him that she thought it best to make her way back to Ron and her former life.

Her former life, the thought of it had made her scoff without intention.

 _Being Ronald Bilius Weasley's little wife and bearer of his children._

 _The pompous arse had not even bothered to act like a bloody decent husband, always gone for months at a time for the sake of his Quidditch matches and falling into bed with Merlin knew how many enamored witches who knew next to nothing about his terrible table manners, his constant eating, and brutish ways._

 _He had come home smelling like Lavender Brown._

 _Lavender fucking Brown of all the witches to choose from to cheat on her with!_

 _Stupid sod._

The kiss she share with Severus had been the closest thing to real passion and enjoyment of said passion since before she had married the wretched buffoon she called a husband. The only thing he had ever been good for was the production of Rose and Hugo respectively and Ron couldn't even be bothered to show up for either one of their births. Now Molly Weasley made plenty of excuses for her youngest son but it had never really eased the anguish his utter selfishness caused.

The more Hermione thought on Ron's many transgressions, the more she gripped the steering wheel with all her might before making an informed decision, possibly the best one of her life since before she took on the name of Weasley.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Miss Dewberry's Place, Muggle World..._

Severus Snape had not been enjoying the third bottle of wild turkey the old barkeeper had given him. It had not been as blatantly destructive as firewhiskey but it was terrible in taste just the same. He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione Granger of all people. It had impressed him quite a bit to see the bushy haired bookworm blossom into such a lovely young woman. To say he had not expected it was merely an understatement. While she had not been bad looking as a child nor even a teenager, she had been sorely lacking in self confidence when it came to her personal appearance and social skills. Snape smirked as he thought back to his own awkwardness as a teenager. He of course, had not had the luxury of overcoming it as much as he liked to pretend.

It had taken quite a bit to work up the courage to carry out an actual conversation with the strikingly beautiful young witch. Her being his former student made it much easier but not all together without some node of awkwardness. The memory of his antics due to his drunkenness had still been fresh in his mind as the images of her driving away in the sedan he had fixed up for her had been difficult to over come. He had not truly known what had driven him to such lengths during his temporary madness, perhaps it was a last ditch effort to keep her from becoming another casualty of brilliance snuffed out by an inferior's ego.

Her children were another matter.

 _Intelligent little hellions with charm to boot._

"Missing them already, Little Toby?" asked Miss Dewberry with an arched eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." muttered Snape raising the bottle to his pale lips.

"Sure." replied Miss Dewberry unconvinced. "And I'm the Queen of England."

"How the mighty have fallen if that is to be true." said the half-drunken wizard bitterly.

"Alright old sod, enough feeling sorry for yourself...go on home and sleep it off before you become unbearable." said Miss Dewberry with a serious expression on her aged face.

"How can I get home old woman, you took my keys?" asked Snape still evidently bitter.

"You're a bright one Little Toby, you'll find a way." she replied eluding to the fact that she had at least some inkling about there being more to him that met the eye.

His father did always tell stories about how much of a freak he had been, him and his mother. She had not been so blind as to not note that Eileen Snape had come from a different world and it had nothing to do with her family being of wealth.

"I'm going...I'm going." said Snape getting to his feet.

He had been reluctant to return to his estate. In the days following the war, the silence and lack of interruption had been welcome given all he had suffered before leaving the wizarding world. Then Hermione and her children showed him just how maddening the quiet had been when they had given the estate so much life during their visit. Unable to remain any longer, Snape walked out of Miss Dewberry's place and apparated home out of the sight of the muggles of Bricksport.

As drunk as he was it was the only way to travel and make it home in one piece.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

With a crack of thunder, Severus S. Snape landed on the grounds of his lonesome estate. He stumbled into the door expecting the quiet to be overwhelming as he made his way into his usual sitting room but found something quite off as he continued into toward his piano. The scent of jasmine had been the first thing he noticed and the surprising warmth that filled his house just before a certain young witch glared at him with narrowed amber eyes.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked getting right to the point.

Snape half chuckled when he began to remove his coat and hang it up on the coat rack.

"Hello to you too, Miss Granger." he replied in his usual baritone drawl.

"Answer the question bloody drunken sod." said Hermione sitting on the edge of the seat.

Snape noted that Hermione had been in his armchair.

"You're in my seat." he said drunkenly.

"Why did you kiss me Severus?" she asked with a stern expression on her face.

"Because." he replied with a bit of slurred speech.

"Because is not an valid reply." said Hermione getting frustrated with his lack of an actual response.

"You need a wake up call." replied Snape reflecting her stern expression. "I couldn't stand back and watch you die too."

The amber eyed witch had been stunned by his words.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked attentive.

"Lily was like you." said Snape making his way over toward the whiskey.

He poured himself a shot and drank it down quickly. The Potions Master made a grimace and poured another shot drinking it straight away as well.

"Why do you say that?" asked the young witch unsure if she should proceed with her line of questioning.

"I say it because she was just as blind and reckless to the point of sheer stupidity." replied Snape seemingly angry as he reflected on the life of his once dear friend. "She let Potter rule her and look where it got her!"

"Harry's mother loved his father." said Hermione in defense of her friend's parents.

"Bah!" replied Snape annoyed. "Potter was an arrogant, lazy, jackass, strutting about like some kind of peacock...he couldn't handle real competition if it beat him to death."

Hermione seemed a bit uncomfortable with that last bit sensing some residual rage on Snape's part for his loss of Lily's affections.

"I...I knew her..." said Snape finishing off another shot. "The real her...the girl who had not been afraid to take risks in a bid to discover new things and far off places..."

"She seemed to be very lively witch." said Hermione feeling a bit awkward discussing Snape's lost love.

"She was a shallow, pretentious idiot." muttered Snape. "She strutted about the castle at Potter's command like some trained poodle."

"But didn't you love her?" asked the amber eyed witch almost forgetting that she wasn't suppose to know Snape's secret.

The former Headmaster of Hogwarts glared at her with narrowed obsidian eyes for what seemed like the longest time before he continued.

"I loved the witch she use to be." he muttered. "I see Potter has not wasted any time spouting his mouth off to all who would listen about my misery."

The young witch got to her feet and walked over to the now slumping wizard as he stood near the piano.

"He was only trying to clear your name." she said in Harry's defense. "He was devastated when you died...well everyone thought you did."

"Sod that idiot boy." muttered Snape annoyed. "He was all but petitioning for my demise after his precious Black was murdered."

Hermione sighed.

Clearly, there was not going to be any common ground when discussing Harry Potter with Severus Snape no matter how drunk he had been.

"You're too good for that wretched sod." said Snape meeting her gaze once more. "If you were any sort of brilliant you'd petition for a divorce immediately."

"I can handle my marriage just find thank you." said Hermione in her own defense.

"Spoken like a soon to be vastly empty witch." replied Snape observing her.

"And you would know all about that wouldn't you?" she countered.

"It's not as if it's a well kept secret any longer." replied the drunken wizard. "I take it the children are asleep."

"No thanks to your bellowing." said Hermione.

Snape smirked rather drunkenly.

"You see...it's much more entertaining when you've got a bit of life in you." he replied. "Weasley would never understand that...nor will he ever understand you no matter how you wish it."

He stumbled toward the far way looking back at the young witch deep in thought.

"Good night, Miss Granger." he said secretly pleased about her return.

"Good night, Severus." replied Hermione attempting to remain civil.

Snape made his way up the stairs toward his bedroom leaving the young witch to contemplate his drunken words.


	12. Chapter 11:That's Why It's Called A Sta

_**Chapter 11: That's Why It's Called A Stalemate**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...This is the last of the Re-Post chapters...I'm sure you've observed by now I've had to return to a particular source of music in a bid to get the right tone for these chapters...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **{"Fifteen minutes left to throw me together...For mister right now, not mister forever...Don't know why I even try when I know how it ends...Looking like another: "maybe we could be friends."...I've been leaving it up to fate...It's my life, so it's mine to make...I ain't settling for just getting by...I've had enough so-so for the rest of my life...Tired of shooting too low, so raise the bar high...Just enough ain't enough this time...I ain't settling for anything less than everything..."} Settlin', Sugarland**_

 _Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **F** irst lights of dawn had managed to pierce through the well hung over former Headmaster of Hogwarts as he rolled out of the path of the sun's rays that had gone directly to his now grimacing face. The covers had been tossed every which way as he continued to lie in the center of his large black four poster bed. The forest green comforter hanging half off the bed and the crumpled black sheets in high contrast against his pale barely sun-kissed toned chest. Vivid dreams of a certain bushy haired girl with a considerably loud mouth and high opinions of her mental capabilities had been plaguing him all night long. Her soft pink lips had been more the attraction as he tossed and turned in his restless slumber.

The weather had been overcast from what he could tell despite the annoyance of the sun's steady beam into his darkened bedroom. He stretched a bit and tossed back the covers climbing out of bed and making his way toward his discarded trousers. After some rather comical stumbling to get them on he grabbed an old black muggle punk rock t-shirt he had thrown on the bed and made his way down the vast steps. Once out of the bedroom door, Snape's senses had been assaulted by what appeared to be freshly brewed coffee.

He had heard the familiar voices of Rose and Hugo happily going about their day as if they had not a care in the world and it made him smile briefly as he reached the end of the stairs. The Potions Master entered the kitchen to find that it had not been burned down and that there was hardly any need for a damage report.

Hermione Granger's amber eyes met those of his rather impressed obsidian and she smiled warmly at him.

"Good morning." she said pleasantly. "From the looks of it you could use a pepper-up potion laced round of coffee."

Snape made his way toward his usual seat at the breakfast table as Hermione brought over his coffee in his usual black mug. He had been thinking about that rather impulsive kiss they shared and found that she had been too, but now was hardly the time to discuss it with the children awake and within earshot.

"Morning Uncle Sev." said Rose rather sweetly.

"Good morning to you too Rose." said Snape in a polite tone despite his hungover status. "It's good to see you as well Hugo."

"YAY!" shouted Hugo seemingly thrilled. "Uncle Sev!"

Hermione couldn't keep a smile off her face as she noted how pleased her children were to be back at Severus Snape's muggle estate. During the drive she had considered visiting her parents house but the thought of Ron tracking her down had been too much all at once. Then there was that kiss the formerly moody git laid on her and her curiosity got the better of her. Before she knew it, she had been back at his estate but there had been no sign of him. She deduced that he had gone to town and didn't want to keep the children out at such a late hour.

Snape said nothing as he sipped his coffee enjoying the receding pain due to his hangover being cured.

"Have you managed to conjure a decent breakfast or did you cave for fear of burning down my kitchen?" he asked finally meeting her amber eyed gaze.

Hermione narrowed her eyes as the children got a good laugh at her expense.

"Very funny git." she said. "Now, I have half a mind to make you starve...and if you make one more brilliant comment then you'd just have to skip breakfast."

Snape smirked admiring her gall.

It became apparent that since their little exchange she had started to show signs of life.

As much as it was fun to toy with the young witch, Snape knew better than anyone that once his instruction began Hermione would no doubt resort to learning until she could duplicate perfect results.

Severus Snape smiled when Hermione presented him with a surprisingly adequate breakfast of waffles, eggs, toast, and bacon.

"Well, I suppose it looks edible." he muttered just to get a rise out of her.

"Git." she replied as he took up his forth and began to eat.

Upon noting that Snape hadn't hurled an insult her way, possibly because he was much too busy eating, she sat down to her own meal. Rose and Hugo ate rather responsibly barely making a mess or leaving any food in their respective dishes. They seemed to have been paying their mother back for her decision to return them to their Uncle Sev's estate.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Granger Residence, Muggle World..._

Harry James Potter had been pacing back n forth in Hermione's parent's sitting room. He had been speaking with Mrs. Granger about her daughter's strange and sudden disappearance during the night of a very brutal storm. Ron's lack of explanation on what happened that night only served to enrage Harry all the more knowing full well that Hermione wouldn't just leave her wand behind, more questions started to surface. As far as he had known no one had seen or heard from her or the children since before the storm.

The green eyed wizard sighed as Mrs. Granger brought him yet another cup of tea.

"It's just not like her to disappear, let alone leave her wand behind." he said rather moody since his worrying for his friend had gotten the better of him for the past few days.

"I couldn't agree more." replied Mrs. Granger. "I've called every known friend in our world and I have yet to come across any she would stay with given the situation with Ronald."

"I've contacted everyone we know in the wizarding world as well." replied Harry at a loss to his friend's whereabouts. "I just wish I knew where they were."

As he said this the phone rang causing Mrs. Granger to get out of her arm chair and make her way toward the kitchen once more. Staring down into the warm tea cup, Harry thought about Hermione and hoped that she had not been in any serious trouble. It was quite strange that not even the make of the car would come up in muggle records.

"Hello." said Mrs. Granger casually into the phone. "Granger residence."

After a short gasp Mrs. Granger got a hold of herself.

"Harry could you be a dear and come join me in the kitchen." she said pleasantly. "There is someone who wishes to speak with you."

The green eyed wizard got to his feet wondering if it had been Ginny finally managing to track him down.

"Hello?" he said taking the receiver after Mrs. Granger handed it to him.

{"I'm sorry I caused you to worry, Harry."} said the voice of Hermione Granger. {"Where you looking for me for very long?"}

"What the hell kind of question is that?" asked Harry trying to resist the urge to get a bit snippy. "You run off with my godchildren in the middle of the night during a storm and worst of all you leave your wand...what the hell were you thinking?"

{"No need to go all mother hen on my Harry."} said Hermione smiling on the other side of the receiver, although he could not tell. {"I'm staying with a very dear friend and I figured the children could use the vacation."}

"Mione, what's going on?" asked the green eyed wizard confused. "Why'd you leave like that?"

{"Let's just say Ron and I had the mother of all rows and I felt I needed some space for a while."} she replied.

"I knew it." said Harry bitterly. "What's that idiot done now?"

{"Lavender Brown."} muttered the annoyed witch on the other end of the phone.

"I'm going to kill him." said the green eyed wizard irate.

{"Harry James Potter, you are not to lay a hand or wand on Ronald...I will handle this myself."} she said in warning. {"I will deal with him when I return but for now stop your worrying...I am safe and so are the children."}

"But..." began Harry. "Where are you?"

{"I told you I am with an old friend...but I've got to go now...send my best to mother and Ginny goodbye..."} said Hermione hanging up the phone.

The green eyed wizard sighed shaking his head.

"Blimey Hermione." he said before turning his attention to the inquisitive Mrs. Granger.

He didn't even know where to begin explaining this one.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Kitchen, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Hermione had barely managed to hang up the phone before Severus Snape entered the kitchen covered in mud and muck with a sleepy Hugo in his arms and resting his head against his chest splattering more mud all over the older wizard's shirt. Rose had been clinging to his free arm every bit as dirty and sleepy as her baby brother. The amber eyed witch shook her head as she noticed just how mischievous the three of them were together. The entire aspect of Severus Snape, dreaded Potions Professor of Hogwarts being just as bad as her two small children was enough to send her into a brief fit of giggles.

"I see nothing funny about this situation." said Severus sounding every bit the former Potions Professor he was.

Sadly, his intent to intimidate her was counter productive and she only laughed once more.

"I could only imagine what the others would think of you given how intimidating you use to be." she said amused.

"Oh I assure you Miss Granger, they would still be vastly intimidated." he replied in his usual baritone drawl. "You however are just considered to be the odd ball in this little affair."

She smiled pleasantly at him for a moment briefly reflecting on the drunken kiss he laid on her the night before.

"I suppose we are at an impasse Mr. Snape." she said in a playful tone.

"Indeed we are Miss Granger." he replied with a brief flicker of heat behind his obsidian eyes.

"Well, I should get the little ones cleaned and off to bed for their nap." she said coming to her senses.

"I should clean up as well." he replied with a smirk. "I don't suppose you are in the mood for lunch?"

"Lunch would be lovely." replied Hermione gently lifting Hugo out of his arms.

The sleeping boy twitched some in his sleep not at all alright with being taken away from his Uncle Sev.

"Come along Rose." said Hermione softly. "Let's get you cleaned up as well."

With a slight yawn, that could hardly be considered proper, Rose Weasley followed her mother up the stairs to be cleaned and changed for her nap right along with her baby brother.

Severus Snape watched the small family of three make their way up the stair case. It had not been lost on him that his heat flickered gaze had been drawn to the lovely witch's backside, a possible side effect from both the kiss and being considerably drunk the night before. He shook himself from his own lewd thoughts and proceed to get himself cleaned up in order to make preparations for lunch while Hermione put the children down for their nap.

There was no doubt in his mind that she still wanted very much to discuss what happened the previous night. He argued with himself over wither or not it would be wise to enlighten her as to his own feelings on the subject.


	13. Chapter 12:Emotion Most Oppressive

_**Chapter 12: Emotion Most Oppressive**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Busy work schedule, had to wait for an off day to type...sorry.}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _The Sitting Room,Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **H** ermione ventured down the stairs with a contented smile on her pleasant looking face as she noted Snape sitting in his armchair once again. He had been reading a muggle newspaper and sipping a bit of tea. The witch noted that he had apparently thought of her and ventured over to the cup he had sitting on the coffee table for her. It had still been hot and prepared just the way she preferred with a bit of honey in place of sugar. Snape continued to read the paper but she got a sense that he knew she had been there. With a wave of his hand, Snape summoned what was to be lunch, a platter with numerous sandwiches of various combinations and tea.

"The children are asleep I take it?" said Snape looking over the witch briefly.

"They are indeed." replied Hermione making her way over toward the sofa. "Lunch looks delicious."

"Indeed it is." he replied.

Snape continued going over his muggle paper as if he had not a care in the world.

"As wonderful as this lunch is, Severus I believe we have something to discuss." said the amber eyed witch not at all about to be ignored for something as insignificant as a newspaper.

"Do we?" asked The Potions Master with an arched eyebrow.

Hermione narrowed her amber eyes at her former Professor.

"You know very well I want to know why you decided to kiss me!" she said annoyed.

Snape closed the newspaper slowly as if to ignore her outburst and leaned forward in his armchair.

"Why so curious Miss Granger?" he asked. "It isn't as if we had not shared a kiss before."

The cheeks on the young witch turned bright red as she noted the memory of Severus Snape in the shrieking shack. She had not been aware that he had been conscious during her brief moment of weakness despite knowing that he had killed Dumbledore and sided with the death eaters in the war, she couldn't truly overcome her feelings for the wizard that seemed to be so far away no matter how she longed for him.

"Y-You were awake?" she asked seemingly startled by his reference.

Snape's obsidian eyes flickered with a combination of heat and amusement.

"Of course I was." he replied with a smirk. "I have to say, that was by far the most exceptional kiss I have ever experienced...quite a feat given that I was near death at the time."

Hermione couldn't help but turn away feeling the heat from his eyes getting to be too much for her.

"W-Would you believe that was my first kiss?" she asked a little timid as she thought back to that night. "I-I suppose I didn't believe I'd have another chance..."

Snape smiled much to the young witch's surprise.

"I searched for you." he said his mood turning serious. "But I was still a very wanted wizard...even if I had turned up alive they would have shipped me off to Azkaban."

"I-I didn't know." said Hermione meeting his gaze once more. "I would have..."

"Waited for me?" he said finishing what she neglected to say. "The murderous death eater traitor?"

"I would have waited to hear your version of things before passing judgement." she said matter-of-factly.

"I'm sure." replied Snape getting to his feet.

Hermione got to her feet as well.

"Severus...don't you walk away from me." she said determined to get to the bottom of this.

"What is it that you want from me Miss Granger?" he asked seeming to have become tired all of the sudden. "My life was not my own then...and even if I wanted to give in to those indulgences, I couldn't..."

Hermione caught his hesitation.

"You couldn't what?" she asked.

"I couldn't put your life at such risk." replied Snape with a sigh. "As you are no doubt aware of by now, I was always privy to your childish fantasies of me while I was your Potions Professor."

Hermione turned red once again.

"And you think that I don't realize that had I been able to contact you or in the very least explain my position in the war that you'd have come running." he replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Hermione pressuring him.

"It's simple really." replied Snape with cool Slytherin logic. "Weasley was only second choice."

Hermione's amber eyes widened at the implication Snape appeared to be making.

"I-I never said..." she began.

"But he was...and he knew it far longer than you ever imagined." replied Snape.

"That's a horrible thing to say." said Hermione shocked.

Finding himself frustrated, Snape made his way over to the evidently clueless witch in quick strides.

"You think this is easy for me!?" said Snape annoyed. "Knowing all the while that idiot gets the witch that was meant for me just as Potter's father had all those years ago, and what does he do once he has you...he squanders the very privilege of having you in his life...because of his shallow ego and need to break you down in a bid to make himself feel more important than he ever was."

The amber eyed witch was stunned beyond words.

"S-Severus..." she said softly.

"He doesn't deserve you Hermione." said Snape in a deathly serious tone. "He never deserved you."

Before she could say anything in defense of her shattered marriage, Snape quickly pressed his pale lips into her soft pink ones. The intensity of the kiss taking place between the two of them had been enough to leave her breathless. While it was true that Ron had never kissed her in that manner, truth be told all her kisses with Ron had been more or less like two school children as opposed to two adults locked in the heat of passion.

When Snape released the witch, she looked at him briefly before forgoing her lunch and taking off. The older wizard sighed thinking that he might have come on a bit too strongly and driven her away but he couldn't seem to help himself. His jealously over her relationship with Ronald Weasley resulting in marriage and two children only intensified his annoyance at her choosing to settle.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Hermione's Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

With her stomach aflutter with the same sense of uneasiness and need she had the first time she entered Potions class back at Hogwarts, Hermione found herself entering her chosen bedroom at Snape's estate. She wanted to understand why he had reacted to her in that way the previous night and she at least rationalized that it had been the result of much too much drink but then his actions only moments ago dispelled that rumor.

He remembered their first kiss as he lay dying in the shrieking shack. She had believed that he was going to die and there was nothing her inexperienced hands could do to heal him given all he had suffered due to Voldemort. She didn't k now why, but seeing the wizard that captured her imagination and fancy for so many years had been lying helpless in a pool of his own blood.

She couldn't even rationalize her gesture as she pressed her soft pink lips into his pale ones. Harry and Ron had already made their way out as she lingered not fully wishing to part with the ebony clad wizard but not wishing to be left behind while her friends went into battle. Thinking quickly, she sought her chance and took it.

It had been meant as a goodbye kiss.

Only he had not died as she and so many others believed at the time.

He had been very much alive and standing in the center of his sitting room where she had left him when her feelings for him got to be too much to bare.

Her trembling fingers touched her lips where his own pale ones pressed against them.

It had not been as if she had not enjoyed their kissing, he had been an exceptional kisser to say the least but she was still married to Ron and despite his apparent lack of regard for their marital status, she wasn't so willing to turn her back on her vows.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Grounds, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Severus Snape had been more than a little frustrated at his own impulsiveness. He paced the grounds going over his less than subtle approach with the witch and her subsequent rushing off in the wake of his bold manner. He had not been lying to her when he said that he searched for her following their encounter in the shrieking shack, he had saw to it that she moved about safely on the battlefield. From the shadows he protected her and her friends just as he always had until he was no longer needed. He lingered long enough to see Voldemort engage Harry Potter and took his leave of the wizarding world and Hermione Granger.

Little had she known, her being Muggle-born had been a big part of his reason for choosing the muggle world to hide out in. He figured it was the best place to come casually into contact with the witch and keep the attention of the wizarding world at bay. The only problem was, she had changed a good deal since she believed he had been killed and opted instead to settle with Ron Weasley despite his glaring faults and her own ambitions.

Snape shook his head ruefully.

She had so much potential and he never would have dreamed of holding her back, but it was evident that Weasley set out to do just that. Strutting about as if he single-handedly saved the wizarding world and Harry Potter during their adventures at the school. Snape had known all too well that Ron's shinning moment had only been in the first year during the chess portion of the soccer's stone challenge.

Getting a grip on his anger at the utterly useless red head wizard, Snape decided to occupy his time working on his truck. It seemed he and Hermione both needed a bit of time to themselves. There had been a lot of different emotions to process between them but he hoped they could come to a kind of understanding, as he knew now that he couldn't hope to maintain any sort of life without her.


	14. Chapter 13:The Depths Of Longing

_**Chapter 13: The Depths Of Longing**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Still Busy at work, hopefully this will suffice until the next off day.}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _Snape's Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **S** weat poured off Severus Snape as he tossed and turned in the center of his bed as thoughts of Hermione Granger filled his mind and tantalized him with what he knew very well that he couldn't have given her devotion to Ronald Weasley. He scoffed as his obsidian eyes sprang open and he found himself staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't get the witch out of his mind and it mattered not if she had gone or stayed given how they seemed to be walking on egg shells around each other. The dark wizard knew he had no right to pressure the witch about her warring emotions concerning her wayward husband. She had come to him needing some place safe with someone she could trust, the last thing she needed was an emotional lecture about her horrid life choices.

With a sigh, Snape sat up wiping the sweat from his brow and climbed out of bed.

He moved about the estate with the same graceful footwork as he had Hogwarts given how many years he had spent there since the second wizarding war's end. It was late in the night and the house had been quiet. His mishandling of Hermione earlier had prompted him to keep himself busy for the rest of the day and he came in only when he had been sure she and the children had gone off to bed to avoid any more awkward situations. Neither of them knew how to progress beyond what happened nor return to the way things had been before.

Snape made his way down the stairs so lost in his thoughts about how he should have handled the situation with the young witch that he almost didn't notice the crackling of the fireplace and the silhouette in the sitting room. Once he reached the base of the stairs, Snape noticed the figure in the semi-darkness and immediately changed course from the kitchen to the sitting room.

He didn't need to be told that the lone figure had been Hermione Granger, curled up on the sofa in the comfort of the semi-darkness. Apparently, she had not been able to sleep very much either.

"Miss Granger?" said Snape confused as to why she'd be out of bed at this hour.

Hermione looked up at Snape and he could see the faint glow of the fire from what he knew to be tears that streamed down her supple cheeks. Without thinking, Snape moved toward the sofa as she got to her feet and met him half way. She wrapped her arms around his lean pale body as he wrapped his arms around her slender frame and felt the immediate wetness of her apparent tears against his exposed chest.

"I...I can't believe he slept with her." she babbled amid tears and heartbreak.

Snape tried to catch himself up to speed with whom she had been referring to as she continued to hold onto him, seemingly for dear life.

"As I have said many times before, Weasley is an idiot." he said rather bluntly.

This earned a slight chuckle from Hermione as she pulled back long enough to look up at him.

The unmistakable scent of firewhiskey had been on the saddened witch's breath as she pressed her body into his once more. Snape gripped her as tightly as she gripped him in that moment. Knowing all too well that she must have been suffering a great deal in silence and he had brought it all to the surface.

"I missed you." she said evenly. "I missed you so much...I didn't think about much of anything anymore."

Snape seemed to understand simply holding the witch as she burst into more tears as her mind took her back to that terrible night all those years ago.

"I've missed you too." he admitted. "More than you'd ever know and far more than I would care to admit."

"You're right you know." said Hermione pulling back once more. "I never would have married him if I had known that you were still alive."

Snape stroked her cheek wiping away the tears with his long pale fingers.

"I know." he said with a serious expression on his face.

"I mean...it's not as if I am not thrilled to have Rose and Hugo..." she said quickly feeling the guilt of imagining another life and time. "I love my children...it's just..."

"You wish they could have been mine." he replied finishing the through she struggled to complete.

Hermione nodded.

"I know it's a terrible thing to say..." she began.

"It's not so terrible when one thinks about it." replied Snape stroking her cheek once more. "I have often thought the same thing now and again...but the important thing to remember is that they are YOUR children Hermione."

"I shouldn't be saying things like this." said the witch pulling away entirely as her guilt began to come into play once more. "I mean...Ron's my husband for Merlin's sake...we have a life...a family."

"Yes." said Snape not at all wishing to be undone once more by her Gryffindor guilt. "All of those things that he didn't even consider when he happily lept into another witch's bed."

More tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks.

Rather than press on with the conversation as before, Snape swept the crying witch into his arms and carried her up toward her bedroom. Her emotions were getting the better of her and the drink wasn't doing her any favors.

He had been impressed that she only managed to consume enough to lessen her inhibitions when speaking with him as opposed to being outright drunk. It was possibly due to her being a mother and obtaining the habit for needing to listen for her children. Either way, She had been worn out from her outward emotional battle.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Hermione's Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Severus Snape ventured into the witch's assigned bedroom during her stay at his estate and layed her slender body onto the bed. No sooner had he gotten her down amid the covers, the witch swiftly pressed her soft pink lips into his pale ones. Caught off guard, Snape allowed the witch to pull him down onto the bed with her unable to resist her surprising charm. He smiled against her lips noting how bold she always seemed to be when it came to him and how she was more than willing to put her hopes and ambitions in place for him even when no one else saw her reasons for doing so.

"I don't wish to be alone tonight." said Hermione softly.

Snape could see the vulnerability behind her amber eyes and the heard the pain in her voice as she spoke. It would be so easy to take her and blame it on the absence of her Gryffindor moral compass and she'd believe it too with how forward she was being. Taking a moment to fight off his own impending need, The Potions Master made the decision to ignore his own warring thoughts in a bid to comfort the young witch that had needed him so badly.

Seeing that he had no other choice, as to abandon her now would possibly close any doors pertaining to his attempts to get her to see his affections for her. He had no doubt in his mind that Weasley had screwed up more than her sense of self, given how often he had abandoned her to pursue his own selfish gains. He would not be so callow, and insensitive.

"Alright Granger." he said softly. "But this is only because you need sleep."

Hermione smiled rather pleasantly. Snape wrapped his arms around her slender waist and kissed her neck as she settled into sleep. The scent of jasmine from her notoriously bushy brown hair made the Potions Master smile.

"You know for a greasy git, you smell delightful." said Hermione taking a deep breath and making herself more comfortable.

"Careful witch." said Snape noting how hard she pressed her slender frame against him.

It was clear that the drink was starting to take effect on her as she shifted in bed in a bid to get a better look at the wizard lying beside her. She touched his face smiling pleasantly as her delicate fingers brushed against his sallow pale cheek much as it had the night she kissed him for the first time.

"You were always such an amazing man." she said allowing the drink to lessen her inhibitions. "I knew it the very first time I saw you."

"You were always an insufferable know it all." he replied in a bid to keep control of his emotions in the wake of her current state.

Hermione kissed him once more enjoying the feeling as she pressed her slender frame into his lean body once more.

"So much better than kissing Ron." she remarked.

Snape smirked naturally pleased she believed her own husband inferior to him in even the most basic of circumstances.

"Naturally, I am not a petty child playing at being an adult." replied Snape. "That is the difference when one deals with a man that knows exactly what he wants."

Hermione shook her head.

"I didn't believe it when I first came here, but you've changed somehow since the last time we saw you."

"How so?" replied Snape with a smirk.

"You seem to be more at peace here." she said gazing into his obsidian eyes.

"Well I do have you here in my arms, I suppose that would account for something." he replied.

Hermione laughed a bit still enamored with his dry sense of humor.

They shared another passionate kiss and Snape pulled away.

"Get some sleep." he said softly. "I'll remain here until you are pleasantly off to dreamland and then I shall return to my own bed."

"Do you have to?" whined Hermione clinging to him.

"I'm afraid I do considering the children will have questions come morning." replied The Potions Master. "Don't worry so much Hermione, I fully intend to pursue you and I will await your divorce before engaging you if that is what you are worried about...I am after all a very patient man if nothing else."

The sleepy witch had liked the sound of that as she allowed herself to relax and drift off to sleep still clinging to the wizard of her dreams as if he had been a life raft in the uncharted sea. She had not thought very much on her marriage to Ron while in the company of Severus Snape, but she had known from the way he described how she lived her life now, it was a far cry from the witch she used to be and she had ever intention of making a return to her intended course.


	15. Chapter 14:The Definition of Acceptable

Chapter _ **14: The Definition of Acceptable Want**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Sorry for the delay, had to move again and overtime at work was leaving me with no energy afterward...had to wait for an off-day.}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _Hermione's bedroom, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **M** orning greeted the sleeping witch Hermione Granger-Weasley as she did her best to avoid the beaming rays of the sun as they managed to intrude passed her heavily draped windows. She found herself succumbing once more to the warmth that surrounded her. She had never slept so soundly before being worried all the time had apparently taken it's toll on her. The last thing she recalled from the previous night was being quite upset and possibly a bit drunk as she shifted once more in bed only to be startled awake after coming in contact with a warm body beside her. Amber eyes sprang open greeting the morning with shock and concern. The young witch sat up pulling the sheet that had been draped over her until it revealed her sleeping bed-mate.

"S-Severus?" she said unsure if she could believe her own eyes at the moment.

The raven haired wizard groaned not wishing to be disturbed from his apparently delightful slumber.

"Severus." said Hermione once more determined to awaken him.

"Bloody hell woman, must you panic this early in the morning?" He asked in a low grumble.

His obsidian eyes opened rather slowly taking in the view of the lovely but panicked witch before him.

"And here I believed that you were apart of my rather pleasant dream." He said with a small.

Hermione did her best to reign in her overwhelming thoughts as to how the Potions Master ended up in her bed.

"Severus...did we?" she began unsure of how to approach the topic.

Snape smiled again, this time amused by j her evidently wild imagination.

"I assure you...Hermione I was on my best behavior." He said pleasantly. " In your vulnerable state, you asked me to stay with you because you didn't wish to be alone."

The amber eyed witch sighed in relief. So she had not betrayed her marriage vows. Snape had been the perfect gentleman it seemed, although she suspected he wished it were otherwise.

"Thank you for staying." she said meaningfully. "But..."

"You wish for me to take my leave." He said pleasantly.

Not knowing how to really explain it, she simply nodded in agreement. The image of her former Potions Professor shirtless as he climbed out of bed. She chewed rather nervously on her bottom lip. This caused Snape to chuckle a bit darkly as he reached the bedroom door.

"Still in possession of such an adorable habit I see." His voice adding to the young witch's uneasiness as she continued to watch him.

There was a part of her that wanted so badly to drag the cheeky wizard back into bed and have her wicked little way with him. She fought to suppress her wayward desires and diverted her attention by pulling the previously dropped sheet up to her chest.

The Potions Master smirked once more before walking out of the door. Once she was confident that he was safely on the other side she let out a sigh of relief. It was enough seeing the older wizard in passing between the kissing and him holding her all night, it was getting to be too much. The amber eyed witch shook her head thinking about him once more.

She was definitely still feeling something for the old sod and it seemed to increase with each passing day.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _The Garden, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

The sun's warmth had been welcome as Hermione Granger made her way out into the garden with her smiling and laughing children. They were only a few footsteps behind Severus Snape as he led the way into his well kept muggle garden. It wasn't really the first time the young witch ventured here, and it most certainly wouldn't be the last given how peaceful and serene the atmosphere was there.

"It has often been said that gardening was good for the soul." said Hermione looking around at all the vegetables Snape and the children were harvesting. Hugo had decided he couldn't help himself and attempted to eat one of the ripe red tomatoes. Lucky for him Rose was quite observant and managed to wrestle the boy from the vines and pull him away before he got to take a bite out of any of them.

"Someone is yet on course with being as bossy as her mother." said Snape with a smile.

Hermione narrowed her amber eyes at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"I am not...bossy." She said in her own defense. "And you aren't exactly any less drunk on power than Rose given how you acted at Hogwarts."

"I had a title and authority to back my sense of entitlement...You however, were intent on being Potter's surrogate mother." said Snape with a grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, someone had to keep an eye on him...and you were not allowed in the Gryffindor dorms." she said in her own defense.

Snape chuckled rather darkly at this. There was no doubt in his mind that she would have made a good mother back then given her handling of Potter and Weasley all those years ago.

"It looks as though our work is done for the evening." he said observing the filled freshly harvested vegetables. "I suppose we'll have to take these into town."

"Miss Dewberry!" shouted Rose letting go of her brother as she made her way toward her mother.

"Yay!" shouted Hugo happily making his way over toward the dirt covered older wizard. "More snacks...more juice let's go!...Let's Go!"

Snape chuckled once more as the boy raced toward the gate only to be stopped by his mother whom had levitated him off the ground in a bid to keep him from trampling the vegetables.

"I suppose we will be stopping by Miss Dewberry's place as it will be well passed lunch by the time we return from town." said Hermione turning her attention to Snape.

The heat behind the older wizard's eyes was unmistakable as he made his way toward the gate with Hugo in tow. Hermione and Rose followed close behind with each of them carrying a basket of fresh vegetables right along with Snape.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Miss DewBerry's Place, Bricksport, Muggle World..._

The eyes of the cantankerous old goat known as Madam Dewberry had fallen on the familiar sight of Hermione Granger-Weasley and her adorable children walking into her place as Snape made his way inside behind them. She shook her head noting the way "Little Toby" looked at the young witch before they made their way to the same booth they shared the first time he brought her in.

"Well, well." she said bringing the menus. "What brings you lot by?"

"Lunch." said Rose with a smile.

"Snacks please." said Hugo as always getting to the point of his visit.

Miss Dewberry smiled always delighted in some way to see the children.

"Hello again, Mrs...Weasley was it?" asked Miss Dewberry.

"Hermione actually." said the amber eyed witch with a smile. "And it's good to see you too Miss Dewberry."

"Come on old woman, let the bloody girl have a meal before you begin your little interrogation." said Snape almost bitterly.

"Keep your shirt on little Toby, I was just making conversation." said the older woman.

Snape rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the menus she sat before them at the table.

"I suppose I'll be seeing a lot of you all." she said looking back n forth between Hermione and Snape as if she were trying to find some clue into their relationship. "It wasn't long ago that Little Toby came in her all bent out of shape because he believed you'd gone."

"Don't you have some work to do crone?" asked Snape annoyed by her direction of conversation.

Hermione turned her attention to the older wizard currently attempting to make himself scarce with his menu. She had known about his feelings for her given their recent conversations but to be told about his interest in her from an outside source was something different.

"Oh dry up, I'm simply curious as to how you got her to turn round and change her plans." said Miss Dewberry.

"I changed my mind because I am enjoying my vacation and the pleasant company that goes along with it." said the young witch meeting Snape's eyes and flashing him a warm smile.

Miss Dewberry looked back n forth between them and shook her head. She had hoped "Little Toby" knew what he was doing getting involved with the young witch given her marriage and children.

"I'll see to your orders." she said taking her leave.

Snape had been more than pleased to see she had gone at least for the moment.


	16. Chapter 15:Patience and Need

_**Chapter** **15: Patience and Need**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **{"**_ ** _I'm desperate for changing..._** ** _Starving for truth..._** ** _I'm Closer to where I Started..._** ** _Chasing after you_** _ **...**_ ** _Forgetting all I'm lacking..._** ** _Completely incomplete..._** ** _I'll take your invitation..._** ** _You take all of me..._** ** _Now I'm falling even more in love with you..._** ** _Letting go of all I've held onto..._** ** _I'm standing here until you make me move..._** ** _I'm hanging by a moment here with you..._** _ **"}Hanging by a Moment,Lifehouse**_

 _The Sitting Room, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **A** s always the trip to Madam Drewberry's had tired the children out. Hermione got them ready for bed while Snape grabbed his book and headed into the sitting room. He had not been alone for long as Hermione soon found herself joining him, not at all ready to turn in to bed herself given how much she wanted to say to Severus since the circumstances of their relationship seemed to have changed seemingly overnight. The Potions Master looked up from his book to see the beautiful young witch dressed in her night clothes and a smile filed across his sallow pale face.

"Can't sleep I take it?" he asked.

She shook her head and began fiddling with her fingers.

He put away his book and motioned for the witch to join him. It was strange given how far they had come from simply being student and Professor. She had kissed him in the infamous shrieking shack when she believed him to be dying after having confessed her unyielding feelings for him. He survived with the intentions to explore the possibility of a relationship with her given she had been the only witch that had expressed want for him. Hermione settled into her favorite spot on the sofa near his armchair and smiled.

"Your feet appear to have gotten more than they bargained for today." said Snape observing her reluctance in each step.

"H-How could you tell?" asked Hermione baffled.

She had gotten so use to always being on her feet and Ron's inability to take notice of even the slightest change with her it was unnerving to be in the presence of some one so attentive.

Severus moved his chair until her feet were level with his knees.

"Sit back." he instructed the young witch.

Not seeing alternative, Hermione did as she was told mostly due to curiosity.

The Potions Master's long pale fingers, calloused from more activity besides potions work began to glide across the smooth skin of her foot as he began to massage the pain away.

Hermione couldn't help but get lost in his efforts to soothe her aching feet. She had never had a massage before and this was all quite fascinating to her.

"Mmmmm." she purred without control.

Snape smiled delighted that he could make the infamous Lioness of Gryffindor do more than roar when her temper got the better of her.

"Enjoying it I take it?" he asked with a voice dripping with charm.

"I am indeed." replied Hermione losing herself in his skillful ministrations concerning her aching feet.

It seemed Severus Snape was good with his hands no matter the task set before him. From Cooking to fixing muggle cars, Potions-Making to massage, this wizard's hands were definitely one of his better assets.

"I take it you are relaxed, Hermione." said Snape still turning on the charm.

"I am quite relaxed yes." she said seeming to melt into the sofa.

Snape had apparently been amused by this.

"When was the last time you've received a massage such as this?" he asked inquisitive in his own right.

"N-Never." said Hermione feeling a tingle trickle up her spine.

"Never?" said Snape pausing for a moment but not long enough to break the spell she had been under concerning his touch.

"N-Never." replied the amber eyed witch. "If I had known they could be like this I might have tried it years ago."

Snape smirked.

"I suppose you will soon be ready for bed." he said.

"I-I can talk for a bit." she said. "I rather enjoy your company Severus."

"I'd say you enjoy my abilities to massage a bit more by now." he said still clearly amused.

"Mmmm." replied Hermione unable to open her eyes for some reason as the ache in her feet receded in the wake of Snape's antics. "I also love the way you cook for yourself, and I love the way you look when working in the garden or on a car or two."

"I'll bet." replied Snape ceasing the massage.

The witch was on the verge of a protest when Snape pulled her into his lap and down for a kiss.

"Sev..." began Hermione as his pale lips crashed into her soft pink ones.

"Mmmmm." said Snape in reply.

The witch amused that it was his turn to purr as a result of her skills.

"Severus." she said in a near whisper as she attempted to pull away from him.

"I know." he said finding it difficult to pull away from her. "I promise, we'll go no farther than you deem necessary...I just...I need to..."

"I know." replied Hermione still reluctant to let him go. "Me too."

After a few more traded kisses, Severus did the respectable thing and ended things before they got too carried away.

"Hermione." he said taking a breath after the last spirited series of kisses.

"Not yet, Severus please." pleaded the young witch.

It had been so long since she knew what it felt like to truly be desired by any man let alone one she also found desirable.

"Hermione as much as I wish to continue, you and I both know you won't be able to live with the fallout of our vested actions should things get too far ahead." said Snape. "Believe me, as a Slytherin I could care less what anyone else thought of our relationship given your already laughable marriage to that idiot Weasley boy."

The amber eyed witch planted one final kiss on his pale lips before reasserting her will and climbing off his lap before she had been tempted to stay.

"I should be getting to bed." she said attempting to catch her breath in the wake of their passion filled exchanges.

"So should I." said Snape finding himself largely uncomfortable in the wake of the young witch's departure from his lap.

He had taken the liberty of covering his lap with the book he had been reading prior to their antics.

"G-Good night." said Hermione. "And I'm so sorry."

Snape smiled at the beautiful young witch whom had given his life so much meaning since she came crashing into it so long removed were they from the familiar corridors of Hogwarts where they had first met.

"Don't let it trouble you witch." he replied with a flicker of heat behind his obsidian eyes. "I've waited this long for you I suppose I can wait a bit longer...if life as a spy for the Order of Phoenix affronted me any kind of skill it's well practiced patience."

"Thank you for being so understanding." said Hermione. "Ron would have been so enraged we would have ended up having a row."

"That is the difference between dealing with a man as opposed to a boy." replied Snape. "I don't need to rush you when I know full well it would be so much more enjoyable for each of us when you give in freely."

Hermione couldn't hide the smile that filed across her face. Snape had been so sure that he could make her give in to him and his antics. That kind of confidence had not been reminiscent of the Potions Master she had known for so long, but then again she had not truly known him. He had been the wizard of her dreams before she had known much about him but now...now he was everything she had been looking for in a wizarding husband. Sadly, Ronald had not fit the bill but that was the least of the concerns between her and Mr. "Cheat on his wife with daft bimbos" Weasley.

Snape watched the witch make her way back to her separate bedroom and suppressed the longing within to join her. He knew he had to respect her wishes given that she had been married, their forward behavior as far as kissing had been quite enough to stir a scandal her way. He decided to finish reading his current chapter and turn in for the night himself.

The children would be up first thing and he wanted to retain his edge over them.

A small smile filed across The Potions Master's face as he thought of how domestic his life had become since Hermione and her children entered his life. He had decided it was good to have life in the old house once more and he'd have to work hard to ensure it stays that way.


	17. Chapter 16:The Indiscretions Of A Fool

_**Chapter 16: The Indiscretions Of A Fool**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...As Requested...I look forward to the Ron Bashing...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **{"Well she was precious, like a flower...She grew wild, wild but innocent...A perfect prayer in a desperate hour...She was everything beautiful and different...Stupid boy, you can't fence that in...Stupid boy, it's like holdin' back the wind...She laid her heart and soul right in your hands...And you stole her every dream, and you crushed her plans...She never even knew she had a choice...And that's what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her she can't...Stupid boy...Stupid boy..."} Stupid Boy, Keith Urban**_

 _The Sitting Room,The Weasley-Granger Residence, The Burrows, Wizarding World..._

 **M** id-afternoon caught a rather lazy Ronald Bilius Weasley as he awoke amid tangled limbs and bed sheets. He had been pleased to have the house to himself for so long as sneaking about with Lavender Brown in various Inns and Hotels was getting expensive. After Hermione had not returned in a month's time, Ron had grown bold in his approach to his now continuous affair with the overeager witch. The youngest Weasley male made his way to the loo as his house guest continued to make herself comfortable in the bed he had once shared with his wife of several years. He had no doubt in his mind that Hermione would return. She had known what was best for her in his mind and keeping face in the wizarding world was about as good as she was going to get given the circumstances.

Harry Potter had never believed he could grow any more disgusted with his brother in law's behavior concerning his best friend. Hermione had been a good and faithful wife, often putting her dreams on hold for years to accommodate Ron's massive ego in light of his Quidditch career. It gave him a good deal of relief to know that Hermione had been safe and so were the children but whenever he called she never disclosed her location nor the identity of her mysterious friend.

Ginny had washed her hands of her git brother after the first affair. She had gone to surprise Ron once after Quidditch practice during his early games and witnessed him flirting with several young fan girls. She had confronted him then and there only for him to assure her that he only had eyes for Hermione and the flirting was a harmless way to increase his fan base.

Not long after that, the serial cheating occurred. Knowing Hermione had been pregnant at the time, she decided to keep Ron's antics to herself despite his affectionate ploys when around his wife, the younger Weasley had written her brother off as a cad and went about her days firmly ignoring his existence until their family was forced into the same room.

Ron had been just fine with Ginny's distance. One less person to hover over him and point out his many flaws as far as he was concerned.

The red head wizard seemed to bask in the solitude and freedom to do as he pleased in the beginning.

But of course like all good things, Ronald Weasley's confidence in his well earned "Vacation" seemed to ebb away. The family had begun to take notice of Hermione's prolonged absence raising question after question as to what was happening within the household. Ron's mother Molly lead the charge in accumulated questions and she attempted to force her way inside the house on more than one occasion.

To cover his tracks, Ron had Lavender around to pick-up after him. He kept her well hidden despite the lie to get her to follow him back to his house that Hermione had walked out on him. The daft witch was under the impression that he had intended to make an honest woman of her since his wife had been out of the picture.

Ron had no intention of breaking up his ideal family, given that a family of two former wizarding war heroes looked better on paper than a family of one wizarding world hero. He knew that Lavender would understand considering her attachment to him, that once Hermione returned it was business as usual.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _The Bedroom, The Granger-Weasley Residence, Wizarding World..._

The sound of the headboard drumming into the wall as Ronald Weasley reached the exhaustive conclusion of his lewd act. He had been sweating buckets as his notorious Weasley red hair began sticking to his pasty forehead. Lavender had been like a breath of fresh air as he noted her dreamy brown eyes fixated on him. With a snort and a rather unceremonious extraction, Ron lied on his back looking up at the ceiling. He had not even needed to think it before Lavender hopped out of bed without so much as a word and went off to fix him a sandwich.

An ignorant smirk filed across his pasty pale face.

He had only dozed for a moment before she returned with the sandwich and a cold drink. Ron accepted his lunch, choosing to eat in bed as his body had been much too drained from the strenuous activity to do much of anything else.

"I've made your sandwich for you Won Won." chirped Lavender in a giddy tone. "Now you just relax while I tidy up a bit."

"I've got a game tomorrow." said Ron between bites of his sandwich.

It had not seemed to bother her that he spilled crumbs in bed or that he had been speaking with his mouth full. Most days living with Hermione was like having an extension of his mother around just to infuriate him.

Lavender had not been like that at all. She knew when to keep quiet and when her opinion was warranted.

"I can't wait to watch you." she said perking up at the idea of seeing him play.

"Before you show up you'd better make a call with the coach and don't forget to tidy up a bit before you leave here." said Ron biting into his sandwich once more. "Coach doesn't like it if you come in unannounced."

This had been a lie but she had no way of knowing nor would she wish to prove it otherwise given her infatuation with him.

It seemed like Lavender was a real winner in terms of the ideal woman, but Hermione was so much more wife material and the press he had gotten once their engagement was announced...needless to say it skyrocketed his career.

Yes, Ronald Bilius Weasley believed himself quite the catch as far as Hermione Jean Granger was concerned. She had been the only woman that he had known of to have produced his offspring. Another smirk filed across his face as he finished off the rest of his sandwich.

Hermione had indeed lucked up in marrying him when she did. In a few more years he would have been the most eligible bachelor in England.

The confidence of the Quidditch star had not wavered despite the overwhelming number of days his wife and children had been absent from his home and the increasingly invasive questions about her departure.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Granger-Weasley Residence, Wizarding World..._

Harry James Potter stood on the porch of his best friend and unsavory brother in law's home. He had known for a while that Ron had taken up with Lavender Brown of all people in Hermione's home of all places but he knew there was little he could do about it. There had not been much talk of what Hermione had known about her husband's unsavory antics. Even more sad in terms of Ron's antics, no one wanted to be the one to cause her the amount of pain they had no doubt that she would feel if she hadn't known.

As much as the green eyed wizard had been disgusted with Ron, he felt the git deserved to know that his family had been safe.

Ron had answered the door after a bit of knocking on the part of Harry, whom had noticed how sweaty Ron had been once he had stepped out onto the porch dressed in only his trousers with his notorious red Wesley hair sticking to his forehead.

"I thought you'd might like to know that Hermione and the children are doing well and she's staying with a friend." he said trying his best to ignore his rage given Ron's antics.

"Well, that's good to hear." said Ron as if he had not a care in the world for them all. "Can you return in a bit I am kind of busy at the moment."

"You're too busy to listen to news about your wife and children?" asked Harry with an arched eyebrow.

He was no fool in terms of what Ron was up to and the further insult of the git's affair made it all click as he thought back to that night Hermione had taken off.

"You bloody stupid fool." said the green eyed wizard in recognition of what happened.

"Harry you are hardly in a position to..." began Ron.

"SHE KNEW!" shouted an enraged Harry Potter. "She found out about your affair with Lavender that night didn't she!?"

"If you must know...it would seem she caught the scent of Lavender's perfume and got hysterical." admitted Ron. "Before I could explain that Lavender and I had a late lunch, she went bloody mental and stormed out with the children."

"You stupid fool." said Harry without sympathy. "Hermione has done nothing but love and support you since the moment she said I do...and this is how you repay her."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"As if she's the only one to suffer in this arrangement." he shot back in his own defense. "She's lucky I even popped the question..."

"Because a selfish, lazy, cheating git is suppose to be quite the catch I'm sure." said Harry on the verge of striking Ron.

"Oh bugger off Harry, like your some prize...Mr. I defeated Voldemort..." said Ron bitterly. "How often you for get that you didn't do it alone...bloody dragging me into dark and dangerous places for you to get all the glory."

"Is that what this is about Ron?" asked the green eyed wizard. "And the last I checked Hermione had been right there with us both, getting us out of trouble and saving our hides."

"So what." replied Ron. "That has nothing to do with here and now."

"Exactly my point." replied Harry narrowing his green eyes at his former best friend. "After everything that we've been through...how could you be so callous to a witch that's loved you since we were children."

"We aren't children anymore." replied Ron bitterly. "I am a man...and men have needs."

"You are a selfish stupid fool Ronald Weasley and you deserve every ounce of unhappiness that's coming to you." said Harry meaningfully. "I hope Hermione does adhere to her good sense and leave you, you are not worthy of her."

Ron narrowed his blue eyes at his brother in law.

"Is that the real reason you married my sister?" he asked bitterly. "Because you couldn't have Hermione yourself?"

Harry could take no more of Ron's arrogance and before he knew it his temper got the better of him.

He punched the arrogant prat in the face causing him to land on his lazy arse before walking away. As far as Harry Potter had been concerned, Hermione was better off without Ron.


	18. Chapter 17:The Inevitable End To A Wond

_**Chapter 17: The Inevitable End To A Wonderful Summer**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **{"Sweet Thing...The Night Is Young Come On and Meet Me...In The Backyard Under The Cottonwood Tree...It's A Good Thing...Am I Wishing?...Come On Sweet Thing...Standing Here Feeling Like A Lovestruck Romeo...All I Wanna Do Is Hold You Close...And Steal A Little More Time...Is That Such A Crime?..."}Sweet Thing, Keith Urban**_

 _The Backyard, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **L** aughter erupted as Severus Snape gripped Hermione Granger about the waist and pulled her into a series of stolen kisses. The moon had been high in the black velvet night sky and a cool breeze kept the temperature at a comfortable level. The muggle dressed Severus Snape whom had been clad in a simple navy blue short sleeve button down and black trousers had been enjoying his time with an equally casual dressed Hermione Granger. The amber eyed witch had her notoriously bushy hair pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a simple light pink sweatshirt and denim jeans. She wore a pair of white trainers and a bit of cherry flavored lip gloss. Snape had gotten a kick out of her lips tasting like cherries whenever he stole a kiss from her so she made it a habit to wear it around him.

Rose and Hugo had been put to bed an hour prior after enjoying an evening of stargazing with their favorite Uncle Sev and their mother. Dinner had been prepared by both Snape and Hermione as she decided a simple Italian dish was suitable for the evening. The Potions Master had been amused when the dish she chose had been spaghetti with an assortment of meatballs courtesy of Severus and fresh tomato sauce. The children had been delighted to visit the garden and harvest them since watching them grow had been a boring activity as far as Hugo was concerned. His face had been covered in the thick red sauce until everyone had finished.

There had been a lot of laughter come to think of it.

Since coming to Snape's estate by chance Hermione Granger had laughed more in the past few months with her former dreaded Potions Professor than in all the years of marriage to Ronald Weasley.

The amber eyed witch enjoyed the rather pleasant distraction of Snape stealing another series of kisses and frequently enjoying the cherry flavor of her lip gloss. Sadly, as much fun as she was having here with him, she knew she needed to return to the wizarding world and to her life with Ron. While she had been furious when she found out about his affair with Lavender Brown, she had also been navigating through a series of wayward emotions pertaining to all the years of their marriage.

"Something on your mind?" asked Snape wrapping his arms around her as she pressed her back into his chest.

"I'm just trying to find a way to put off the inevitable." she replied in a suddenly weary tone.

"Weasley?" asked Snape noting the shift in her mood.

"Yes." replied the amber eyed witch. "The sooner I return the sooner I can petition for divorce."

"Well, we do want that." said Snape kissing her hand after raising it to his pale lips. "The sooner you divorce...the sooner I can show you the full extent of what you've been missing witch."

Hermione giggled a bit as Snape squeezed her a bit to further his point.

"While I'm looking forward to finally getting the divorce underway...I can't help but drag my heels about leaving you behind." she admitted. "It's like I just found you after all this time and...I guess I'm afraid that this is all the result of some dream that I have yet to awaken from."

"I understand." said Snape knowing exactly how she was feeling at the moment. "But this divorce is what needs your attention...I'll be here if and when you need me...you have my word."

Hermione turned to face him before pressing her soft pink lips into his pale ones.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Hermione's Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Both Snape and Hermione had been pleasantly surprised that the sound of the crashing bedroom door had not awoken the children. Neither one of them could be bothered to pull back for air as they seemingly tried to devour each other in the wake of their respective passions. Snape had been shirtless and he had managed to nearly undress Hermione as she lied against the soft plush mattress and numerous pillows of her appointed bed. The room smelled of jasmine and strangely enough there was a faint hint of cherry as the two magically inclined individuals continued to exchange passionate kiss after passionate kiss.

"Severus." said Hermione breathless as she finally looked up at the lustful expression on her former Potions Professor's face.

In reply, Snape merely continued his loving assault on her exposed neck delighting in the various noises he could make her create in the wake of her rampant passion. He had known better than to go any farther despite his body screaming for him to. She was a married woman and despite their fooling around, she had intended on keeping her vows until the divorce was finalized.

"Sev..." said the writhing witch below him unable to complete her thought.

"Fret not." said Snape rather smoothly as he continued his slow kissing along her neck. "I intend to go no further."

Hermione gasped once more as Snape gave her one last heated kiss before backing away before he had been tempted to do anything more.

"D-Don't go." said the witch sitting up.

Snape smirked stroking her supple cheek with his calloused pale hand.

"If I stay any longer we may not be able to uphold your vows." said The Potions Master. "You should get some sleep...you have a long drive ahead of you tomorrow."

"How did you know that I planned to leave to..." she began before seeing the mischievous smirk filed across his sallow pale face. "You've been in my mind."

"Indeed I have." admitted Snape casually. "And I must say, I am quite flattered to still be the object of your vivid fantasies."

"You git." she said throwing a pillow toward him.

Snape chuckled and threw it back onto the bed before reaching the door.

"Did you expect anything less?" he asked before parting.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as he retreated toward the sitting room. She had known all too well that he'd be up for at least another half hour reading that book of his. Still smiling long after he had been gone, she turned her attention toward getting some decent rest for her up coming trip. As much as she hated the idea of having to face Ron after all he had done, she needed to close the book on her so called marriage to that prat so she could focus on what had been most important to her, her children, her career, and her new found relationship with Severus.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Open Road, Muggle World..._

It had been much more difficult than the first time she attempted to pull away from Snape's estate. Former Potions Professor inspected her car thoroughly and packed a few things for the children to amuse themselves with during the drive. Hugo had through a huge fit about having to leave and Rose pouted the whole way out of the view of the Manor. They had taken quite a liking to Snape since their time at his home and were extremely vocal about wanting to return.

Snape had not made leaving any easier stealing kiss after kiss when the children weren't looking. They had begged him to come with them despite his numerous declines. He had made up his mind to have no part in the wizarding world's antics and very much enjoyed his faux muggle existence. The witch explained that Uncle Sev did not like the wizarding world and wished to remain with the muggles, like their grandparents.

Having no choice but to accept the situation, Rose and Hugo both pouted until Hermione arrived at her parents house for a quick visit. Her mother questioned her incessantly about her whereabouts and she simply replied she and the children enjoyed their summer vacation without Ron. Jean Granger had been quite perceptive, even for a muggle as she deduced that Ron had done something and that her daughter had left possibly to keep from committing murder. She said nothing of this to Hermione as she was treated to a few freshly grown vegetables from Snape's garden courtesy of her grandchildren.

When the visit ended, Hermione and the children filed back into the car and headed for home. She didn't know what she would find there given Ron's less than savory character as of late but she hoped the house had been clean. The last thing she wanted to do after everything Ron had done was to have to tidy up after him.

As The Burrows came up on the horizon, Hermione thought briefly of Severus sitting in his usual chair reading his usual book and how quiet the house must have been with them gone. With a sigh the witch pulled up to the third house neighboring the Weasley matriarch's home and her own. She knew Ginny would probably be out for a while but the light on indicated that Harry had been home.

Upon hearing the roar of the engine, Harry had come out on the front porch. There had been no doubt in her mind that he would have a good deal of questions for her considering her ordeal and subsequent absence. Hermione and the children weren't able to say anything of Severus Snape being alive as pro their wizarding oath not to. Instead Hermione simply substituted his first name for his middle, a small gesture on his part to ensure she would think about him.

Thinking back it had been a good thing. The witch took her sweet time basking in the remaining vestiges of happiness Severus had given her before her mind returned to the shattered mess Ron had made of her former life.


	19. Chapter 18:An Unceremonious Return

_**Chapter 18: An Unceremonious Return**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...this chapter might seem familiar if slightly varied...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _The Burrows, The Potter Residence, Wizarding World..._

 **H** arry Potter had been taking a moment to ponder where his best friend had gone on his front porch. The green eyed wizard had tried everything he could think of in a bid to locate Hermione even casting his Patronus a dozen times. He found it strange that she either refused to answer or her lack of reply indicated that something had gone terribly wrong for her. His present fears had been set aside when a light blue sedan came up the path toward his home. He had been puzzled as to why she had changed the car's color and apparently remodeled it, but she had seemed to be in one piece, and she so had the children as she pulled up to the house.

Harry lept off the porch and raced over toward the sedan eager to see them all in person after weeks of worry.

"MIONE!" he shouted pleased to see his best friend as well as his Niece and Nephew.

Hermione parked and climbed out of the driver's seat after shutting off the engine. Harry pulled the newly discovered witch into his grateful embrace. He had been so happy to find her alive he almost wanted to forgo hexing her for causing him to worry for so long.

"Where have you been?" said Harry releasing the witch.

Hermione sighed briefly thinking back to her agreement with Snape to keep the secret of his whereabouts from the wizarding world.

"I already told you over the phone that I was staying with an old friend." she replied a hint of a smile on her face as she thought of Severus Snape.

She had been glad for once that Harry had chosen to ignore Severus' lessons during sixth year when Dumbledore forced them to work together to stop Voldemort from invading his mind.

"So you were in the Muggle world?" asked Harry recalling all too well where she had initially come from.

"Of course." replied the amber eyed witch. "I wanted to go somewhere that Ron couldn't follow or at the very least, wouldn't try to."

"Understandable." replied Harry recalling his own issues with his brother in law.

"Am I to take it the house is a complete mess?" she asked although she had not been surprised by the look on Harry's face. .

"Yes it is." replied Harry honestly.

"Of course it is." replied Hermione suddenly realizing her dream vacation with Snape had truly been over. "Well, I guess it's back to...life."

"About that..." began Harry not sure if he wanted to be the bearer of bad news.

"I've been sacked by The Ministry of Magic." said Hermione not at all surprised.

"Well...yeah." he said stunned that she had been taking this so well.

It had been well documented that Hermione would have been devastated in the past.

 _Perhaps, "the vacation" she took was beneficial after all._

"Don't worry so much Harry." she said with a smile. "I'm sure I'll make due."

"That you will." replied the green eyed wizard. "If anyone can it's definitely you Mione."

Once more Harry Potter was treated to a smile from his best friend. Despite what happened with Ron, he thought it best to let her get settled before he informed her of the worst news since her job was lost. While he had blacked the cheating git's eye, it was something else altogether for Hermione to find out that Ron had Lavender Brown in her bed while she was away.

He helped Rose and Hugo out of the car and all four of them went into his house for tea and a chance to catch up on all the amazing things that happened since they saw each other last. Of course Hermione had been careful not to mention Snape and she had seemed rather curious as to why the children had not seemed to recall a single thing she spoke of.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Burrows, The Potter Residence, Wizarding World..._

Harry Potter had been sipping his tea as Hermione recounted the fearful moments of the accident and how her distant relative had saved her life and the lives of her children before any real harm could come to them. Harry gripped his mug hard enough to cause a cramp in his hand. Hermione's amber eyes were filled with concern for her friend, but she knew all too well what he must have been thinking.

"So you're telling me that while Ron was busy having parties and drinking his life away, you and the children could have been killed!?" said Harry enraged.

"Calm down Harry." said Hermione immediately noting the looks of confusion on the faces of Rose and Hugo. "You're scaring the children."

"I apologize for my outburst but Mione...you could have died." said the green eyed wizard with an expression on her face that she had seen beginning when Snape had been believed to have perished in the shrieking shack at Hogwarts.

Harry had not known how to feel for the first few days following the news of the dreaded Potions Master's passing. He had been a war hero and even infamous due to his defeat of Voldemort but he only felt lower than a flubberworm given how his antics turned the entire order against Snape thinking he had killed Dumbledore and how the man had no choice but to live out the remainder of the second wizarding war behind enemy lines.

"I'm fine Harry." said Hermione placing her hand on his with a small smile. "And so are the children."

"Yeah, thanks to your old friend." muttered Harry almost bitterly.

"That's right." replied the amber eyed witch. "And I for one am grateful."

The green eyed wizard sighed. It wasn't as if he had been ungrateful for their survival, it was more that they never should have been in any danger to begin with. He tried his best to get a hold of his anger. Losing control had been the result of Ron's current black eye. Of course the more he thought about it the more he was beginning to agree the left eye should definitely match the right one given all that he had recently learned about Hermione's trip.

"Why didn't my patronus reach you?" he asked changing the subject. "I figured something like that might be happening and I searched every where even your parents house but no one had seen you or heard from you until I got that one phone call."

Hermione shrugged not at all wishing to delve into why Harry's patronous couldn't locate her. The oath she took for Severus prevented her from answering it any how.

"Perhaps, it was due to our location." she said but thought about how Snape's estate must have been able to block such foreign magical energies. "The Muggles must have taken some precautions given what happened during the second wizarding war."

There was no doubt in her mind that Snape had done this on purpose. Her finding him was a matter of chance given her situation at the time, she was rather fortunate that he had chosen that exact location to emerge from the shadows.

"Perhaps." replied Harry . "Next time you plan to go on vacation, tell me at least."

"I promise Harry, if the next time I feel the need to flee the wizarding world or Ron for that matter... I will tell you first." said Hermione evenly.

She could see the visible sign of her best friend relaxing for the first time since she had disappeared.

"Where's Ginny?" she asked. "And the children?"

"Visiting distant relatives." replied Harry with a sheepish grin. "I elected to stay behind when there was no sight of you for a whole week."

"I'm so sorry you missed your family vacation Harry." said the amber eyed witch with concern.

"Don't worry about it." replied the green eyed wizard. "There will be plenty of time for family vacations."

Hermione shook her head. Harry was indeed a very considerate man and she liked to think he was quite a catch for a witch like Ginny, given the pig she had been related to...it was nice to know that she would at least be treated decently.

"So." said the formerly bushy haired witch. "Do you mind watching the children for a bit while I go make the house livable again?"

Harry nodded knowing she'd have her work cut out for her when she went to her place.

"Before you go, you're going to need this." he said pulling Hermione's wand from his pocket and placing it on the table.

Hermione sighed as she looked over the familiar bit of wood infused with a magical cord. If she hadn't forgotten this she'd never been in that bad an accident.

"Thank you Harry." she said meeting his eyes.

"Don't mention it." replied her best friend. "Just don't use the killing curse on Ron...there is still the threat of Azkaban you know."

"I make no promises." replied Hermione as she got up from the table and walked out of the front door.

She dreaded what fresh hell awaited her in her own home courtesy of her so called husband.


	20. Chapter 19:A Step In The Right Directio

_**Chapter 19: A Step In The Right Direction**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...another seemingly familiar chap slightly varied...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _The Burrows, The Granger-Weasley Residence, Wizarding World..._

 **A** s Hermione expected, there had been no sign of Ronald anywhere amid the smelly den from hell that he made of their house. She thought it had been better this way given her immediate thought to hex him into a thousand pieces. A moment or two of looking at the mess the stupid prat made of what was suppose to be their home, where they raised their children and the curse Harry used to incapacitate Draco Malfoy during sixth year at Hogwarts was looking rather enticing as a method for vengeance. Pushing the thought aside, the furious witch began to straighten her surprisingly cold house one room at a time. By the task's end, she had been completely worn out and in need of a good deal of sleep. Harry had fed the children knowing all too well that even with magic Hermione preferred a thorough cleaning of the house to ensure that it was safe for the children. She had not known all that had been going on while she was away but she put nothing passed Ron these days.

Once Rose and Hugo were secured into their respective beds, Hermione made her way to the shower. Her thoughts traveled back to Snape and what he must have been doing as she let the significantly warm water beat against her aching muscles. The images of her former Potions Professor shirtless as he worked on the very vehicle he had given her was ingrained into her mind. She could almost count every single scar that had lined his otherwise perfect pale flesh.

Another moment and she found herself gasping from ragged breath as she subconsciously reached out to the man in her mind. Upon noticing her reaction and the shame of possibly lusting after her former Potions Professor while being home where her husband layed his head, Hermione quickly turned her attention back to cleaning her body and exiting the shower. She had gotten dressed and almost ready for bed when she recalled that she needed to unpack what had been in the trunk of her sedan.

Snape had been so kind as to give her and the children a few things before they left and placed them under magical protection. A smile came to the witch's face as she thought back to how safe and comfortable she had been in Snape's company, the witch had gone out and removed the contents of the trunk and ventured back to her bedroom. For the first time in a long time she had been looking forward to something pleasant in her own home.

When she got to her bedroom, Hermione found an enchanted roll of parchment with words written in Snape's unmistakable spidery scrawl. She smiled noting how often she had seen that handwriting on her assignments back at Hogwarts. It had been uniquely him given how hastily he often had to write with his attention divided given the number of students he had to teach and orders to follow from either Dumbledore or Voldemort.

 _ **Hermione,**_

 _ **I have included this enchanted parchment in a bid to give you the option for continued communication with me should you so desire it. If there are any concerns about anyone being privy to our conversations please note that all has been taken care of.**_

 _ **As extremely difficult as it is for me to admit aloud...I miss you and the children already...I find it strange that the silence of the manor was something that never bothered me following the end of the second wizarding war...given all the noise and infighting in the wizarding community it had been a welcome change...until you and the children arrived.**_

 _ **Suffice if to say...I miss our rather "spirited" nights witch.**_

 ** _Sincerely_** _ **, S.S.**_

Hermione smiled and immediately conjured a quill and ink. She made a make-shift desk and began to write on the parchment immediately. Before she knew it, she had nearly filled it with the events of her day and seemed genuinely delighted to have a way to communicate with Snape now that she had been home again. She included Ron's antics and how Harry had been worried sick about she finally finished she had gone to bed with something of a smile on her face.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Master Bedroom,Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Severus Snape had awoken to find himself short of breath and covered in the wetness of his own release in the center of his large black four poster bed. He groaned feeling the immediate effects of his adventures in muggle whiskey. He sat up a bit unsure why he had decided now was the time to revisit his embarrassing decent into puberty but he grabbed his wand from beneath his pillow and quickly did away with the mess. He climbed out of bed and noted the parchment that had been on the end table beside the bed.

It had been filled with Hermione Granger's familiar girlish handwriting.

He smirked.

She had apparently made it back with the children and they were all in one piece.

Snape grabbed the parchment and climbed back into bed reading about the events of the day and rather pleased that she had chosen to keep in contact with him. She had been the only person from that life that had known of his survival following the second wizarding war's end. He supposed it had been rather fortuitous that it had been the insufferable know it all rather than Potter that found him. He doubted he would have had a moment's peace if it had been the green eyed boy had known about his whereabouts.

Hermione had written that Weasley had not been home, it was just as well that he hadn't been considering the condition she described the house had been in upon her return. If Snape had contempt for the lazy red head wizard before, it only intensified as Hermione went on to speak about certain instances in their marriage where Ronald Weasley had either been insensitive or just down right negligent.

The annoyed wizard wondered just what Hermione saw in that idiot boy. They had clearly been a mismatch as far as he had been concerned, then again he had known this ever since the two of them showed more than the usual interest in each other as students. He wondered perhaps if given time, the witch would do the intelligent thing and file for divorce in a bid to salvage the rest of her life. He had no objections to her joining him on his estate if employment and a place to live had been the issue.

He wouldn't even have objected to her bringing the children along. He had grown quite fond of them as of late.

Once her tale ended, Snape accioed a quill and ink to his side and began a reply to the young witch. Once he had finished he returned the parchment, quill, and ink to their respective places and tried to get back to sleep, if only to stave off the pounding in his head.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Burrows, The Granger-Weasley Residence,Wizarding World..._

Hermione awoke to find Snape had written her a reply and she immediately read it before the children awoke. She smiled at his very witty assessment of Ron as well as his apparent concern for her and the children. She had even thought he made a valid point concerning her marriage to Ron being wrong and considered his advice on simply divorcing the prat. Then she thought of having to hear Molly's lectures and the long custody battle that would ensure in terms of keeping her children. Then there was the press, they would have a field day with the news of the split given how both she and Ron were famous due to being heroes of the second wizarding war and Ron had been a Quidditch star.

 _ **{"Do you still love him?"}**_ Snape had written. _**{"Does he love you?...if not there is no need for you to put yourself through unnecessary agony and before you mention them, the children would have more respect for your decision to leave than they would for your decision to stay."}**_

Hermione sighed the flood of emotions she had been experiencing since walking through the front door were nearly overwhelming.

Snape had been right of course.

She no longer felt that she loved Ronald Weasley and these days it became more and more apparent that he had not felt the slightest inclination of love for her.

 _ **{ It appears Severus that you are quite right, as usual... and I have come to the conclusion that this marriage or whatever it can be called at this point must come to an end. I will petition for divorce as soon as Ron returns and since you were so kind as to offer your home as a place of refuge before, be prepared to have permanent house guests.**_

 _ **P.S.**_

 _ **The flashbacks of your theft of kisses doesn't help matters. I've traveled all the way back home and all I can think about is how much I want you...this divorce can't seem to happen fast enough...in all honesty Severus...Those nights just being wrapped in your arms were...aside from the children...the only highlights to this marriage with Ronald. And I miss our "spirited" nights as well...wizard.**_

 ** _Sincerely_** _ **, Hermione Granger.}**_

The amber eyed witch sighed as she took one final look at her words on the parchment. It was clear that she could take no more of this life with Ron and that their children were surly suffering from it. The accident had been more of a wake up call than she wanted to admit. In an instant she could have either lost her life or her children due to her inability to tolerate Ron's antics a moment longer. She felt that she should tell Ron to his face how unhappy he has made her and give him one last opportunity to see the children before she left the burrows for good.

She simply didn't know how such a decision would effect Rose and Hugo. While she had not wanted to take them from their father and the only world they've known since their birth, Ron was completely incapable of caring for them even for a short period of time. There was no way she would let him have full custody if it came down to a battle, no matter what Molly Weasley had to say about it.

With a sigh, the amber eyed witch began her day placing her plans for the inevitable end of her marriage out of her mind and turned her attention toward tending her children. When she entered the kitchen she had not expected to receive a howler from Molly Weasley.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione quickly flicked her wand and set the offending message ablaze. At this point she had been sick to death of hearing how irresponsible rushing off with the children had been and how worried Ron was from his mother's incredibly loud mouth. Besides, she would already get an ear full as it was when she made her petition for divorce.


	21. Chapter 20:The Process Of Reclamation

_**Chapter 20: The Process Of**_ ** _Reclamation_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...a newly typed chapter at last...for any vengeful women reading this...I am not responsible for your actions should you choose to enact this chapter's antics in real life.}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **{"Every time I think you might have changed...Put aside the anger and the blame...Make myself believe that there's a way to work it out...Every time you say let's try again...Begging me to let you back in...Every time I do...Every time you lie...Every time I cry...If only promises could just erase the past...I could open up my heart enough to take you back...But we've been down that road...Time and time again...I've learned the hard way how the story always ends..."}Every Time I Cry,Terri Clark**_

 _The Granger-Weasley Residence, The Burrows, Wizarding World..._

 **M** idnight saw Hermione Granger sitting in the vast silence of her family sitting room. She had nerves of steel as she watched the front door, for the first time in months. Any moment now Ron would come stumbling in smelling of alcohol and cheap perfume, if not from Lavender Brown then from some other daft bimbo attracted to him simply because he played Quidditch. It was strange to think that three months ago, she would have been frantic with worry and the thought of Ron being with another witch would have been heart-retching. She nearly smiled at the emotional growth she had achieved in her absence from that selfish prat's orbit.

As predicted, the door handle giggled and the fiddling of keys gave the tell tale sign of Ronald Bilius Weasley's arrival.

The door opened and Ron stumbled into the house not at all mindful of the furniture. Hermione could hear another voice as Ron rambled about "showing someone a good time" and "a night the other guest might never forget". A smirk filed across her face reminiscent of Snape as she narrowed her amber eyes at the door. Her wand gripped tightly in her hand.

With a flick of her wrist, the darkened sitting room was filled with light. The look of utter shock on the face of her no good husband had been worth the effort it seemed.

"M-Mione." he said stunned as he jumped away from the rather unlucky bimbo on his arm. "I-IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

The amber eyed witch said nothing as she got up from her seat and studied Ron's face. Someone had given him quite the black eye already and it made her feel a little better as she took in the pathetic sight of the boy she use to know.

"M-Mione...I-I can explain...she was just..." he babbled.

It seemed Ron was more uncomfortable when Hermione kept her temper than when she let it loose.

The current Mrs. Ronald Weasley turned her attention toward the confused groupie.

"Hello, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of an introduction...Ronald here keeps so many of you hidden away it's hard to determine who's whom." said Hermione coolly.

"I-I'm Jan." said the rather nervous looking young woman. "I-I didn't know that he was married...I only just met him tonight."

"Well you've obviously got low standards for yourself...and in case you doubt his marital status..." said Hermione as she waved her wand raising Ron's hand were his wedding band suddenly began to burn as the Jan woman looked on. "He is quite married as the ring indicates...but thankfully not for very much longer...so you can feel free to continue your little dalliance with him if you wish...but this house is off limits until I say otherwise."

"L-Listen...I don't want any trouble...Miss..."

"Granger-Weasley for the moment." said Hermione properly introducing herself. "Hermione Granger-Weasley, thank Merlin I had the good sense not to fully take this pathetic excuse for a wizard's last name...It would have been a waste of identification papers."

Ron had remained silent despite the apparent rage building inside him. His hand ached from his wedding band's continued burning but he dared not say so nor call any attention to himself given how tightly Hermione gripped her wand. She was less than a hair away from being admitted to Azkaban and she'd be justified in doing it given Jan had been there in person.

The rather uncomfortable young woman fiddled with her fingers.

"I suppose it would be prudent to ask if you'd like some tea." said Hermione still in a cool manner. "That is what a proper host would do, given you came all this way to allow my husband to get into your knickers."

"M-Mione..." piped Ron.

Hermione's amber eyes flashed her increased fury but she remained calm despite it. Ron had been eerily reminded of Snape when Umbridge had entered the classroom during fifth year at Hogwarts just to dangle the Defense Against The Dark Arts Position in his face. Snape remained calm despite her apparent baiting when it seemed he wanted nothing more than to rip the insane witch's head off.

"Oh I'm sorry Ronald, did you wish to be included?" she asked a coldness dripping in her pleasant words.

"S-Some tea would be lovely." said Ron trying to keep his voice from trembling.

At the very least he had hoped Hermione didn't wish to cause a scene in front of their apparent guest.

"Very well." said the amber eyed witch.

With another flick of her wrist, Hermione summoned three glasses of tea to the room with all the necessary trimmings.

"One lump or two...Jan was it?" she asked the uncomfortable woman in her sitting room.

"O-One please." she replied rather shakily.

"Of course." replied Hermione unnervingly civilized. "What of you Ronald...one lump or two."

Ron had not been sure how to reply given the flicker of malice behind her formerly warm amber eyes.

"T-Two if it's not too much trouble." he managed to say still fearful of her calm demeanor.

"I thought you might say that." replied Hermione.

A swift flick her wrists and Ronald Bilius Weasley's eyes widen in terror. He had realized all too late that Hermione had charmed his tea to smash against his head instead of being placed on the table between them.

The heated liquid also burned his flesh as it stuck to him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted in agony. "ARE YOU BLOODY MENTAL!?"

Hermione remained calm as if nothing out of the ordinary occurred.

"Oh that's right, you did say you wanted two lumps didn't you Ronald?" she said the malice behind her amber eyes now uninhibited.

The cheating git screamed as yet another cup of tea smashed against his head both soaking and burning him once more.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Potter Residence, The Burrows, Wizarding World..._

Harry James Potter had agreed to keep his niece and nephew for the night as Hermione had requested. He had no idea what she had planned but he knew all too well that it wouldn't be good for Ron given her capacity for anger back at Hogwarts as far as the insensitive red head git was concerned. She once tried to maim him with live birds in the wake of her rage.

When he heard the first scream of agony from Ron he had hopped she would control herself in a bid to avoid Azkaban but he also smiled knowing that Ron was only beginning to get what he deserved from his very unhappy wife in the wake of his grievous insults and callous behavior toward her.

The commotion inspired him to check on Rose and Hugo whom had been sleeping peacefully given what was going on between their parents over at their house. Harry shook his head noting the strange paradox. His own house remained quiet, his own wife and children had been miles away and it was nice to have some company for a change.

"Mione...don't get yourself thrown into Azkaban." he said with a sigh before turning back in for the night.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Granger-Weasley Residence, Wizarding World..._

Ronald Weasley continued to scream bloody murder as the tea continued to burn his rather pasty skin. The unfortunate young woman whom had accompanied him high-tailed it out the door fearing Hermione's wrath only to find that she had not been so free to leave as she had assumed. A wave of honey coated her before she could get out the remainder of her screams then a swarm of flying ants were sent to work on her. As Ronald and his little toy girlfriend screamed in agony and fear combined, Hermione Granger sat back down in her armchair stirred her cup of freshly prepared tea.

With a callousness no one truly thought her capable of, Hermione sipped her tea and enjoyed her husband's agony. She'd be filing for divorce at The Ministry Of Magical Offices come morning and this night was all the proof she needed to have it granted rather speedily. It was strange to note that as she sipped her tea and watched both Ronald and his whore struggle to escape her wrath, that her mind drifted back to Severus and his eventual approval of how she handled the current situation.

"Soon." she said to herself as she reflected on her last night with the wizard. "Soon this unhappy life with Ron will finally be ended."


	22. Chapter 21:Hell Hath No Fury, Like A Wo

_**Chapter 21: Hell Hath No Fury, Like A Woman Scorned**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...same as before I am not responsible for anyone who reenacts this chapter antics...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **{" I dug my key into the side...Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive...Carved my name into his leather seats...I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights...I slashed a hole in all four tires...Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl...'Cause the next time that he cheats...Oh, you know it won't be on me!...No, not on me..."}Before He Cheats,Carrie Underwood**_

 _The Granger-Weasley Residence, The Burrows, Wizarding World..._

 **M** orning had come and with it a new day had been dawning in terms of Hermione Granger's newly acquired perspective. She had made up her mind to stop by the Minisry of Magical offices to start the divorce proceedings. She felt empowered as she moved about the house enchanting her various belongings to pack themselves. There was music in the air and her feet tapped to the beat as she happily began to erase the evidence of her presence in the house she had called home for so many years during her married to Ronald Weasley. She had seen her children born and grow beneath it's steady roofing not to mention enjoyed quite a few meals in the kitchen, although she had not prepared them herself. The smile that filed across her youthful face had been the result of her exacting payment for all the nights she waited up for Ron and he had been out with numerous whores forgetting that he had a wife and children at home.

It had been truly poetic when she thought about it in terms of justice. The look on Ron's face when she conjured an appropriate Quidditch beater bat and smashed his precious trophy case splattering glass every which way. He screamed louder than he had when the tea burned him. The pathetic attempt he made to beg her to be reasonable when she turned her attention to his self portraits spreading more shattered glass about the house. The truly fun part had been when she incinerated his various Quidditch uniforms via a fire spell and broke all of the collectibles in his cabinets.

"YOU'RE BLOODY MENTAL!" shouted Ron in agony from his precious Quidditch memorabilia being destroyed.

Hermione continued to vent her frustrations on the very things he had so carelessly devoted all of his attention to instead of what had been his family at one point.

"FUCKING STOP IT!" shouted Ron growing enraged at her continued assault on his dreams. "YOU RAGING BITCH...THERE NO WONDER NO ONE ELSE WOULD GIVE YOU THE TIME OF DAY...YOU'RE FUCKING MENTAL...YOU SHOULD BE LOCKED AWAY IN AZKABAN!"

Hermione continued to smash away at his stuff then turned her attention to packing her own things.

Jan had been allowed to leave prior to the smashing of the trophy case as her crime was merely the intent to bed the obviously married git. Ron had not been so fortunate as he was forced to endure even more punishment at the hands of his vengeful wife.

"YOU BLOODY STUPID BITCH...I FUCKING HATE YOU!" he sobbed over the broken trophies.

"The feeling is mutual." said Hermione coldly as she stepped over her bitterly weeping soon to be former husband and toward the front door.

Frantic with rage, Ronald B. Weasley chased after her with murder in his icy blue eyes and his wand gripped tightly in his hand. Had anger not clouded his judgement, he would have had the presence of mind to know that Hermione had expected this and had of course planned accordingly.

" _Wingardium leviosa_!" said the amber eyed witch with a swift swish and flick of her wand.

Ron had realized all too late that she used the spell the initially argued over while attending Hogwarts. The red head wizard found himself levitating off the ground as he attempted to get his barrings, Hermione had been once more quick on the draw.

" _EXPELLIARMUS!"_ shouted the angry witch with the malice clear in her amber eyes.

In an instant Ron's wand had been dislodged from his grasp.

"FUCKING SHIT!" he shouted in annoyance.

"Welcome to round two Ronald." said Hermione coldly.

Ron's hair and clothes dangled as he remained suspended upside down following his wife's quick spell-work.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" he shouted still so full of bravado. "YOU FUCKING MENTAL BITCH!"

Hermione sighed.

"Now that wasn't very nice Ronald." she said in an eerily calm tone. "How many times have I told you about that filthy mouth of yours?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted still so full of rage that reason could hardly weigh in on the matter of his chosen word. "YOU FUCKING MENTAL BITCH, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

" _Langlock!_ " said Hermione casually.

Harry had told her that Snape had created the spell when he attended Hogwarts as a student and often used it against his father, godfather, and Lupin often. It made her smile to think of Severus and use the spell he created to shut up her no good husband.

She watched rather patiently as Ron's tongue swelled up to the roof of his mouth and his unsavory words died down. The red faced red head wizard glared murderously at his wife his blood continuing to boil in his veins. He would get even with her if it was the last thing he ever did. She had an advantage on him in terms of intellect and spell work but he would get even.

"Nothing to say Ronald?" she asked smirking in response to the muffled attempts at speech. "I suppose we don't need to take a vote on what to do with your truck then."

Ron's eyes grew wide and he struggled to break free as Hermione turned her attention toward the nicely built truck that had been a gift since he made the professional Quidditch team. Hermione had known all too well that he adored that truck more so than his own children.

The red head wizard struggled as best he could before exhausting himself.

Once more, Hermione conjured the Quidditch beater bat. The smashing of glass persisted as she continued her assault on all the things he loved more than his own family.

By the time she had finished there was nothing left of Ron's precious ego to hold back his tears as he continued to sob regarding the loss of material things. There had been no sleep for the Granger-Weasley house hold and she had given specific orders to Harry to keep the other Weasleys away. After Harry informed her that it wouldn't be necessary considering they were visiting as Ginny had been she saw the perfect opportunity to move forward with her plans.

No one would be coming to Ron's aid any time soon and there wouldn't be any sleep for the Granger-Weasley family, or at least not for the adults in the family as Hermione concluded her assault and awaited the dawn with untold vigor.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Department of The Ministry of Magic Offices, Wizarding World..._

Percy Weasley had been on active duty when Hermione appeared at the front desk. She had a smile on her face and seemed to have been quite pleased with herself. The elder Weasley greeted his sister in law warmly despite their relative distance family wise. He had not expected to see her at his office so early in the morning nor so pleased to be there.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise...and unexpected to say the least." said Percy with a smile. "Might I ask what brings you to the Ministry department little sister?"

"Yes." said Hermione in an even tone. "I've come to petition for a divorce."

Percy had been so stunned by her request that he had not been sure he heard her right. Seeing his sister in law, he had naturally assumed she was either fighting some un-championed cause or trying to get her job back.

"I-I'm sorry...I don't believe I've heard you correctly..." he said stumbling mentally. "Did you say you were petitioning for a divorce?"

"Indeed I am." replied Hermione not at all phased by his lack of belief.

"Under what grounds?" asked Percy now curious as well as slightly outraged.

"Well, not that it's any of your business Percy but seeing as you are currently...family, irreconcilable differences." replied the amber eyed witch.

'Y-You're serious?" said the elder Weasley still unable to imagine such a world were Hermione Granger would be demanding a divorce from his baby brother.

"I am." replied Hermione meeting his gaze fully. "Now if you'd please...began the proceedings."

Percy couldn't believe it, he was truly going to get the preceding going so that Hermione could divorce Ron.

With an exhaustive sigh, he handed Hermione the forms and she happily took them.

"Return these as soon as you are finished and then await the appointment to see the Minister of Magic to decide the fate of the children and the division of galleons and property rights." he said doing his job accordingly.

"I look forward to it." replied Hermione as she went to fill out the paperwork.

"This is really bloody happening?" he asked himself as he watched his sister in law get cozy with the vast amount of paperwork.

He supposed there was no stopping her now, he knew all too well what happened when Hermione Granger set her mind to something. Ron was as good as divorced if she was allowed her way, of course that the matter of custody for the children to consider. Percy knew all too well that his mother would stop at nothing to keep her grandchildren in her life, but Ron was another matter. He never truly seemed quite taken by being a father as most men would have been.

Of course Percy concluded that, that was a problem for another day.

"You've really done it this time Ron." he said before turning to his other work for the day.

It wouldn't belong before Hermione Granger-Weasley became just Hermione Granger once more.


	23. Chapter 22:Re-Introducing, Miss Hermion

_**Chapter 22: Re-Introducing, Miss Hermione Granger**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **{"Standing on the border...Looking out into the great unknown...I can feel my heart beating faster as I step out on my own...There's a new horizon and the promise of a favorable wind...I'm heading out tonight, traveling light...I'm gonna start all over again...And buy a one-way ticket on a west bound train...See how far I can go...I'm gonna go out dancing in the pouring rain...And talk to someone I don't know...I will face the world around me...Knowing that I'm strong enough to let you go...And I will fall in love again...Because I can..."} One Way Ticket, Leanne Rimes**_

 _Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

 **F** resh air had been good as Hermione Granger stepped out of the Ministry of Magical department offices after having completed her paperwork to divorce Ronald Weasley once and for all. Her anger had calmed since that previous night and she now couldn't hide the smile that filed across her face as she made her way toward the bookstore. She had taught that selfish cheating prat Ron a lesson in respect and began the proceedings for her well deserved divorce from him. There was still the matter of the children but for the moment, she had been content to relish this series of small victories against that insufferable git. It boggled the mind to think that she had wasted as many years on him as she had. Of course then she had not known Severus had survived the second wizarding war. Her smile spread as she thought back to his admission to enjoying the first time she kissed him, and every kiss they shared since that fateful night in the shrieking shack back at Hogwarts. She had truly believed he had been on the verge of death at that point and only wished to give him the only thing she could in terms of soothing human kindness. It was only later that she learned what he had done for her, Harry, and the entire wizarding world.

Once the truth of his spy work had been released by Harry, whom carried Severus Snape's memories, she had been glad that she at least rewarded her former Potions Master's efforts with her very first kiss. Of course she followed that spectacular kiss with a rather desperate and lack-luster one with Ron in the dungeons when faced with Voldemort's snake.

Pushing her soon to be former husband out of her mind, the amber eyed witch turned her attention to the much anticipated reunion with Severus at his estate once all the proper channels for moving her divorce along were met. If the intensity Severus displayed in terms of his combined lust and affection for her had been any indication, she was soon to be a very happy and newly wed witch if he had anything to say about it.

It was exciting to move about the wizarding world with a whole host of possibilities before her. No longer would she put her own happiness on the back burner, not that Severus would have asked her to. He was perfectly contented to let her do as she pleased so long as she showed him the same love and devotion in return.

She of course had no problem doing any of those things.

Still in a rather elated mood, she entered the local shops and decided to treat herself after a job well done.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Potter Residence, The Burrows, Wizarding World..._

Harry had hardly recognized the newly made over witch that had been his best friend. Her notoriously bushy hair had been straightened and hung beautifully down her back as she strolled into the front door. He noted the firery red dress that came a cut above her knees as well as the red heels she took the liberty of purchasing to complete the outfit. If he had not known any better he'd had sworn she had a date of some sort. She had even gone the extra mile and polished her fingernails red.

"Wow." he said stunned as his green eyes further surveyed his best friend.

"I look that impressive?" asked Hermione with a sort of wicked smirk.

"I don't think impressive is the right word for the way you look now." said Harry with a bit of red creeping into his cheeks.

Ron's malicious comment about him wanting to be with Hermione had been in the back of his mind as he looked away.

She had not seemed to notice as her attention went to the numerous shopping bags she had in her grasp. It had been quite a day for her as she finally settled into the idea of her new found freedom.

"I suppose I might have over done it a bit." she said still looking at the bags. "For the first time in a quite a while I feel as if I can accomplish anything."

"That sounds more like the Hermione Granger I know and love." said Harry with a smile. "To tell you the truth, I've missed her."

"Me too." replied the amber eyed witch.

"So." said Harry making his way toward his armchair.

"So." said Hermione having a seat on the sofa.

"Are you going to tell me more about this old friend?" asked the green eyed wizard. "And is he the reason for your sudden revelation about Ron?"

"Firstly, how do you know it's a HE?" asked Hermione evenly. "And secondly, what business of it is yours?"

Harry arched an eyebrow reminiscent of Snape when he tried to deny ever having stolen from him during his time at Hogwarts. He had been tempted to repeat the words of the former Professor from that night but decided the look was enough.

"Oh alright." said Hermione knowing Harry well enough to know he'd bug her until he had gotten something to tide him over as far as his curiosity was concerned. "He, is a very dear friend...and if all goes with the divorce...we'll be a lot closer."

"Meaning?" asked the green eyed wizard.

"Oh Harry Potter you know very well what I mean you've got children too." said Hermione annoyed. "As for the revelation about Ron, I have been plotting for quite some time to be rid of that sorry excuse for a wizard...of course my "Friend" provided the much needed push to do so."

"Do I know this friend?" asked Harry inquisitively. "Were you two intimate before?"

"He's an old friend of mine Harry, I doubt you two would have gotten along." said Hermione half truthfully. "As for the intimacy, we shared one kiss many years ago but with the wizarding world in a state of war nothing came of it until much later."

"Is this the same friend who's house you occupied for the whole summer?" asked Harry.

"Yes." replied Hermione wishing she had been back at Severus' estate.

She began to wonder what he had been up to in the wake of her leaving.

"I miss him already if you must know." she said fondly. "I can honestly say that I've never felt this way about any man before."

Harry smiled. He had truly been happy that Hermione might have another chance at the happiness she so richly deserved.

"Well that's good enough for me." he said pleasantly. "For now at least."

"Of course it is." said Hermione knowing him so well. "Now spill it who told you first Rose or Hugo?"

"Hugo." admitted Harry with a smile. "I was cutting a few tomatoes and he immediately started talking about an "Uncle Sebastian"...somewhere."

Hermione had been afraid of this, but it was clear that Severus' memory charms were still working.

"Alright, his name is Sebastian." said the amber eyed witch annoyed at her best friend's smug expression.

"And does this Sebastian have a last name?" asked Harry skeptical.

A flash of Severus Snape's former history came to mind and Hermione said the first thing she could think of.

"Prince." she said quickly.

"Prince?" asked Harry. "You're infatuated with a bloke named Sebastian Prince?"

"That's what I said." replied Hermione in defense of her soon to be boyfriend.

She had secretly hoped that Harry had only half listened to her when she had told him about Snape's history while at Hogwarts. He had been understandably enraged at the time given it was during Dumbledore's death.

"Does that mean he's related to Snape?" asked the green eyed wizard with a hint of recognition behind his gaze.

Hermione mentally kicked herself for having been so quick to use Snape's mother's maiden name. Of course Harry had known about it, he was obsessed with The Half-Blood Prince while at Hogwarts and even more so after his knowledge of Snape's deeds as a spy for the Order of Phoenix.

"Harry." warned Hermione.

"I-I can't help it Mione." he said apologetically. "I just still feel really terrible about what happened with Snape...perhaps if I could meet this Sebastian..."

"Sebastian is vastly different from the man you believed you knew at Hogwarts Harry." she said truthfully. "You may find yourself disappointed."

"But Mione, if it is his relative...then maybe..." began the green eyed wizard. "I don't know...perhaps I want to believe that Snape would be happy someplace...the memories he shared with me...they weren't very good to him...no one was very good to him Mione...not even my mother."

"I am sorry to hear that Harry." said Hermione with a sigh. "Professor Snape was a good man and a formidable wizard."

"That he was." replied the green eyed wizard. "He had worked so hard for a future without fear of Voldemort and now...he's one of the only people from before that didn't get to see it."

Hermione understood her friend's guilt and anguish over the death of Severus Snape. The only difference was she had known he had been alive and living better than anyone would have ever imagined. The fact that the former Potions Professor held her heart was no small thing.

"Harry you're doing it again." she said snapping her friend out of his thoughts.

"Sorry." he said. "I just can't help but look back on my life and know that the only reason I am still breathing is because of a man whom I hated for many years without ever knowing why."

"He was simply doing his duty." said Hermione as if bored with the topic. "You know he'd tell you the same."

Harry nodded thinking back to the Potions Professor once more.

"Yeah." he said fondly. "He would."

"Well...if your through being morbid for the day, how about lunch?" she asked.

"Are you going to order something?" asked Harry.

"No." replied Hermione moving a few bags into the kitchen. "I'm going to prepare it."

Harry had been at a loss for words.

"You, Hermione Jean Granger are attempting to actually...cook something?" he asked after a moment or two.

"I am indeed." said Hermione confidently. "Prepare to be amazed Harry Potter."

Little did Harry know, she had been practicing quite a bit since Snape taught her how to cook at his estate. She had been determined to cook for him one night when she and the children returned to the estate. There was just a few more things she needed to get out of the way before she could get back to him but it didn't stop her mind from venturing to their shared nights from time to time. Hermione made a mental note to write to him when she finished with dinner, she had been so busy with Ron and his antics she had forgotten how good it felt just to talk to someone who wasn't a complete pig, Harry not withstanding.


	24. Chapter 23:Bitterness In The Midst Of A

_**Chapter 23: Bitterness In The Midst Of A Budding Romance**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **{"You're as cold as ice...You're willing to sacrifice our love...You never take advice...Someday you'll pay the price, I know...I've seen it before...It happens all the time...Closing the door...You leave the world behind...You're digging for gold...Yet throwing away...A fortune in feelings...But someday you'll pay...You're as cold as ice...You're willing to sacrifice our love...You want paradise...But someday you'll pay the price, I know..."} Cold As Ice,**_ ** _Foreigner_**

 _The Granger-Weasley Residence, The Burrows, Wizarding World..._

 _ **B**_ itterness filled Ronald Bilius Weasley to the brim as he sat in what still passed for the sitting room of the home he formerly shared with his soon to be ex-wife Hermione Granger and their two children. He had been shirtless with bruises and bandages from all the injuries left on him from his wife's rampage. Broken glass had littered the floor as had the remains of his most prized possessions. The fury had still been burning behind his now icy blue eyes as he quietly sipped a bottled beer in the darkness.

Hermione had done this.

She had shattered his dreams and ruined all he had worked so hard to acquire.

All the blood, sweat and tears he poured into his Quidditch career and now he would have to miss a rather important tournament due to his current injuries. He knew no Potions Practitioner given that Snape had died in the Second wizarding war and due to his adult status Hogwarts was out of the question to seek treatment. His mother had gone on vacation with much of the family and there was no way he was going to Harry Potter for assistance.

Both the youngest Weasley male's eyes had been blackened, as nit picky as ever...Hermione decided he needed a matching black eye. The raccoon mask that had been what was left of his bruised eye sockets were in themselves humiliating but seeing everything he worked for destroyed had only served to stoke the fires of his rage.

The witch he had called his wife for well over five years had done little to support him to begin with always nagging never believing in his Quidditch dream. The very dream that paid for their house and food every month for the past few years.

"Bloody mental bitch." muttered Ron.

He winced from pain that traveled down his spine and into his leg.

After everything that happened, Ron was quite sure that he hated Hermione Granger.

The emerald green flames from the surprisingly well connected floo had entered the room and Percy Weasley stepped out into the rubble. He had been concerned for Ron ever since Hermione had chosen to go forward with the paperwork to initiate the divorce.

"Ron?" he said looking about the wrecked sitting room. "Ron are you in here?"

"I'm here Percy." said the younger Weasley brother. "Come to survey the damage she did, did you?"

Percy had been taken aback by the damage before him which sadly included his baby brother.

"Wow." he said stunned.

"Go on laugh it up." said Ron bitterly.

The elder Weasley could tell he had been quite drunk.

"You've been drinking." he said almost in disbelief.

"Noticed have you?" asked Ron still bitter. "I'm guessing it must have taken something grand to remove you from your precious Ministry Post...don't you have Minister boot licking to commence?"

"I'm surprised you can even use such an extensive vocabulary Ronald." countered Percy. "And as for that big grand thing, I'd say your wife petitioning for divorce and full custody of your children is grand enough."

Ron's eyes widened despite how painfully swollen as they had been.

"SHE'S DOING WHAT!?" he shouted nearly leaping out of the chair and forgetting about his other existing injuries.

"Take it easy Ron, you were beaten up enough." said Percy with concern in his tone as he noted the extent of the injuries.

"She's not taking my children." bellowed Ron angrily. "Not without a fight she's not."

He had not truly wanted them, it was simply a matter of someone else gaining something that rightfully belonged to him.

"Well, she seems to want this settled in a speedy manner." said Percy unsure if he should be handling Ron's portion in this arrangement. "I thought it was rather strange but she seemed quite adamant."

Ron's eyebrow arched as he tried to understand what he was being told.

 _Could she have been seeing someone else?_

 _Could the morally superior Hermione Jean Granger really be guilty of an affair?_

 _It all seemed too good to be true._

"She's not getting my children." said Ron. "You'd better prepare yourself Percy, there's going to be quite a fight coming your way."

The injured Weasley made his way over toward the telephone.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Percy folding his arms across his chest. "You should be lying down given your condition."

"I'll rest when I'm good and ready." said Ron as picked up the receiver.

He dialed as quickly as his swollen fingers could manage despite the pain.

Percy shook his head at his younger brother's stubbornness.

"Who are you calling?" he asked curious and secretly hoping that it wasn't Hermione.

He had seen enough of her handy work to know he didn't wish to be in the room when the spells really started to fly.

"Mother." replied Ron with a twisted sort of expression filed across his bruised pale face. "That mental bitch is not going to ride off into the sunset with my children."

"I hope you know what you are doing Ron." said Percy making his way toward the fireplace. "My duty is done...and I want no more part of this."

"You're a Weasley Percy." said Ron annoyed with his brother's lack of support for him. "It's time you start acting like it."

"Not if it means being a first rate jackass." replied Percy. "Personally, I hope Hermione wipes the floor with you...you always were a selfish bum who lucked out at Hogwarts in terms of friendship and Quidditch...but those things are meaningless in the real world...sooner or later you will see that."

With that Percy Weasley departed leaving his sorry excuse for a brother behind. He had meant what he said about Hermione putting him in his place.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Guest Bedroom,The Potter Residence, The Burrows, Wizarding World..._

Hermione had been stretched out in the center of her borrowed bed. She had not wished to remain in the same house as Ronald Weasley and given her temperament as well as the divorce, she was better off staying over at Harry's. The week had come to a close and she told her best friend that she wished to visit her parents in the muggle world. She had also wished to see Severus but Harry didn't need to be privy to that information. The amber eyed witch had been up a good chunk of the night writing back n forth to Snape about the events of the past few days.

As she predicted, Snape approved whole-heartedly of her chosen method of punishment for Ron. He had even recommended a few more spells of his for her to try. After that bit of news the knowledge of her impending divorce opened the door to more talk of their own budding relationship.

 _ **{ I've been thinking about you quite a bit since that last night. I suppose it has something to do with your tendency to steal kisses when presented with the first opportunity...how very Slytherin of you, Professor...what will the other professors think?...On a more serious note I must confess that I am looking forward to when this divorce has been finalized...I can lie in your arms for as long as you'd allow it and not have a care in the world aside from the children.**_

 _ **Looking forward to seeing you this weekend, Hermione.}**_

Severus Snape's reply came rather speedily in his usual spidery scrawl.

 _ **{My...my...what a selective memory you have, Miss Granger...I shall endeavor to get you into my private potions classroom and discuss your wayward fantasies about me...last I recall, It was you whom had stolen the first kiss...I was merely making a few return investments...I feel however that it is my duty to clarify that you have stolen more than a kiss from me that night in the shrieking shack and I make no move to collect but the just payment for such a theft.**_

 _ **Perhaps, you would have made quite the decent Slytherin yourself with your various thefts of my potions ingredients and assaults on my person. If you wanted me to elevate your status from mere girl to vastly aware woman you need only to have asked...I'd say you are rather fortunate that I am quite a patient instructor...as I fully intend to take all the time needed to properly instruct you in the ways to settle this...unresolved matter between us.**_

 _ **Ever waiting patiently, S.S.}**_

Hermione couldn't help the series of giggles that had come from her after reading Severus' reply. She quickly penned her response to him before pretending to be asleep when a rather concerned Harry came to check on her, as per his usual habit.

 _ **{I suppose I am eagerly awaiting your aforementioned lesson Professor, my former study partner turned out to be vastly under qualified...sadly the only way I was able to participate at all was to visualize your possible avid lesson plan...needless to say...I am more than ready to move beyond mere practice...you naughty wizard...I must turn in for the night before Harry catches me writing to you...I know you said there are protections against him discovering your identity but I still would rather not take that chance...good night Severus and do try and get a decent night's sleep.**_

 _ **I'll see you soon, Hermione.}**_

The amber eyed witch sighed thinking back to the last night she shared with her former Potions Professor. It was amazing to think back to all the years he patrolled the halls of Hogwarts and reconcile the sweet gentleman she had come to desire more so than before. She had hoped that she wasn't a disappointment to him given all the time she had spent with Ron, it was difficult to assess what a man like Severus would expect from her.

The Potions Professor of course would have told her that she needn't worry, he had more than enough experience for the both of them.


	25. Chapter 24:The Heir Apparent

_**Chapter 24: The Heir Apparent**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...a glimpse as to what Snape had been up to during Hermione's exploits...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _The Study, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 _ **A**_ copy of Rita Skeeter's rag of a newspaper, _The Daily Prophet_ had been on the solid oak desk in the center of Snape's vastly expensive looking study. He sat back in his chair dressed rather casually for the formality the room had given off. Across the front of the paper had been the words he had dreaded since the close of the second wizarding war.

 _ **{"MALFOY DECLARED MINISTRY OF MAGIC TRAITOR, SERVED VOLDEMORT FOR A SECOND TIME...MALFOY MANOR AND ALL ASSETS SEIZED BY WIZENGAMOT!"}**_

The former Potions Professor had known all too well that his former allies had fallen on hard times following the war's close. Lucius had been branded a traitor and as such became a pariah of the wizarding community. Narcissa did as she always had in terms of weathering insults and being reduced to a status no higher than a lowly muggle beggar. Gone were her elegantly crafted dresses and superior breeding's advantages. Draco had been silent during the proceedings. He had lost everything that had been promised to him on the very day of his birth and it had all been due to that despot Voldemort. The actions of the Malfoy clan to ensure the Order of Phoenix a decisive victory over Voldemort had only been considered when the subject of sentencing them to Azkaban came up.

It was largely decided that The Malfoys had valiantly earned their freedom deceiving Voldemort for the good of the Wizarding World, but like their comrade Severus Snape, their actions while under his command had been the reason to strip them of any power or privilege to ensure nothing remained of the ambitious youths that served to fuel Voldemort's dark dreams.

The Malfoy family in short had been stripped of everything and cast out as merely existing reminiscence of a prejudice past in the wizarding world. Snape balled the newspaper up and cast it into the fireplace on the far side of the room. The great house of Malfoy had fallen at last and it took a few poisonous whispers on the part of the former dark lord during his campaign to destroy Lucius to make it happen.

The former Potions Professor got up from his chair and headed toward the vastly stocked bookcase along the wall near the entrance. He pulled the book labeled _Frankenstein_ and the whole of the wall raised revealing a secret entrance into a deep dark dungeon of a place. The winding stairs not so unlike those great stone steps at Hogwarts he had traveled many a time given the dungeons of the school had been his home since boyhood.

Snape sighed as he moved toward the full functioning potions lab with it's vast number of ingredients and numerous books. The scent of herbs and fresh earth had been abundant here as he moved toward a rather large phial labeled: IN CASE OF EMERGENCY.

With a sigh, Snape examined the swirling light blue liquid. It would seem to the untrained eye to be a phial of the purest water ever bottled and the bluest to be sure.

"And I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this." muttered Snape to himself.

He took a moment to glance at the second white phial on the shelf with a cool yellow liquid swirling inside labeled: IN NEED OF REFORM.

The Potions Master turned his attention back to the phial in hand.

"Perhaps, Hermione and I will see each other sooner than she thinks." he said with a small smirk before ingesting the contents of the bottle.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _The Entrance Hall, Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

Lucius Malfoy had been furious beyond repair as he noted a strange black Victorian style car pull into his driveway. He had been given word that morning, amid being rushed out of bed in his own ancestral home to be told the grim news that his home had been auctioned off to the highest bidder. The handsome _Pureblood_ blond had no shortage of enemies interested in having a leg up as far as he was concerned but he had not recognized the name at the end of the parchment served to him.

Narcissa had been silent mostly as her husband raged firing staff and berating the poor messenger boy. Draco had been staring out the window when the car arrived. He noted how the new owner of his home rolled down the back window and instructed his driver to allow them time to gather their things.

Unable to take much more prodding, especially in his own home, Lucius marched right out toward the car and hastily pulled the offending man from the back seat. He had been shocked to find a reasonably young bloke with shiny raven hair and bright obsidian eyes. He wore tailoring similar to Lucius himself with heavily polished dress shoes and even walked with a...serpent cane.

"What the hell is..." began Lucius before he found himself caught off guard by the younger wizard. "Who the hell are you?"

The younger wizard simply pulled Lucius' hands from his collar and made a show of cleaning his attire from the formerly wealthy wizard's grasp. The pale fingers of the younger wizard fetched a card and flicked it in Lucius Malfoy's direction.

"Sebastian S. Prince?" said Lucius reading the name on the card.

It had been the same name on the paperwork the Minister of Magic had showed him containing the rights and legal ownership of Malfoy estate.

"Y-You bought my home?" asked the elder wizard enraged once more as his shock faded.

"Is that not what the parchment says?" asked Sebastian in a bored tone. "I was feeling a bit gracious this morning until you...soiled my favorite suit with your filthy penniless hands."

This only served to further Lucius Malfoy's rage.

"You have some gall coming to my home in person boy." he said in a dangerous tone.

"Is that suppose to be a threat old man?" asked Sebastian annoyed. "I suggest you vacate my property before I have no choice but to uphold my right to do you harm."

"Go ahead and try it." said Lucius about ready to attack.

Before the younger wizard could reply, Narcissa had come from inside.

"Lucius...don't." she said in a weary tone. "We're in enough trouble as it is."

The handsome blond sighed noting the wisdom in his wife's words.

"I'll see to the packing." said Lucius.

"I've changed my mind." said Sebastian with a smirk. "I'd rather you leave now...if you've got a problem with it I suppose a trip to the Ministry of Magical offices would be appropriate."

The senior Malfoy could barely hold his temper as Narcissa stepped in front of him to keep him from attacking the younger wealthy wizard.

"Please sir...my family has been through quite enough tragedy...we've recently lost our dearest friend and now our home has been taken...given all of this my husband is not well in the mind."

"I'd say he needs a lesson in manners." replied Sebastian uninterested in the formerly desirable witch's plight.

"That's it." said Lucius Malfoy storming passed his wife and leveling the younger wizard with a hay-maker to the face.

"Bloody smug, arrogant son of a bitch." hissed Lucius enraged.

The officials whom had delivered the bad news to him were all ready to report the incident to the Ministry of Magic.

"Are you alright sir?" asked one of the visibly shaken officials.

"I'm quite alright...Mr..." began Sebastian.

"Weasley." replied the Ministry official. "Percy Weasley."

"No Mr. Weasley I am quite alright." said Sebastian as his obsidian eyes met those of Narcissa Malfoy.

There was a decisively familiar flicker behind them that had gotten her attention.

"Mr. Malfoy and I have settled our differences and Mrs. Malfoy was gracious enough to invite me in for tea to make amends for her brutish husband's antics."

Narcissa noted the flicker once more and found herself agreeing.

This puzzled Lucius as he had been about to protest when his wife shot a cold glare in his direction.

Upon seeing this the senior Malfoy kept his mouth shut.

"Are you sure Mr. Prince?" asked Percy glaring at Lucius. "If you ask me he deserves to be brought up on charges."

"I am quite sure Mr. Weasley." replied Sebastian. "I will no longer require your services."

The Ministry official reluctantly took their leave of the the Malfoys and Mr. Prince. As they had gone the trio entered the manor.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

Narcissa Malfoy ushered Sebastian Prince into the sitting room as Lucius stormed off toward the study.

"That was some performance you put on in front of the ministry." she said as she poured a glass of firewhiskey.

Her eyes flickered with recognition as Sebastian Prince immediately turned up the glass.

"Amazing you can sustain the effects at quite so young an age." said Narcissa.

Sebastian Prince smirked as he sat the empty glass down on the arm of the chair.

"Nothing get's passed you does it Narcissa?" he asked.

"For weeks I've been trying to figure out why a sudden young upstart had been named in all the necessary paperwork pertaining to Malfoy Manor, even when Lucius and I were at the court proceedings." said the lady of the manor. "You showed up the first few times without a word then the ruling came."

"Amazing how business can be affected from afar." said Sebastian with a flicker of amusement behind his obsidian eyes.

He lifted the silver serpent cane and admired the craftsmanship of the item.

"Custom built for only one wizard, seized by the Ministry of Magic along with all of that very wizard's artifacts which I currently find in my possession." he continued.

"I suppose Lucius could do without those things." replied Narcissa. "But then were would the fun have been in you personally returning them?"

"What makes you so sure I've come to return them?" asked Sebastian with a smirk.

"For the same reason you could hardly pull off a veneer level of charm if not for my direction." said the voice of Lucius Malfoy entering the room. "At first I was a bit upset with all my things being confiscated so often...but then I realized how utterly classless you seemed to be for a wealthy _Pureblood_."

"Classless am I?" asked Sebastian with a roll of his eyes. "I suppose you making a muggle punch look good was too much to ask."

Narcissa burst into laughter along with Lucius and Sebastian Prince.

"You know part of that punch was from you not contacting us sooner to let us know that you were alive." said Lucius folding his arm across his chest. "We believed you dead until your name appeared on those parchments."

Narcissa shook her head.

"What he means is, we believed you dead until you arrived in court." she said making her way over to Sebastian and kissing his cheek.

"The rights and artifacts will be returned within the year." said the younger wizard getting to his feet. "I suppose that is all that is required for now...give Draco my best...he still refuses to speak to me for "playing dead."

"Wait Severus, won't you stay for tea?" asked Narcissa. "You've only just got here."

"I would Cissy, but I'm afraid I have a pressing appointment elsewhere." replied Sebastian Prince.

"Not even a hint as to your whereabouts these past few years nor how you came to be so knowledgeable about my financial status?" asked Lucius pouting in the corner.

"Not a single hint." replied Sebastian before departing for the Ministry of Magic offices.


	26. Chapter 25:The Envious Shade Of Green

_**Chapter 25: The Envious Shade Of Green**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...for the guests wondering...Yes there was a valid reason for the previous chapter...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **{"I want to take his eyes out...Just for looking at you...Yes I do...I want to take his hands off...Just for touching you...Yes I do...And I want to rip his heart out...Just for hurting you...And I want to break his mind down...Yes I do...And I want to make him...Regret life since the day he met you...Yes I do...And I want to make him...Take back all that he took from you...Yes I do..."}Just For, Nickleback**_

 _The Ministry Of Magical Offices, Wizarding World..._

 _ **H**_ ermione Granger had been patiently awaiting her appointment to see the Minister of Magic. She couldn't wait to be rid of Ron Weasley's last name and all that came with it. Harry had joined her for the proceedings unsure of what would be happening. The children had tagged along of course but he had promised to keep them well behaved while the ruling was passed down. Currently, he found that it was easier said than done with them running about and given to wayward magic. Hugo had taken off at a run and had gotten too far away from a frantic Harry whom had been wishing he spelled the boy to his seat. The young Weasley boy giggled as he moved about the embittered crowd of jaded witches and wizards attempting to do their business and be done with it.

"HUGO GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" demanded Harry as he moved through the crowd.

This only inspired more disobedience on the part of Hugo.

"HUGO WEASLEY YOU GET BACK HERE NOW!" demanded Hermione whom had joined the chase following Harry's inability to capture the boy.

The already nerve-wracked witch had been holding tight to her daughter's hand as they ran through the office.

The boy continued to ignore the voices of his uncle and mother as he zipped through the crowd. He had not gotten as far from them as he would have liked when he found himself levitating from the office floor.

The small boy came face to face with the very wizard responsible for casting the silent spell and simply giggled in delight.

"UNCLE BASTIAN!" he cheered.

Severus Snape in the form of the more youthful Sebastian Prince smirked at the clever little tyke. He had indeed inherited his mother's keen intellect as well as her sense of adventure. It just so happened that Snape was well on his way toward the very appointment that Hermione had scheduled for today.

"Quite the little trouble maker as always aren't you Hugo?" asked Snape in his slightly varied baritone drawl.

"YAY UNCLE BASTIAN!" shouted Hugo immediately hugging Snape once the spell brought him into the noticeably young wizard's grasp.

Harry had rounded the corner frantic in his search for his only nephew. Hermione had beat him to it with Rose still in her grasp. The amber eyes of the concerned mother met those seemingly familiar obsidian of Sebastian Prince. She gasped in utter shock when she noticed how her son was clinging to him. The heat behind his eyes had been unmistakable as she took in the sight of him. There was no mistaking Severus Snape for her given how close they had gotten but the shock of his return to the wizarding world had been truly affecting.

"What's the matter witch?" he asked in a charming tone. "You look as though you've seen a ghost."

"Bastian." chanted Hugo happily in his arms. "Missed you Uncle Bastian."

Rose had squealed in surprise as well. She made her way over toward Snape when Hermione inadvertently released her hand.

"Hi Uncle Bastian." she said with a smile as sweet as her mother's. "We missed you very much."

Harry Potter had been thrown through a loop as he watched his niece and nephew embrace the strange wizard before Hermione too hugged him tightly in a familiar way.

"Hey." he said getting the attention of the four of them. "W-Who's this bloke?"

Snape froze for an instant as he looked into the familiar emerald eyes of Harry James Potter. The son of the woman whom he had loved since his boyhood. She had chosen another and still he loved her, he was so willing to go so far as to die to ensure the boy's safety to prove it. That was until a certain bushy haired girl with formerly buck teeth kissed him on his death bed.

"You must be...Harry." said Sebastian Prince carefully shuffling a stubborn Hugo in a bid to extend his right hand in a bid to shake Harry's.

The green eyed boy turned man in the wake of the dark lord's fall glared at him with suspicion.

"You must be the bloke Hermione goes on so much about." he said not at all trusting this strange wizard.

Snape smiled pleasantly despite the apparent mistrust on the part of Potter.

 _Some things never changed it seemed._

"Harry!" said Hermione turning her attention toward her best friend. "Sebastian is a wonderful wizard...and unlike Ron he actually cares about me the children."

The green eyed wizard sighed attempting to give his overprotective nature a rest. Truth be told, since Ron's callous antics...he had not believed any bloke good enough to be with Hermione.

"No need to scold him love, he's simply looking after you." said Sebastian in a respectable tone. "I expected nothing less from the bloke that saved the entire wizarding world from the dark lord."

There was something like an insult neatly packaged in that bit of praise that Harry couldn't get passed. _This Sebastian Prince had definitely been from Snape's family tree or at the very least like minded._

"Well, it seems you two have the children in hand." said Hermione with a sigh.

She had not been sure how Snape was going to pull off being this close to the Minster of Magic and not be recognized. He had been difficult to recognize as far as anyone who's known him prior to his new life in the muggle world had been concerned.

Hugo had been cooing happily in Snape's arms while Rose clung to his free arm and hand. Harry had not liked how immediately taken the children had been with this strange new wizard but he had housed them for three months and saved their lives during that horrible accident Ron had been the cause of.

"You'd better not hurt them." warned Harry as he met Sebastian's gaze.

"I have no intention of doing anything of the sort, Mr. Potter." replied the seemingly arrogant raven haired wizard.

Once more Harry was reminded of how Snape use to say his name with barely concealed contempt.

 _This one was definitely like minded with Snape._

"That's enough you two." said Hermione. "Harry he's my soon to be boyfriend so you'd better get use to each other, Sebastian play nicely."

"Of course love." replied Sebastian with a charming smile in the direction of the beautiful young witch.

Harry shook his head. Sebastian seemed to be truly taken with Hermione despite the short amount of time anyone has known of his existence. He felt a bit out of the loop as the two of them briefly chatted about gardens and Hugo's love of tomatoes since their visit with him. They reached the bench from before with Sebastian sitting beside Hermione and still holding a very adamant Hugo whom had not wished to allow him to slip from his grasp.

"What brings you out to the wizarding world?" asked Hermione curious about Snape's visit.

"I was already here looking in on a few old friends and I figured I'd see how the progress was going with your divorce." replied Sebastian truthfully. "The intent was to be tasteful and allow you to conduct your business but then...Hugo had other ideas it seems."

Hermione giggled a bit noting her son's stubborn nature in his continued clinging to the dark wizard between them.

Rose had been content to sit beside them holding her Uncle Harry's hand and watching her baby brother soak up a good deal of attention from their shared Uncle Sebastian.

"I suspect they both missed you lots." said Hermione with a smile.

Harry noticed she had been less anxious and more sure of herself in this strange wizard's presence. It was almost as if he had inspired her to return to the witch she was before the disastrous marriage to Ron had taken it's toll.

"What do you do for a living Sebastian, if you don't mind my asking?" said the green eyed wizard attempting to make conversation.

"Well...to be honest Harry I don't do much of anything for a living any more given the nature of things here after the dark lord's fall." replied Sebastian. "I have a considerable amount of wealth and a good deal of time on my hands."

"No significant others nor family to speak of?" asked Harry inquisitive.

"No family since I was a boy...I suppose it's worth noting that I am the last of my line." said Sebastian again truthfully. "As for the significant other...(his obsidian eyes flickered when he turned his gaze toward Hermione)...I guess I'll have to patiently wait until she is available."

Hermione playfully smacked him across the free arm earning a glare from a very protective Hugo.

"I don't think he like that too much." said Sebastian goading the witch.

"It's your fault, you spoil him too much...and you spoil Rose as well." said Hermione pleasantly.

"Well, she is my favorite girl." replied Sebastian playfully only to be met with an elbow to his side.

Once more Harry found himself on the outside of the conversation as this strange wizard began to seem more apart of Hermione's family than was initially believed. Harry found that his best friend and her children fell into an easy comfort with Sebastian that had not even occurred when Ron had been in their lives.

Percy Weasley caught a glimpse of them all sitting on the bench and also noticed the small family setting. Ron had indeed been in danger of losing everything with this new handsome and seemingly suave bloke in the picture.

"Hermione." he said reaching them. "The Minster of Magic will see you now."

The amber eyed witch took one last look at the her children and the wizards that meant so much to her before following Percy behind the large oak door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Lobby, Ministry Of Magical Offices, Wizarding World..._

Silence had been seemingly impregnable as Harry James Potter glared at the mysterious Sebastian S. Prince. He had not known the nature of Hermione's relationship with him but she seemed happy enough to give the bloke a chance at least.

"You needn't worry Harry." said Sebastian suddenly breaking the silence. "I bare no ill will toward Hermione nor the children."

Harry sighed shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Listen, Mione's been through a lot." he said with concern in his tone. "After everything Ron had done...I just don't want to see her hurt again but she really seems to care for you...more than I've seen her care for anyone aside from..."

Snape noted the pause in the younger wizard's words.

"I suppose it makes sense that she'd be taken with a bloke like you." said Harry finding his words once more. "You even remind me of our former Potions Professor."

"I take it you were not very fond of him." said Sebastian observing Harry's reaction.

The green eyed wizard fiddled with his pockets once more.

"Our Potions Professor, Snape...died following the liberation of Hogwarts during the second wizarding war." he said. "I found out quite a bit about the bloke but it still left me with questions...all those years he was the one protecting me and he never said a word...Why?"

Snape sighed unsure how to go about this with Potter being so hard pressed to find answers about his past.

"Perhaps, he had his reasons." replied Sebastian. "That should be good enough given all the man suffered should it not?"

"It should be good enough." said Harry understanding. "But it isn't...all my life I was without a father...and then I find that I had one all along...but I didn't appreciate him...I didn't even like him."

"I get the feeling you weren't the only one whom had felt that way." said the raven haired wizard.

"The only one that didn't was Hermione." said Harry recalling all the times she defended the dour wizard. "I believe she saw something in Snape that no one else could or even tried to...she doesn't know that I went back that night...into the shrieking shack...I saw her kiss him."

Sebastian's eyes widened briefly. He had been so out of it that he had not recalled Potter returning.

"I-I had to try one last time." said Harry with a sad smirk. "I had hoped the duplication spell would work."

"Duplication spell?" asked Sebastian inquisitive as to what the former boy meant.

"That's right." replied Harry Potter. "I suppose there's no harm in telling you..."

Sebastian Prince had been amazed to find that Harry Potter had managed to project his words into his mind in a bid to keep their conversation private.

"The duplication spell was for the resurrection stone." Harry projected. "And it's rather good to see you again, Professor."

Sebastian Prince let out a dark chuckle before projecting his own reply.

"Well...well Potter, I was wondering how I managed to survive that particularly venomous encounter with the dark lord's serpent." he replied. "Perhaps Hogwarts did well by giving you a magical education after all."

Harry smiled.

He had the advantage of knowing what Snape looked like as a teenager given his possession of the elder wizard's memories since the end of the second wizarding war. He figured Snape would venture back to the wizarding world when he was good and ready but kept the secret of the former Professor's survival from Hermione when he noticed that Ron had been in love with her. He thought he was doing his friends a favor by allowing them both to be happy together but he found as the years progressed that the opposite was true for Hermione.

He was more than willing to keep the secret of Snape's survival for as long as the wizard required it in a bid to atone for his actions in the past.

"It is rather good to see you Potter." said Sebastian Prince.

"Likewise, Prince." replied Harry with a smile.

"So I am your new found father figure am I?" asked Sebastian with a smirk.

"I thought you'd enjoy that." replied the green eyed wizard. "Almost much as the irony that I saved your life for a change."

The two wizards sat amid the children, Hugo resting in Snape's arms on the verge of sleep and Rose holding tight to Harry's hand as they awaited the news from Hermione.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Lobby, Ministry Of Magical Offices, Wizarding World..._

The amber eyes of Hermione Jean Granger were blazing with rage as she was informed that her divorce had gone through without a hitch but her petition for full custody of her children, given she did all the providing and care had been another matter. Ron himself had petitioned for custody of their children and he had done so with the help of his meddling mother.

It had been quite easy for Molly Weasley to throw her weight around the Ministry of Magical offices given Arthur's new weighted position following the war. Ron's lies to his mother had been so carefully constructed that she believed them without a shadow of a doubt to be the truth. The bloody weasel even used her rushing off in a rage from his previous cheating and ending up with Severus Snape, whom he knew nothing about as a way to petition that she being of Muggle-Born heritage was attempting to steal the magically inclined citizens from their home in the wizarding world.

Upon hearing this given the precious amount of magical blood remaining in the wake of the war the Minster of Magic ruled in Ron's favor. Hermione couldn't believe it, all that time she spent fighting against Voldemort due to his prejudice views on Muggles and Muggle-Borns alike and it seemed more of the same prejudices existed in the wizarding world still.

The doors burst open as a fire breathing Hermione had to be restrained by Ministry officials as she attempted to hex her no good now ex-husband. Ron did what he always did and hid behind his overbearing mother.

"You see...she's bloody mental." he said pleading his case to the Minister of Magic. "She's not fit to raise children."

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU ARE GETTING MY CHILDREN RONALD WEASLEY!" shouted Hermione in distress.

Snape had given Hugo to Harry, whom already had Rose.

"Keep them safe." he said as he made his way over toward the enraged witch being magically restrained.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY CHILDREN!" shouted Hermione with no regard for her own life in the midst of the spell casting.

"Restrain her!" shouted the Minster of Magic appalled by her behavior.

Molly shook her head.

"You see Jarvis this is what I've been telling you about." she said.

"Definitely mental." said Ron concurring with his mother and the Minster of Magic.

"What's going on here?" asked Sebastian Prince seconds from drawing his wand and hexing the lot of them.

"Who is this bloke?" asked Ron stepping in front of his mother with outrage on his face.

Snape ignored the insignificant little insect and turned his attention to Hermione.

"Let her go." he demanded.

"You do not get to make demands of the Minister of Magic young man." said the man known as Jarvis.

"Apparently, that title didn't stop the Weasley matriarch from doing that very thing." said Sebastian annoyed.

"You will watch how you speak to your betters boy." said Jarvis enraged.

Snape rolled his eyes and made his way over toward the officials restraining Hermione. One of them had been Percy Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, kindly take your wand off my girl." he said in a civilized tone despite the rage behind his obsidian eyes.

"Y-You're with Hermione Mr. Prince?" asked Percy stunned.

"Indeed I am considering the finalization of her divorce." replied Sebastian. "I had come to take her and the children home."

"And where would this home be?" asked Jarvis with his eyes narrowed at Sebastian.

"Formerly Malfoy Manor." said Sebastian with a smirk. "As you well know it is within the borders of the wizarding world...and there is no danger of her running off with the children if my home within the magical community."

"This is too much to deal with for a simple word of mouth." said Jarvis annoyed. "Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will have to return in a bid to fully decide on the best possible situation for the children...until then, I suggest you keep your Muggle-Born witch on short leash."

The Minister of Magic turned up his nose at Hermione before retreating into his office. Molly Weasley shook her head.

"For shame." she said in disapproval. "Taken up with a wizard and the ink on your divorce parchments haven't even dried...you are no more fit to raise my grandchildren then you were to be married to my son."

"Molly, I suggest you learn to keep that infernal trap you call a mouth shut or at the very least stuffed with food you are often so prone to consuming considering your rotund form." said Sebastian before Hermione could say anything.

"Well I never!" said Molly retreating into the office. "You are a horrible young man."

"It's not the first time I've been told that." replied Sebastian. "But I'll be this is the first time someone has told you to mind your own fucking business...last I checked that idiot boy you birthed is the one who should be examined and firmly kicked in the seat of his trousers."

Hermione did her best to keep from laughing as Molly finally disappeared into the office.

Ron Weasley glared rather murderously at the wizard whom had taken charge during a rather hostile situation.

"You should follow your own advice about minding your own business." he said hatefully. "This is between my wife and myself."

"She isn't your wife any more." replied Sebastian glaring just as murderously at Ron.

"No...she isn't." replied the red head wizard. "But those are still my children and no matter how much you wish it otherwise they will always have my blood running through their veins."

With a smirk he too retreated toward the office.

"My children will be coming home with me sooner or later Hermione." he said.

It wasn't long before he found himself tripping over his own feet and into the door as it closed violently behind him. Percy released Hermione whom had run over toward Sebastian and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much." she said gratefully.

"Don't thank me just yet...this is far from over." replied Sebastian.

"I know." replied Hermione catching her breath in the wake of all that happened. "It's just that, they were going to take them here and now and you bought us more time."

"I know how much you love them." said Sebastian stroking her cheek with his lengthy pale fingers.

The two of them shared a careful kiss before she pulled back and looked around.

"W-Where's Harry?" she asked.

"He's taken the children home." replied Sebastian. "Once I saw the commotion I knew they were coming for the children...he and I agreed on the best course of action in light of the situation."

"You finally agreed on something?" asked Hermione skeptical.

"Indeed." replied the raven haired wizard. "There's more."

"More?" asked the amber eyed witch. "What could there possibly be..."

"Potter knows." said Sebastian meeting Hermione's gaze.

The look of surprise left her stunned.

"Are you sure?" she asked finding her voice.

The elegant dressed wizard nodded.

"He's always known." he said.

The couple made their way to the floo. The emerald green flames carried them to Harry Potter's residence.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Potter Residence, The Burrows, Wizarding World..._

Harry Potter had looked as if he was prepared for a fight when they stepped through into his sitting room. He had been relieved when the intruders had actually been welcomed guests.

"UNCLE SEV!" shouted Hugo rushing over toward Snape as he exited the floo.

He had still remained in the form of Sebastian Prince but everyone present had known of his true identity.

Snape picked up the giddy boy whom hugged him once more resting his head against the elegantly dressed wizard's chest. Rose had tears in her eyes as she had witnessed the entire commotion and had grown afraid for her mother.

"Mummy." she said racing over toward Hermione and throwing her arms around her.

The amber eyed witch embraced her daughter and smiled pleasantly at her son. Her small family remained intact for another day thanks to Snape's quick thinking and previous efforts.

"It's alright Rose." she said attempting to comfort her daughter.

"I-I'm glad you're alright Mione." said Harry sadly. "You too Professor."

Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing get's passed you does it, Harry James Potter?" she asked with a small smile.

"Not when it concerns Snape at least." said Harry. "I've had a lot of years to reflect."

"That you have." replied Snape with a smirk.

"I suppose it will be alright for all of you to sleep here for the night." said the green eyed wizard. "Ginny's still out with the children...and to be honest this house is kind of empty without them."

"I appreciate the hospitality Potter." said Snape.

"As do I." said Hermione. "Thanks Harry."

"D-Don't mention it." he replied with his hands fiddling about in his pockets. "I-I'll give you both some time to...well talk...Rose, Hugo you want to help me in the kitchen?"

"Is there chocolate?" asked Rose with an inquisitive expression.

"There is now." replied Snape with a wave of his hand.

"Yay chocolate!" piped Hugo, he suddenly looked at Snape sternly. "No leave Uncle Sev."

"I'm in for the night Hugo, I promise." said the former Potions Professor.

It seemed good enough for the boy and he happily joined his older sister and uncle in the kitchen.

Snape turned his attention to Hermione. Once they were alone she had no other reason to hold back the tears that had fallen from her eyes. The Potions Professor pulled her into his strong embrace and she let out all her carefully maintained sorrow against his chest. The feeling of safety had been a welcome comfort given how her day ended.

Before they knew it, they were sharing a series of desperate and painstakingly slow kisses.

"Please don't leave me." said Hermione, it had not been lost on Snape how small her voice had become beneath the weight of her sorrow.

"As I told Hugo before, I wouldn't dream of it." he replied.

They shared another series of desperate slow kisses before he talked her into lying down for a few moments. The near loss of her children had been draining and she had been prepared to fight to the death for them. Snape held Hermione in his arms and kissed the top of her head as she leaned against his chest.

"Rest." he said softly. "I'm here...and so are the children."

Hermione could do little to stop the tear that tickled down her cheek despite the comfort of Snape's words. This was going to be an uphill battle for her and she was rather fortunate that she had the wizarding world's greatest heroes at her side. Severus S. Snape, former spy for The Order of Phoenix as well as former Headmaster of Hogwarts and her best friend Harry James Potter, the vanquisher of Voldemort.

If there was going to be a fight, she had the two best wizards in her corner for the long haul.


	27. Chapter 26: Unfettered Vulnerability

_**Chapter 26: Unfettered Vulnerability**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...late post.}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _Spare Bedroom,The Potter Residence, Wizarding World..._

 ** _H_** arry James Potter had been fallen asleep on the sofa of his empty sitting room before he realized the house had gotten quiet. With no sign of the children he had initially believed that Hermione and Snape had taken them and left without a word. With a sigh, the green eyed wizard made his way toward the spare bedroom he had allowed Hermione to stay in to see if she'd made the bed. It had been something of a habit for her lately to forget to do so. he had not truly known if it was due to forgetfulness or a small attempt at rebelling against her well known conventional nature. Harry pushed open the door and found himself treated to a rather unintended surprise as he caught sight of his former Potions Professor asleep with his arms wrapped around Hermione and her with her arms wrapped around the children.

Rose and Hugo seemed as contented in sleep as Hermione seemed to have been. Biting back a smile and not wishing to disturb them, he slowly back tracked and closed the door behind him. He had missed that Snape had been awake the moment the door creaked open. It had been a good number of years since he had to sleep in the wizarding world but old habits seemed to die hard as he noted the footsteps approaching before the door opened and he caught a glimpse of Harry Potter peeking in.

It was difficult to keep from grabbing his wand and hexing the boy, given how much he looked like his father and how difficult it seemed for him to recognize where he had been. If not for Hermione and the children, he might have given in to the brief flashback.

Once Potter had retreated to the sitting room, Snape eased Hermione from his grasp and slipped out of bed careful not to wake the sleeping witch or the children. He smiled at the small family he had gotten to share a few worthwhile moments with. He didn't understand how someone as fortunate as Ronald Weasley could neglect something so rare given the life he had lead during his time at Hogwarts. The deaths of many a friend and colleague had pushed Severus Snape to the brink and his fortunate survival due to Potter's meddling, had been all he needed to seek out what he never had the chance to experience in terms of his own former life.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, Potter Residence, Wizarding World..._

The familiar emerald green eyes of Harry Potter had been focused upon the youthful appearance of former Potions Professor Severus Snape as he entered the sitting room. He had not been at all surprised to see him in the least.

"I was wondering how long it would take you." said Harry still watching his former Professor. "You never did sleep well here in the wizarding world."

"I see you are putting my memories to good use in terms of sating your very Gryffindor curiosity." replied Snape with a small smirk. "How very much like your mother you've turned out to be."

Upon hearing Snape mention his mother, Harry had been caught off guard.

"Sir...You don't have to speak of..." he began fumbling with his own vocabulary.

"There is no need to call me Sir...Potter." said Snape with a hint of amusement behind his obsidian eyes.

Harry suddenly glared murderously at the former Potions Professor. The nerve of the old git to turn his spur of the moment, childish insult back on him was just low given his sentiment before hand.

"And here I thought we might be getting along." said Harry annoyed.

"Potter...has anyone ever told you...that you take yourself much too seriously...your sorry excuse for a godfather not withstanding." said the still highly amused Snape.

The green eyed wizard chose to ignore the last remark given Snape's history with Sirius Black and his own father.

"So..." said Harry in a desperate bid to change the subject. "You and Hermione seem extraordinarily close."

Snape rolled his eyes at the attempt to change the topic to his personal life. As much affection as he felt for Hermione, Snape was loathed to speak of his personal business to anyone...a left over sentiment from his life as a spy it seemed.

"We are indeed close." he admitted although it had been painstaking to do so. "How close is up to her."

Harry looked at Snape confused for a moment.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"It means...I am more than willing to adhere to her wishes should she seek further companionship from me or wither she choses another." explained Snape evenly. "I have lived for decades knowing all too well that love not affection can be forced especially as far as I am concerned."

Harry looked down at his hands as Snape continued.

"I am not a man so easily swayed by romantic notions...what I felt for your mother pales in comparison to what I now feel for Miss Granger...It is a complex situation to say the least...so I am simply being honest when I tell you that If she was to choose another...I will respect her wishes." He finished.

"And If she chooses you?" asked a voice that had gotten both Snape and Harry's attention.

"Then I shall do my best to love her and her children for the rest of my life." said Snape meeting the eyes of the young witch in question.

"Hey...Mione we were just..." began Harry nervously.

"You were interrogating my boyfriend." said Hermione narrowing her amber eyes at the green eyed wizard.

"Well...it's not as if I'm use to you having Snape for a boyfriend." He countered fiddling with his hands.

"Well get use to it...because he isn't going anywhere." said Hermione.

Snape smirked at the young former students before him. It was quite a treat to be among them in far less dire a situation...their since of humor had not wained either.

It wasn't long before collective laughter filled the sitting room.

Hermione made her way toward Snape and wrapped her arms around him. Snape couldn't help but embrace the amber eyed witch as she pressed her soft pink lips into his pale ones.

"I'm sorry...but that is something I will never get use to." said Harry earning yet another murderous glare from the amber eyed witch.

Snape started laughing at the two of them. The sound of his rich baritone drawl rumbling in amusement had shaken Harry to his core. Never before had he heard the Potions Professor laugh and it had not been at the sight of Gryffindor tears.

"Something the matter Harry?" asked Hermione with an arched brow as if daring her best friend to have a difference in opinion in regard to her new found relationship with their former Potions Professor.

"It's just...Well I've never heard Snape laugh before." said the green eyed wizard rather sheepishly. "I suppose he is different after all."

Snape surprisingly had been quite amused by the infamous Harry Potter's childish thinking.

"Am I not supposed to express amusement?" He asked with an arched brow of his own. "It must be quite a shock to learn the dreaded Potions Professor is mortal after all."

"Well you did have a lengthy reputation, love." said Hermione with a smile.

Harry wasn't sure how much more of this he could take without vomiting. Snape seemed delighted by his discomfort none the less and pulled a rather pleased Hermione into his embrace. The green eyed wizard was about to turn a shade of green due to the rather personal scene before him.

"How...sentimental." said Harry echoing the Potions Professor's words to him in sixth year. "I ."

Snape laughed once more to the utter confusion of Hermione, whom had not been privy to the jest.

Harry smiled noting he and Snape shared a laugh given all that was going on with Hermione and the children.

"I'd better check on the children." said Snape.

"You don't have to..." began Hermione only to be silenced by the familiar glare of the former Potions Professor.

"I'm afraid Rose insists that I be present...she is so much like her mother in that regard." He said with a smirk.

With one last kiss shared between them, Snape headed toward the spare bedroom.

Harry shook his head as he watched them.

"Have you too actually?..." He began.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"Harry James Potter, how dare you ask me such a thing!" She nearly shouted.

"Well, have you?" he asked oblivious to her apparent outrage.

"For your information...we agreed to take things slowly." Replied Hermione in defense of her relationship.

"Does his important bits not work?"asked Harry still seemingly ignoring her.

"Indeed they do." said Snape coming back into the room. "The children were still asleep...perhaps they were more worn out than we would care to admit in the wake of all that's happened."

"I imagine we all are by now." said Hermione.

"I should be heading to bed...given my time on the sofa." said Harry. "I am sort of happy for the two of you despite my initial misgivings."

"Well, thank you Harry." said Hermione."At least we have your support along with the children's."

"Indeed Potter...how very big of you." Replied Snape in a bored tone. "The blessing of the chosen one."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I hope she does bed you sooner rather than later give how cranky you tend to be...old git." countered the green eyed wizard with a smile.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle as Harry took his leave of them.

Snape rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his ebony clad chest.

"See nothing amusing about this." He grumbled.

Hermione walked over toward him and led him by the hand to the sofa. It wasn't long before the brave face she put on for Potter gave way to more tears. Without a word...Snape pulled the emotionally distraught witch into his arms. They sat in silence for quite some time with the impending ruling on the children's future looming above them.


	28. Chapter 27:The Perks Of Contentment

**Chapter** _ **27: The Perks Of**_ ** _Contentment_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _The Sitting Room,The Potter Residence, Wizarding World..._

 ** _H_** eavy breathing had been the only sound in the cozy sitting room in the home of the Potter family. Snape continued to hold Hermione in his arms as she rested her head against his chest. The tears streaming down her supple cheeks had begun to soak through his shirt. He had seen Hermione cry very few times over the course of her time at Hogwarts and all of it had been due to Weasley. The thought of that idiot boy being able to make an intelligent and resourceful witch like Hermione Granger burst into tears infuriated the former Potions Professor. He himself had been guilty of such a travesty but he had been her Potions Professor at the time as well as on the opposite side of a lengthy war.

If anyone would have told Severus Snape during his tenure as Headmaster of Hogwarts that he'd not only live but that he would find himself in love with the most insufferable of know it all's he would have laughed in their face before suggesting what they could do with far fetched theories. Alone in the silence of Harry Potter's sitting room, all he could think about was that same bushy haired girl with whom he had fallen in love with.

The current plight she faced in terms of battling her former husband for custody of her children had been something of great impact as far as their new found relationship went. Being true to his Slytherin nature, Snape thought up a plan to alleviate her agony. He had known all too well that pride was a delicate thing as far as a Gryffindor like Hermione Granger was concerned. He couldn't very well interfere until she asked for his assistance but he made up his mind to be ready when the time came.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Sitting Room, Potter Residence, Wizarding World..._

Hermione had been unable to truly sleep given all that was racing through her already restless mind. She couldn't believe Ron had the audacity to take HER children. He hardly spent a moment with either of them. She made her way back to Harry's sitting room where she found Snape deep in thought.

He didn't so much as flinch when Hermione wrapped her arms around him.

"I'd say you've had about as much luck trying to figure out what to do about this situation as I have." said Hermione nuzzling her cheek into a pondering Snape's back.

"We'll have it all sorted out." He said reaching around and pulling her flush with his lean ebony clad chest.

"I'm awfully glad you're here." said Hermione honestly. "I know how much you loathe being in the Wizarding World."

"Think nothing of it." replied Snape giving her a soft kiss on the top of the head. "I'd do anything for you and the children."

"I know." said the amber eyed witch with a small smile. "And I appreciate it."

"What do you suppose we forgo the melancholy for a while and just enjoy this small but hard fought victory?" asked Snape.

Hermione sighed lean into her former Potions Professor's embrace.

"I suppose you're right." She agreed. "There will be plenty of time for melancholy given what Ron is capable of."

Snape put a finger to her lips ending all talk of Ronald Weasley. He then proceeded to crush his pale lips against her soft pink ones.

"Miss Granger..." He purred as they ended up on the sofa.

Hermione couldn't help but bite at her bottom lip as her former Professor ravaged the exposed sensitive flesh of her neck.

The low moan that escaped her only furthered his exploration of her warm slender form.

"I did not need to see that." said the voice of a certain green eyed wizard getting their collective attention.

"Impeccable timing as always Potter." said a clearly frustrated Snape.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle a bit as her former Professor turned boyfriend shifted his weight away from her body as she lied with her back pressed against the sofa.

"I cannot unsee that." said Harry blinking to illustrate his apparent terror.

Snape rolled his eyes at the annoying antics of his former student and nemesis...so to speak.

"That's enough out of you, Harry." said Hermione narrowing her amber eyes at her best friend.

"Sorry...kidding." He replied with a small smile. "You both seem to be enjoying each other's company."

"Indeed we were Potter." Replied Snape with a flicker of lust behind his obsidian eyes as he glanced at a certain amber eyed witch. "Until you happened by we were in fact celebrating our furthered relationship...given the recent divorce."

"As well you should." said Harry in what passed for approval. "I for one think it's high time Hermione had a bit of fun."

"As much as I'd love to...all this business with Ron and his overbearing prat mother..." began Hermione only to be silenced by her best friend.

"Nonsense...you and Snape deserve some time alone given how long you waited to be together." said Harry meaningfully. "I'll look after Rose and Hugo...Molly won't be coming here...I've barred her and Ron from entering, honestly I cannot stand to look at them given all that they tried to do to Hermione."

"Well, at least you are good for something, Potter." muttered Snape.

" Of course Snape, Anything to do away with your crankiness." countered Harry with a wicked smirk. "We both know I've seen your memories...it's been ages since you've enjoyed the company of a witch."

"Fuck off Potter." said Snape narrowing his eyes at the boy who lived.

Harry burst out laughing given the freshness of the former Professor's comment. He'd have bet any of the former students of Hogwarts would have paid to hear him speak as they did.

Hermione shook her head.

"I'll need a bit of time to get ready." She said.

"Of course." said Snape with a smile.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

The cool breeze had been welcome as Hermione stood sporting the red dress she had purchased after filing for divorce from Ronald Weasley. She had not been alone given the wonderful evening she spent in the company of her escort and former Professor. He had been dressed quite brilliantly a seemingly muggle black suit without a tie.

As much fun as she had been having, her mind wondered back to her children.

"You aren't really here with me now are you?" he asked.

"Hmmmm?" asked Hermione seemingly caught off guard.

Snape smiled understanding completely where her mind had been.

"I'm sorry Severus..." she said softly. "It's just..."

"You miss the children." he replied.

The amber eyed witch nodded.

"I-I can't lose them." she said meaningfully.

"And you won't." replied Snape confidently. "You have my word."

"Severus, you can't promise something like that and..." she was silenced by his pale lips once more meeting her soft pink ones.

"You have my word." he said once more pulling back from her.

They apparated back to Harry's place and Hermione changed before baking cookies with Rose and Hugo. Snape sighed finding a seat on Harry's sofa as he watched them race through the house with cookie dough roaring with laughter.

"You love them don't you?" asked Harry observing the contented former Professor.

"Something like that." replied Snape as Harry too sat down on the sofa watching Hermione bake with the children.

Despite the abrupt end to their romantic evening, they were content to spend as much time with Rose and Hugo as possible.


	29. Chapter 28:The Bruising Of Egos

**Chapter** _ **28: The Bruising Of Egos**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...this bloody chapter was painstaking, I hope you all are happy...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **{"In Another's eyes...I'm afraid that I can't see...This picture perfect**_ ** _portrait...that they paint of me...they don't realize...And I pray they never do...'Cause every time I look...I'm seeing you...In another's eyes..._** _ **"} In Another's Eyes, Garth Brooks & Trisha Yearwood**_

 _ **Mature Content Ahead...**_

 _Spare Bedroom, The Potter Residence, Wizarding World..._

 **I** t began with just a simple kiss, Severus Snape had been tempted to show the saddened witch his unwavering support for her and her children and it lead to them fumbling at each other's attire until most of it littered the floor below. Rose and Hugo had been fed and put into bed since the end of the date that ended much too soon. Harry had gone to bed as well feeling he would be needed come morning when the children were up and running about. The former Potions Professor found himself shirtless as Hermione Granger ran her delicate little fingers across his pale bare chest seemingly intrigued by the numerous scars that had lined it.

"Severus." she said softly as her amber eyes filled with sympathy. "You've been through so much."

"It's not much compared to what I got out of it in the end." he tried to assure her.

"I'm so sorry." said Hermione softly.

Snape sighed as her fingers seemed to get antiquated with his bare chest. He would have been lying if he said he didn't enjoy the softness of her touch. The heat from her slender body being so close to his was starting to become much more than he could bare at the moment.

"Don't feel sorry for me witch." he said stroking her cheek with his large pale calloused hand. "I've gotten what I needed since the end of the war...and she seems to enjoy teasing to no end."

The amber eyes of the witch above him flickered with a smoldering heat before she leaned forward pressing her soft pink lips into his pale ones. They had been on the verge of giving in to their baser nature for quite some time and this strange night had been no different.

"W-Where's your wand?" asked Hermione thinking for a moment.

Snape looked up at her a bit dazed from the kiss.

"W-What?" he asked attempting to collect himself.

"Y-Your wand." she said between passionate kisses. "Where is your wand?"

Snape waved his hand in a rather lazy gesture and his wand flew onto the bed. Hermione picked it up and casually flicked it at the door locking and warding it so no one could interrupt them unless it had been a true emergency. She charmed the room so not a single sound could escape but it so that she could hear what was going on beyond the door to check up on the children. One more task to complete, Hermione tapped the end of the wand to her belly and quickly cast a contraceptive charm.

The former Potions Professor's hands found their way up her exposed belly making the warming sensation she felt from the charm spell feel much more intense.

"S-Severus." said Hermione losing herself in the pleasure of his touch.

The Potions Master's incredible height allowed him to sit up enough while keeping the young witch firmly planted on his lap as he kissed her exposed neck and chest. Hermione gasped for breath as Snape rather skillfully unclasped her bra allowing her breasts to move freely as his eager lips met them in a tender kiss.

The amber eyes of Hermione Granger had been filled with tears as she attempted to recall when the last time had been that she felt such a need for a man that she had been overwhelmed by the pleasure that merely kissing had brought her. Ron had been spending so much time with those whores that he had neglected the needs of his own wife and before she knew it, she had been left without passion or the simplest gesture of romance as the need to ensure the children had what they needed began to fill in the emptiness left by a lack of affection on Ron's part.

Snape latched onto the supple breasts of his former student, lying her down on the bed as his lean body fitted between her slender thighs.

With a soft whisper, The Potions Master had gotten rid of the last remaining articles of clothing between them, leaving each of them naked and vulnerable for the first time since their strange love affair began. Hermione had been so use to Ron and his frequent criticisms of her body that she had closed her eyes in the hopes of missing the expected look of disappointment on Severus Snape's face after all the time they had spent putting off being together.

"Hermione." said Snape softly knowing all too well what had caused her to close her eyes. "Hermione open your eyes, love."

The amber eyed witch took a breath and did as her former Professor instructed.

"You are the most beautiful witch I have ever laid eyes upon." he said softly as he kissed her neck and shoulders. "Do not ever let me see you torment yourself from the words of a foolish boy who knows nothing about women and even less about love."

Hermione let out a gasp as Snape's blood engorged cock came into contact with her sensitive flesh as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips once more.

 _This was it._ she thought. _This was what they had been waiting for._

The thunderous pounding in Snape's chest had been so loud that he believed Hermione could hear it just as easily as he could. It had been so long since he had been with a woman, he wondered if he still knew what to do. A brief moment where he was beginning to have second thoughts seemed to make itself known.

"Severus." said Hermione sensing the older wizard's hesitation. "Please."

With a groan, Snape positioned his enormous cock at the young witch's entrance and thrust forward slowly.

Hermione let out a loud moan her eyes widening at the feel of him. Snape groaned like a wounded animal feeling the heat of the young witch engulf him. Out of instinct, she closed her eyes once again, it was how she seemed to cope with the stretching when she and Ron had been in bed. Snape however was having none of it as he slowly began to thrust inside her.

"Look. At. Me." he grunted flexing his pale form as he made himself at home between her thighs.

Hermione opened her eyes once more. Amber meeting obsidian as Snape continued his long slow thrusts into the willing witch below him.

"You are mine now witch." he said, his breath ragged from holding it so long. "I can never let you go."

"I-I don't want you to." she replied meaningfully.

It was all the assurance Snape needed before he began to thrust into the young witch in earnest. The wielded dam of their lust broke and Snape found found himself pounding into Hermione as she gripped him tightly enjoying every second of it.

The headboard beat against the wall and the bed gave it's own additions to the symphony of their shared lovemaking.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Hours Later..._

Sweat poured down Severus Snape's body as he lied beside a semi-sleeping Hermione Granger. She had been lying on her belly, covering her exposed breasts in the process much to his disappointment. Her sweat soaked unruly hair had been across the equally soaked pillow as she attempted to catch her breath. He himself had been winded given his antics of the passed few hours. It had been truly something to make love to an exceptional young witch as the dawn broke over the horizon.

She had been better than his wildest fantasies.

It was difficult to imagine anyone being fool enough to not want to come home to her every night.

"Severus." said the sleepy tone voice of Hermione.

"I'm here love." said Snape scooting close to her despite the sweat dripping off the both of them.

"Tell me we're doing that again." she said with a smile.

"Oh we are most definitely doing that again." he replied. "I wouldn't mind an encore performance to tell you the truth."

"Mmmmm." said Hermione rolling onto her back and exposing those supple breasts of hers that he had enjoyed so much. "I would love to but I need to be able to walk when the children awaken."

Snape smirked.

It had been quite some time since he had gotten a compliment of that caliber.

"What can I say...I was overwhelmed by passion." he said.

Hermione smiled.

"I suppose I was as well." she said reaching up and running her hand across his sweaty chest. "Professor Snape you definitely deserve an outstanding for that performance. "

Snape found himself smirking once more as he pulled her into his arms.

"You...Miss Granger, have a lot to learn." he said kissing her about the neck as before. "I suppose I could devote all of my time to ensuring you finish your studies on my level."

"Mmmm." replied Hermione lost in the afterglow of their union. "You promise?"

"Indeed I do." replied Snape seemingly captivated by the witch in his arms.

They shared another kiss before she succumbed to sleep and he followed soon after holding her close and keeping her safe as always.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Following Morning..._

Harry Potter had been surprised to see Hermione up cooking breakfast while Snape had been sitting at the table with the children and a cup of freshly brewed coffee. It was strange that given the passed couple of days since the divorce, Hermione had been in a surprisingly good mood. She had managed to master cooking, something that he still had been puzzled over and seemed to take her upcoming battle with Ron in stride.

"Good morning Mione." said Harry taking a seat at the table. "Good Morning Snape...kids."

"Good morning uncle Harry." said Rose pleasantly awaiting her pancakes.

"Morning Uncle Harry." said Hugo having a bit of fun with his morning orange juice.

Snape had been sipping his coffee and reading through the latest edition of _The Daily Prophet._ He had appeared to be in a better mood than the mornings before but largely remained silent as he continued his reading.

Harry thought it amusing to see such a young looking wizard wearing reading glasses as if he had been an old man despite his own need to wear them. His glasses of course had been sort of like an extension of his character. Snape's dark rimmed glasses were just hilarious.

"Good morning Harry." said Hermione pleasantly as she began piling food on everyone's respective plates. "Severus would you like one or two pancakes?"

"Four." he replied without looking up from his paper.

"Four?" asked the green eyed wizard puzzled. "You hardly ever eat a thing, what's got your appetite so ravenous this morning?"

Snape's obsidian eyes flickered with heat from behind The Daily Prophet. He knew exactly what it had been but neglected to give any indication to his antics with Hermione the previous night.

"Just feel like eating four." he replied in a bored tone.

Hermione smiled and piled the pancakes onto his plate and turned her attention to Hugo's plate. She slid one pancake onto it and used her wand to magically cut it into pieces. The three year old wizard turned his attention to the sweet cakes and syrup shoveling forkful after forkful into his greedy little mouth.

Rose had more manners as she began to ready her plate to eat. She knew it was tradition to say grace and wait for her mother to join the table before stuffing her face unlike her seemingly uncivilized baby brother.

"How many would you like Harry?" asked Hermione pleasantly.

"Just two please." replied the green eyed wizard.

The amber eyed witch quickly put two hot cakes onto his plate. Then she proceeded to stack three onto her own as everyone added their own sides via the platter before them on the table along with their respective drinks and condiments.

After finishing up with the cooking, Hermione sat down as they all said grace and began eating. Harry kept looking back n forth between Snape and Hermione noting all too well that something had been strange going on between them.

Snape devoured his breakfast like he had been a starving man in the middle of the wilderness. Hermione seemed to squirm in her seat as she watched him possibly forgetting that she had not been alone and quickly turned her attention back to her own plate.

The children had finished first, followed by Harry and then Snape whom had volunteered to clear the table. Hermione insisted upon helping him with the dishes, drying while he washed.

Leaving them to it, Harry decided to spend some time with the children.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Open Field, The Burrows, Wizarding World..._

Ronald Weasley sighed looking over at Harry's place with a bit of longing. He had known all too well that Hermione had been there with that strange bloke and the children. He seemed rather disappointed that Harry would allow such a thing in his sister's house given all they had done for him. The annoyed red head wizard watched as Hermione seemed to laugh more in the arms of that rude bloke Sebastian Prince.

He had known for a fact that she had not laughed quite as much as she had when she was still his wife. In fact, she seemed to go out of her way to suck the fun out of almost everything but with this Sebastian, she was having the time of her life.

A bit of cold rage set in as Ron made his way through the open field and caught a glimpse of Hermione running from Harry's porch with Sebastian chasing after her. They frolicked in the high grass unaware that Ron had been there watching the entire time.

"I've missed this." said Hermione softly. "This simple intimacy that comes from being with you...it's almost indescribable."

"Is it really?" asked Sebastian with a smile.

Hermione caressed his sallow pale cheek and before Ron knew it the two of them were snogging like hormonal teenagers. He thought he was going to be sick as he watched Sebastian unbutton Hermione's blouse and she do the same to his shirt.

The red head wizard had been positively caught off guard as he watched the two of them transfigure a simple blanket for the two of them to use as they lied together amid the grass covered field.

Ron could hardly believe it as they exchanged passionate kiss after passionate kiss. It was strange to see Hermione so full of passion and drive by her desire for this strange wizard. She unbuckled his belt and managed to get him out of his trousers.

The urge to vomit had been upon Ronald Weasley before he knew it and he found himself rushing off into the distance to rid his stomach of all it's contents.

Hermione began to laugh as Snape joined her lying back onto the transfigured blanket.

"So much for our little exhibitionism stunt." she said amused.

"Indeed." agreed Snape taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"That will teach Ron to keep his nose out of my business." said Hermione.

"I highly doubt that." replied The former Potions Master. "But it most certainly bruised his overdeveloped ego."

"Good enough." replied Hermione still pleased.

"I believe Potter requires our help with the children." said Snape.

"It's almost too bad we were only putting on a show for Ron." said Hermione biting her bottom lip like so many times before.

"Yes..." agreed Snape seemingly mesmerized by her antics. "Of course there is always tonight."

"Until tonight then." said the amber eyed witch condensing her newly awakened passion into a kiss.

They both got to their feet correcting their respective attire and headed back into Harry Potter's house.


	30. Chapter 29: The Parameters of Need

**Chapter** _ **29: The Parameters of Need**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **Mature Content Ahead...**_

 _Spare Bedroom, The Potter Residence, Wizarding World..._

 **S** oftly, slowly The Potions Master eased into the warmth of his amber eyed former student. A low groan passed through his tightly sealed sallow pale lips as they became as one. A soft moan came from the beautiful young witch as she wrapped her slender legs around his waist, the need to be as close to him as possible driving her actions.

A short gasp between them signaled the end of all reasoning as a deeply seeded need for each other transcended any aspect of their physical desire.

"S-Severus..." moaned the amber eyed witch seemingly lost in the heightened sense of pleasure her lover bestowed upon her.

Snape could only express his need in harsh animalistic grunts.

The tall pale frame of The Potions Master in stark contrast to the fair skinned young former student who's significantly smaller frame gave her a look of frailty despite the haze of lust she had been under.

Snape began a long series of steady unrushed thrusts into the witch below him. In the beginning, it had been difficult for her to take him despite their mutual need. It surprised him to note how much resistance he encountered despite her being mother to two children.

Hermione had been unprepared for the magnitude of her former Potions Professor's enormous appendage given that Ron had always been just below average size and they hardly did anything in bed aside from planned procreation.

The amber eyed witch let out another low gasp feeling her lover reach depths of her very being that had never been accessible to even her former husband.

Need spoke loud and clear during these early morning hours, when the sun had not yet risen in the east, and the chill of the night still lingered in the air accompanied by the dew that blanketed every blade of grass.

Harry Potter and the children slept peacefully in their respective beds seemingly miles away from the passion filled world that Hermione and Snape found themselves lost in.

Another soft moan signaled the defiant and head strong Gryffindor, Hermione Granger succumbing to the superior talents of the former head of Slytherin.

And slither he did, into her warm depths propelled by ravenous passion and into her notoriously large and careful heart from the moment they found each other again.

"Hermione." Snape managed through the intense grip of passion.

His thrusts growing increasingly powerful as the seconds gave way to minutes and the minutes gave way to hours.

For her part, Hermione had been rendered speechless given the depths in which Snape seemed to punctuate his need for her. Fingernails on delicate hands gripped the sweaty pale flesh of his back as her legs continued to tighten around him. Another low and harsh groan passed from sealed pale lips only to be joined by a breathless whisper of a moan.

As the first lights of dawn broke over the horizon, Hermione Granger found herself propelled by the ravenous antics of her lover and former Potions Professor into the onset of an earth shattering explosion. Sweat soaked with muscles aching for overuse, Snape followed soon after as the contents of his highly simulated loins spilled into the warm depths of the witch below him.

Exhausted and abundantly satisfied, Snape found himself weaker than a newborn babe unable to extract his softening appendage from the warm depths of his amber eyed witch. His lengthy raven hair had fallen into a curtain covering his sweat blasted sallow pale face.

Regaining a bit of her strength, Hermione parted the curtain of lengthy raven hair and proceeded to show her gratitude to her former Potions Professor for his contributions to her pleasurable experience with passionate kisses. It was only now, that he could see her cheeks stained with tears as a result of their overwhelming pleasure. He returned her kiss with just as much passion.

"Severus..." she said in a breathless whisper.

"Hermione." he replied lost in the gentleness of her loving caress.

"Please don't ever leave me." she said as tears continued to stream down her supple cheeks. "I simply can't bare the thought of you with another."

Snape had not known what brought this on but he was enraged that Weasley's idiocy still had far reaching consequences.

"I've spent nearly two lifetimes waiting for you witch." He said in a serious tone. "I am no fool Hermione...you are a witch that can have any wizard you desire and you chose me...a man that no one else wished to give any kind of affection unless it suited their ulterior motives...what Weasley has done to you is a crime in it of itself...but make no mistake I am not a foolish boy with something to prove...there will be no unfaithful antics on my part."

Hermione smiled feeling the effects of sleepiness set in.

"Are you implying that I'd be unfaithful Professor?" She asked with an arched brow.

"Not at all Miss Granger." replied Snape feeling tired as well. "Merely that even if you were, I'd duel your so called lover to the death if he were fool enough to lay claim to you."

Hermione giggled a bit imagining such an event.

"Well Professor Snape, you don't have to worry about that because I only have eyes for you." she said kissing him softly on the lips.

"Your eyes and something else I'm sure." said Snape with a wicked smirk.

"Mmmm git." said Hermione feeling him move inside her.

Insufferable know it all." He purred in her ear before extracting himself from between her thighs.

Hermione wrapped her self around him and ensured that her head rested against his pale bare chest. Snape wrapped her in his arms as she drifted off to sleep.

"I can promise you the world, Hermione." He said in a soft but meaningful tone. "But all I am able to give you is my heart."

Snape kissed the sleeping witch on the top of her head before succumbing to the effects of sleepiness himself.


	31. Chapter 30:The First Of Demands

**Chapter** _ **30: The First Of Demands**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _The Sitting Room, The Potter Residence, Wizarding World..._

 **L** aughter had erupted in the cozy sitting room as Hermione Granger sat peacefully with her Potions Master lover, her two children, and best friend Harry Potter.

Everyone had enjoyed a hearty breakfast and were listening to various stories of their Hogwarts experiences. Rose had asked what Hogwarts Castle had been like and the whole thing became a bonding experience.

Harry Potter had been greatly amused by Hermione telling the story of Draco changing her teeth and Snape declaring that he saw no difference.

"Well I didn't..." said Snape in defense of his past action of cruelty to his young lover.

"Oh sure." said Hermione folding her arms across her chest. "You'd let your precious Draco get away with murder given the chance."

Harry laughed unable to get the images of Snape and Hermione kissing out of his head as they argued facts.

"Not exactly true." said Snape in his own defense. "Besides that particular afternoon I was good and drunk by the time classes began."

"Seriously?" asked Hermione stunned by his blatant admission to misconduct as her former Professor.

"Oh don't look so surprised witch, having to look after you lot had me begging for a drink many a night just to get through grading parchment after parchment. said the Potions Master.

"Severus!" She said in utter shock.

"I am human witch, you of all people should know that by now." said Snape with a wicked smirk. "Even Minerva, hardly dealt with any of you sober."

"You're kidding?" said Hermione shocked that her Head of house partook in drink while looking after youths.

"Something you'd only expect from a Slytherin I take it?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"Well, Draco still got it easy as far as you were concerned." said Harry joining the conversation.

"Naturally, given all the smoke the entire school loved to blow up your arse boy it's a wonder you haven't gone blind." said the Potions Master.

Hermione couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles.

"Uncle Sev is funny." said Rose clearly amused although she had not a clue as to what they were talking about.

Hugo simply delighted in the happiness that surrounded him, climbing on the sofa and into Snape's arms as he took to playing with the Potions Master's large calloused pale hands.

He had been an adorable sight getting an amused chuckle from the older wizard.

"You know you never apologized for that." said Hermione bringing the conversation back to her teeth incident.

Snape smirked.

"Did you really expect me to?" he asked as if he had been insulted.

Hermione narrowed her amber eyes at him.

"Apologize or you'll be sleeping on the couch git." she said in a huff.

"Why should I, Draco's the one that hit you with the spell and if I recall correctly...I never got an apology from a certain bushy haired know it all for setting by winter cloak on fire." said Snape setting Hugo down and getting to his feet.

Hermione went silent for a few seconds.

"Nothing to say now have you high and mighty Gryffindor?" asked Snape seemingly triumphant.

"As a matter of fact I do have something to say." said Hermione with her amber eyes still narrowed at her former Potions Professor turned lover.

"I'm all ears Miss Granger." said Snape.

Hermione suddenly drew her wand.

 _"Aquatis spherea."_ she said and a sphere of water came flying toward Snape.

He responded a fraction of a second too late and found himself soaked from head to toe.

Harry burst into laughter at the sight of his soggy former Professor.

"Good one Mione." he said in approval.

Snape whirled on him in seconds.

"You find that amusing Potter?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

Before Harry could reply Snape sent a few wand-less spheres of water after Hermione, the children, and Harry for their shared amusement at his expense.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Later..._

By the time Harry Potter opened his front door to find the unfortunate sight of Molly Weasley standing on his porch he had been soaked to the bone and red from all his laughter. Rose and Hugo had been soaked as well and Hermione had been on the receiving end of a few water spheres herself. The eyes of the elder red head witch widened when what she knew to be Sebastian Prince came out of the kitchen with a few loose spells aimed at Hermione.

"What the devil is going on around here?" asked Molly seemingly outraged. "Is this how you raise children, teaching them to be messy and irresponsible while carrying on with a dreadful wizard that is not your husband?"

Hermione's smile disappeared the instant she heard her former Mother in-law speak.

"What do you want this time Molly?" she asked as if suddenly exhausted.

"What I want is my grandchildren is what I want and I have an order from the Minister of Magic that says I can have them at least for the time being while you and Ron settle this little spat between you." said Molly as if this divorce had not counted in her eyes.

"You are not taking my children." said Hermione becoming angry.

"I'm afraid I can, and from the looks of it I came not a moment too soon from what Ron tells me, honestly Hermione I didn't think you'd be the kind of witch that would carry on like a harlot in front of your children." said Molly in disgust.

"Rose and Hugo aren't going anywhere." said Harry stepping in front of the door to block the old witch's view. "And Sebastian is a stand up bloke...he's never done anything to harm the children."

"I'll be the judge of that." said Molly eyeing Sebastian Prince coldly.

Snape could see that Hermione was at the end of her rope and seconds from hexing Molly off the front porch.

As it turned out, the Minister of Magic figured he'd run into a bit of resistance and sent his enforcers to ensure Molly would get the children.

"What the hell is this?" asked Sebastian not at all surprised by the Ministry of Magic's direct interference.

"This Mr. Prince is the Minster of Magic ensuring that his word is respected as law." said one of the enforcers.

"Rosealine, Hugorius come with me." said Molly.

Hugo looked over at Snape with wide amber eyes not so unlike his mother's.

"Uncle Bastian, I don't want to go." he said near tears. "I want to stay with you."

"It'll be alright Hugo." said Harry softly knowing any move against Molly was in direct defiance of the Minister of Magic's authority.

Rose ran over to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"I don't want to go either." she said as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Why can't we just stay here with you and uncle Harry?"

Hermione wasn't going to give Ron or his overbearing satisfaction of her tears. She simply kissed her son and daughter on the cheek and assured them that they would be returning with her permanently and that she'd be getting them ready for Hogwarts. It seemed to cheer up Rose a bit but Hugo wasn't impressed.

"NO!" he shouted angrily. "I WANT TO STAY WITH UNCLE BASTIAN!"

Molly had to pry the boy away from Hermione and Snape had to catch the amber eyed witch before she unleashed a hex on the older red head witch. Harry had been fuming but there was little he could do against the Minister of Magic unless he wanted to appear an upstart after the already paranoid man's position.

"This isn't over." said the green eyed wizard clearly angry with his mother in law.

"It is for now Harry." said Molly in a sickening mother-like tone. "We'll see how long it takes for Hermione to come to her senses and realize what's best for the children."

"I'M WHAT'S BEST FOR MY CHILDREN YOU PRETENTIOUS OVERBEARING BITCH!" shouted the irate amber eyed witch.

"Well I never!" said Molly enraged. "I shall see to it you never get them so long as you carry on the way that you do."

The red head older witch had the good sense to take her leave of Harry's place before she found herself on the receiving end of an angry mother's hex.

Harry slammed the door enraged at how this all came about.

"I meant what I said." he announced turning his attention to Hermione. "This isn't over."

He stormed over toward the floo and threw in the powder. He had made up his mind to have a few words with Arthur about Molly and Ron's behavior. The green eyed wizard was gone in a flash of emerald green smoke.

Finally alone or at least in part, Hermione collapsed as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Snape held her close to him as she continued to sob due to the loss of her children.

"She can't have them Severus." said the sobbing witch. "She can't have my children!"

"It is as Potter said Hermione." said Snape softly in a bid to comfort her. "This isn't over until you have full custody of the children."

The heartbroken witch continued to sob as her Potions Professor turned lover held her in the semi silence of Harry Potter's sitting room.


	32. Chapter 31:The Lioness' Rage

**Chapter** _ **31: The Lioness' Rage**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _Spare Bedroom, The Potter Residence, Wizarding World..._

 **S** ilence had filled Harry Potter's once cheerful residence as Hermione Granger lied in bed facing the far wall with her arms folded across her gray sweat shirt clad chest. The amber eyed witch had not moved from that spot since Snape carried her there after she had cried herself to sleep from exhaustion. Harry had not yet returned from his attempts to change the mind of the Minister of Magic and Arthur Weasley. Snape spent much of his time watching the witch from across the room as he stood in the shadows. He deduced their little stunt in the field had caused Ronald Weasley to run to his mother. It had been difficult to gauge how Hermione's mind would react to this problem. She had originally been quite a logical witch but a mother's instinct was far more difficult to fathom than even she knew as she found herself getting to her feet and rushing out the front door to Potter's place, wand in hand.

Snape bolted out the door behind her fearing she might make the situation worse as her mind had clearly reverted to that of an enraged mother instead of a logical young woman. The Potions Master didn't doubt that the Minster of Magic issued a bit of protection for Molly besides the escort to get the children given how close everyone had been in proximity to each other.

"Hermione no!" he shouted as he attempted to grab the determined witch.

Angry beyond belief and without any shred of reasoning, Hermione marched over to Molly Weasley's home and attempted to enter her domain. Unfortunately, for her, she found herself being shocked rather brutally via a restraining orb that covered the house and had been set to activate if Hermione Granger were to ever set foot on the property.

"AHHHHH!" she shouted in agony.

"HERMIONE!" shouted Snape rushing to aid her.

He had managed to pull her back before she did any lasting damage to herself.

"What the hell were you thinking, you are in too close a proximity for her not to have ensured you couldn't just waltz in and get the children." he said gritting his teeth from the shock running through him due to his interference and her fighting his assistance.

"I was thinking that I'd rather die trying to get them back then sit there and wait while some git Minister of Magic decides how to run my life." replied Hermione angrily.

"Stop this witch, it's counter productive." said Snape attempting to get her to see reason.

"Let me go!" demanded the amber eyed witch.

"You'll only be hurting yourself." he said.

"I DON'T CARE!" shouted Hermione enraged.

She broke free of his hold and rushed over to the barrier attempting to hex it and beat it as much as her rage and emotionally not to mention physically exhausted body would allow.

"Hermione stop this." said Snape pulling her free once more as she panted and kicked in desperation.

He caught her in his arms as she sobbed unable to do much of anything else.

"I'm so sorry that this has happened to you love." he said softly. "But this is not over, Potter is working to overturn the Minister of Magic's decision as we speak."

"I miss them Severus." said Hermione sadly. "I miss my children...I haven't been away from them for more than a few hours since the day each one of them were born."

Snape lifted the exhausted witch further into his arms and carried her back to Harry's place.

His heart ached to see her in such a way and it was only going to get worse.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Later..._

Three days had passed and there was still nothing that could be done about the Minster of Magic's decree in favor of Molly having the children until the custody battle was resolved. Of course that meant that it had to be resolved to her liking for her to budge on the status of the children. Harry had been powerless to use his own influence given the children were not his to begin with, as an Uncle he was largely dismissed without fear of public backlash. Both Ron and Molly's portrayal of Hermione as an unfit mother had been too solid a reason for the Minster of Magic not to interfere.

Snape had attempted to get the witch to eat but she refused, the spiral of depression she had found herself going down was beginning to wear away at them both. Eventually, Snape decided a change of scenery would be in order given that Ginny and Harry's children were on their way home and the last thing she needed was to be surrounded by another's children when she was fighting to retrieve her own.

Upon her arrival at Snape's residence, Hermione had not been up for much talk, choosing to spend the night in the children's bed room laying among their clothes and toys as if it softened the blow of the void their being taken left behind.

Week one at Snape's Estate in the muggle world saw a very combative Hermione and a world weary Severus at odds. Before they had known it, nearly a month had passed and despite her letters and appeals the Minster of magic not only refused to see her after her demonstration following the divorce, but he out right ignored her letters.

Still the amber eyed witch wrote feverishly.

Snape supplied the quill, ink and parchment.

He had barely gotten her to eat at least one meal a day and she grew quite thin as a result of it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Hermione had been sitting at the desk and writing until her hand cramped and still she attempted to write.

"Hermione." said Snape entering the room for the first time since he had given her the previous day's meal.

"What do you want Severus, I'm quite busy." she replied without looking up from the letter.

Unable to take it any longer, Snape marched into the room and removed the ink and parchment from the desk.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A LETTER TO GET BACK MY CHILDREN!" she shouted angrily.

"Hermione...look at yourself." said Snape sadly.

The amber eyed witch had been gripping the quill so hard it cut into the soft flesh of her palm and she noted that she held it like a weapon.

"I have to finish that letter." she said ignoring what had been so painfully obvious to him.

"No." said Snape in protest to her erratic behavior.

Hermione attempted to wrestle the letter out of his hands and the sound of it ripping only seemed to send her tumbling further into an boiling rage. Before she knew what she was doing she had her wand out and started sending out hex after hex in the wake of her fury.

Snape had been caught off guard by her ferocity. Each one of the potent hexes landing on him at such an alarming rate sent him flying across the room. The amber eyed witch took off out the door as he scrambled to his feet. She had aimed to apparate to the Ministry of Magic and she was in no condition to speak with the Minister of Magic, at this rate she'd damage any genuine chance of getting her children back.

This fear is what propelled Snape despite the pain from the potent hexes and he caught her and wrestled her to the ground.

"GET OFF ME SEVERUS!" she shouted as she struggled against him physically.

"Stop this madness." said Snape trying to catch his breath but keeping a firm hold on the witch below him. "This is only going to ensure that Molly and her idiot son keeps them."

"Let me go Severus." said Hermione still determined.

"I can't." he replied evenly. "If I do it would only lead to your ruin."

"They have my children Severus." said the amber eyed witch upset.

"And we will get them back." replied Snape.

"I don't need your help...I can get them myself." said Hermione harshly. "Being with you is why she took them in the first place."

"And I accept full responsibility for that." said Snape not letting on to how much her comment stung.

"GET OFF ME!" said Hermione enraged as she struggled beneath him. "If you don't I swear you will regret it."

"Look at what's become of you." said Snape attempting to get through to her. "This is them winning, you'd know that if only you'd listen to reason."

The amber eyes of the young Gryffindor witch narrowed as she maneuvered and kneed her former Potions Professor in the groin. The attempt had caught him off guard and as much as he had been a man and it caused him to collapse in agony.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted and rolled onto his side curling up in a bid to relieve some of the pressure.

Something seemed to snap in the amber eyed witch and she found herself venting her frustrations out on her lover raining her fists down on him until she exhausted herself.

"That's right, Gryffindor." said Snape taking it all as if it had been the natural order of things. "Beat up on a Slytherin in a bid to make yourself feel better, it isn't as if it hasn't happened to me before."

Hearing this, Hermione seemed to come to her senses. Looking down at the wounded wizard, all she could see were flashes of Snape bloodied in the Shrieking shack and gasping for his last breath.

"SEVERUS!" she said bursting into tears. "Oh...Severus I'm so sorry."

Snape said nothing as he pulled her close to him letting her continue to sob knowing all too well that her ever present Gryffindor guilt had set in.

"Shhhh." he said softly comforting her despite his own pain. "We'll fix this...you will see your children again...I promise."

Hermione continued to sob against his chest as he lied on the ground a good distance from his estate.


	33. Chapter 32: Weathering The Storm

**Chapter** _ **32: Weathering The Storm**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _Hermione's Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **G** ryffindor Guilt had been in full effect as Hermione Granger spent the next two days hiding from the world in the wake of her shameful actions following her children being taken. She had been battling her depression from the loss of her children and her guilt at having taken it all out on Snape. The former Potions Professor elected to give her some time alone, figuring she'd come around of her own accord eventually. He deduced his attempting to interfere with her grief had caused them to clash in the first place. He occupied his time working in the garden and working on his pick up truck.

High winds indicated a storm on the horizon. The scent of rain lingered in the air as the perfect backdrop to the witch's warring emotions as they swirled around inside of her. She had not meant to take her frustrations out on Severus, but he had been there just the same. It was Ronald Weasley who's face she wanted to bash in. His and his overbearing mother. The nerve of that overweight hussy to change the names of her children just because she didn't believe their names gave any real indication of their magical heritage.

Hermione took a breath. The last thing she needed was to get worked up again. It was already lonely without the children and now sitting alone in Severus' vast estate...she truly knew the meaning of being left alone.

With a sigh, the amber eyed witch made her way down the stairs and toward the sitting room. The familiar scent of herbs and fresh earth had caught her by surprise and she instantly knew that Severus had returned. He had gotten caught up in the storm but made it back before the majority of the downpour could reach him.

Hermione knew he'd be in the sitting room. He had always gone there to read late at night or as had often been the case to drink. The amber eyed witch felt terrible for the way she had treated him. He had done so much for her and the children. The fact that Ron used their means of teaching him a lesson to win over his mother and paint Hermione in an unflattering light was of no fault of Severus'.

Gathering her Gryffindor courage, Hermione decided to face the wrath of the former Potions Professor. She had after all wronged him and would adhere to whatever means of punishment he believed necessary.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Severus Snape was enjoying yet another glass of firewhiskey. It had been his third since he had gotten in from the rain. He sighed finishing the last of it and threw the glass across the room effectively shattering it into an explosion of crystal fragments. The Potions Master had not known how to help the ailing witch that dwelled in the bedroom of his rather large and expensive estate. They had not said a word to each other in days.

He would have been lying if he said he had not missed the intimacy between them. Just having her in his arms would have been enough for him. Snape sighed knowing all too well that she was possibly in a state of self loathing. What happened the other day was anything but new to him. He ran the risk of being hurt given her state of mind and accepted the consequences.

To be honest his cock ached for the warmth of her slender frame and his heart ached for the closeness of her own heart's beat. Puzzled as to what to do, Snape simply sat down in his usual armchair trying to figure how best to support the witch he loved.

"Severus." He heard her voice as soft as can be...like the coo of a dove as he moved to find the source.

Hermione had been standing before him a bundle of nerves and a beacon of sorrow.

"I'm so sorry." she said bursting into tears.

Snape sighed and immediately swept the amber eyed witch into his arms.

"Quiet." He said.

Hermione noted that he had quite a bit to drink.

Snape pulled her into his lap and into his seemingly desperate kiss. It was abundantly clear that the distance between them had been taking a toll on him just as much as it had her. She returned his desperate kisses with a few of her own.

Tears continued to stream down her supple cheeks as he continued to hold onto her.

"I-I miss them so much." said Hermione unable to hold back her grief.

"So do I." replied Snape with his own voice thick with sorrow.

The begrieved couple continued to exchange desperate kisses as the storm intensified outside. Snape held on to Hermione as if it had been for dear life. Snape's heartached for the witch in his arms as her heart ached for her children.

He needed to find a way I fix this for her and quickly. Hermione wrapped her arms around him holding him just the same. She didn't want to lose him after all that he had gone through to be with her. She had loved him since the first day she arrived at Hogwarts, of course it was simply the crush of a school girl, but the war's end put it into perspective. The night he nearly died in the shrieking shack haunted her for so many years.

He had not known how she cried for him every year of that night's tragic anniversary.

"Please don't leave me Severus." She said terrified.

"Hermione...I have no intention of doing such a thing." said Snape.

They shared another desperate kiss before he got to his feet carrying them both to bed.


	34. Chapter 33: The Benefits of Rain

**Chapter** _ **33: The Benefits Of**_ _ **Rain**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...apparently some of you missed the entire Hermione thinking like an enraged mother bit in the previous chapters...We all know she is intelligent as is Severus who has been trying to get her to use her head in this situation...furthermore, what's a story without a bit of drama...It can't rain all the time...Nor will it always be sunny.}**_

 _ **Mature content ahead**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _Hermione's Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **S** oft pink lips pressed desperately against the familiar pale ones that belonged to a wizard returning the kiss in equal desperation. Hermione let out a soft gasp as her back pressed against the matress amid crisp sheets of scarlet and plush silken pillows. Snape let out a low groan as his lean form came into contact with her slender body. The saddened lovers fumbled with their respective attire casting the various articles onto the floor without a care for their condition. The need for each other in such a desperate hour compelling them as opposed to lust.

Snape let out a grunt as he positioned his naked form between the bare thighs of the amber eyed witch below him. Tears of sorrow continued to stream down her supple cheeks as much as they had his own sallow pale ones. It was abundantly clear that the loss of the children deeply effected them both.

Hermione's small fingers worked their way across his exposed pale chest running over every scar as her tears continued. The sound of the rain storm intensifying as his obsidian eyes took in the sight of the wounded young mother before him. She would never know how he wished in that moment to have the ability to relieve her of the heartache she now suffered. It always seemed a pity that even in the magical world, some limitations to the mortal way of thinking remained the same.

The current Minister of Magic was of the mind to dismiss such a brilliant and passionate woman's pleas due to her blood status and the character assassination on the part of Molly and her idiot son. When it came to Molly Weasley, the old matriarch simply saw an opportunity to enforce her views on Hermione. The older witch truly believed in the til death do you part vow and saw Sebastian as nothing more than an interloper no matter how happy he made Hermione.

Snape turned his attention to the belly of the amber eyed witch. He imagined how fascinating it must have looked during the lengthy months in which she carried her children. He found himself planting soft kiss after kiss on her exposed soft flesh. Hermione let out a shocked gasp as he trailed his kisses up her youthful body and captured her lips once more.

"Please...Severus..." she said in a breathless whisper.

Snape immediately positioned himself at her warm center and thrust forward. All at once, a moan escaped the amber eyed witch and a groan pushed it's way passed the pale lips of the former Potions Professor.

There were no more words that needed to be exchanged as Snape began to thrust at a steady pace into Hermione's warm depths. As close as the two of them had been it never seemed to be enough.

The amber eyed witch's mind had taken her back to the night Rose was conceived, it was the night Severus had died and she was filled with grief as well as heartache. Snape continued to use her body seeming desperate for connection.

A series of soft moans escaped the saddened witch as she recalled how empty the world felt then, wizarding of otherwise.

Snape continued to thrust into her, his pace slowly increasing.

Hermione saw the moment her beautiful baby girl had been born as well as recalling her time within her belly. She had been the most precious thing in the world even before she took her first breath. Her hair like that of the entire Weasley clan as her blue eyes like her sorry excuse for a parent Ronald Weasley's.

Another gasp escaped the amber eyed witch as she began to feel her lover's desperation.

Hugo's conception replayed in her mind, followed by the lengthy pregnancy and his birth. He had been a beautiful baby as well, inheriting his mother's amber eyes and brown hair.

A grunt from Snape and his renewed pace taking on a sense of urgency. As he continued to thrust into Hermione's warm continued to stream down her cheeks only to be kissed away by The Potions Master in a feverish manner.

With the increased pace, Hermione found herself pulled from her memories and thrown into the cool waters of her long suppressed passion as her lover continued to draw her from the very pit of her depression with his unyielding love.

Hermione moaned frequently as the intensity of her growing need overtook her. Without a word, she was thrust into the abyss of warring sensations making it difficult for her to catch her breath. Snape followed close behind gasping for air as his body succumbed to weakness.

A violent rush filled Hermione unlike any before propelled by the desperation and need of her lover. Snape lied on top of her for several seconds before pulling away in a bid to let her breath. The loss of contact with his winded frame made Hermione feel a little cold. Just as before, Snape pulled the amber eyed witch into his arms and drifted off to sleep.

Hermione sighed noting that this was the first time he had gone to sleep before her. Her mind traveled back to her children before sleep set in.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione's bedroom, Snape's Estate, Muggle World...

Morning greeted Hermione Granger with a series of sunrays in her face. As she stretched and took in the new day, she found that she had been alone. At first she began to believe it had all been a dream and that Severus was still distant given how she treated him. The she noted the familiar ache left behind from his lovemaking.

She didn't know where he had gone but she was sure that it must have been of great importance if he left her bed. The amber eyed witch didn't have to contemplate long, Snape entered the room with a plate of pancakes with a side of eggs and sausage.

"Good morning." He said in greeting.

"Good morning." She replied feeling a bit tired from the previous night's antics.

Snape stepped into the room and sat on the bed beside her.

"This is for you." He said offering the plate to Hermione.

"That's sweet of you Severus but I don't think I can..." she began.

"You can and you will." He replied in a stern tone, not so unlike the one he often used as her Potions Professor. "You must eat witch, you will need your strength if we are to get the children back."

Upon hearing this, Hermione took the plate of food and began to eat. She had been pleasantly surprised to find that she had quite the ravenous appetite. Snape smirked noting her surprised expression.

"What do you expect after not eating for days due to wallowing in your own misery?" he asked. "Last night couldn't have been any better in terms of your poor suppressed appetite."

Hermione noted the flicker of heat behind his obsidian eyes as he said this.

"You're right." She said conceding the point. "I don't believe my wallowing has done either one of us any good."

"At least you've figured that out." said Snape with a wicked smirk. "Now my little Gryffindor...you are to eat and rest for the remainder of the day...I have taken the liberty of brewing a restorative potion...which you will take once you finish your meal."

"But Severus...I..." she began only to find herself interrupted.

"Silence witch." said Snape in an authoritative tone. "We both have let your brash Gryffindor instinct lead us thus far...and it's gotten us nowhere...It is time for you to learn the benefits of Slytherin tact."

Hermione knew from experience that there was no arguing with Snape once he made up his mind. He had been just as stubborn as she had in that regard. The amber eyed witch couldn't help but smile a little, she had almost forgotten how impressive he was when his "take charge" attitude kicked in.


	35. Chapter 34:Cumbersome Intrigue

**Chapter** _ **34: Cumbersome Intrigue**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _Hermione's Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **R** est happened to be just what Hermione Granger needed after finishing her meal and the restorative potion. Snape had insisted she stay in bed and went so far as to threaten to hex her if she even thought about getting out of bed other than to use the loo. He had been deathly serious and she knew better than to ignore a direct warning from a former death eater. After several minutes, she decided that she needed to use the loo and made her way through the lengthy hall until she found one. As she walked she heard the startling sound of someone crashing through the front door and stumbling over the furniture. A panic filled her until she noted that the noise had come from none other than Severus himself.

At first she believed he was keeping his threat and policing her movement out of bed but she could hear him muttering in anger to himself. Hermione dared to venture to the bottom of the stairs where she caught a glimpse of him attempting to treat his bloodied nose and it only proved to make her even more curious than before.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Study, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Putting one foot in front of the other, she dared even further to venture into the study where Severus had been muttering in anger.

"S-Severus?" said Hermione concerned as she entered the room.

Snape suddenly turned away from her as if he had not wished for her to see the blood coming from his broken nose.

"S-Severus are you alright?" she asked not sure if she should just go back upstairs and leave him to his own devices.

The heavy scent of firewhiskey lingered in the air and seemed to be coming off him in waves.

"Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" he asked bitterly.

Hermione sighed.

She had expected him to be difficult given his apparent drunken status but she had hoped he wouldn't be up for a fight.

"What happened to your nose?" she asked knowing all too well the signs that he had gotten himself into a fist fight.

"It's none of your concern." he replied harshly.

"Severus...I know I haven't been the best person to get along with lately, but I want to...I need to reconnect with you." she said explaining herself.

Snape's obsidian gaze remained harsh as he seemed to be looking through her for a moment.

"I don't need your help." he hissed feeling the pain shoot through his nose.

"Severus let me help you." she said softly. "I'm sorry that I may have hurt you before, but I wasn't myself then."

Snape let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine." he muttered annoyed. "If you think you can do any better."

Hermione smiled as he sat down in his chair near the desk and she made her way over toward him.

The soft delicate hands of the sorrowful witch trailed from his long pale arms clad forever in ebony it seemed and went up his broad shoulders. Snape let out another long sigh as she worked her way up to his neck, stroking him gently with her fingers knowing full well the bite from Nagini had been just below his high collar.

The adventurous witch gently removed the blood soaked formerly white towel and noted the ugly bruising of his sallow pale cheeks as well as the blue and black color near the bridge of his notorious aquiline nose. She summoned another towel along with a small bowl filled with warm water.

"This may sting a bit." she said taking the towel and dipping it into the water as she gently began to clean around the bruised and bloodied area.

If her gentle brushing up against the bruising of his broken nose did hurt, Snape gave no indication. His tolerance for pain had been legendary since news of his service to the wizarding world had been broadcast by Harry Potter to all who would listen.

Once she had cleaned the area manually, she took out her wand and softly whispered a mending spell. The snapping of bone from the bridge of his nose had been akin to a loud crunching sound as everything righted itself. Blood vessels repaired under her caring administration of the spell and the pain began to slowly recede. Snape thought along the lines of the witch having a healer's touch but said nothing to her about it.

"There." she said satisfied at a job well done. "All done."

She attempted to walk away only to find his large pale fingers wrapped around her slim wrist.

He said not a word as he gently pulled her toward him, amber eyes meeting obsidian before their respective lips had been crushed together in another desperate kiss. There had been a hint of passion between them, but only a hint given what lie ahead in the form of the lengthy battle for Hermione's children.

"Come morning...you will accompany me to Malfoy Manor." said Snape meeting his young lover's gaze.

"W-Why Malfoy Manor?" asked Hermione genuinely inquisitive of his motives.

She still harbored a bit of resentment towards The Malfoys given what happened at their manor during the second wizarding war.

"Where else would you learn the fine art of Slytherin tact my dear?" asked Snape with an arched brow. "Besides Lucius owes me quite a few favors and despite him no longer being Governor he knows how to get in touch with the right people."

Hermione sighed.

She had not liked nor had she trusted The Malfoys but she trusted Severus and she knew they wouldn't be able to do anything to her with him around.

"As you wish Severus." she said content to follow his lead. "I shall be ready come morning."

With that she pulled away from him and headed upstairs where she turned her attention back to using the loo before going back to bed. Snape sat quietly in the study finishing off his glass of firewhiskey and relishing in the lack of pain in his face when he fiddled with his newly repaired nose.

 _Hermione Granger truly did have a healer's touch._


	36. Chapter 35: Slytherin Tact VS Gryffind

**Chapter** _ **35: Slytherin Tact V.S. Gryffindor Guile**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _Entrance Hall, Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

 **M** orning had come to find Hermione Granger and Severus Snape standing outside the heavy oak door of Malfoy Manor. To the rest of the wizarding world, Severus had been simply Sebastian Prince a very wealthy young wizard from an old an distinguished family. To Hermione and The reclusive Malfoy clan, he had simply been Severus Snape, surviving member of The Order of Phoenix and a very dear member of their family. The young witch had not been too comfortable standing in the place where Bellatrix LeStrange had tortured her as she screamed in agony but she put it aside for the sake of her children. Snape had been silent since the previous night. Despite caring a good deal for each other, it was clear that there had been some distance put between them. The former Potions Professor had noted how she attempted to get a hold of her trembling hand. He had no doubt in his mind that this place had an effect on her, as the former headquarters of the dark lord, it had been the seat of great and terrible power. Snape himself spent many a night enduring torment at the end of the despot's wand here in a bid to punish him for his perceived failures when it came to gathering relevant information on Harry Potter. Even the Malfoys had trouble adjusting after the war's end.

The door opened and both Snape and Hermione strolled into the entrance hall. Once the door closed behind them, Hermione had suddenly been hit with violent flashbacks of her torment via Bellatrix. She backed away from Snape and nearly crumbled as he reached out, capturing her in his arms. The traumatized witch had still bore the awful scar, mostly glamoured to keep the children or anyone else from asking questions. Snape held her close for several minutes before she composed herself.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly kissing her forehead as he held her.

"I...Y-Yes." she replied thinking of her children. "I'm fine now." she said softly.

The bushy haired witch pulled herself from her lover's grasp and they proceeded into Malfoy manor's sitting room where Lucius Malfoy had been waiting for them.

"It took you both long enough." he muttered getting up from the sofa amid tea and biscuits. "Have any trouble finding the place or did you both stop for a quick shag on the way?"

"Sod off Lucius." muttered Snape annoyed.

Hermione had been surprised that Lucius had known that they had been intimate.

"Don't look so surprised Miss Granger." said the still ruggedly handsome senior Malfoy despite him appearing to have seen better days. "We Slytherins are quite adept at figuring people out...it's all apart of working things out to our advantage...I am well versed in our philosophy you know."

"So Severus tells me." said Hermione looking at her lover briefly. "He also explained that you may be able to help me get my children back."

Lucius looked over at Snape whom had always believed in playing his cards close to his chest. Hermione being a Gryffindor spilled her guts in a matter of seconds.

"How long was that?" asked Snape seemingly annoyed.

"About three seconds." replied Lucius with a sigh. "I can see this is going to be a long few weeks."

"Weeks?" replied Hermione confused as she looked from Snape to Lucius Malfoy. "What do you mean by a long few weeks."

Snape turned his attention to Hermione.

"To win this case, you must think, and act as a Slytherin." he said. "You and Lucius shall prepare your legal team and several scenarios to help you manage your wayward emotions can't hurt."

"I agree." replied Lucius. "From the looks of it she'll need to spend some time with Narcissa for that sort of thing."

"Excellent." said Snape in agreement.

Hermione narrowed her amber eyes at him.

"Will you both please stop speaking about me as if I am not in the room." she said annoyed.

"Settle down witch." said Snape. "Draco shall be the one to handle your case, the boy's gotten quite good due to his studies in wizarding law."

"Isn't Draco a death eater?" asked Hermione confused. "How did he get a position within the Ministry of Magic?"

"Oh it's quite simple Granger." said the voice of none other than Draco Malfoy with a smirk filed across his pale face. "I am Slytherin after all."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she took in the older version of the "Foul loathsome little cockroach"she would put in his place so many times during their time at Hogwarts.

"It's good to see you Uncle." said Draco seeming to have finally gotten over his bitterness.

"Likewise Draco." replied Snape with a smirk.

He had been rather proud of how the boy turned out. His continued guidance seemed to have paid off since the war's end it seemed. Draco had still been a snappy dresser, this time wearing a vest with his suit trousers, long sleeve shirt, and black tie.

"Father, mother said she needs to see you in the kitchen." said Draco turning his attention to Lucius.

"Very well." replied the handsome Senior Malfoy. "If you all will excuse me..."

Draco turned his attention to Hermione Granger.

"Despite our history, I hope you believe that I am thoroughly disgusted by what Weasley did to you Granger." he said meaningfully. "I will do my utmost to ensure you and your children are reunited...after all I know what it feels like when someone tries to destroy your family's happiness."

"T-Thank you Draco." said the formerly bushy haired witch. "That means a lot coming from you."

Snape rolled his eyes at the sentiment being displayed before him.

"I think I may vomit." he muttered.

Draco burst into laughter.

"You haven't changed a bit Uncle." he said amused. "I'm glad of it...I suppose Granger's been keeping you company for quite some time."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this.

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked seemingly outraged.

Draco chucked at her false temper.

"Oh come now, Granger." he said still very much amused. "You were practically drooling over my godfather during potions class and you know it...Professor Snape...please sir...it was bloody obvious you wanted him to shag your brains out to me."

Snape smirked.

Another fine example of the Slytherin mind putting a Gryffindor to shame.

"Well, you were quite obvious." he said in admission. "I could hardly stand you being in my classroom given how bad you seemed to have wanted me."

"If I didn't need either one of your help I would hex you so badly right now." she said annoyed.

Draco and Snape shared a laugh at her expense before getting down to business.

"I will take her case free of charge." said the junior Malfoy with a charming smile. "She is family after all...isn't that right Aunt Hermione?"

"Whatever you say nephew cockroach." she countered much to Draco's delight.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Sitting Room, Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

Snape had been watching Lucius and Hermione go over the details of her so called marriage to Ronald Weasley. Draco made a few legal notes and revisited a few wizarding laws that could be useful in terms of her defense case. The seemingly restless wizard got to his feet and made his way toward the entrance hall.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione confused for a moment as she caught up to him.

"Are you still friends with Miss Lovegood?" asked Snape with a curious expression on his face.

"Y-Yes...we were supposed to do lunch this week... why?" asked the inquisitive mother of two.

"I have an idea." replied Snape.

"Severus?" said Hermione trying to gauge where his mind had been going.

"Trust me witch." he said quickly kissing her on the lips and bolting out the door before her good Gryffindor nature interfered with his plans.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Three Hours Later..._

Hermione had been trying to control her breathing as Lucius Malfoy proceeded to insult her, mocking her muggle-born heritage as well as her capacity as a mother. Narcissa Malfoy had been on the sofa, her dark eyes poised and noting every fine detail of Hermione's reaction as the Malfoys began her training to manage her volatile emotions.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Elsewhere..._

Ronald B. Weasley was seen cavorting with a large number of witches as flashes of camera bubs took in the apparent evidence of a man with little to no time for his children spearheading a vendetta against a very brilliant and infamous wizarding world heroine.


	37. Chapter 36: The Undesired One

**Chapter** _ **36: The Undesired One**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

Diagon Alley, Wizarding World...

 **R** onald Bilius Weasley had been in good spirits when he landed in Diagon Alley. He had awoke with the morning being beautiful and he had his fill of Quidditch groupie trim without the inconvenience of Hermione Granger getting in the way. The sight of her rolling about in the field with that bloke Sebastian still seemed to get his blood boiling but he had made steps to ensure that their so-called relationship wouldn't remain a happy one for long. He bet by now that Hermione had done everything in her power to alienate the bloody rich fool and he had taken his leave. The self destructive nature of his former wife and her other relationships had been well documented by Ron since their Hogwarts days.

The red head wizard had been moving about the ally with quite a few things on his mind. He had not gone to see the children since his mother had been the mediator during the custody battle and his presence would only hurt his case against his former wife. The bloody witch had made a fool of him running off and getting that divorce decree and now he knew why.

Sebastian Bloody Prince.

He wondered how long she had been seeing that bloke and if it was he that she rushed off to that night she had not come back. Catching himself before he exploded in rage, Ron decided to enjoy his morning. He had been flirting and chatting up witches for hours and it all seemed to be going so well until he came across two of them whom seemed to have a vendetta against him the moment he uttered a greeting.

They whispered and pointed at him as if he had been some sort of monster. In fact it had been as if every witch within a five mile radius suddenly decided to out right hate him. The flabbergasted wizard couldn't understand what he had done that was so terrible, he was divorced and Hermione had not been seen in the wizarding world since his mother had taken the children.

"There he is now." muttered one of the witches bitterly.

She seemed to glare at him with an intent to kill.

Ron continued down the ally with his hands in his pockets and a puzzled expression.

He came across a pastry shop and thought it'd be good to at least enjoy a snack before apparating once again.

As the red head wizard strolled into the shop he was greeted by a rather large woman with an outright murderous expression on her face and she carried a large rolling pen.

"May I help you?" she asked in a rude manner.

"I-I was wondering if there were any good pastries for sale." he said unsure if he wanted to shop here.

"Not for you there isn't." replied the large woman. "I suggest you take your business else where...we don't support rubbish like you."

Ron had not known what he had done to offend the woman but he took one look at how she gripped the rolling pen and decided leaving was the best course of action.

As Ronald Weasley continued he noted a rather large crowd gathering in the distance. It had been mostly composed of women. Angry and vicious looking women.

"Bloody hell." he said as they came for him.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Knockturn Alley, Wizarding World..._

Ronald Weasley had barely managed to give the angry mob the slip as he found himself ducking a dodging them and their purses, clubs, and rolling pens. He still had no clue as to what was going on but he could have sworn that he heard one of them mention as they struck him before his escape that this beating was what he got for what he did to Hermione.

Fumbling through the shops and hiding behind the stone walls, Ron came to a secluded enough place to catch his ragged breath.

Knocking over a rubbish bin, Ron found himself looking at a recently printed copy of _The Quibbler._ On the cover in big bold letter were the words:

 **TROUBLE IN PARADISE, Ronald Weasley steals children from his long suffering wife,HERMIONE GRANGER and beds young witches in celebration.**

The women had finally caught up to him, not caring if they had to go through the wizarding world's seediest place to do so. As far as they had been concerned no place had been too far to enact justice for their beloved heroine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

Lucius Malfoy had been in a hysteric fit of laughter as he passed the recent copy of The Quibbler around for the family to read. Severus Snape sat in an armchair with no expression on his sallow pale face. His long pale fingers had been crossed and arched into a steeple as he watched Hermione pace the floor reading the latest issue for herself.

"What did you do?" she asked stunned that her lover had gotten her friend to do this.

"I did nothing." replied Snape still expressionless. "When I enlightened Miss Lovegood of your situation, she simply took matters into her own hands."

"And that girl is a Ravenclaw?" asked Narcissa.

"She would have made a damn good Slytherin." said Lucius with approval. "Some times I think that bloody hat passes on the best of us out of fear of our house being supreme."

"I didn't know Luna had it in her." said Draco greatly amused.

"Apparently neither did I." replied Hermione finding the amusement in the wake of her shock. "I'll be Ron's having a touch time of it now."

"That was the idea." said Snape allowing a small smirk to make itself known across his sallow pale face. "See how he likes it when someone rips into his stellar reputation."

Hermione walked over to Snape easing her slender frame into his lap as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"I don't know how you managed this Severus." she said sweetly. "But thank you."

Before he could protest that he had done nothing to encourage his former student to assist her friend in a public light, he was silenced with a passion filled kiss in thanks.


	38. Chapter 37: Determined Ambition

**Chapter** _ **37: Determined Ambition**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _Snape's Private Bedroom, Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

 **F** ollowing the final lesson, Severus escorted Hermione toward his private bedroom within Malfoy Manor. It had been late and everyone needed their rest. The rather nervous witch had not known what to say as Snape quickly made his way to the edge of the bed and began to rid himself of dragon-hide boots and frock coat. He casually let them fall and proceeded to remove his long sleeve white shirt. For a moment, Hermione had been content to simply watch him before deciding to get ready for bed as well.

She got undressed, transfiguring her shirt into a passable night gown and slipped into bed without a word. Snape climbed in after a moment's hesitation. He turned his back to her as she had done the same to him. After several minutes, Hermione had begun to shed silent tears in the darkness. Snape had not intended to be cold toward her, and responded by pulling her into his arms.

It had been late and he knew that she had a grueling battle ahead of her, come morning.

"Severus..." she began only to find herself silenced by his pale lips crashing into her soft pink ones.

There was no need for words as he held the amber eyed witch in the semi-darkened room for what seemed like hours. There was a great deal on his mind in terms of the future of their new found relationship. He had not wanted to appear selfish given her current situation, but he wished for more out of their association than she might have been prepared to give him.

"I am afraid Severus." said the worried mother of two.

"Just rest witch." He replied his baritone voice sounding much deeper than before given the late hour. "And trust that I have this well in hand."

Hermione couldn't help but smile a bit. She had to admit, Severus was the best person to have on one's side if in a time of crisis.

"I don't mean to doubt you." She said not wishing to offend him. "It just been a bit difficult adjusting to not having my children with me."

"I...understand." said Snape kissing the top of her head as she rested it against his bare chest. "I miss them as well."

After a brief moment of silence Hermione noted something in the way Severus spoke to her that made her ask questions.

"Severus?" she asked curious. "Is there something else on your mind?"

Snape sighed wondering how best to put his well hidden emotion into words.

"When this is done...and the children returned..." He began. "I'd like you to become my wife, Hermione."

The stunned mother of two didn't know what to say to this. Severus Snape wanted to marry her, of all the times to ask...or bring up such a thing. Slowly Hermione composed herself unsure of her own feelings towards this subject.

"There is no rush." said Snape seemingly more confident than before. "I simply wanted you to know that this isn't just some fling for the sake of passing time...I wish to spend the rest of my life with you witch, temper tantrums and the wizarding world be damned."

Hermione kissed Snape feverishly feeling his rough calloused hands along the exposed flesh of her arms and back.

"I'd like that very much, Severus Snape." She said as she continued to kiss him.

Their eyes met briefly before Hermione rested her head back against his chest once more.

"We'll get them back." Snape said knowing full well what had been on her mind. "Just follow the plan to the letter..."

"I will." She said thinking ahead to her future with Severus and the children.

It wasn't long before they both drifted off into a comfortable slumber.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Basement, Severus Snape's Estate, Muggle World...

It had been a few hours since Severus Snape slipped out of bed and ventured back to his estate in the muggle world. Hermione had fallen asleep and he was free to continue with his work. The determination to have the witch and her children in his life spurred his ambition to do whatever was necessary to help his young lover win this petty squabble with the Weasley Matriarch and her youngest idiot son.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Snape's Bedroom, Malfoy Manor...

Hermione Granger awoke to find no sign of her significant other, Severus Snape. She guessed that he had gone out alone some time that morning and didn't wish to disturb her rest. She was feeling quite nervous about what she had to do but she was also determined to have her little family whole once more.

Ronald Weasley and his overbearing mother had stolen enough of her life and happiness.

The amber eyed witch climbed out of bed and ventured towards the loo. It was going to be a long day but she found comfort in her lover's plan. It wouldn't be long before she and Severus were back at his estate far from the prying eyes of the wizarding world with the children.


	39. Chapter 38:Turning Point

**Chapter** _ **38: Turning Point**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...Because DutchGirl01 asked me so nicely this morning for a new chapter...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _Snape's Bedroom, Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

 **A** jumble of nerves is the state that Hermione Jean Granger found herself in when she looked at her reflection in the mirror she found in Severus' bedroom. He had little to no use for it given that he had not cared much for his appearance and it was hardly practical as far as he had been concerned he had not been a woman obsessed with her appearance. The Potions Master watched the witch criticize her self within the mirrors reflection and rolled his eyes. It would only be two hours until daybreak and if he wanted to spend them doing something it would be something more along the lines of "love-making" than watching his lover feel ashamed for her choices because of her idiot former husband and his less than reputable mother.

"Hermione." said Severus sitting up in bed as his obsidian eyes focused in the darkness that surrounded them.

The chill of the late night air had been all around them and attributed to the sensation of goose pimples prickling along the exposed pale flesh of his chest and back.

The complacent witch had been startled from her own criticism of herself and looked over at her former Professor.

"Severus I didn't mean to wake you." she said softly.

The older wizard sighed knowing all too well what had been bothering her.

"Come to bed." he said as if he had not been aware of her poisonous thoughts.

"I-I can't." she replied seemingly exasperated by her current state of affairs. "I can't sleep."

"That is precisely why you should come to bed witch." replied Snape not at all showing any sign of irritation despite feeling as much about her thoughts blaring so loudly into his mind. "I can assist you with your inability to rest."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the wizard knowing all too well what he had been eluding to.

"I don't think so." she said. "I want to have at least some measure of dignity when I walk into that courtroom."

"And you shall." said Snape.

Before Hermione could offer a retort, he had gotten out of bed and stepped over toward her in just a few short strides. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his pale lips into the exposed flesh of her neck. Try as she might, Hermione found it increasingly difficult to ignore him despite her reservations about the up coming hearing.

"Trust me." said Severus kissing her again. "If you follow Lucius' instructions to the letter everything will be fine."

"I suppose you're right." she said with a sigh. "Not to mention that I'll have you and Harry in my corner."

It was Snape's turn to sigh.

"I'm afraid that I will not be joining you." he said.

Hermione pulled out of his grasp and turned to face him.

"What do you mean you're not going to be joining me?" she asked taken aback by this.

"Lucius and I were talking it over...and it would appear my being there would only increase the valid nature of your former husband's attacks against you." admitted Snape. "Seeing the logic in this I have agreed to wait out the trial at home and in the meantime prep the house for you and the children."

"Severus please...I can't go in there alone." said Hermione terrified about having to face down the no doubt hostile crowds once inside the Ministry of Magical Offices.

"You won't be alone." replied Snape in a serious tone. "Lucius and Draco will look after you and Potter goes without saying."

"But I need you there too." said Hermione unsure why she was being so needy in terms of The former Potions Professor's company.

Severus silenced her with a kiss.

"Do you trust me?" he asked the young witch as he gazed into her seemingly innocent eyes.

"Yes." she replied without hesitation. "Of course...I do."

"Then do as Lucius suggests." replied Snape. "I will be waiting for you and the children at home."

Hermione sighed realizing once again how Slytherin logic seemed to prevail in terms of her emotional need. The amber eyed witch found her own behavior a bit strange even for being a Gryffindor. While she had been quite emotionally overwhelmed in the past due to teenage hormones, she mostly dealt with it in the form of rage and frustration. This...whatever this was with Severus was making her feel different and almost helpless in terms of her warring emotions.

"You will be fine witch." said Snape with a cool confidence that only a Slytherin would be capable of in light of such daunting circumstances. "You are nothing if not resourceful given your antics at Hogwarts and the second wizarding war."

Realizing that he had been right once again, Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Alright." she said. "But you'd better be home when the children and I get there."

"Of course." replied Snape in a sly tone as he took her hand in his and kissed it. "Anything for the brightest witch of her age."

"Git." replied Hermione before she was pulled once more into her lover's grasp and silenced with another passionate kiss.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 ** _Later..._**

 _Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

Dawn had broken and Hermione was fully dressed and mentally prepared for the upcoming hearing. She had still been a bit saddened that Severus wasn't going to accompany her to the hearing but she realized that Lucius had been right in his suggestion that the Potions Master remain as far away from the proceedings as possible in a bid to keep the Weasleys from using him to hurt her.

The Potions Master gave her one last passionate kiss and something to look forward to after he victory in court.

Lucius rolled his eyes at the strange display of affection on the part of his "little Brother" and his former student.

"It's hard not to believe that this way apart of your agenda all along Severus." he said in a bored tone.

"How do you know it wasn't?" asked Snape looking up at Lucius briefly.

He turned his attention back to Hermione kissing her lips a final time before pulling away.

"See you at home." he said.

She nodded as if she had taken leave of her senses and he took off his leave of her and Malfoy Manor.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say he fancies you." said Lucius with a smirk.

"Shut up Malfoy." said Hermione rolling her eyes at his obvious jest.

"Well...time to get ready...little sister." he said in a serious tone.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Yes." she said having calmed her mind the way the two experienced Slytherins taught her. "It is."


	40. Chapter 39:The Custody Hearing

**Chapter** _ **39: The Custody H**_ ** _earing_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...sorry this took long due to the clash in what I originally intended for this chapter and what it builds up to...bottom line I got a massive headache and I am writing this as best I can...might re-post at a later time...but I really wish to get the story moving...I apologize in advance if it seems uneven...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _The Ministry Of Magic Offices, Wizarding World..._

 **A** mber eyes took in the numerous grim faces of the custody counsel as The Minster Of Magic stared from his high seat at the low level on-lookers involved in the current case. Hermione had entered the courtroom with a cold silence that seemed to shock even those closest to her. News of Ronald Weasley's infidelity during his marriage to her following the wizarding war had carried a good deal of weight that not even Molly Weasley could smooth over. The Weasley matriarch narrowed her eyes at her former daughter in law as she sat beside her husband and son while the wizarding counsel appointed a nanny for the children.

"At least she didn't bring that _Merlin_ awful wizard here." muttered Molly taking in Hermione's very conserved appearance.

Ron seemed to be unimpressed with his mother's sense of humor given the blazing fury behind his blue eyes. The red head wizard sat casually in his seat as if this had not been a formal hearing. It appeared his cocky attitude knew no bounds as Harry glared at him from Hermione's support section. Things got underway quickly as Molly Weasley got to her feet and began to address the gathered spectators.

"Everyone knows why we are here today." she began. "And everyone knows that Hermione Granger is unfit to be looking after children in any state...she's more interested in roaming about looking for trouble...she has no true skill in terms of keeping a home or a family."

Hermione kept her composure as Draco Malfoy interjected on her behalf.

"Molly as entertaining as we here in attendance have found your word play, the musings of a bored housewife are not of any real legal grounds in terms of wizarding law." he said rather confidently. "Baring that in mind, I move that you be bared from speaking during these proceedings as you are simply a spectator here and not a parent to either of the children."

Molly had been about to huff in annoyance when the sound of a banging gavel put an end to her attempts.

"Mr. Malfoy is quite right in this instance Mrs. Weasley...kindly keep your opinions to yourself or you shall be removed from this hearing." said the Minister of Magic.

Draco offered a charming smile in her direction as the flustered witch had no choice but to keep mum as he shifted his focus to her incompetent son, Ron.

Hermione had exercised a good deal of control on her part not to lose her self in the amusement she felt at Draco Malfoy of all people putting Molly Weasley in her place via the Minister of Magic.

"Now then." said Draco still with a smile. "In the matter of custody for the Weasley children Rose and Hugo...I am please to present to the court evidence of Ron Weasley's gross neglect as far as his family is concerned and move that sole custody be awarded to Hermione Granger."

"And how do you plan to go about proving this?" asked Minister Jarvis with an arched brow.

"Well for starters, I have gathered quite a few witnesses to the cause of my desired ruling." replied Draco with as much poise and charm as any Slytherin would be capable of.

"This is absolutely preposterous." said Molly bitterly despite her opinion holding little value in these proceedings.

Hermione kept her emotions in check but made a mental note to tell Severus all about the shock Ronald Weasley had suffered as Draco Malfoy paraded every known little harlot that he had engaged with during their marriage.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Court Room, Ministry Of Magic Offices, Wizarding World..._

Draco pulled no punches when it came to assassinating Ron's already fractured character and it seemed he had readied the killing blow when Ron suddenly stood up in his seat. The red head wizard had been quite somber as he looked back at Hermione from his own seating arrangements.

"Stop." he said not willing to continue to be subjected to utter humiliation.

Everyone fell silent.

"Mr. Weasley...is there something you wish to address before the court?" asked Draco piling on the charm despite his obvious disliking of Ron in every way shape and form.

"Look..." began the red head wizard. "She can have them."

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked over her ex-husband.

"Repeat that, Mr. Weasley." said Draco with an expression as focused and surprisingly as predatory as a shark that smelled blood in the water.

"I said she can have them." said Ron albeit bitterly.

"Ronald!" began Molly only to be silenced by her son holding up his hand.

"She can have the bloody children." said Ron more clear than he had ever spoken.

"You can't be serious." said The Weasley Matriarch astonished by her son's apparent surrender of her grandchildren. "Ronald!"

Ron ignored his mother for the first time in his life and turned his attention to the prime minister.

"Well...Mr. Weasley..." began Minister Jarvis.

"I want her to have them and I want it known before everyone that I will not seek to obtain custody in the future." said Ron without looking anywhere near Hermione Granger.

The amber eyed witch had been skeptical of this new and reformed approach Ron was apparently enduring. She didn't know if it was for her benefit or to clear up his shattered reputation.

"What are you playing at Ron?" asked Hermione getting to her feet.

"I don't want them." replied Ron still not meeting her gaze. "If there is something that needs to be signed let it be signed but I do not and will not seek further custody of the children from Hermione...she can have them...they...prefer her anyway."

The bitterness in his tone had not been lost on the amber eyed witch as she glared at her former husband.

"W-why now?" she asked.

Ron appeared to be annoyed by her inquisitive nature.

"Because it's just like you to enlist the help of Malfoy to make me look like a monster." he said furiously.

"so that's it then...you're only giving up if only to salvage the remainder of your so called reputation." said Hermione managing to hold back her fury.

"Let the record show that I Ronald Bilius Weasley surrender my rights to both my children with Hermione Jean Granger." said Ron getting everyone's attention.

"Any objections that matter?" asked Draco looking around the courtroom.

Molly Weasley had been about to raise her hand only to have it spelled stuck to her thigh by a sly Lucius Malfoy without anyone's knowledge.

Jarvis rolled his eyes.

"So be it." he said annoyed.

The ruling was made and full custody of the children was awarded to Hermione Granger. Following the ruling, Ron got off the stand and stormed off without a word to anyone.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Lobby, Ministry Of Magic Offices, Wizarding World..._

Hermione hugged both Rose and Hugo tightly enjoying her victory over her less than savory ex-husband. The two of her children had been quite pleased to be reunited with her and she could only imagine what they had to endure at Molly's place while she had been with Severus. Harry caught Ron as he made his way through the crowd in search of his mother.

He looked positively frightened as his red Weasley hair flew in all directions. His face had been twisted in anguish as he glared at Hermione, Before he got the chance to open his mouth he noted that she had been holding the children.

"What the bloody hell is..." he began before being leveled with a blow to the face.

He looked up from the cold hard floor to see Harry Potter with a rather murderous expression etched into his once friendly face.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" he asked visibly rattled.

"That's for being such a swine Ron." replied Harry. "Honestly to have thirteen women telling Hermione about your exploits during your marriage was just low even for you."

"I-I didn't..." began Ron. "T-Thirteen...how did...?"

Harry rolled his emerald green eyes and walked passed him.

Hermione and the children had not even given him a sideways glance given that they had other plans.

Draco Malfoy stood over him with a rather sleazy grin plastered across his pale face.

"Thanks for the next notch in my political belt Weasley." he said then walked away.

Lucius had nothing to say but did little to hide his amusement at not only Ron's humiliation but that of the entire Weasley clan as well. Seeing Arthur's son taken down a peg did wonders of the old sod's mood given the turn his fortunes had taken since the second wizarding war.

Molly Weasley came out of the courtroom with her hands on her hips and her temper flaring.

"Well I hope your happy Ronald Weasley." she muttered angrily. "You've just given Hermione license to keep the children and never return."

Ron looked up at his furious mother confused beyond belief. He had not known what went on here in court this day, but he made up his mind to get to the bottom of it.

Meanwhile...Hermione Granger had been well on her way to Severus Snape's estate with her two young children in tow and a smile filed across her beautiful face. She had won a major victory here and there was nothing that was going to spoil it.


	41. Chapter 40:A Desperate Wizard's Gambit

**Chapter** _ **40: A Desperate Wizard's Gambit**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _The Grounds, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **S** everus Snape had just put the finishing touches on his grounds ensuring the grass was an acceptable level for the children to play without fear. It had been a clear day and quite perfect if Snape did say so himself his working in the garden. He couldn't wait for the children to see it. The quiet had been getting to him ever since they had been taken. He had grown use to the sounds of laughter that usually came from his garden in the early morning hours and the pleasant company in the kitchen whenever breakfast was to be had.

Once he finished up prepping the house for the arrival of Hermione and the children, he turned his attention to getting himself cleaned up. It was no secret that he didn't have a shortage of muggle clothes and that his lover had preferred him in said muggle attire. As he looked over his estate with the promise of something of a future with Hermione and the children looming on the horizon he had been taken a moment to reflect on a few of his choices as of late.

If given the chance he would once more up on the performance of a life time in a bid to keep Hermione happy.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _Open Field,The Burrows, Wizarding World..._

 _Ronald Weasley had been standing in the center of the field when Sebastian Prince apparated to the field. The red head wizard narrowed his eyes at the apparent interloper. He truly believed that he could win Hermione back if she had been allowed to see that despite his faults Ron was the only one whom could have given her what she wanted most. Snape had been long out of the picture and being alone was something she often told him she refused to accept. Sebastian rolled his eyes noting the selfish and pig headed wizard that came up to him._

 _"What the hell are you doing here, Prince?" said Ron in disgust. "This is private property...no non Weasley's allowed."_

 _"I suppose that means Harry Potter is suppose to be a Weasley?" said Sebastian in a seemingly bored tone._

 _Ron continued to narrow his eyes at the wizard before him._

 _"You've got some nerve coming here considering you've been trying to steal my family." said the red head wizard bitterly._

 _"I haven't stolen anything that you weren't trying to give away." replied Sebastian narrowing his own eyes at Ron. "I'm sure you will find comfort in the company of the numerous whores you bed and the family you were so keen on avoiding will be a distant memory."_

 _Without warning Ron punched an unsuspecting Sebastian Prince in the face breaking his nose on contact._

 _"Why am I not surprised." he said almost bitterly. "Then again you Gryffindors cannot resist acting like barbarians."_

 _Despite the assault,_ _The raven haired wizard held his flaring temper then smirked at the red head wizard before disapparating._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 _Severus Snape had been fuming when he arrived at his home in the muggle world. His nose had been broken but he had acquired what he needed for the next phase of his seemingly sinister plan. Things had not been going well for Hermione and he planned to do something about it even if it meant something that repulsed him to no end._

 _The irate wizard put away the fibers of the brutish Weasley's hair just as he heard the footsteps of his former student turned lover as she approached him. They had spent so little time together given the despair she felt at losing her children due to Weasley and his overbearing mother's meddling. She had been in bed for quite some time given her emotional and physical exhaustion following the traumatic events but The Potions Master did his best to be understanding and care for her._

 _The blood came from his broken nose at an alarming rate and seemed to only worsen the pain. It took ever fiber of his being not to return to the burrows and beat Ronald Weasley into a massive heap of human remains, given he had done so to younger death eaters in the making for less. Thankfully, he steeled himself focusing on the outcome of his plan._

 _"S-Severus?" came the unsure but vastly concerned voice of Hermione Granger from behind him._

 _The Potions Professor rolled his eyes, the last thing he needed was for her to become involved, his plans hinged on secrecy and she of all people needed not to become involved._

 _The stubborn witch insisted on playing nurse maid, possibly due to her own Gryffindor guilt from her own physical assault on him._

 _Once the overly concerned witch had gone to bed, Snape turned his attention to the poly-juice potion he had been brewing for a week straight. Unbeknownst to Hermione, he had a plan to end her suffering at the hands of the Weasley's once and for all. The Potions Master layed the fibers of red hair onto his desk as a wicked smirk filed across his sallow pale face._

 _Not only will he ensure Hermione's suffering would be at an end but his own suffering via his broken nose would rightly be avenged soon enough._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _The Grounds, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Hermione Granger had not stopped smiling since she had been reunited with her children. Rose and Hugo clung to her as if for dear life while they ventured toward the front door to Snape's muggle estate.

The victory she won in successfully turning her miserable life into one of abundant happiness had been in the back of her mind as she caught sight of the muggle dressed wizard awaiting her and the children just as she had promised.

"UNCLE SEV!" shouted Rose and Hugo in unison.

Snape smiled as the children broke away from their mother and ran toward him. They each hugged him as if he were going to up and vanish in mere moments and he casually returned their hugs shooting a rather boyish smile at Hermione who's attempt to down play how pleased she was to return to the place that felt more like home than the house she shared with Ron Weasley for five years.

"How's the garden?" asked Rose.

"Did you grow things without us?" asked Hugo.

"Everything is as it was before you left." he said. "Well, almost everything."

The children raced into the house leaving Snape and Hermione to trail behind them, which was just fine for the older wizard and the seemingly vibrant witch as he quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed her rather passionately.

"I missed you this morning." she said.

"I did promise to have this place ready for your return." said Snape meeting her amber eyes and taking her hand in his.

"You spoil us you know." said Hermione.

"I don't really hear you complaining." said Snape as they entered the house and walked toward the kitchen to find the children already having a go at the vast number of treats and goodies assembled on the table for them.

"Sweets before a meal?" said the mother of two with an arched brow. "Why Severus Snape I believe you've gone to the dark side."

The Potions Master chuckled at this.

"It's their first day back." he said in his own defense. "Tomorrow you can go back to controlling our diets."

Hermione shook her head.

"YAY UNCLE SEV!" chanted the children elated that he had managed to convince their mother that one day of treats before a meal was in order.

"What am I going to do with you lot?" asked the amber eyed witch.

"I believe the muggle expression is...When in Rome." said Snape making his way over to the treats with the children.

Hermione sighed knowing she was outvoted on this matter and sat down to a plate of treats herself. She supposed one day of reversed habits couldn't hurt, it was after all a celebration of sorts.

She had her children and there was nothing Ron nor Molly could do to change that. Not to mention that she had finally found the wizard of her very many fantasies from her time at Hogwarts. He had survived the second wizarding war and they were free to purse their newly acquired personal relationship.


	42. Chapter 41:Determination and Tact

**Chapter** _ **41: Determination and Tact**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **Warning: Mature Content Ahead...**_

 _Master Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **T** he shroud of darkness from the late hour did little to hide the fumbling pale fingers of Severus Snape nor the slender frame of Hermione Granger as they shared a mixture of wild and passionate kisses. The Potions Master managed to get the witch out of her shirt and closed the bedroom door behind him. Hermione let out a series of school girl giggles as she attempted to recall the necessary charms needed for their planned act in the wake of the children playing themselves to exhaustion and being put to bed. Severus had become impatient with the buttons on his own muggle shirt and decided to rip them in a bid to have more contact with his witch.

"Slow down or you're going to hurt yourself." she whispered amused by his eagerness.

It was strange to see the once expressionless Potions Professor from Hogwarts act as if he had been a mere six year student.

"I'm already hurting." he replied capturing her lips in another heated kiss.

Hermione giggled once more as she found herself lifted off the heavily polished hard wood floor and pressed against the soft plush mattress of Severus Snape's rather large black four poster bed.

Snape towered above the amber eyed witch with unruly hair kissing her exposed neck and enjoying the warmth their bodies shared upon contact. He had missed seeing her this happy. With the children gone before hand it seemed neither of them knew the meaning of the word. Now that they had been returned it was as if nothing ever happened to destroy the happiness they found before hand.

For a moment, her simply looked into her eyes not wishing to ruin the moment that had built up to such a wondrous turn of events. He still couldn't believe his fortune, going from near death at the hands of that despot to kissing a girl who had been the only person to ever shed a tear for him despite the pain and sorrow he caused others in his life and never knowing what it felt like to truly be loved by another. She was the reason he fought so hard to stay alive even as the searing pain and the harsh venom ripped through his tired and weary body.

He felt her love even as his consciousness faded and his fear of what could happen to her in the wake of his passing only fueled his desire to live.

Hermione Granger let out a soft moan as Snape slid between her slender thighs. In the blink of an eye the remaining obstructing attire had been gone and only their heated flesh remained joined with the promise of something positively other worldly.

"I've missed this." whispered the seemingly amorous witch as her lover's body and her own became joined once more.

"As have I." replied Snape with a low groan.

His near death had always been at the forefront of their minds as his long slow thrusts reminded the both of them that their time together had been real and truly effecting.

"Severus." said Hermione gasping in the wake of the emotions that had taken hold of her.

The Potions Master grunted in reply as his eagerness got the better of him in the wake of her calling out to him. From the moment she kissed him in the shrieking shack, Severus vowed to do everything in his power to make her happy even if it meant living with himself and his not too distant past to do so, Of course being the Head of Slytherin and a Potions Master with an ax to grind so to speak did have it's advantages.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Residence Of Ronald Weasley, The Burrows, Wizarding World..._

 _Ronald Weasley had just gotten out of the bath and had been well on his way toward the kitchen when the sound of something tapping against his front door had gotten his to his arrogant Gryffindor fashion, he answered the door in nothing more than a towel that barely covered his slowly widening waist. He had a good deal of plans for the day, one of them included winning sole custody of his children from his former wife._

 _The image of Hermione begging for him to take her back followed by the admittance of her folly in trying to be better than him had been all too tempting to resist as the tapping persisted._

 _Annoyed that he had been shaken from his vision, Ron snatched open the door to find himself standing face to face with what appeared to be a rather large and hairy spider. Stricken with fear, Ron closed the door and hopped onto the sofa poised against any sort of attack the spider would have mounted._

 _Unbeknownst to him, Severus Snape had been smiling in the distance as he conjured more spiders to soot his liking and terrify the already shaken Ron Weasley._

 _This was but a second step in his plans to ensure Hermione's happiness with her children. For Weasley couldn't be allowed to appear in court to interfere._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _Master Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

The rush came with as much force and mysterious wonder as it always had leaving Severus Snape as weak as a newborn the moment it did. He struggled to keep from collapsing onto the gasping young witch who's sweat blasted form mirrored his own in slickness. He attempted to remove himself from the tangling of her limbs as she clutched him tighter only to be held in place.

"Hermione..." he began only to find himself silenced with yet another heated kiss before she released him.

Snape sighed and rolled himself onto his back beside the half asleep witch. True to form, Hermione scooted closer toward him and rested her head against his arm before drifting off into a pleasant sleep.

The Potions Master looked up at the ceiling for a few moments before drifting off himself smiling at his own cleverness leading to this most blissful of outcomes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Spinner's End, Cokeworth England, Muggle World..._

 _The potion had been complete despite the lack of flavoring. The taste he supposed had been as equally unpleasant as the experience of walking in the shoes of the one whom he found to be a detestable sort of person, if that red headed pig his lover married in place of him could even be called a person. The performance he put on had been quite masterful given what he could siphon from Hermione's memories as well as those of his own of the arrogant boy whom attended his classes all those years ago. It seemed not much had changed in terms of Ron Weasley's character nature even as an adult._

 _It had been a wonder to him that Hermione stayed with him this long._

 _The tell tale bubbling of flesh that went from barely peach in terms of pigmentation to vastly pale, as well as the short red hair growing in length and becoming raven in color. Once the shifting and changing had been complete Severus Snape stood in the wake of the Poly-juice transformation with a wicked smirk filed across his sallow pale face._

 _He had ensured rather brilliantly that Hermione would always get to keep her children and neither The Weasleys nor the Courts had been any the wiser._


	43. Chapter 42:The Makings Of A Family

**Chapter** _ **42: The Makings Of A Family**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...Green tea works wonders..}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _The Grounds, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **A** particularly pleasant and lazy afternoon saw Snape, Hermione, and the children lounging about in the backyard beneath a warm sun after spending hours in the garden and eating a rather healthy lunch. Hermione had taken care to remind them all that she was in charge of the meals for the day as per Snape's promise following the previous days misadventure with treats in place of good nutrition following her victory at the courts for absolute custody of the children. Snape had gotten a kick out of Hermione eating beets to prove her point to the children about good eating habits despite not being a fan of them. None the less Rose and Hugo ate their fill of anything pertaining of nutritional value from the garden.

"Those clouds look like horses." said Rose looking up at the sky.

"No dragons." said Hugo looking up at them as well.

"I don't know about the two of you but I see pillows and the comfort of their softness." said Hermione with a smile.

"Those aren't pillows Mummy." said Rose with a smile in return.

"Alright." said Hermione playing along. "I see...a weary prince in need of a good rest."

"What do you see Uncle Sev?" asked Rose turning to Snape whom had been lying on his back seemingly half asleep.

"Uncle Sev." said Hugo laughing. "It's not nap time."

Hermione shared a giggle with her daughter as her lover yawned and proceeded to lower his eyes.

"Feels like it." he said before drifting off.

"Uncle Sev is sleepy." said Hugo looking back at his mother despite being highly amused.

"Perhaps it was all that work in the garden that finally did him in." said Hermione as she quickly waved her wand and conjured a lengthy cloth to allow them all to rest on it if need be.

Snape drifted deeper into sleep as Hermione lied down beside him. Rose and Hugo followed suite. As they lied back staring up at the open sky, Rose smiled and looked at Hugo who returned her smile before they both shared a laugh.

"Mummy likes Uncle Sev." said Hugo with a look of knowing that showed understanding beyond his years.

"Shhhh." said Rose noting that their mother had drifted off to sleep as well. "She's asleep."

The children scooted closer to the sleeping adults and continued to enjoy the bliss of their little outing. Rose and Hugo both decided that it was good to see their mother happy again despite her no longer being with their father and they had liked their Uncle Sev, quite a bit.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Grounds, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Awakening to find himself in the backyard with Hermione pressed against him and the children cuddled beside them had been a strange thing to behold. Their blissful faces in the wake of a well earned rest and an all around pleasant afternoon had been all the more rewarding considering where he had come from and the people whom had a terrible influence on his own childhood.

As Professor at Hogwarts he had never even given thought to having a family of his own.

Much less having a witch in his life after the tragic death of Lily Potter, yet here he was with a young, beautiful, resourceful, witch and her two endearing if much too clever, children. Hermione scooted closer to him and he simply allowed it. If he didn't know any better he would have admitted that their little outing presented the makings of a family.

Not willing to ruin the moment just yet, he lied back down and looked up at the sky. The setting sun provided a beautiful canvas for the remarkable picture his life had turned into since awakening in that Merlin awful shack with the pain of his near death behind him.

Hermione seemed to sense that he had been awake and opened her eyes.

"I suppose we all were a bit tired." she said noting the sunset and how chilled the air became.

"Indeed we were." agreed Snape.

"Well, let's get them inside and make plans for dinner." said Hermione.

"Last I checked you were in charge today." said Snape sitting up.

Hermione smiled.

"I suppose I will make plans for dinner this evening then." she said as if rising to the challenge he had in place.

"I look forward to it." replied Snape with a grin.

"Git." replied Hermione as she glared at him playfully.

"Insufferable know it all." he countered.

The two of them got up off the ground and the makeshift cloth and awakened the children to venture into the house. Snape announced that he'd retire to the study to do a bit of reading while she saw to dinner. Rose and Hugo were permitted to play until they were called to eat. The news of extended playtime had been music to their collective ears it seemed as they immediately raced up the stairs toward their repetitive bedrooms.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Kitchen, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Hermione had managed to duplicate the results of a quick and easy vegetable stew and had set the table for the children and her ever so skeptical lover to come to dinner. As each of them sat down to their respective meals, Hugo looked back n forth between his mother and his "Uncle Sev." He couldn't help but giggle as he watched them eat with very little need for conversation.

"Mummy likes you Uncle Sev." he said suddenly breaking the comfortable silence that had been looming over them all.

Hermione's amber eyes widened for a moment as Snape's expression went from shock at the boy's apparent perception of the world around him to amusement at how strangely his lover acted in the wake of her own shock.

They had not truly spoken about how best to approach the children with the news of the deeply personal level in which their relationship had taken. The discussion had been lost in the wake of The Weasleys banding together to take the children and the subsequent fight to get them back.

"Hugo..." began Hermione not sure how she wished to proceed with this discussion.

"As it just so happens, I find myself becoming increasingly fond of your mother as well." said Snape casually eating his soup as if this conversation had been merely academic.

"Really?" asked Rose surprised by this news.

Hermione had been confused for a moment, if she didn't know any better she would have said they were rooting for them.

"Indeed." replied Snape. "I must also admit that I am quite fond of the two of you as well...given that I never had a family even when I was a boy I'll have to say that this is as close as it gets for me."

"You didn't have a family Uncle Sev?" asked Rose stunned by this news almost as much as her mother.

"Well...I was caught in the middle of something not so decent and not entirely accepted by many of my peers much less my own parents." said Snape honestly. "I suppose it had to do with my rather sunny deposition."

Hermione shook her head.

She knew only bits and pieces of what happened to him from Harry's detailed oral reporting of Snape's past just before the final push to face Voldemort during the final battle at Hogwarts.

"Do you really, really like mummy Uncle Sev?" asked Rose as if her mother wasn't at the dinner table.

Snape looked over at the speechless Hermione and smiled in further amusement.

"Yes Rose I believe I do." he replied.

"Would you marry her?" asked Rose with an arched brow that made her look so much like her mother.

This earned her a small chuckle from Snape as he finally looked up from his stew to meet her eyes.

"Another for incessant questions." he said. "I suppose I can play along, If that is what your mother desires from me than I shall do my utmost to make it happen."

"Yay!" shouted Hugo clearly pleased with Snape's answer.

"Good." said Rose turning her attention back to her stew. "I hope you are a better husband than daddy, he always made mummy cry, but he was fun to us."

"Alright back to your dinner the lot of you conspirators." muttered Hermione still seemingly puzzled by how perceptive her children had been when it came to her former state of unhappiness and the current happiness she seemed to be exhibiting in the wake of her divorce from their father.

"Mummy, Uncle Sev likes you." said Hugo eating his stew rather messily.

"Do like him?" asked Rose turning her attention to her mother.

"As a matter of fact I do like him and before you ask, if he were to ask for my hand in marriage I would gladly accept." she replied looking at Snape whom had stopped eating to note her reply. "Now back to your stew busybodies and then off to bed with you."

Not a further question had been uttered from the children as dinner was concluded, it seemed they had been more than satisfied with the answers they received and gladly returned to their meal. of course their line of questioning did give rise to a few questions for both Hermione and Snape given they had not spoken about the perimeters of their new found relationship, especially having only become intimate as a result of Weasley and his mother's staged attempt to take away the children.

Hermione had not known how to approach this weighted topic, she had just gotten out of a long marriage despite it being to the wrong wizard, _and there was the thought that Severus might have found himself feeling pressured to jump into a level of commitment he had not been truly ready for given his lack of social development due to his upbringing, who was to say his parents bitter relationship had not scared him away from such a topic?_

 _One thing was for sure, the two of them had a great deal to talk about once the children were in bed._


	44. Chapter 43:The Allure Of Openness

**Chapter** _ **43: The Allure Of Openness**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update... youngest sis and my son were in the hospital at the same time so I apologize for the delays both are out with a clean bill of health in time for the holidays so I'm back to writing...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _The Sitting Room, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **A** ll was quiet at Severus Snape's Estate, The children had been in bed and Hermione soon followed. The Potions Master himself, was once more reading in his study. It had been an altogether pleasant experience to have his home once more filled with life following the victory against Weasley and his overbearing mother. It had truly been a masterful plan ensuring that Hermione would get full custody of the children via Slytherin Tact as opposed to waiting out the courts obviously unjust ruling on the part of Weasley. While in the past, if one would have suggested that Severus would not only find love in the form of his most insufferable of students, but he would come to care for her children he would have gladly hexed them into oblivion. Given his new lease on life, he had gone through quite a few radical changes internally if he were to be honest with himself. His debts had been paid in full and his vows completed he managed to escape the wizarding authorities and rebuild what little he could of his life in the muggle world.

A place he had forgotten while fully embracing his life as a wizard and holding as much contempt for the mundane and magic-less as even the despot Voldemort only to recognize his own short comings given he had judged this world based on the experiences he had with his own muggle father and life in Cokeworth. His upbringing is something that lead to his interest in the muggle novels that lined his bookshelves in the study and the one he currently read in the silence that surrounded him.

As Snape continued to read, Hermione Granger crept from the stairs and toward the study not wishing to disturb him but missing him in her bed. With the children returned he had not spent as much time waking up with her as he had before hand, she ruled it as a possible courtesy, given the children knew nothing of their progress of their relationship into physical intimacy.

"You might as well come in." said Snape without looking up from his book.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. She had forgotten how unnerving her former Potions Professor could be when he noted things others would simply be oblivious to. Not to mention the fact that he could read minds. She ventured into the study and over toward the sofa where he had been sitting. He looked up at her only once as she moved closer, the strangely alluring night gown, a variation of white silk had been pleasing to the eye as well.

He seemed to purr as he watched her.

"Why haven't you come to bed?" she asked. "I've been waiting for hours."

Snape looked over at the clock noting the late hour.

"Time must have gotten away from me." he replied closing his novel and reaching for the witch before him.

She was pulled into his waiting lap and giggled like a school girl as she rested her hands against his chest. Their eyes met once more reflecting the passion each of them felt for one another.

"I'm so happy to be home." said Hermione with a sigh of relief. "Everything had been so stressful since the divorce proceedings and with Molly having the children..."

Snape casually took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

"I am rather pleased you consider this to be your home." he said. "It was my hope that you would consider it to be so when I returned following the events of the final battle."

"Harry saved your life." said Hermione stroking his cheek with her free hand. "I couldn't be more grateful to him."

Snape let out a dark chuckle.

"Nor I it seems." he replied.

The two of them shared a rather passionate kiss to commemorate their mutual happiness with the way their lives turned out.

"I still feel really bad about hitting you." said Hermione touching his face once more.

"As I've told you before, you were not thinking logically." he replied. "Besides, I believe I've more than been compensated for it."

Hermione stroked his cheek.

"Perhaps you need a reward for being so patient with me." she said seductively in his ear.

They shared another kiss before Hermione took him by the hand and lead him toward the stairs.

"Are the children asleep?" asked Snape with a rather mischievous grin filed across his pale face.

"That they are." replied the seemingly eager witch with an equally wide spread grin.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 ** _Hours Later..._**

 _The Master Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

The obsidian eyes of Severus Snape had been struggling to focus in the darkened bedroom as he scooted closer to the sleeping witch beside him. The contented smile had never left his face as he took in the scent of jasmine from Hermione's unruly hair as she slept with her slender body molded into his. The Potions Master gently kissed his sleeping lover's shoulder not at all sure if he had survived the war to begin with given how much this all seemed like heaven to him.

Years of heartache and suffering in silence seemed to melt away the instant her soft pink lips crashed into his pale ones. It was as if he had gone into that shack a guilt ridden sod destined for a gruesome end at the hands of his former master to being a highly contented not to mention wealthy man living among the muggles and at peace with his past, at least as peaceful as he can be given what he endured.

He couldn't wait until morning when the children awoke and came bursting through his bedroom door. He had always been dressed and ready for their various adventures in the backyard the thought even crossed his mind to take his new found "family" to Bricksport in the morning. Snape smiled once more letting the thought sink in. His family. For the first time in his life, Severus Snape had what appeared to be a family with Hermione and her children.


	45. Chapter 44:Adventures In Bricksport

**Chapter** _ **44: Adventures In Bricksport**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...Sorry for the delay...RL complications and so forth...}**_

 _ **{"**_ I ** _'m a country boy, I've got a 4-wheel drive..._** ** _Climb in my bed, I'll take you for a ride..._** ** _Up city streets, down country roads..._** ** _I can get you where you need to go..._** ** _'cause I'm a country boy..._** ** _You sure look good, sittin' in my right seat..._** ** _Buckle up, I'll take you through the five speeds..._** ** _Wind it up, or I can slow it way down..._** _ **In the woods or right uptown..."}Country Boy,Alan Jackson**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _Open Road, Muggle World..._

 **L** aughter once more filled the truck of Severus Snape as he, Hermione Granger, and the children filed inside bound for Bricksport. The wind had been welcome as it blew Hermione's unruly hair every which way and served to cool the truck despite the charms placed on it to combat the sudden heat that filled the day. Hermione had helped Snape and the children harvest some vegetables from the garden and they were off to Miss Dewberry's for lunch. Hugo couldn't wait to get to his favorite cook and her infamous chocolate cakes. Rose had enjoyed the scenery more so than the food, she always went on about the sights and sounds that surrounded them. Hermione noted that she would be more than thrilled once she got her Hogwarts later, which had been some years off but time seemed to fly since the day of her birth. Severus had been focused on the road but amused by Hermione's apparent doting on her children. He had made these plans in anticipation of the day the previous night and it seemed quite a well done routine since the witch and her young brood came into his life.

"What's our first stop?" asked Hermione looking from the window to the diver.

"I sell the vegetables in Bricksport then it's off to madam Dewberry's place for lunch." replied Snape.

"YAY!" shouted Rose and Hugo in unison.

Snape smirked.

He had known all too well why they couldn't wait to see their favorite old crone.

"How was she doing by the way?" asked the amber eyed witch. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"She is her usual cantankerous self." replied Snape still focused on driving.

"I seem to recall her saying something of the sort about you." said Hermione with a smile.

Her beautiful yellow sunflower dress rippling in the wake of the wind blowing through the downed windows of the truck.

It was strange having everyone dressed as common muggles despite Snape's enormous wealth.

Hermione had enjoyed the seemingly simple life she lead, being a witch was great, but she had grown up in the muggle world where life had a truly different approach to things. She was pleased that both Rose and Hugo appreciated muggle living almost as much as they did living in the wizarding world. Of course there were dangers in each, but nothing like a tyrannical _Pureblood_ supremacist despot trying to murder them.

The amber eyed witch stole another glance at her former Potions Professor turned lover, he had adjusted to muggle living well enough it seemed despite spending much of his adult life in the wizarding world and stationed at Hogwarts Castle. Seeing him drive was something of a wonder given his apparent lack of interest in anything Muggle related while he was a Professor.

It seemed getting that second chance at life had done wonders for him.

"See anything you like Granger?" asked Snape keeping his eyes on the road.

A smile filed across the thinking witch's face once more.

"As a matter of fact I do." she replied boldly.

This earned her a wicked smirk from Snape as he pulled into the trade hub.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Free Market, Bricksport, Muggle World..._

Snape, Hermione, and the children filed out of the truck and made their way toward a few of the vibrantly decorated stands. The former Potions Professor carried a basket full of produce from his garden toward one of the stands meeting the man attending it with a smirk.

"Still trying to pass that poor excuse for vegetation off as produce Marshal?" asked Snape not at all losing his smirk.

The man looked at Snape narrowing his dark brown eyes at the wizard then turned his attention to Hermione and the children.

"Seems like someone's gone and made an honest man out of you shifty gutter rat." replied the man known as Marshal.

At first Hermione noted brief hostility from the two men before they shook hands and Snape handed over the basket of produce.

"You two know each other?" asked The amber eyed witch with an arched brow.

"Indeed we do." replied the man known as Marshal.

From what Hermione could tell about him, there was nothing special about this muggle, he had been on the thin side and pale but moderately so. He dressed like a someone unaccustomed to having any fashion sense and at least kept with hygiene.

"And whom might you be little lady, the gutter rat's Mrs.?" he asked looking her over once more. "If those are suppose to be his children they clearly got their looks from their mother."

Snape rolled his eyes.

Hugo didn't seem to take much of a liking to the muggle insulting his Uncle Sev. He glared at Marshal as fiercely as Hermione would when enraged and made his way over toward the older wizard.

Before the young wizard could incinerate the poor muggle's hair Snape waved his hand and immediately lifted Hugo into his arms.

"That's not necessary Hugo." he said softly. "Marshal is an old acquaintance."

Marshal appeared to scoff at this.

"Old acquaintance my arse." he bellowed annoyed. "Gutter rat...(noted Hugo's murderous stare)...Snape here and I use to be the poorest kids in Cokeworth."

"You grew up together?" asked Hermione looking back n forth between the two men.

"No." replied Snape. "He just lived on my street."

"All us poor urchins did then." replied Marshal recalling his not so fond memories of an impoverished childhood. "Of course then we'd find ways to make up for our lot in life."

Hermione looked over at Snape and shook her head. She had no doubt that Snape's thrifty living had been what attributed to his being sorted into Slytherin as a younger wizard.

Snape didn't appear to be apologetic in the least according to her sensibilities.

"None of the others would believe me when I said Snape here was magician." continued Marshal. "Never knew how he'd pull it off but he always got the goods without breaking a sweat."

"Knock it off Marshal." said Snape noting how attentive the children were being to the story of his criminal past in the muggle world.

"I didn't mean any harm." replied the muggle taking the produce and turning his attention to setting up his shop. "Any way, it's clean living for the both of us these days, I got a wife and two boys to think of...and it appears he's got you lot."

Hermione smiled at Snape for a moment.

"That he does." she replied.

Hugo glared one final time at Marshal before hugging Snape and everyone bid the muggle man farewell. They turned their attention toward getting to Miss Dewberry's place, having worked up quite an appetite gathering produce.


	46. Chapter 45:An Undesired Encounter

**Chapter** _ **45: An Undesired Encounter**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...second update for the delay...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _Miss Dewberry's Place, Bricksport, Muggle World..._

 **T** he moment they arrived at Miss Dewberry's Place Snape had suddenly gotten tense. His instincts had been what kept him alive during the two wizarding wars and before that on the streets of Cokeworth. Hermione had not seen him so guarded since she found him in the muggle world. She looked at the entrance noting the door had been kicked in and there was broken glass scattered in the walk way. Snape turned his attention to Hermione and the children as he began to unbuckle his seat belt.

"Stay in the truck." he said in his former stern Potions Professor tone.

"Severus?" said Hermione alarmed by his cold demeanor.

"I mean it Hermione, stay in the fucking truck." he said before getting out and making his way into Miss Dewberry's place.

The children had not seen him upset before and thought it strange.

"What's wrong with Uncle Sev?" asked Rose concerned.

Hermione wish she could answer her daughter's very good question given she had known so little about the man before the war's end. She watched the door attentively and armed the truck with a ward spell.

After a few moments, a scruffy looking older man and Snape came out of the door both trading blows in muggle combat before the raven haired wizard stood over the crumpled shell of the older muggle. There was rage behind Snape's eyes akin to hatred then Miss Dewberry came out with a shotgun. She had looked to have seen better days with her long white/gray hair disheveled and her clothes wild as if in a scrap of her own. There was blood coming from her bottom lip and her cheek red.

Snape's fury had unnerved Hermione and she feared that he would kill the older man as he cowered on the ground.

"Little Toby, I can take it from here." said Miss Dewberry.

She aimed her shotgun at the old drunk as his eyes flashed briefly in recognition.

"S-Severus?" he said looking at the raven haired man that assaulted him.

Snape simply glared at the bastard as if trying to decide wither or not to end his miserable life once and for all.

"W-What's happened to you?" asked the old drunk still trembling from being beaten by the Potions Master.

Rather than reply Snape simply waved his hand forcing his way into the old drunk's mind and erasing the memory of Miss Dewberry's Place before knocking him unconscious via a wand-less spell.

The drunk and seemed to have been merely passed out to the casual on lookers as Snape set about restoring everything the old brute had broken.

Hermione had questions running through her head a mile a minute but kept them to herself.

Miss Dewberry turned toward Snape and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." she said. "The drunkards have been gettin' mighty bold as of late but this one here is a real piece of work."

"Of course he is." replied Snape glaring back at the drunkard before stepping over him and making his way back toward the truck.

He had not said a word but the look of absolute rage that filed across his face suggested he was in no mood for questions as he started up the truck and casually flung his unconscious victim to the far corner of the town via wand-less magic before he could awaken.

Miss Dewberry had gone back inside to survey the damage before she anyone came asking too many questions.

Hermione simply looked out the window as Snape started the truck and drove them back toward his estate.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Open Road, Muggle World..._

Hermione couldn't keep silent for long. She had been curious as to what went on at Miss Dewberry's. Rose and Hugo had been silent the entire trip back to the estate and more than a little frightened by their Uncle Sev's apparent rage.

"W-Who was that man Severus?" she asked.

Snape rolled his eyes as if he had been counting down the time before she eventually caved to her unwanted curiosity.

"A drunken brute." replied The Potions Professor in a bitter tone.

"Severus..." said the witch knowing there had been more to it than that.

"It was simply a drunken muggle brute who believe he could do what he wished without consequence." replied Snape not giving her anymore information. "And now he's gone."

Hermione sat back in her seat and continued to look out the window as they made their way toward Snape's estate.

She had not known why, but the way Snape described the drunken man sounded a good deal familiar although she could not place where she had heard it. Snape had not been willing to divulge anymore information and simply continued to drive in silence.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

The children had not said a word sensing sadness in their Uncle Sev and a bit of rage as he got out of the driver seat and made his way over toward the garage. Hermione had made up her mind to make something for everyone to eat before they arrived given Severus' suddenly onset of a foul mood. One by one they filed into the house while Severus stayed out in the garage.

Eventually, it had gotten late and the children were off to bed and there had still been no sign of Severus. Hermione had succumbed to exhaustion from their time in the garden and had gone to bed herself before she heard the truck start. Before she could get on her robe and inquire as to why Severus had still been out so late, he had been gone.

Hermione wondered what was bothering Severus so badly that he had to take off in the middle of the night and if it had anything to do with the drunken muggle man that attacked Miss Dewberry.


	47. Chapter 46:Contention Of A Fool

**Chapter** _ **46: Contention Of A Fool**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...some of you are quite clever...}**_

 _ **{"She had a place in his life...**_ ** _He never made her think twice..._** ** _As he rises to her apology..._** ** _Anybody else would surely know..._** ** _He's watching her go..._** ** _But what a fool believes he sees..._** ** _No wise man has the power to reason away..._** ** _What seems to be..._** ** _Is always better than nothing..._** ** _And nothing at all keeps sending him..._** ** _Somewhere back in her long ago..._** ** _Where he can still believe there's a place in her life..._** _ **Someday, somewhere, she will return..."}What A Fool Believes,The Doobie Brothers**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _Spinner's End, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

 **N** othing seemed to have changed in the five long years since the conclusion of the second wizarding war. The last dilapidated brick house destroyed by fire one harsh October night during the events of The second wizarding war, presumably by the Order Of Phoenix after Dumbledore had been killed by Snape in a bid to flesh him out to exact their so called justice. The very muggle pick-up of Severus S. Snape came to a stop amid the torn streets and the rancid air. The continued rows of dilapidated brick houses had paled in comparison to the house that once belonged to the Snape family.

The former Potions Professor knew it was a risk coming to this place, given he had still been wanted for Dumbledore's murder despite the effort to end Voldemort's reign of terror. Not every citizen had been forgiving of him in that regard no matter how much time passed and given his death remains inconclusive despite the despot openly gloating that he had done away with Snape during the final battle for Hogwarts, it was widely noted that Voldemort occasionally got it wrong more often than not, given Harry Potter's continued survival.

His obsidian eyes fell on the drunken heap lying on the ground near the burned out house.

Rage filled him but he did his best to keep it under control.

With a snap of his fingers, The Potions Master awakened the drunken brute that had been unconscious on the ground where he had landed after being magically transported back to this place.

The drunk struggled to get a hold of himself meeting the harsh gaze of the man before him, aged by grief and hardened by years of unchecked abuse. His raven hair and sallow pale face unmistakable in the eyes of the drunk.

"S-Severus." he said in disbelief.

The raven haired wizard had simply glared at the sorry excuse for a man before him.

"S-Severus...I..." he attempted to sit up trying his best to navigate his thoughts despite the pain and drunken haze. "The house is gone...I didn't believe you survived given all that business with those men in the dark robes."

"Why are you here?" asked Snape bitterly.

"I didn't think either of you survived." said the drunk not at all sure how to proceed. "Seen Marshal a while back...said you were on your way to Dewberry's place...got drunk waiting...lost my head."

"So that's what you're calling it these days?" asked The embittered wizard.

"S-Sev..." began the drunk.

Snape immediately flew into a rage.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING CALL ME THAT!" he growled.

The drunk held up his hands.

"I-I mean no harm." he said meeting the hate filled obsidian gaze of the wizard before him. "I-I see you got yourself a family..."

"What I do is none of your concern." said Snape in a harsh tone.

"I-I only wanted...I don't know what I wanted." replied the drunken brute. "You and your mother up and disappeared on me..."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"I guess that might have something to do with a drunken son of a bitch beating his family, because he was too lazy to actually get a fucking job!" he said not at all masking his hostility.

"L-Listen I didn't mean..." began the drunk.

"Fuck you Tobias." said Snape turning his back on the drunk.

"Severus Sebastian Snape...don't you dare turn your back on me." he said. "I'm your father."

Snape whirled on the drunk like he had so many of the unruly students of Hogwarts.

"You are not my father." he said in a dangerous tone.

"Severus...please." said Tobias Snape attempting to get through to him.

Snape pulled away from him.

"Fuck you, stay away from the old crone and stay away from me." he said in warning.

The Potions Professor got into his truck and sped off into the night.

"SEVERUS, I'M STILL YOUR FATHER!" shouted Tobias Snape before a fit of coughing took over. "I'm still your father."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Entrance Hall, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Hermione had been half asleep in the sitting room before she heard the familiar roar of the truck signaling Snape's return. The engine cut off and his familiar footsteps had resounded in the entrance hall and she had been there to greet him. There had been no words between them, but she could tell he had been upset. Seeing her there to greet him must have had a profound effect on him because he simply dropped to his knees before her as she held him without breaking the silence.

Whatever went on at Miss Dewberry's place with that drunken patron had greatly effected him but she knew that if he had no desire to speak of it there would be no pushing him into it.

The amber eyed witch softly stroked his sallow pale cheek as he looked up at her for a few moments.

"Let's go to bed." she said in an equally soft voice.

Snape had no objections as he got to his feet and followed his witch up the stairs toward the master bedroom of his prominent muggle estate.


	48. Chapter 47: Old Hurts, New Comforts

**Chapter** _ **47: Old Hurts, New Comforts**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...short chap...}**_

 ** _{"_** _ **You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down...**_ _ **You, you enchant me even when you're not around...**_ _ **If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down...**_ _ **I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found...**_ _ **I feel we're close enough...**_ _ **Could I lock in your love?...**_ _ **I feel we're close enough...**_ _ **Could I lock in your love?...**_ _ **Now I've got you in my space...**_ _ **I won't let go of you...**_ _ **Got you shackled in my embrace...**_ _ **I'm latching on to you...**_ ** _"}Latch,Sam Smith/Full Disclosure_**

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _The Master Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **I** n the wake of what occurred with Tobias, Severus had not said a word as he lied in bed holding on to Hermione for dear life. The memories of what Tobias had done to him and his mother in the past had been hard to suppress. The amber eyes of Hermione Granger had been filled with concern as she met his sorrowful obsidian gaze. She had not known what happened between her former Professor and the drunken muggle but she could see that it had a profound effect on him.

The silence that filled the room had been welcome and the warmth shared between them even more so. The pale light of the moon that managed to get passed the heavy drapes was also welcome. It seemed to have a calming effect on the anguished wizard as he continued to hold his lover within his embrace.

Hermione shifted some until she pressed her soft pink lips into his pale ones.

She didn't like seeing him so upset but she knew pressing the issue would only make it worse.

"Severus...I'm ready to hear what's bothering you if you wish to talk about it." she said as she softly stroked his sallow pale face.

Snape continued to remain silent instead enjoying the time they were spending together. He returned her kiss and continued to hold her. With nothing left to be said, both the witch and her weary wizard fell asleep in the silence of the master bedroom.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 ** _Spinner's End, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World...(1973)_**

 ** _Severus Snape had only been thirteen years old when his father grabbed him by the over-sized collar and flung him into a nearby wall. He could see that Eileen had been crying and her face showed signs of bruising._**

 ** _"You think you're a man now freak?" asked the drunken brute in a gruff tone._**

 ** _Severus scrambled to his feet despite the white hot pain shooting through his back as a result of contact with the wall. He knew there would be a bruise to endure come morning._**

 ** _The drunken brute Tobias Snape had not been finished with his son by a long shot._**

 ** _He grabbed the boy and began beating him despite his feeble attempts to stop it._**

 ** _The end result was a busted nose and a broken jaw._**

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

 _The Master Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Snape had been tossing and turning in his sleep and it got the immediate attention of Hermione whom had tried rather successfully to awaken him. The former Potions Professor suddenly sprung out of bed with his wand drawn and let of a series of spells that Hermione narrowly avoided. His body had been tense and sweat soaked his pale frame as his mind had barely any time to adjust from the horrid memory to the comfort of his own home and as a result of being awoken so abruptly. It hadn't been the witch's intention to cause him more grief but she couldn't understand what was wrong with him.

"Severus." said Hermione nervously meeting his gaze. "Severus please talk to me."

The raven haired wizard let his wand fall to the floor and turned his attention to the witch before him. He had not meant to nearly attack her, the memory of his father's brutal behavior had been plaguing him since they had encountered him at Miss Dewberry's place.

"The drunken brute...that assaulted the old crone was Eileen's husband." he said finally noting her concern for him.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Apparently, Tobias had survived all these years when I believed him dead and recently resurfaced." said Snape almost bitterly.

"I'm so sorry." said Hermione immediately embracing him. "That must have been so horrible for you."

Snape sighed noting that she had gotten to know him pretty well since their initial reunion.

"It doesn't matter." he said smiling rather sadly at the young witch. "I-I apologize for..."

She put a finger to his lips stopping him from saying more.

"It's forgotten." she said softly.

They shared another kiss and lied back down. It was only a few hours before dawn and the children would most definitely be awake and full of questions.


	49. Chapter 48:Realistic Views From A Cynic

**Chapter** _ **48: Realistic Views From A Cynical Mind**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...}**_

 _ **{"** **I'm covering my ears like a kid...**_ ** _When your words mean nothing, I go la la la..._** ** _I'm turning up the volume when you speak..._** ** _'Cause if my heart can't stop it,..._** ** _I find a way to block it, I go..._** _ **La la, la la la la la na na na na na...I'll find a way to block it..."}La La La,Naughty Boy Ft. Sam Smith**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _The Grounds, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **M** orning arrived and with it came the impulsiveness of Severus Snape making his way out to the grounds intent on finishing up a few in-house project he had started a few months back. He had decided when he awoke that it would be a good time to continue his projects. The former Potions Professor had been up with the sun before Hermione or the children could stir. His mind had been a mess with numerous old memories of his tortured childhood getting the better of him. He had been content in his new life with little to no contact with the outside world aside from Marshal and Dewberry but their association had come with a price. Tobias had resurfaced after being declared possibly dead while he still attended Hogwarts following an attack during the first wizarding war. He had been told that neither Tobias nor his mother Eileen had survived the ordeal.

The thought of his mother abandoning him instead of being killed had boiled his blood. It appeared there had to be more family secrets being kept from him if the old bastard had resurfaced and the curious part of him wanted to know why they had been so bold as to lie to him. The other part of him simply saw himself as the dividing factor in their relationship. It had always been clear to him that both Tobias and Eileen had loved each other enough, but due to his birth the strain of their meager existence and the care of a new child had destroyed their blissful union.

The Potions Master had no illusions as to why he had been given the name Severus. It had been abundantly clear that it was merely a symbolic gesture to quietly transfer the blame of the failed marriage onto him.

Needing to get his mind back to important matters, Snape turned his attention back to his work.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Entrance Hall, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

It was rather strange for Hermione to find herself awakening to an empty bed given that Severus had often lingered during the mornings before the children awoke. His side of her bed had been made suggesting he had placed her here and merely continued with his day. The inquisitive witch noted that he had been acting strangely since he returned the previous night and there had been some mention of Tobias Snape returning from the dead or apparent absence that greatly offended him.

She got out of bed.

The concerned witch quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and a short sleeve white t-shirt before rushing down stairs in a pair of white trainers where she was pleasantly surprised to find that Severus had taken the liberty of fixing breakfast and serving the children ahead of time via magic. It had been nice to have a partner whom considered her needs above their own but she had been wondering if Severus had been doing any better since the previous night. Noting the children had been well, she continued toward the front door only to come face to face with her wizard in question.

"Severus." she said finding herself pulled into his embrace.

He pressed his pale lips into her soft pink ones as if desperate for her affections.

"What's happening?" she asked when he pulled away despite his apparent desperation.

"I-I don't know." he replied. "I was out in the garage and all I could think about was you."

Hermione sighed.

"Does this have anything to do with Tobias?" she asked as carefully as she could manage.

"I don't know." replied Snape once more. "Where are the children?"

"Eating breakfast." replied Hermione stroking her lover's sallow pale cheek. "Why, do you wish to speak privately?"

Snape shook his head in reply.

"I believe I've grown quite fond of having the three of you around." he said.

"You'd better." said Hermione with a grin. "Because we'll be here a while."

"I was thinking along the lines of eternity." he replied.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Severus..." she began.

"As I told your daughter before, I am not apposed to marriage if that is your wish." he said. "It's been a long time coming quite frankly and aside from the children the entanglement with Weasley was only due to my not being around."

"I've given it some thought." she said. "But not much...not at this moment at least."

"When you are ready let me know." said Snape. "I vowed to spend the rest of my life ensuring you were happy."

"You're off to a great start so far." said Hermione in a pleasant tone.

"Good." he replied kissing her once more. "It will be good to have a family...not that I didn't consider you as such before hand."

Hermione smiled at him once more before her curious nature got the better of her.

"He's still on your mind isn't he?" she asked.

Snape nodded.

"I can't for the life of me figure out what it is that he wants." replied the former Potions Professor. "We were never on good terms...not even when I was a boy...and believing him dead was something I had taken comfort in over the years."

"Because he could no longer hurt you?" said Hermione attempting to understand him.

"He didn't have to be near me to make something hurt." admitted Snape.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him.

She couldn't imagine what life must have been like for him with that drunken brute as a father and from what she saw of Tobias Snape, she had not liked him much either. The pain he had caused her lover in the past and the pain he currently felt as they stood together in the entrance hall of his muggle estate had been almost too unbearable to witness without her own anger taking over.

"Come." she said taking Snape's hand and leading him into the kitchen. "The children are waiting."

Snape nodded and followed her inside.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

A casual reading session saw to it that Snape, Hermione, and the children ended up falling asleep on the sofa in the sitting room. It had started out being a way for the children to get their Uncle Sev in a better mood. He had not known how, but they immediately picked-up on his sadness and made it a point to never let him out of their sight until he felt better.

The Potions Master had been doing a bit of reading alone in the sitting room when Hermione, Rose, and Hugo followed piling on the sofa with him and treating him to numerous rapid fire questions about the novel he had been reading. Annoyed and touched by their interest in his apparent sadness, Snape decided it would be better to just read the story out loud for them all to hear.

Rose's head rested against Hermione's belly and Hugo stretched out on the sofa with his head against Severus' chest. Hermione had been on the other side with her head rested against his chest as well and blissfully asleep. Once he had figured out his audience had gone to sleep, Snape leaned his head back against the sofa and drifted off as well.

To say that he had never felt so much love and concern from anyone outside of Hermione Granger the night he was nearly murdered was truly a sad thing but it happened to be true. The bushy haired witch and her intellectual and highly curious children were rivaled with The Malfoys in terms of how much they cared for the once lonely wizard from the poor muggle community of Cokeworth, England.

It seemed their collective love had been enough to block out the haunting memories of his childhood and then some. Still, the appearance of Tobias after all these years did continue to raise some questions within his own mind and even some doubts of the life he believed he had lived. Despite him being against it, he knew he would end up seeing the drunken brute again. It was only a matter of time.


	50. Chapter 49:An Almost Family Outing

**Chapter** _ **49: An Almost Family Outing**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...this scene was difficult given my nephews are over for the weekend...but hopefully it delivers the desired effect.}**_

 ** _{"There's a place where you can light the fire and watch it burn..._** _ **Lay it down and lose it all...**_ _ **It's taken me so far beyond the point of no return...**_ _ **Gave all that I had...**_ _ **When hope is gone...**_ _ **(Hope is gone)...**_ _ **Is this real?...**_ _ **Or is it just another crazy dream?...**_ _ **Someday soon will fade away...**_ _ **Feels just like I'm under water and can barely breathe...**_ _ **Dying in the bed that I have made...**_ _ **I don't wanna drown in you...**_ _ **I'm sinking, then I'm torn in two...**_ _ **So when you see me come up for air...**_ _ **Don't try to hold me down, just save me now...**_ ** _Don't let me drown in you..."}Drown In You, Daughtry_**

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **Warning: Mature Content Ahead...**_

 _The Bathroom, Snape's Estate, Wizarding World..._

 **H** eated water from the shower-head rained down upon the tired and scar riddled pale form of Severus Snape. The former Potions Professor had been attempting to enjoy his shower as the water cascaded down his spine soaking his skin in it's relaxing waves. His lengthy raven hair had been soaked and dripping down his shoulders as he enjoyed the effects of it's relief on his tired muscles. Hermione had been packing for an hour or so with the expressed purpose of having everything in order when she took the children to visit her parents.

She had suggested Severus come along, given his frequent talk about marriage so that he would be able to get to know her muggle family. Given his status as a muggle as of his official "death" in the wizarding world, he had been more than prepared for them should they need to question his interest in their formerly married daughter.

Having no other options other than being home alone, Snape agreed but suggested he do it under the guise of the Polly-juice potion given that he had been her former Potions Professor and that it might raise more questions than they needed as to how he survived being killed by Voldemort after murdering the former Headmaster.

The muffled screams of his mother rang out in his ears as the water continued to soak him.

He had been jolted from the depths of the terrible memory by the sudden burst of cold air in the form of Hermione climbing into the shower with him. Her soft touch had been unmistakable as she ran her hands across his battle scared back and shoulders. There had still been signs of the war no matter where she looked but none had been as vivid a tale as the lines that decorated her lover's pale flesh.

The former Potions Professor closed his eyes as the combination of warm water and the feel of her soft pink lips pressing against the old scars got the better of him. Given what he had at the present time, he wouldn't have traded the agony of a single scar if it meant never being able to have Hermione or the children in his life.

Taking a deep breath, Snape turned to face the witch behind him pulling her equally nude form into close contact with his own. It had been something to feel the light indentation of her supple breasts pressing against his exposed chest right along with her hands being wrapped around his neck while he effortlessly lifted her off the shower floor and into the air to crush his pale lips into her own soft pink ones.

There was always something completely innocent and insatiable about Hermione's love-making that seemed to intoxicate Snape more than any laced potion or lucid dream ever experienced.

The simple thrill of her touch being one of the few perks in his life and something that sustained him over the course of the five years he had been declared dead by the wizarding world. Hermione couldn't help but let out a soft moan when she felt his body against hers, slick from the water and the need filling the two of them like it had the first time they were intimate.

"Severus." said Hermione in a breathless tone as Snape pressed her against the cool slick tiles that lined the shower that surrounded them.

Snape groaned feeling her slender legs wrap around his waist and with an effortless thrust his cock found it's way within her warm depths.

Hermione let out another moan as they began to explore the improved sensation of making-love in the shower.

The images of pain and anguish seemed to melt away as Snape's main focus had shifted to pleasing his attentive young lover.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Master Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Wizarding World..._

The effects of the shower had been well appreciated but it did little to quell the morose mood he had been in. The thought of his drunken brute of a father being any where near Hermione or the children only seemed to make his blood boil, of course Severus had taken care not to show this side to his apparent "family".

Hermione had insisted on him wearing a muggle suit when they went to her parent's house. As much as he hated the aspect of doing such a thing, he believed that it was necessary to keep his witch happy. The irony that the once snarky and immovable potions Professor would consider the thoughts and feelings of his former student given his reputation was just to good to ignore.

He had been given a navy blue suit with white pinstripes to wear, the witch had told him it was better than seeing him dressed in all black given it would look as if he had been going to a funeral instead of his girlfriend's parent's house.

He had decided to make himself look more presentable by attempting to tame his wild and lengthy hair. Hermione had been partial to pulling it back into a pony-tail and he had taken care to shave more so for the witch's benefit than her parents given she often commented on his scruffy facial hair scratching the surface of her cheeks when they kissed.

Snape thought her admission amusing but complied none the less.

He had been serious about marrying her and she would see that he could manage existing within the world of muggles such as her parents. They both agreed that he would become Sebastian Prince once again to protect his true identity for now and then gradually reveal himself as her former Potions Professor at a later time once The Grangers became accustomed to him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Entrance Hall, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Severus and Hermione had been dressed rather well and so had the children with Rose in a beautiful red velvet dress with white lace trimmings. She wore equally white stockings that covered her slim legs and black dress shoes. Hugo had been dressed in a good set of fancy trousers, navy blue in color like Snape's had been with black dress shoes a white long sleeve shirt and a navy blue sweater-vest.

Everyone had been well groomed and thoroughly bathed before they filed out the front door toward the method of transportation for the evening. Snape had taken into account the concerns of Hermione's parents when it came to the children and decided to adhere to muggle practices by choosing a family sedan with the proper seating equipment to impress The Grangers and a neutral color that added ample room for the four of them on the road. Of course no one would know he had been able to use magic on the vehicle should the need arise.

Hermione, whose hair had been down to her shoulders as straight as she could manage to get it, wore a reasonable tan blazer and matching skirt with beige stockings and reasonable dress shoes also in black.

Her naturally pink lips were covered in ruby red lipstick, mostly a means of appeasing her mother whom had believed she deliberately made herself unattractive to stave off potential husbands, despite having been married to Ron Weasley for the past five years, the lack of ritual lipstick had been a bother to her mother.

"Alright, everyone on their best behavior." said the seemingly stressed witch. "That includes you too, Severus."

Snape smirked rather wickedly at her before filing into the driver seat.

"I don't suppose it would be appropriate to mention how much fun you like to have in the shower." he said momentarily forgetting the children had been present.

"Severus." said Hermione narrowing her eyes at him.

"I have fun in the shower too." said Hugo not at all knowing what his Uncle Sev had been eluding to.

Snape cleared his throat.

"Right." he said. "Best behavior."

Everyone filed into the car with the intent of reaching the Granger residence before tea time.


	51. Chapter 50:Imposition And Travel Woes

**Chapter** _ **50: Imposition And Travel Woes**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _Open Road, Muggle World..._

 **T** here was a good deal of chatting going on in the car while Severus kept his eyes on the road and a bit of complaining, mostly on the part of Hermione for having to jump through so many hoops in a bid to appease her muggle parents. John and Jean Granger had been alright as far as Severus had been concerned, he had met them only once and that had been in passing while getting a few supplies of his own in Diagon Alley. Mr. Granger seemed to care a great deal for his wife and daughter, even being out of his element had been no problem due to his love for the little girl with the bushy hair and amber eyes. Mrs. Granger had been happy for her daughter, it seemed they had known all along how extraordinary she had been and to see her finally get the recognition due her was well worth any magical mishaps. The Weasleys had done well helping the muggles get her ready for school in their world, and did their best to explain various feats of the impossible according to muggle rules.

It had been a different time then, fear and doubt had been all around given the up-coming wizarding war and every moment anyone could have with family became that much more precious. Snape had admired Arthur and Molly's united approach even when going up against Lucius. Harry Potter had been a handful and it was nice to have a break from the little hell raiser.

Sadly, the end of the war and lapse of common sense had taken it's toll on The Weasley clan, possibly due to money being introduced to their once humble family at an alarming rate.

Hermione looked over at Severus as he continued to drive them down the seemingly deserted highway.

"Something on your mind?" she asked in her usual inquisitive fashion.

"Just a few wayward thoughts." replied Snape. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate you coming along to my parents house." she said making conversation.

"I'm hungry Mummy." said Rose looking over at her mother.

"Me too." replied Hugo.

"I'm a bit hungry as well." replied Hermione. "We'll have something soon enough when we get to Grandma and Grandfather's house."

"Uncle Sev...do you know them?" asked Rose turning her attention to her curious notions.

"As a matter of fact I do." replied Snape keeping his eyes on the road.

"I gotta go...to the loo." said Hugo squirming in his seat.

"I thought I told you to go before we left." said Hermione narrowing her eyes at her only son.

"I didn't have to go then." said Hugo still squirming.

Snape pulled the car over to the side of the road and quickly got out of the driver seat.

He rushed over to Hugo's seat unstrapped him from the series of child safety devices and pulled him out of the car.

"You'd better hold it." said the former Potions Master resorting to his old tricks with former new arrivals to Hogwarts during his years as Potions Professor.

Hugo had briefly known fear as he struggled valiantly to hold in his urine.

Hermione had been concerned while Rose giggled a bit at the comical appeal as Uncle Sev attempted to ensure Hugo relieved his bladder in a decent place away from their view in a bid to avoid rudeness. Normally, he would have used a spell but given they were in the heart of muggle territory the last thing they needed was to have people about asking too many questions and getting the attention of the wizarding world.

"Can't hold it." shouted Hugo still trembling as Snape finally settled on a spot near an old tree.

"You'd better Weasley, if you know what's good for you." hissed Snape in his usual Professor tone.

They managed to make it in record time and the young wizard had been grateful.

Following the detour to relieve the boy's bladder, Snape and Hugo made the trip back to the car after a series of discreet hand washing spells.

"Thanks Uncle Sev." said Hugo with a smile.

"Next time go before we leave the house." said Snape annoyed.

"I didn't have to go then." said the boy seemingly oblivious to his Uncle Sev's annoyance.

When they finally reached the car, Snape had been seconds from drawing his wand when he caught sight of a strange muggle man wondering the highway in a bid to get a ride else where.

He quickly grabbed Hugo picking up the little wizard as a harsh expression filed across his face.

"Get the hell away from my car old man." said Snape in a bitter tone.

The strange muggle looked up at Snape noting the strange youthful appearance that had come over him but still knowing him all the same.

"Severus." he said with a weak smile. "You look younger...was it something to do with those potions your mother was always making?"

"What do you want?" asked Snape not at all pleased to see the drunken brute, whom appeared to have been sober at the moment.

The strange muggle, Tobias Snape sighed rather heavily.

"It seems we've found each other." he said. "Again."

"I wasn't looking for you." replied Snape still bitter.

"Who's that Uncle Sev?" asked Hugo looking back n forth between Snape and the strange older muggle man.

Unbeknownst to the boy, Tobias Snape had been aged via his excessive drinking and his Uncle Sev, had aged due to grief during the first wizarding war, sadly the two of them were father and son and despite their conflicting personalities, Severus had been a good deal like him in terms of temperament.

"He's no one to concern yourself with." replied Snape turning his attention to the boy.

"You're boy looks awful big to be toting about like that." said Tobias. "Should be walking on his own if you ask me."

Snape immediately felt a serge of rage fill him.

"No one's asked you old man." he said harshly. "Don't you have some random bottle to crawl into the bottom of?"

"Is that any way to talk to your father in front of the boy?" asked Tobias narrowing his eyes at his son.

"Uncle Sev...he's your Papa?" asked Hugo confused.

"No." replied Snape narrowing his obsidian eyes at the old bastard that had ruined his childhood all those years ago. "He is not nor will he ever be."

"Severus." began Tobias.

As the two men went back n forth, Hermione had gotten out of the car confused as to what the hold up had been. They were expected at her parents house any minute.

"Severus?" she said taking in the older man with streaks of undeniable gray in his unkempt brown hair and the rumpled muggle clothes splattered with mud and dust.

"That your lady boy?" asked Tobias.

"I do not giving you permission to inquire about my life." replied Snape. "You made your choice years ago to have nothing to do with me...why don't you continue to follow the trend."

Snape attempted to walk away only for Tobias to grab him by the arm.

The former Potions Professor had reacted on instinct whirling around as he had so many times to put a student in their place amid the halls of Hogwarts and caught the old man by the collar. A look of fear spread across Hugo's face as Snape caught himself and pulled away.

"DO. NO. EVER. TOUGH. ME. AGAIN." hissed Snape in a dangerous tone.

"Severus." said Hermione getting his attention once more.

He walked away from Tobias letting Hugo down as they continued toward the car. He strapped the boy in once more via magic and climbed into the driver seat without a word. Hermione got into the passenger seat.

"He needs a ride." said Hermione finding pity for the old muggle man staring at the seemingly exhausted expression on Tobias Snape's face.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." he muttered.

"Severus." said Hermione trying to appeal to his reasonable nature. "Please...you'd be setting a good example for the children."

The irate wizard could feel his blood boiling in his veins but he fought to control his temper.

"Fine." he muttered getting out of the car and making his way toward the smug bastard of a muggle.

Tobias had been pleased that his son returned.

"Little lady couldn't let you get away with being a bastard huh son?" asked the muggle brute.

Snape glared rather murderously at his so called father.

He wasn't going to allow the smug prat to get into his car looking as he did. The Potions Master relished his minor revenge as he immediately set to work casting a few spells to improve the monstrous heap of flesh known as Tobias Snape. For the sake of Hermione and the children, he ensured the bastard smelled better than the rancid air of Cokeworth and looked at least fairly decent while they gave him a ride into town. It was rather fortunate for Tobias that Severus had already pledged to do anything for the sake of Hermione's happiness, even put up with him during the long drive into town.

Once everything had been done, Tobias had gotten into the backseat with Rose and Hugo.

"Hi." said Rose looking at the newly transformed muggle man.

"How do you do little Miss..." replied Tobias.

"No talking to the children." muttered Snape bitterly climbing into the driver seat. "They don't need your bad influence to ruin what good they have in them."

Tobias sighed.

He had been well aware that he had been treading on his son's patience as it were. He had developed a good deal of patience over the years given his run ins with hindsight.

"As you wish son." he replied.

"I'm not your son." replied Snape still irate as they once more got on the move.

Hermione looked over at the angry raven haired wizard and mouthed the words "Thank You." to him before turning her attention back to the road as well. The rest of the ride had been blanketed by silence riddled with unasked questions. They still had plenty of time to reach The Granger Residence before tea time.


	52. Chapter 51:Clever Counterparts

**Chapter** _ **51: Clever Counterparts**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _The Granger Residence, Muggle World..._

 **S** ilence continued to be a factor as Snape pulled up to Hermione's parent's house. Hermione and the children filed out of the car and made their way up to the front door while Snape turned his attention toward getting rid of Tobias, whom had gotten out of the car as well. The annoyed wizard had planned to drop Hermione and the children off first to ensure they got to her parents house on time and then rid himself of Tobias. It became apparent that the annoying muggle man sensed this and got out of the car with Hermione and the children. Snape followed him cornering him just before the front door opened and Mr. Granger stepped out on the front porch ready to greet his beloved daughter and two grandchildren.

His amber eyes had been like that of his daughter's as he took in the sight of the two men accompanying her and the children. He had grown accustomed to the vibrant red hair of a Weasley or two being in the distance when she came around but these men had been completely different. The younger man seemed to favor the older man but both had been dressed rather fancily.

"Herms." said John Granger pulling his only daughter into his fatherly embrace. "Who are the gentlemen escorts for the evening?"

Hermione shook her head. Her father truly believed he had been amusing in his random and strange comments.

"Daddy, this is..." she began.

"Name's Tobias." said the older muggle with a cheeky grin. "This here is my boy Severus."

He slapped Snape on the shoulder causing the wizard to narrow his eyes at him briefly before turning his attention back to John Granger.

"Severus huh?" asked Hermione's father as if deep in thought for a moment. "I've known a Professor Severus before...Snape I believe they called him...he was Hermione's Potions Professor at Hogwarts."

Tobias turned his attention to his son.

"Cutting it a bit close with robbing the cradle aren't we son?" he asked.

"Sod off old man." Snape fired back as John Granger looked from his daughter to the raven haired wizard in the navy blue suit.

"So you say he's you're son?" asked John meeting Tobias Snape's dark brown eyes.

"Indeed he is." replied Tobias like a proud father. "I suppose I don't need to tell you about raising a wizard in a world without magic."

This seemed to be enough to pique John's curiosity and he extended his hand to Tobias.

"It's nice to meet you Tobias." he said.

"Likewise.' replied Snape's evidently bold father. "To be honest my boy's had a rough couple of years and your little girl and the children seem to be doing him a world of good."

Everyone filed into the house as the two father's spoke on what appeared to be equal grounds.

Hermione could see the steam nearly coming out of Snape's ears and quickly rushed over toward him. Her mother had not come out just yet from the kitchen and John had been distracted by Tobias.

"Severus...please don't say anything right now." she pleaded. "I really need this to go well."

The former Potions Professor sighed.

"The moment this is concluded he's getting launched back to Cokeworth." he said in barely concealed rage.

"Thank you." said Hermione kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"We'll discuss my compensation at a later date." said Snape in a sly tone.

"Of course." replied Hermione with a heated look behind her amber eyes.

They entered the sitting room together and had been startled to find Tobias chatting with her parents as if they had been old friends. Rose and Hugo had been preoccupied with presents from their grandparents and that left Snape to sitting rather awkwardly in a bid to avoid speaking with his father. His hatred for the brutish muggle only seemed to intensify as time passed, but he remained on his best behavior.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, The Granger Residence, Muggle World..._

John Granger had not taken his eyes of the curious young wizard Severus Snape since he arrived. While he couldn't help but feel as if he had seen him somewhere before, it had been a strange feeling to say the least given Hermione had told him five years prior that Snape had been murdered by the dark wizard known as Voldemort.

"So Severus, is it?" asked John unable to keep his curiosity at bay for long. "What exactly do you do in terms of money assuming you wizarding folk believe in that sort of thing."

"Well, at the moment I'm retired." replied Snape honestly. "But I dabble in potion-making from time to time."

Tobias seemed impressed. There was no doubt in Snape's mind that the muggle brute had been reflecting on how lucrative that skill set had been for them when his mother had made various ointments and health tonics to keep them afloat while the drunkard spent up what little they made on his next bottle.

"Retired?" asked John with an arched brow.

"My boy's been saving for quite a while and as I recall he's been taught by his mother since he could walk." said Tobias in Snape's defense much to the wizard's ire. "I suppose some body had to given I wasn't much of a father to him growing up."

"Well, we all make mistakes." said Jean Granger getting into the conversation at last.

Tobias sighed.

"Truth be told, I honestly didn't know what to make of the boy." he said honestly. "He was one of those magical people like his mother...nothing I ever seen before...kid would just make things happen and we moved quite a bit as a result of it."

"The same thing happened to us with Hermione." replied John recalling his own misadventures with his magical daughter. "Fortunately for us, she had been clever enough to be able to cover our tracks even before she could take her first step."

Hermione was treated to a smile from Snape whom couldn't resist a quip at her.

"An Insufferable know it all from the first breath it seems." he said.

"Takes one to know one git." she countered with a smile.

Tobias watched the two of them noting all too well that his son had been in love with the beautiful mother of two.

"Can I get anyone something to drink?" asked Jean Granger playing hostess.

"Tea would be fine." said Snape.

"I'll have the same." replied Tobias surprising Snape and Hermione both.

Jean turned her attention to Hermione.

"I suppose we'll all have some tea then." she said. "Hermione dear, come assist me in the kitchen please."

The amber eyed witch took a moment to look at Snape whom she had given a small smile before retreating into the kitchen.

With the women gone, John Granger turned his attention back to the wizard in the company of his daughter.

"So...Professor Snape, might I ask how you and my daughter became romantically involved?" asked John with an serious expression on his face. "Or was this something that had been going on long before the so called wizarding war?"

The Potions Master simply smiled. Apparently, Hermione had gotten her impeccable memory and eye for detail from her father.

"I would be less than truthful if I had said this was an expected outcome." said Snape not at all hiding his lack of surprise. "Of course there are certain precautions we needed to take given my circumstances during the war and the situation with Weasley."

Mr. Granger nodded.

"I can understand that." he said proving once more how clever a muggle he had been. "What I don't understand is...you and my daughter..."

"We have an understanding of sorts." replied Snape. "She came to me when her marriage to Weasley ended and I've welcomed her charms it's as simple as that."

John sighed looking up at Tobias.

"So was this man really your father or some added bonus to the illusion?" he asked skeptically.

"I am sorry to say Mr. Granger, that this brutish muggle is in fact my so called father and his accompanying us was no where in the plans for the evening." replied Snape bitterly.

Tobias sighed this time.

"My son has undergone some changes since being in that world." he said taking a seat. "I was fortunate that he had taken pity on me to begin with."

"I have no pity for you." hissed Snape angrily. "I simply wish you gone."

"For now...I will agree to keep your true identity a secret." said John. "But this discussion isn't over."

"I didn't expect it to be." replied Snape sitting back as the women entered the room.

Tea was passed about as Snape's obsidian eyes studied his so called father. He had not known what Tobias wanted from him but he knew it couldn't have been good, not to mention the strange places the muggle brute had shown up in a bid to get his attention. He had attempted to enter the brute's mind only to find himself blocked. He had not known if it was due to the distraction of The Grangers and Hermione or if there was something more to the long thought dead bastard that plagued The Potions Professor's upbringing.


	53. Chapter 52:The Good With The Bad

**Chapter** _ **52: The Good With The Bad**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **{"**_ ** _200 miles per hour... That's how fast I seem to go...With the weight of the world on my shoulders... Slow down. come and catch us all... WAIT!... Slow Down! ...Take!... Slow Down!... Why can't you help me?... Slow Down!... Feel... When I'm in doubt... I need something beautiful... To fill the space we've taken up...I need something to feel real... Again before I go numb..._** _ **"}Beautiful,Sevendust**_

 _The Sitting Room,Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **C** ontemplation had been the name of the game as Severus Snape paced back n forth in his sitting room. He had been thrown as to why Tobias Snape had suddenly reentered his life. What had been even worse was the man appeared to show up at the most in opportune times. The Potions Master and Hermione had arrived late with the children already exhausted and fast asleep during the drive back. They put them to bed and turned their attention to making themselves more comfortable.

He couldn't for the life of him understand why Tobias had not been dead all these years and better yet why the drunken bastard had been trying so hard to interfere in his life as it were. He had not told Hermione that the last time he had seen his accursed father had been when he beat him to a mass of broken bones and a pool of blood upon discovering that Tobias had slain his mother when Severus was just sixteen and newly arrived from Hogwarts.

There had to be more to what was going on with the drunken brute and he was a hell of a lot better at legilimency than even Voldemort had given him credit for, so his failure to invade the mind of a mere muggle was most puzzling.

The Slytherin in him had immediately ran down the list of possibles as to why that was. Either his abilities brought on by trauma had been dulled during his revival or there was something about Tobias that had not been right and it had more to do with his status than his mysterious arrival. The former Potions Professor had been almost sure that his father had been dead. He vaguely recalled events leading to his joining of The Death Eaters to begin with. He had been certain that Tobias had been killed as a result of it.

Truth be told, he had not known what was worse, knowing that Tobias had been alive or the possibility that he had come back for some kind of retribution.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Hermione's Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Hermione Granger sat on the edge of her bed. Her mind had been all over the place since she spoke with her mother in the kitchen. She had hardly been surprised when Jean Granger looked her up and down before remarking something about a "new arrival". She had believed it to mean something about Severus and didn't take it to heart until most of the conversation at dinner turned into comments about a glow and "how nice it would have been for Rose to have a sister to share things with or Hugo to have a brother to bond with."

The men seemed to have been preoccupied and missed the prattle of the women in the wake of dinner, but it had been enough to get Hermione to thinking. Once they got home and put the children to bed, Hermione had done a home pregnancy test to see if there had been any truth to her mother's endless chatter.

She had not recalled ever using a charm or a potion since becoming intimate with Severus at Harry's place. She had not even expressed her concerns on the matter with him being so caught up in the recent discovery of his father.

The fear of what might happen should he reject such news was weighing heavily on her. Severus had been a wonderful father figure for Rose and Hugo but she had no way of knowing if he'd welcome passing along his own genes to children of his own, and his rage toward his father would only made it all that much more terrible to deal with.

The door to her bedroom opened and Severus arrived. Hermione had been wearing a white silk teddy with diamond lace trimming as she climbed into bed shaken from her discovery from the passed few hours. The former Potions Professor slipped into bed with her after shedding his own attire and letting it pile up on the floor below.

There had been no words between them as exhaustion had set in, and mostly due to their separate emotional battles.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Hermione's Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Lying awake in the dead of night, Both Severus and Hermione attempted to voice the weight of their mutual horrors. Snape decided in the end to bury his annoyance and turn his attention back to pleasing his witch. His kiss upon her exposed shoulder had sent shivers down her spine until she recalled why she had been so anguished to begin with.

"S-Severus." she began.

Snape noted the distress in her tone and sat up in bed.

"Something on your mind?" he inquired with an arched brow.

"Severus, what would you say if I were to tell you that there is a possibility that I was pregnant?" she asked terrified of his reaction.

The former Potions Professor fell silent for a moment.

"A-Are you trying to say that...?" he began unsure of his own words at the moment. "Are you telling me that you are...pregnant?"

Hermione sighed in an attempt to compose herself before uttering a reply.

"Severus, I haven't found out anything yet." she said softly. "But there is a possibility...we haven't exactly been careful once we started becoming intimate."

Snape scooted close to Hermione and pressed his pale lips into her soft pink ones.

"Whatever the news happens to be we'll find about it together." he said calmly. "If and when the time comes...I will do what is necessary to ensure our families happiness."

"Our family?" said Hermione nervously.

"Don't look so surprised witch." replied Snape. "I've come to think of you and the children as family...and if we are to have a child of our own...Rose and Hugo will be treated no differently than they are now."

Tears of relief streamed down the terrified witch's supple cheeks and the surprisingly clam wizard gently wiped them away. Snape held Hermione close to him as he pondered the fate of everyone he cared for in the wake of his investigation into why his father had decided to make an unceremonious return to the land of the living and better yet, he wanted to know whom it had been that was pulling the strings. The possible announcement of his own child very well hinged on his course of action against this seemingly lack luster threat, but being a Spy for both The Order of Phoenix and The Death Eaters had taught him to be weary of even the most minute of details.


	54. Chapter 53:Impending Destiny

_**Chapter 53: Impending Destiny**_

 ** _{A/N: Apparently, I am to be lectured on the devastation of child abuse by one of the guests whom I cannot respond to directly so I feel the need to clarify a few things,I know all about child abuse I lived it, I had a drunken brute for a father and I've seen things no child should be near not due to stranger but due to my own family being pathetic monsters in their own right, I have since forgiven those that caused most of my childhood traumas and never did I have the luxury of them just going away...half of them are dead now and none hold any power over myself or anyone else...as for Hermione, she simply didn't know the extent of what Tobias had done and believed if there were to be inroads for Snape to forgive his father then she could at least start the process with civility, I certainly had to forgive my own father before his passing in 2014 and I can tell you I feel a lot better despite not at all liking him or his actions he heard what he needed to hear before he left...}_**

 ** _To the rest of you I apologize for the rant and without further a due, here is the latest chapter.-S.S.}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 _The Old Mill, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

 _ **T**_ obias Snape made his way toward a lone hill in his former home of Cokeworth, England. He had not been looking forward to the meeting he would be having in the darkness under cover of night but he didn't exactly have any choice in the matter. The rancid air had not changed much since his inhabiting of the place in the 1970's and the dilapidated brick houses all looked the same even at night. Meeting with Severus had not gone well but it had been expected given how he had treated the boy in the past.

As the elder Snape reached the top of the hill, he felt a cold sensation feel him and chill his very core.

"You are late." said the voice of profound rage in the darkness.

"I had a hard time finding the place." said Tobias.

"You've lived here for quite some time, how was it difficult to find?" asked the voice.

"It's been a while." said the elder Snape in his defense. "And I wasn't always sober then."

"Did you find him?" asked the presence in the darkness.

"I-I did." replied Tobias not at all comfortable for some strange reason. "Just as you asked."

"After years of blatantly defying me it was a wonder you managed that." hissed the voice in rage.

"Look...he's in no way stupid." replied Tobias with a hint of pride in his tone. "He's bound to notice something's going on."

"Silence!" shouted the enraged voice again.

Tobias found himself being brought to his knees. The force of the terrible magic was ripping through his body as he struggled to maintain his composure.

"How alike the two of you are." said the voice in apparent amusement. "And yet he despises you."

"He damn well should." replied Tobias bitterly despite the pain he had been in.

"Is that pride that I hear in your voice?" asked the figure in the dark. "Surely you have not come to care for the boy after all this time have you?"

"He's my son." said Tobias struggling still.

"Since when?" asked the dark figure. "All he's ever been was another mouth to feed...a freak."

"Fuck you." said the elder Snape bitterly.

"Where those not your own words?" asked the voice.

"I didn't know how to raise him." replied Tobias in his own defense. "I didn't know what it meant to care for a child with magical abilities."

"My heart bleeds for you." said the figure in a sarcastic tone. "I did not bring you back to engage in foolish sentimentality...find him and do as I've instructed...and let it be known that failure will not be tolerated."

A crack of thunder resounded and the figure had been gone leaving Tobias Snape to his own agony.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Master Bedroom,Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Severus Snape awoke to breakfast in bed via Hermione and the children. It had been a strange turn so to speak, with them greeting him for once. Hugo had been the first to burst into the room followed by a smiling Rose and Hermione toting the tray.

"UNCLE SEV!" shouted Hugo leaping onto the bed.

Snape caught the boy in mid air and ensured he landed on the spare pillow beside him.

"Good morning." said Hermione amused at the display between Severus and Hugo.

The thought crossed her mind that Snape had been wonderful with her son and daughter and there was no reason why he couldn't be that way with a child of his own.

"What's that?" asked Snape looking up at the breakfast on the tray Hermione carried.

"The children and I thought you might be hungry given that you weren't up in time for breakfast this morning." she replied.

Snape had not realized how late he had slept, a possible side effect of having been up all night lost in his own thoughts.

"I suppose I was so busy being lost in my own thoughts that I lost track of time." he said meeting their curious gazes.

"It's okay Uncle Sev." said Rose sweetly. "You must have been really tired."

Snape smiled at the beautiful little witch, She had been a good deal like her mother in terms of understanding. Hugo seemed to have picked up Hermione's fierce protectiveness, a trait that would serve him best when he became a man in his own right.

"I suppose I was." replied Snape turning his attention to the breakfast before him. "Now...who's going to help me eat this?"

Hugo had been the first to volunteer taking a piece of toast already covered in butter.

Snape's obsidian eyes shifted to Hermione as he noted how nervous she had been.

She mouthed the words "we need to talk" before he turned up his piece of toast and nodded in agreement.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Sitting Room, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Hermione had been nervous as she awaited the arrival of Severus in the sitting room. She had done the test six different times and every time the result had come back the same. Severus had told her he would love her no matter the outcome but the resident fear ingrained into from the destruction of her marriage to Ron Weasley had her being more cautious about assumptions, she and Ron shared two children and it only made their relationship worse with her taking on more of the responsibility and him off bedding younger girls.

Snape entered the study filled with half dread possibly due to expectation the answer to the question that plagued him for hours, and half anticipation wishing to know the answer he had been looking for.

"Are you alright?" he asked as soon as he noted her shaken appearance.

"I-I'm fine." she said in a half hearted attempt to reassure him.

"Amazing, the girl can stare down a death eater in the middle of battle but trembles when it comes to life's most curious moments." he said with a smile.

Hermione felt a bit better given his jest.

"Very funny." she replied in her defense. "Now is not the time for jesting you git."

Snape smirked.

"You looked as if you could use a good jest." he replied making his way over toward the sofa.

Hermione took a deep breath, possibly as a means to compose herself.

"I suppose there is no use in drawing this out." she said meeting his gaze. "Severus, after doing a good deal of extensive testing I found out that I'm pregnant."

Snape's obsidian eyes widened for a moment. It had been as if all the wind had been knocked out of him as the implications of her words set in. He had never used a contraception charm or potion with the witch as long as they had been intimate, quite frankly, he had preferred the added risk of possible procreation when bedding her and it seemed to have an effect.

"A-Aren't you going to say something?" she asked unsure what to do about this situation.

Snape had not said a word as he got to his feet lifting the witch in one swift motion and kissed her passionately.

"I'm going to be a father." he said softly as he held the witch in his arms.

Hermione nodded stunned by the way he had taken the news.

"I'm going to be...a father." said Snape still rocked by the news.

"A-Are you saying you are alright with..." began Hermione only to be cut off by his passion filled kiss once more.

There was a good deal more kissing to exchange as Snape's focus shifted to the mother of his unborn child. Whatever was bothering him concerning Tobias would have to wait, then had been the matter of discussing the physical aspect of his relationship with Hermione to both Rose and Hugo. They had not even discussed allowing the children to know anything about their relationship before hand. Still the question remained...

 _How were they going to tell them about the baby?_


	55. Chapter 54:The Ties Of Family

_**Chapter 54: The Ties Of Family**_

 ** _{A/N:Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 _The Sitting Room, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 ** _S_** ilence once more filled the sitting room as Severus Snape sat rather uncomfortably in his usual chair while Hermione had taken a seat on the sofa along side Rose and Hugo. The children had no idea why their Uncle Sev, looked so nervous...Hermione had joked he had been stoic and emotionless in the face of death and ridicule but when it came to the opinion of her two children he was just as mortal as the rest of them. Rose had been the most curious about his strange behavior.

"Mummy what's wrong with Uncle Sev?" she asked with a curious expression filed across her sweet face.

Hermione took a breath and quickly composed her thoughts.

"Well...Rose, Hugo...Severus and I have some news that we would like to share with you." she began.

"I rather fancy your mother." said Snape offering aid in the conversation. "And if she will have me, I'd like to make her my wife as soon as possible."

Hermione had been speechless for a few moments as both Rose and Hugo erupted into cheering.

"Are you going to marry him, Mummy?" asked Rose in a dreamy tone.

"Marry Uncle Sev." said Hugo with a big smile.

Hermione shook her head. She never knew how it was possible to be blessed with children such as hers but she was more than pleased to see them so understanding and wishing her happiness.

"Well, I suppose it's fitting to tell the two of you that you may yet get your wish." she said. "But you must know that Severus fancy each other quite a bit given the months we've spent together and as a result of our connection, I have recently found myself to be...pregnant."

Rose and Hugo both fell silent as they looked back n forth between Snape and their mother.

"In other words, your are going to have a new baby brother or sister." said the former Potions Professor.

Rose looked at her nervous mother for a moment then hugged her tightly. Of the two children, she had the most experience with news such as this given Hugo's birth. The intelligent young witch had been pleased to have another chance at a baby sister.

"No more girls." said Hugo narrowing his eyes at his mother.

Snape couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Hugo, are you saying you wouldn't want my possible daughter to be your little sister?" he asked meeting the eyes of the pouting young wizard.

In reply the Hugo got up from the sofa and made his way toward The Potions Master, whom had lifted him into his arms as the boy hugged him.

"You're her daddy Uncle Sev so it's okay but I want a brother too." said the small but vastly intelligent son of Hermione Granger.

"A brother huh?" said Snape looking at Hermione with a bit of heat behind his obsidian eyes. "I suppose I can arrange it."

"Yay!, Uncle Sev!" shouted Hugo with joy.

Hermione had been stunned at how well the children had not only accepted the new relationship she had with their Uncle Sev but they welcomed their unborn sibling because of it.

"Are you two going to kiss now?"asked Rose looking back n forth between her mother and her Uncle Sev.

"Yay, kiss!" shouted Hugo excitedly.

Hermione had not known why her children wanted this more than anything but she wasn't one to disappoint them.

Snape sat Hugo down and got to his feet.

"You heard the children witch." he said walking over to the sofa. "They want a show of affection."

The pregnant witch got to her feet meeting the smiling wizard half way.

"Are you sure that it's what they want or does it just play into your agenda?" she asked playfully.

"Both." replied Snape pulling her into a passionate kiss, effectively sealing the new found notion that they were all indeed family.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Garden, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

The welcome warmth from the fall sun had been beaming down on the sweat soaked back of Severus Snape as he set to work, tilling the soil of his garden following the recent harvest. He had worn the children out with their assistance and they were down for their respective naps. Hermione had been watching her unborn child's father as she prepared a sandwich and a cool glass of lemonade to reward him for his hard work.

The former Potions Professor had been shirtless when she arrived, unable to truly take her eyes off his sweat blasted pale flesh riddled with scars from his anguished past. Upon noting that he had company, Snape met Hermione halfway, spelling his hands clean before grabbing the sandwich off the plate and biting into it.

Hermione couldn't help but notice how much he began to resemble a mischievous teen age boy rather than the world weary man she had met at the age of twelve upon her arrival to Hogwarts. She wondered if his advanced aging had been reversed in the wake of being brought back to life by the resurrection stone, or if it was just a matter of happiness etching away his layers of misery.

"See something you like?" he asked taking the glass of lemonade and putting it to his pale lips.

"Possibly." replied Hermione with a cheeky grin.

"Have you eaten?" he asked out of concern given her condition.

"Plenty." she replied. "And before you ask...I feel fine."

Snape took another bite of his sandwich as heat seemed to flicker behind his obsidian eyes.

"How's the soil?" asked Hermione looking over at his progress in the garden.

"It could use some improvement." replied Snape finishing off his sandwich.

"Of course." she said playfully. "Always the perfectionist."

"Says the insufferable know it all." countered the shirtless wizard.

"Takes one to know one." replied Hermione with a smile.

Snape finished off the glass of lemonade and pulled the witch close to him.

"Would you like to feel for your child?" asked Hermione.

The former Potions Master had been nervous about doing such a thing and it only brought a smile to the pregnant witch's face.

"It's still a bit early but..." she began taking his free hand and placing it on her belly.

The electric feel of her lover's touch seemed to trickle down her spine as she gasped unable to help herself. Snape gently stroked her impregnated belly and turned his attention to capturing her lips in a series of passion filled kisses.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Backyard, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Snape kissed the hand of his future child's mother as they lied back on a crisp white sheet looking up at the sky taking in the sight of the clouds and enjoying the lazy afternoon.

"What's the story with you and Tobias?" asked Hermione suddenly breaking the peaceful silence that had hung between them.

"Hermione." said Snape not at all wishing to ruin the happy moment between them with talk of the drunken brute Tobias.

"Severus...we're having a baby and quite soon will be married." said the amber eyed witch touching his cheek. "Tell me what he did to you...tell me why you hate him so much."

Upon hearing this the Potions Master relented.

"Tobias was often drunk...and more often than not he would take to beating my mother for the sake of entertainment." admitted Snape. "When I was no older than six, he took to beating me once I worked up the courage to defend her from him."

Hermione had been horrified.

"I-I'm so sorry." she said taking his hand into her own.

"A good deal of these scars that you are often fixated on that line my worthless flesh are from him." continued Snape still keeping with his honest approach. "He caused a good deal of pain for my mother...she gave up her life in the wizarding world for him only to be treated like a subservient wretch."

"How horrible." said Hermione shocked by Snape's tale of anguish. "I'm so sorry that I insisted you bring him."

Snape sighed.

"It's fine." he said meeting her eyes. "You are a tremendously good person Hermione, and you were not exactly in your right mind given your hormones."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Snape and playfully struck him across the chest.

"Bloody git." she said in mock annoyance. "It's your fault I'm like this to begin with."

"Possibly." replied Snape getting to his knees in a bid to kiss her passionately.

"A Potions Master who can't even remember to make a contraception potion before he shags his witch senseless." she said mockingly.

"A charms witch who can't recall a single contraption charm to apply before vying for her Potions Professor's cock need not be so bold." he countered.

"Smug git." said Hermione before she found herself being kissed once more.

"Insufferable seductress." muttered Snape looking upon her once more with heated eyes.

The chill of the coming night had shaken them from their romantic venture and Snape turned his attention back to finishing up in the garden while Hermione ventured into the house to prepare dinner before the children awoke. Despite his apparent comfort here at his estate he had taken a great deal of time to improve the wards. He had made up his mind to get to the bottom of his father's re-emergence before he could do anything to harm Hermione or the children.


	56. Chapter 55:The Living Ghost Of An Savor

**_Chapter 55: The Living Ghost Of An Savory Past_**

 ** _{A/N:Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 ** _{"There's a ghost down in the hall...There's a ghoul upon the bed...There's something in the walls...There's blood up on the stairs...And it's floating through the room...And there's nothing I can see...And I know that that's the truth...Because now it's onto me...I don't understand it...Hey...I don't understand it!...Aaow...There's a tappin' in the floor...There's a creak behind the door...There's a rocking in the chair...But there's no-one sitting there...There's a ghostly smell around...But nobody to be found...And a coughin' and a yawnin'...Where a restless soul is going...Don't understand it...Hey!...Don't understand it...Hey...And who gave you the right to shake my family?...And who gave you the right to shake my baby, she needs me...And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?...You put a knife in my back...Shot an arrow in me!...Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy...The ghost of jealousy..."}Ghosts, Micheal Jackson_**

 _The Old Mill, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

 ** _T_** obias Snape stood alone in the cool night air still attempting to recover from his wounds via magic. He had not much liked the use of such vile practices but it had all been a means to pay back an end. The soft orange glow at the end of his cigarette had been the only light for miles. The stench of the black pond had seeped into the very wooden beams that lined the old mill. He could feel the familiar aches and pains of his life's end as he struggled to maintain his composure. The images of men draped in dark robes of grey filled his mind.

His lungs burned for oxygen as he gasped in the darkness. His knees buckled once more causing him to fall to the ground. He had been weak that night as well, having entered his home to find his wife butcher in the kitchen where she had spent a good deal of her time since the birth of their only son. While he had not always been a decent husband to Eileen, there was no way he would have done something so sinister.

 _She had been dead when he arrived, quickly sobered by the blood and the chill of death that lingered in the air._

 _The feeling had never left as he found himself cornered in the darkness of the small unassuming house by a figure painted by darkness._

Tobias shook his head shaking the images from his mind as he turned his attention to concentrating on his upcoming mission. He had to get his son to accept him, which was definitely easier said than done. Severus was far from being a fool, and very much like his late mother.

The pain that filled the elder Snape subsided enough that he could move once more. His first instinct had been to meet up with Marshal, the boy had been his only connection to Severus thus far and it seemed to be working so to speak.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 _Elsewhere..._

Harsh eyes of the darkest obsidian took in the soulless wretch that had been Tobias Snape. The lone figure had detested the muggle with every fiber of his being but he had been a necessary evil in terms of acquiring the attention of Severus Snape. It had been imperative to the dark figure's plot that Severus Snape find his way back into the family fold so to speak and Tobias was just the bloke to deliver him at his feet.

The very ground where the figure stood shrouded by darkness had been chilled as it turned the darkest black and was left barren of any form of life in the path of the figure.

There was to be a great reckoning coming and the wizard Severus Snape's life would never be the same.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 _Private Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The obsidian eyes of the librarian Madam Irma Pince had not left the ancestral loom that had been hanging before her. Beneath the winding magical branches of an ancient wizarding family had been the names of two familiar figures that once walked the halls of Hogwarts Castle. One name had belonged to a young Slytherin witch descended from the ancient line.

Eileen Prince had been her name and she had been the mother of the second familiar figure on the magical tree within the loom, Severus S. Snape. Below the deceased wizard's name had been a strange billowing cloud where a name was due to form. Madam Pince had believed it strange that a deceased wizard could sire a child but there it was none the less, the small black cloud below Severus Snape's name as plain as day.

Madam Pince had been one of the staff members that had driven Severus from the halls of Hogwarts prior to his demise at the height of the battle for Hogwarts almost six years prior.

The thin hag looking old woman fixed her large black horn framed glasses as she continued to inspect the loom with utmost concern. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she had not noticed that Argus Filch had arrived.

"Is there something the matter with the loom love?" he asked rather cautiously.

Madam Pince looked up at the old beaten down squib and quickly dismissed the loom for later inspection.

"Of course not." she said quickly. "Just an old habit that's difficult to break."

Argus nodded.

"Of course." he replied knowing that was all he was going to get from her. "I brought some tea...perhaps it might do good in settling your nerves."

Madam Pince nodded.

"Yes...well...thank you Argus." she said moving rather stiffly toward the squib and taking the warm cup and saucer into her thin pale hands.

Argus noted the slight trembling as she reached for it.

"Are you sure you are alright love?" he asked.

"I'm fine Argus." she replied bluntly. "Just fine...I don't need your prodding."

The old squib nodded.

"Of course love...I'll leave you to it them." he said then turned to leave only to be stopped by Madam Pince as she grabbed his hand.

He treated her to a sad smile and she returned it for a moment before letting him get back to work. The seemingly shaken Librarian turned her attention back to the loom once he had gone. There had been something strange going on with the name below that of Severus Snape, she didn't believe that he could have possibly sired a child given what happened during the second wizarding war, but then there had been no other explanation for it.

Madam Pince continued to study the loom of The Prince Family in the darkness of her private quarters. There was trouble brewing on the horizon and she wanted to be prepared to combat it.


	57. Chapter 56: What Thunder Brings

**_Chapter 56: What Thunder Brings_**

 ** _{A/N:Here's Another Update...I apologize for the delays...I have to do some moving due to a stupid son of a bitch sexually assaulting my mother and I just found out today that the s.o.b. gets to walk free despite evidence and a confession from the prick on top of a physical threat of violence in front of the arresting officers but because he claims she is his wife (which she isn't legally or figuratively...she married my father who is dead mind you and they never divorced) he gets to go free but if I were to beat the crap out of him I would be charged with assault...some times I feel like a Slytherin trapped in Hogwarts and Dumbledore is blind to Gryffindor students doing what they please...needless to say I know how our mutual friend feels...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 _The Master Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 ** _O_** minous clouds of grey swelled to bursting as the estate darkened from the effects of the storm. The scent of rain had filled air as Hermione Granger stretched out beside the still sleeping Severus Snape. He had been exhausted for quite a few days correcting and perfecting his wards in a bid to sleep Hermione and the children away from his so called father.

The pregnant witch stroked the sallow pale face of her sleeping wizard and kissed his cheek. The contact seemed to relax him. He let out a sound akin to a purr before opening his eyes. Hermione smiled kissing his cheek then his pale lips.

"To what do I owe this pleasant awakening?" He asked with an arched brow.

"Well..." said Hermione with a grin. "Your unborn child would like for you to bring us some blackberries."

"Blackberries?" asked the barely awakened Potions Master. "Why would you want those?"

Hermione kissed him once more with a smile.

"Your son or daughter seems to have taken a liking to them." She said.

Snape put his hand on her belly. It was still strange to note that his child was growing inside her all this time. He never had a child before but he had been around during Narcissa's pregnancy. He knew first hand how out of control cravings would get not to mention the demands. He and Lucius spent several hours combing every city they could get to find her specified food.

"I don't believe we have any of those." he said thinking quickly.

"I don't suppose you have any toffee either." said Hermione running her hands along the wizard's pale bare chest.

Snape returned her smile and shook his head.

"I'm afraid we're out of both those things." He said pulling his witch closer in his embrace.

They shared a few chaste kisses before Snape stretched and climbed out of bed.

"Suppose that means I'll have to go pick something up in Bricksport." Said Snape grabbing a black muggles t-shirt and pulling it on.

Hermione got up from the bed watching him intently the happiness she felt at being able to awaken with him and feel his excitement as well as concern for her and the baby. Ron had never been so attentive. Not even when Rose was born, did he show any kind of support for her.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _The Entrance Hall, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Snape got dressed and made his way downstairs where he was greeted by both Rose, who made it her business to look after her mother and unborn

Rose had been all smiles as both Snape and Hermione made their way down the winding staircase. She had been overjoyed since the news was first broken and hardly ever let her expecting mother out fisher sight.

"Morning Uncle Sev." Said the small Weasley red head witch.

"Good morning, Rose." replied Snape treating the little witch to a smile. "I'm off to Bricksport...I don't suppose you wish to join me?"

Rose turned her attention to Hermione.

"No thank you Uncle Sev, I really want to stay and watch over Mummy and my baby sister." replied the seemingly distracted little witch.

Before any further questions could be put forth, Hugo came rushing out of the kitchen as hyper as ever with a big smile filed across his adorable little face.

"I want to go!" He shouted happily. "Pick me Uncle Severus!"

Hermione could do little but admire her young son's enthusiasm.

Snape looked over at Hermione with an arched brow.

"Like mother like, like son." He said noting the fleeting recollection of annoyance from his days as a Hogwarts Professor.

"Well he does have it honest." Said the expecting witch with a small smile.

"So it would seem." replied The former Potions Professor. "Alright Hugo, settled down...we'll head to Bricksport just you and I for your mother's apparent cravings list."

"Yay!" shouted Hugo full of unbridled energy.

"I guess that means it's girls day in." Said Hermione smiling at her daughter.

"I think that's...excellent Mummy." remarked young Rose.

Snape shook his head at the level of impact Hermione's apparent genes had on both children. He could only imagine what his own child would be like given the genetics from him and the witch in question.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Bricksport, Muggle World..._

The Muggle known as Marshal had apparently been waiting for quite some time before Severus Snape showed up. He smiled the first time he saw Hugo whom had narrowed his small blue eyes. There had been signs of rain but nothing a good drying charm couldn't see to. None the less, Hermione ensured the boy dressed warmly.

"Well if it isn't the gutter rat's boy...Severus' boy." Said Marshal greeting Hugo.

Hugo didn't reply but his little blue eyes glowed with the promise of swift justice should the Muggle say anything he didn't like about his Uncle Severus.

Snape suddenly glared at a surprisingly nervous looking Marshal. His instincts proved to be spot on when he was suddenly face to face with his so called father.

"Severus, fancy meeting you here." said Tobias looking into the hate filled eyes of his only son.

Immediately, Snape stepped in front of Hugo intent on defending the little wizard with his life if need be.

"Easy son." said Tobias holding up his hands.

"I am no son of yours." said Snape bitterly.

"Severus this is no example to set for my grandson." said Tobias looking toward Hugo.

"He is of no relation to you." said the Potions Master enraged by his father's gall.

"Come now boy, I know very well that you've gotten that adorable little witch of yours pregnant." Said the rather smug looking muggle.

Snape had been seconds from hexing Tobias, but the implication that he knew more than he should have about his relationship with Hermione.

"Surprised?" Asked Tobias noting the fleeting moment of shock make itself known across his son's pale face. "Your mother often sent me on errands just like this when she was pregnant with you."

"Don't you dare mention her after all you've done!" growled Snape further enraged.

"What is it going to take to get passed all that?" asked the muggle with an exhausted expression filed across his face.

"Your death in spades for starters." replied Snape still bitter.

"I don't like him, Uncle Sev." Said Hugo balling his little fists.

"Neither do I." replied the enraged Potions Master.

"Sev...wither you wish to believe me or not...I intend to make up for the past." said Tobias Snape with a serious expression.

"I don't give a damn about your false intent." hissed Snape. "Stay away from me."

Tobias sighed.

"You are the spitting image of her you know." he said with a sorrowful smile. "Sometimes I wish...be well son."

With that Tobias left without much fuss and it only served to make his son even more suspicious. The Potions Master had made up his mind to get Hugo back to the house as soon as possible. There was no telling what Tobias had up his putrid sleeve, but he didn't want the boy caught in the crossfire.


	58. Chapter 57: Couples Night

**_Chapter_ _57: Couples Night_**

 ** _{A/N:Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 _The Sitting Room, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **T** he dark brown eyes of Ginerva "Ginny" Potter grew wider than saucers as Hermione Granger described in all too vivid detail the swift decline of her marriage to Ron and her subsequent rescuing by the long thought dead Potions Professor Severus S. Snape. The seemingly overwhelmed red head witch looked over at the socially awkward raven haired wizard nursing his fourth glass of Dragon's Breath Wine. He had not been quite so comfortable in Ginny's presence given his antics as Headmaster of Hogwarts castle during Voldemort's reign, as he had been with Hermione and Harry Potter as of late.

Ginny seemed unwilling to tell either her husband of her best friend about the events that lead to a good deal of torment on her part, given that she was Harry Potter's girlfriend at the time. Snape remained silent as Hermione prattle on about how surprisingly romantic and fair he had become in the wake of the Second Wizarding War.

Harry Potter said very little as well nursing his second glass of wine and trying rather valiantly to ignore the chatter of the women when it came to comparison of intimacy between their respective lovers.

Snape rolled his eyes at the constant fanning over him and turned his attention to Harry.

"I...suppose you'd like to see the study." He said handing the former boy whom had been a thorn in his side for years a dignified way out of the uncomfortable conversation.

"Yes please." said Harry getting to his feet.

Both wizards took their leave of the doting witches.

No sooner had they both gone, Ginny turned her undivided attention to Hermione.

"So..." she began. "What's Snape like...and don't skip the details."

Hermione nearly spit out the sip of pumpkin juice she had taken. Her cheeks turned beet red and she could hardly compose herself.

"Ginny!?" she finally managed to blurt out after several minutes.

"Well you had to have been shagging Snape in order to become pregnant by him." Said Ginny observing her friend.

"How did you...?" began Hermione unable to fathom how she knew so quickly. "Harry told you didn't he?"

"Of course." admitted Ginny with a grin. "Now spill...how did you and dungeon bat Snape end up shagging?"

Hermione sighed.

"I wish you wouldn't call him that." she said. "And it's Severus not Snape."

Ginny Potter simply shrugged while taking a drink from her own glass of wine.

"Come on...out with it." urged the anxious to know every detail witch.

The amber eyes of Hermione Granger softened as she thought back to the first time she and Severus made love.

"Well it started before the war ended..."began Hermione.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Study, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Snape sighed as he sat down in his rather comfortable looking leather chair. Harry had taken a seat on the dark green but elegantly designed sofa. He was still nursing the same second glass of wine from dinner and The Potions Master had been on his fifth. Harry had no idea what had been going thorough Severus Snape's mind but it seemed to be weighing rather heavily upon him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked bravely. "Something perhaps that is giving you cause for worry?"

Snape glared at the emerald green eyed wizard for a moment as if battling great fury and sudden confusion all at once.

"She's pregnant you know."he blurted out effortlessly. "Four months the doctor tells us."

Harry didn't know what to say to this. He had been effectively rendered speechless by the shocking admission on the part of his former Potions Professor.

"Don't just sit there like a bump on a proverbial log Potter...say something." Said Snape drinking down his fifth glass of wine before turning his attention to the firewhiskey.

"I...if my calculations are correct...that would mean Hermione got pregnant during your stay at my house while Ginny and the children were away." said Harry as his eyes widened. "Well you didn't bloody waste any time did you Snape?"

The wizard in question rolled his obsidian eyes.

"Fuck off Potter." He growled in annoyance.

Harry shook his head.

"Is this what you were so worried about?" he asked.

"Oh please Potter...Hermione's pregnancy is the least of my worries with Tobias walking about and showing up at inopportune times." Said Snape drinking down his glass of firewhiskey.

At the mention of this Harry Potter's emerald green eyes widened once more.

"Tobias?" he asked looking Snape over anxiously. "Your dead father Tobias?"

"The very same." replied the drunken older wizard.

"This can't be good." Said the green eyed wizard thoughtfully.

"Ten points to Potter for finally comprehending the situation." Said Snape pouring himself another drink.

"Snape this is serious." said Harry getting to his feet. "What does he even want from you?"

Finishing off his drink once more, Severus Snape sighed.

"It isn't the puppet that gives me cause for concern but rather the puppeteer." he said meeting Harry's gaze. "Someone or something wants my attention in the worst way if they had to go through all the trouble of bringing back that waste of human flesh."

"It seems as though we can agree on that much at least." said the younger wizard with an exhausted expression on his face.

"So it would seem." agreed Snape.

"I'll help you, you know." said Harry finishing off his wine. "Whatever you and Hermione need."

Snape simply nodded not at all use to confiding in anyone let alone Harry Potter for that matter. The younger wizard's intent was well received none the less.

"So...you're going to be a Daddy." said Harry with a bright smile as he changed the subject.

Snape rolled his eyes at the delight his former student had taken in being well versed in a matter that exceeded his former Professor's intellectual capacity.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _The Entrance Hall, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Ginny could hardly keep from giggling like a school girl as she and Harry rounded up their little ones for the trip home. Hermione had invited them to stay the night but doing so would bring much too much reality to the relationship she had with Snape as far as Harry Potter had been concerned. While he rooted for them he declared that it would take some getting used to on his part especially with Hermione being pregnant.

James Sirius Potter's sleepy brown eyes fell on the increasingly uncomfortable Severus Snape as there had been no doubt that the boy he looked upon was indeed James Potter's grandson. The smaller less than enthusiastic Albus Severus Potter had been watching Snape as well. He had been no bigger than Hugo and was the only Potter child with emerald green eyes like Lily.

Snape gently tussled young Albus Severus' hair causing him to smile sadly at him.

Ginny held the boy in her arms as they readied themselves for travel. She offered her former Professor a sad smile as well as the brief recognition that these boys would never have been born if not for the Potions Professor's quick thinking.

"Good night...Severus...take care of our Mione." she said.

"Good night to you as well...Ginerva." said Snape as politely as he could manage. "And to you...Potter."

"Good night Sev." said Harry with a grin as he took off before Snape could hex him for using Lily Evans' nickname for him.

Hermione shook her head wondering if Harry did truly have a death wish. Once her friends had gone, she turned her attention to her semi drunken lover.

They shared a few passionate kisses before she pulled away declaring that she had to get Rose and Hugo ready for bed. Snape didn't argue as he watched her climb the stairs enchanted by her beauty and concerned for her welfare all at once.

He wanted more than anything to be able to keep her safe and love her and the children until the end of his days but the looming threat of the unknown was beginning to impede his initial thoughts of happiness. Whomever this mysterious puppeteer was, he needed to put an end to their plans quickly.


	59. Chapter 58:Matters Of Significance

**Chapter _58: Matters Of Significance_**

 ** _{A/IN:Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 _The Master Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **R** etching in the early hours of the morning had been the last thing Severus Snape found himself wanting to do. He had not slept much since the third encounter with Tobias Snape and did his best to keep this secret while caring for his pregnant witch and her two young children. Sweat poured off his lean pale form in waves as he gripped the bathroom sink as if it had been for dear life.

The flashbacks were becoming much more intense than they had been in quite some time. The miserable wizard recalled much of his pained childhood in vivid detail. Most of the time Tobias was stark raving mad and pissed in terms of intoxication. The blows were always with a heavy hand and in places to cause a maximum amount of agony.

The drunken muggle brute had decked the poor boy in the stomach once. He had been in such pain that he blacked out for three days before his mother could collect the ingredients for a pain potion.

After several more minutes of nothing note-worthy escaping his poor tormented stomach, Snape washed up and made his way back toward the bedroom. Hermione had been sitting up in the darkness. He didn't need to see her eyes before he noted her concern.

"I'm alright, love." He said in a bid to reassure her. "Go back to sleep."

"Severus, what aren't you telling me?" she asked not at all reassured. "It's abundantly clear that something is bothering you."

Snape sighed as he climbed into bed with the worrying witch.

"You need your rest." He said.

Hermione had been certain something was wrong now given the way he spoke.

"Tell me what's happened." urged the concerned witch.

Snape met her gaze with a fleeting moment of uncertainty.

"I don't understand how Tobias is able to walk about." He admitted.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione confused about his concern for his father's sudden reemergence.

"As you are no doubt we'll aware of my service as a death...I rarely told anyone the conditions of said service...my initiation so to speak." said Snape. "Was due to a suggestion on the part of Rudolphus LeStrange...that I effectively cut my ties to the Muggle World and renounce my half blood status before The Dark Lord."

Hermione's eyes widened in recognition.

"Severus...did you?" she asked unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"I'm in no way proud of who I was then...but Tobias was the representation of everything painful in my life...After what he did to my mother..." explained the former Potions Professor as best as he could manage.

The fury was heavily evident as he spoke.

Hermione softly stroked his cheek.

"He must have done something incredibly wrong for you to want him to be killed." she reasoned.

Snape nodded.

"He killed my mother during my sixth year at Hogwarts." Admitted Snape meeting the amber eyed witch's gaze.

"I'm sorry you had to go through something that horrible." said Hermione scooting until she was nestled into his arms.

Snape held her close to him. The scent of jasmine that lingered in her hair and the overall warmth he felt from just being in her presence did him a world of good in terms of reassurance.

"I love you." Said Hermione softly stroking his long pale arms as they wrapped around her. She smiled noting that he rested his rather large palms on her slightly pudged belly.

"And I love all four of you." said Snape gently kissing the top of her head.

"I can tell the way you worry about us." said the pleased witch with a smile. "You'd make a very good husband."

"Are you perchance thinking of accepting my proposal?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"Are you perchance making one?" asked Hermione.

Snape chuckled briefly at this.

"I might be persuaded to make such a life long commitment." He said kissing her once more. "You are after the mother of my children."

Hermione suddenly turned to face him.

"Severus..." she began only to find herself cut off by her lover's passionate series of kisses.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Master Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

Hermione awoke to find Severus still asleep in bed beside her. She kissed him on the lips and gently slid a wayward raven lock of hair from his cheek. He let out something akin to a purr and stretched in reaction.

The amused witch giggled some as she watched him move beneath her hand like a cat.

"Hermione..." He said in his usual deep baritone drawl.

She pressed her soft pink lips to his pale ones.

"You know you're quite handsome when you are sleeping." she said peppering small kisses against his pale cheek.

"I take it that you are in a playful mood this morning?"said the Potions Master lazily opening his eyes. "How is my future son or daughter?"

Hermione stroked her belly with an elated expression on her face.

"I still can't believe we're having a baby." she said meeting his gaze.

"Neither can I." replied Snape with a wicked smirk. "First time was the charm wasn't it?"

"You bloody git." said Hermione playfully slapping the wizard's chest.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _Private Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Irma Pince paced back n forth as she stared at the Prince family loom. There had been no denying it, Severus Snape was alive and well and he was due to have a child.

She had been at a loss as to how that happened...she had been told by Voldemort that he had murdered the Potions Professor shortly before Harry Potter revealed the poor wizard's loyalty to the deceased Dumbledore.

That night she had been among the staff that aided Minerva McGonagall in the coupe to take over the school. She had hexed her son, her only child under the pretense of his disloyalty to the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

She had not known how to process any of this. As far as Severus had known, she was killed by his drunken brute father. Her appearance at Hogwarts had been due in large part to Albus Dumbledore creating a way out for her that allowed her to see her only son and work beside him.

Severus had been none the wiser despite his gifts of both Occulemency and Legillimancy, due to her more superior abilities. She could sit next to her son at the staff's table and see him any time she wished.

Argus entered the quarters with another helping of tea. He knew better than to disturb her when her weary mind traveled back to her son.

The old squib had always been fond of the young lad, his potions work being invaluable to him over the years not to mention his diligence in patrolling the grounds to give the old sod a break now and then. Mrs. Norris had even been saved thanks to the former Potions Professor's intervention during the chamber of secrets crisis.

When everyone turned on Snape at the end, Argus Filch had gone to see to his remains only to find he had not been there.

"I'm sure he's alright love." said the old squib attempting to be supportive.

Madam Pince turned to face him briefly.

"He's more than fine...I'd say." she replied. "Apparently I am to be a grandmother."

The old squib had been at a loss for words. In all the years he had known and cared for Severus Snape, never would he have imagined a wizard like him being a father. Of course he was in for a bigger shock once he found out about the future child's mother.


	60. Chapter 59: Lateral Closeness

**Chapter _59: Lateral Closeness_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 _The Grounds, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **W** armth from the sun had been much appreciated as Hugo Granger-Weasley raced across the backyard with as Rose turner her attention to frosting a few flowers with her youthful magic. Hermione had been greatly concerned about the use of underage magic when Snape, whom had taught the children a few basic spells interjected.

"Let the children be witch." He said while lounging in a lawn chair. "No one is going to come looking for minors of their age range...and besides, I seem to recall being both a former Professor and Headmaster of Hogwarts...so their magical practices are quite legal."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her seemingly oblivious lover.

"And I'd they are hurt while practicing magic?" she asked with her hands on her slender hips.

"Nothing I can't handle." said Snape.

To further prove his point, the mischievous wizard waved his hand and Hermione found herself levitating in the air and being sat down on his lap much to the amusement of her children.

"Severus this isn't funny." she said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Both Rose and Hugo smiled as they watched their mother and Uncle Sev together. The two of them could not have been happier for their mother or the emensly generous Uncle Sev whom had taken them all in.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _Private Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Irma Pince awoke in pool of sweat the images of her son beaten and surrounded by a pool of blood often kept her up at night during the grueling years of his service to Albus Dumbledore. Snape had been none the wiser as Irma sat quietly by his bedside much as she use to when he was just a child recovering from his drunken brute father.

She had told Argus that she wanted to be alone for the night as she struggled with her encompassing emotions. She had fled two lives in a bid to find peace and never did she imagine that both of them would be on a collison course for her only son.

The upset librarian had run away from home due to the tyrannical leadership of her father and how he controlled every aspect of her life right down to what child of hers that he would allow to be born. She ended up in the Muggle World where a kind-hearted farm boy took her in and loved her until the day the mill closed.

Months of unsuccessful employment searches and hours of drinking had turned him into a bitter monster that saw fit to beat her and her young son in place of loving and protecting them. Tobias Snape's antics caused her to seek refuge elsewhere but sadly it would be at a great cost. She would no longer be able to care for her son.

When Severus was accepted into Hogwarts it was happiest day of her life. She knew he'd be safe behind the confines of the castle from not only Tobias, but her own family within the Wizarding World.

His apparent death at the hands of the despot and his serpent was received with mixed emotions. Many were angered that he killed Albus Dumbledore. A great few felt a pang of guilt when Harry Potter let Severus Snape's heroic deeds in the wake of his murder be known. Irma felt only contempt for the child she bore from her womb the day the infamous Headmaster was found dead at the base of the astronomy tower.

Then the brutal reality that he had been slain broke her heart into pieces she never thought possible, given how she had suffered all these years.

"What am I going to do with you Severus?" she asked more to herself than out loud.

As she sat there in the dark, Irma Pince made up her mind to seek out her son. If she could get him to accept her as an old colleague then she wouldn't need to drudge up ancient history and could monitor him as before without drawing much attention to either one of them.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _The Garden, Snape's Estate, Wizarding World..._

Hermione was smiling as Snape wrapped his arms around her. The amber eyed witch had been having a wonderful time with her attentive lover. Snape took his time kissing her neck as he moved his pale hands across her belly.

She was four months pregnant.

Four months pregnant with her former Potions Professor's child and loving every minute of it.

"Just think soon, we'll have another pair of little feet chasing you in the garden." said Hermione leaning into his chest as he held her to him.

"I'm looking forward to it." He replied with absolute certainty.

Hermione smiled loving the prospect of having a partner that not only enjoyed being with her but was more than willing to take part in her mature view of life. Severus Snape may have been a lot of things and a wonderful understanding wizard with a genuinely good heart despite his past choices had definitely made him the better father in comparison to Ron Weasley.

"I mean to make you my wife you know." said Snape with a smile.

"I know." replied Hermione with a sweet smile. "Just so you know, I mean to make you my husband."

"It seems we are on the fast track for the inevitable then." said Snape meeting her eyes.

"It seems we are." said Hermione meeting his.

As it stood, Severus Snape and Hermione Granger were happily in love with their seemingly growing family. Unbeknownst to them a dark force had been mobilizing in a bid to see it come to an end.

 _MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

Blazing fury had been behind eyes of the iciest obsidian. The pale face wrinkled and twisted amid the seemingly overwhelming darkness. There was a reckoning coming and the wizard Severus Snape was the key to bringing it about.


	61. Chapter 60: The Emergence Of The Unexpec

**Chapter _60: The Emergence Of The Unexpected_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 _St._ Mungo's _Hospital, Muggle World..._

 **S** everus Snape had been rendered speechless as he looked back n forth from the pregnant witch resting her head against him while lying back on the hospital bed. Her amber eyes had been as wide as saucers as she too found herself rendered without speech. The pleasant Med-witch smiled at the two of them as she continued running the diagnostic tests via her wand.

"I'm telling you Miss Granger, you and Mr. Prince are the soon to be proud parents of twins." She said still cheerful as she noted the continued shock on each of their faces.

"H-how is this possible?" he asked unable to take his eyes off Hermione.

Hermione had never given birth to two babies at once before. This pregnancy was definitely different from her previous two. She wondered if it was because Severus was father this time around.

"I...I don't rightly know what to say." She said still clearly effected by shock.

"Would you two like to know the sex of the two bundles of joy?" asked the med-witch.

Snape looked at Hermione's belly for a moment.

"No." He said. "This time around I prefer to be surprised."

Hermione smiled thinking the same thing.

"We'll find out about them soon enough." She said in agreement with her lover.

"Very well." said the pleasant Med-witch. "It appears everything is in order as far as your pregnancy is concerned...given the doubled stress on your body I suggest you take it slow for a while and get plenty of rest, your feet swelling is an unfortunate side effect of the wonderus journey but you've been there before."

"Indeed she has." replied Snape leaning down and kissing his witch without regard for the company present.

Hermione returned his kiss and sighed happily.

"Two babies are growing in my belly." she said gently rubbing her said belly.

"Indeed they are." replied Snape with a nervous smile.

Hermione noted how positively boyish her former Potions Professor looked still cloaked by polyjuice as Sebastian Prince and amazed that he was due to have even one child but instead found he'd be the father of two growing babies. With the addition of Rose and Hugo, he couldn't have been more grateful to the impressive young witch he held in his arms.

 _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

 _Outside St. Mungo's Hospital, Muggle World..._

Irma Pince had been quite nervous as she stood outside St. Mungo's Hospital patiently awaiting the moment when Severus Snape would come out of the hospital. A part of her had been concerned about the way this "chance" meeting would be received by the often suspicious wizard and another part of her would finally have answers as to the condition her son would be in after all these years.

Severus had exited the building escorting a surprisingly familiar witch whom had been expecting. Up until this point Irma had never given a single thought to whom the mother of her son's child would have been.

Hermione Granger had been the last witch she was expecting to see being accompanied by her son coming out of the hospital.

The young witch had been a former staple in the library back at Hogwarts, always on looking forward to increasing her collective knowledge. She never would have expected her son to be in any sort of romantic relationship let alone with a former student.

She didn't know what to think when Severus Snape and his pregnant young witch came toward her. Hermione caught sight of the older witch and immediately made her way toward her.

"Madam Pince." She said pleasantly. "How wonderful to see you."

Snape narrowed his eyes at his former colleague. He had not truly been at ease when in the presence of those whom had been well aware of his history.

"Madam Pince, you seem to have journeyed a long way from your sacred library at Hogwarts." He said with a seemingly bitter tone.

"Indeed I have." She replied. "Of course things are quite different given the passing of our former Potions Master and Madam Pomfrey is overwhelmed as it is by student woes to see to the likes of me."

Snape found the witch's appearance to be quite suspicious given her previous lack of interest in the world outside her precious library. He had not known why her very presence made him feel so uneasy but the antics of the past were not easily forgotten.

Hermione appeared to sense his uneasiness and squeezed his hand.

"Please be nice." She said quietly.

Snape sighed and nodded.

"Good day to you Madam Pince." He said.

Irma treated her son to a small smile.

"And whom might this wizard of yours be?" she asked. "Last I heard you were with the youngest Weasley boy."

"Ron and I are divorced." said Hermione quickly before Snape could say something along the lines of voicing his irritation. "I'm with Sebastian now."

"Really?" asked Madam Pince with an arched brow not so unlike the former Potions Professor when presented with irrelevant information.

"Yes, really." replied Snape almost bitterly once more.

"It appears you are expecting Miss Granger." said Madam Pince observing the former student that frequented her library.

Hermione's cheeks turned beet red.

"Well you are one of the few from Hogwarts to know." said the pregnant witch rubbing her belly. "Sebastian and I just found out we're having twins."

Snape rolled his eyes. He had not wanted anyone to know about the babies from his former life, but he had not gotten a chance to voice this concern to his hormonal witch.

"Madam Pince was shocked to hear such news." She hardly imagined being Grandmother to one child let alone two.

"Something wrong?" asked Snape noting her sudden onset of panic before it was quickly masked by her usual cool demeanor.

"No." replied Madam Pince quickly in a bid to avoid a series of questions.

She too knew how Hermione could be when it came to her curiosity.

"I just recalled being late for my appointment." She said rather convincingly. "Best of luck to Miss Granger...and to you Mr..."

"Prince." said Hermione while Snape continued to study the now unnerved witch's face.

"Prince...As in from the pure blood wizarding family?" she asked with her brow arched once more.

"Do you by any chance know of them?" asked Hermione with an arched brow of her own.

Madam Pince looked Sebastian in the eyes. There was a moment when he could have sworn she looked positively heart sick.

"No...well not personally." She replied not taking her eyes off Snape. "I can't imagine how any of them could have survived...they're not a well spoken of clan."

Snape had been observing the older witch more frequently.

"No I can't imagine that they were given they were my mother's family I am willing to reserve judgement for now." He said noting her fleeting panic once more.

The uneasy reunion with her long thought dead son and his young pregnant lover had done more to unnerve her than settle her fears.

"I'll leave you both to it then." She said. "Best of luck to you both."

The older witch took her leave of the happy couple and went on her way. She knew now that her fears were intensified given Hermione Granger was involved and she was carrying two babies in place of one.


	62. Chapter 61: Pitfalls Of Blood Relation

**Chapter _61: Pitfalls Of Blood Relation_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **F** lames of fury had been tossed about as the enraged figured cloaked in darkness cast them in his fit of temper. The floating ancestral loom had darkened further below the name of Severus Snape but it had not been to the angered tyranny's delight. The stain of Muggle blood upon his once pure lineage only seemed to increase his annoyance.

Severus Snape was the key to bringing about his ultimate vision for the future of the Prince line. He had patiently awaited the day his family would once more rejoin that of the sacred twenty-eight. So far all that seemed to be happening was more blood pollution. First the audacity of his own pure blood child to invite the stigma and now her son was doing the same.

The last remaining Elder of the Prince wizarding family had summoned the despicable wretch that had caused such pollution.

In a matter of seconds, Tobias Snape stood before his former father in law with fear in his cowardly heart.

"Y-you sent for me?" he asked trying his best to appear subservient.

"What is the status of your given mission?" asked the angry pale wizard who's obsidian eyes glared at the muggles man still blazing with fury.

"H-He doesn't trust me." said Tobias. "But I've found he has an attachment to Dewberry."

"And what are you going to do about it?" asked the enraged tyrant.

"I may have a solution." said Tobias.

"Then get to it." ordered the tyrant.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _The Potter Residence, The Burrows, Wizarding World..._

Harry James Potter had been awakened by the terrifying presence of Severus Snape the former Potions Professor. The emerald green eyes of the newly jolted wizard widened. The side of the bed were Ginny had been sleeping was empty as Harry fumbled for his glasses on the night stand.

Snape glared at him, finding it extremely difficult to ignore how much of the fumbling boy he had known for years had been in the younger man before him.

"Come along Potter." said Snape with a serious expression on his face.

For a moment Harry felt as if he was back at Hogwarts and being summoned by Dumbledore. A node of panic filled him before he realized where he was.

"S-Snape?" he asked confused as he fixed his glasses. "What are you doing here...where's Ginny?"

"The current Mrs. Potter is downstairs with the soon to be Mrs. Snape...and the children." replied Snape in an emotionless tone.

Harry wasn't sure he heard the older wizard correctly.

"Did you say soon to be Mrs. Snape?" he asked stunned.

Snape smirked this time.

"That's what I said Potter." He replied then headed toward the bedroom door. "Come along we have a port key to catch."

"Port key?"asked Harry with a look of confusion on his pale face. "What do you mean port key...I'm not even dressed..."

Snape rolled his eyes tired of the excuses and in quite a hurry. He certainly would have had better luck with Lucius but that trip would have been extensive in terms of effort and costly in terms of visibility.

"Accio Potter." said the impatient Snape as he headed out the door.

Before Harry could offer protest he was whisked from his bed and out of his home via port key.

 _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 _Wedding Chapel, Las Vegas, Muggle World..._

Hermione had been anxiously awaiting the arrival of Severus Snape and Harry Potter as she and Ginny continued to fret about timing. She had been pacing the small hall when Severus Snape and Harry Potter both came spilling into the hall via port key.

Both wizards were dressed for the occasion and Muggle had been any wiser as to how they made their way over to Hermione whom had thrown her arms around him. Snape kissed his soon to be wife and gently ran his hand across her belly.

"You two couldn't have done this at a descent hour and with actual planning?" asked Harry making a show of dusting himself off.

Snape rolled his eyes obviously wishing that Lucius could attend in Potter's place.

Ginny grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside the chapel.

"They want the ceremony to be quick and quiet given Hermione's condition and Snape's widely exaggerated death." She whispered to her less than thrilled Husband. "Besides we're going to their vow renewal ceremony and by then the family can be there."

Harry sighed.

He had been hoping for a large wedding celebration but understood why that would not be possible given that Hermione had already been four months pregnant.

After a few moments, Snape and Hermione entered the chapel. Both had been determined to get this wedding underway.

 _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

 _Private Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Irma Pince found herself in high alarm when she returned to her quarters at Hogwarts. It took a great deal of effort not to react to seeing her son after everything that had happened. She had not expected to see him on the arm of Hermione Granger, of all the witches in the world the Muggle-Born insufferable know it all certainly complicated things. In all fairness, Hermione was a very good leap from the women and witches Severus had been consorting with in the past. She often feared him being lax and impregnating some unconscionable sow in Knockturn Alley, such was the woes of motherhood with an adult son that could careless where he sheathed his wand so long as it was sheathed.

He had turned out to be a good like his no good father in that regard. Her blood boiled at the thought of Tobias Snape. She hated that muggle with a passion despite Severus taking after her in looks and temperament, he was still every bit his father's son wither he wanted to acknowledged it or not. The drinking and avid self loathing had all been Tobias' calling card once his job at the Cokeworth Mill ended.

Argus had been waiting when she returned. His expression filled with hope and sadness in a strangely uncharacteristic mix.

"He's alive." she said simply.

The old Squib sighed.

"And he is indeed going to be a father." said Irma trying her best to put on a brave face.

"Congratulations love." he said silently pleased to hear the boy survived all that he had endured during the climax of the second wizarding war.

"Apparently, the mother is that insufferable girl, Hermione Granger." said Irma unsure what to make of the witch carrying her twin grandchildren.

"T-The Granger girl?" asked Argus shocked by the news.

"And wouldn't you know their having twins." said Irma unsure of her footing as Argus quickly caught her.

She had been quite overwhelmed by everything as much as she was the day of Dumbledore's death.

"He's a good boy." said Argus. "He deserves a bit of sunshine given the amount of rain he's had following him."

"It's not that I'm not pleased for him...and I hope to whatever deity would listen that this Hermione Granger is the one for him." said Irma gathering herself. "Severus producing heirs to the Prince bloodline is going to bring a lot of unwanted attention if it hasn't already."

Argus seemed to understand.

"Mathias." he said.

Irma nodded.

"Father will stop at nothing to get his hands on the babies should either of them be a boy." she said sadly. "And should they both be girls..."

"He'll go after your son." said Argus understanding fully what she had been so afraid of.

"I can't let him get to Severus." said Irma seemingly panicked. "It's the reason I married Tobias in the first place...he can't know about my son...there's no telling what he'll do to claim him as an heir."

Argus held Irma close to him as she trembled.

"We'll find a way love." he promised her. "We won't let him take your boy."


	63. Chapter 62:A Measure Of Worth

**Chapter _62: A Measure Of Worth_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...late post}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 ** _{"_** _ **There's something happening here...**_ _ **What it is ain't exactly clear...There's battle lines being drawn...**_ ** _Nobody's right if everybody's wrong..._** ** _Young people speaking their minds..._** ** _Getting so much resistance from behind..._** ** _It's time we stop, hey, what's that sound..._** _ **Everybody look what's going down.**_ ** _"}For What It's Worth, Buffalo Springfield_**

 _The Master Bedroom,Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **H** ermione couldn't stop looking at the silver wedding band that lined her left ring finger. She smiled when she looked over at her sleeping husband. Most of the night he had his arms wrapped around her until she needed to use the loo and he rolled onto his back. His lengthy raven hair had been covering his face much as it had when he was a teenager and parted by his notorious aquiline nose. She pushed the unruly hairs from view of his pale face and pressed her soft pink lips into his equally pale ones. The drastic change in their relationship had been as wondrous as it was terrifying. She had been married before and it wasn't what she dreamed it to be as a girl on her wedding day. Ron turned out to be the worse choice for a husband as the years went by, but she felt confident that she and Severus were in it for life. They each compliment each other even with their worst traits.

Severus had a tendency to keep himself closed off and silent while she poked and prodded until someone gave her satisfactory information. The young witch smiled at the irony, all Dumbledore or Voldemort needed to do to become privy to Severus Snape's secrets was to hire her as interrogator. Of course, she knew Severus only let her in because he chose to, but the thought had been nice.

Unable to help herself, Hermione continued to kiss the sleeping wizard beside her unable to get how wonderful he had been to her and the children out of her mind. She had been the happiest she could have ever imagined in her life and it had been all due to the wizard beside her. A sense of pride filled her as she rubbed her hand across her belly. He had even given her the gift of his children and loved hers as if they were his own.

Snape groaned and opened his eyes to the beautiful witch looking over him.

"Good Morning." said Hermione kissing his pale cheeks.

"Good morning Mrs. Snape." he replied stroking her supple cheek with his long pale fingers.

The silver wedding band on his own finger was more than a compliment to her own.

"How are you feeling?" he asked rolling over onto his side and placing a hand on her belly.

"Much better thanks to the tea you brewed for me last night." replied the contented witch.

"Good to know." said Snape meeting her amber eyes.

The witch began fiddling with his pale fingers looping her own small delicate fingers with his. Their silver bands shimmering as if enhance by their magical aptitude despite being mere muggle objects.

"Have you eaten?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"I've been much too content watching you sleep." she said with a smile.

Snape stretched and climbed out of bed much to Hermione's disappointment. His lengthy raven hair fell to his shoulders as he made his way toward the large window and opened the drapes. He very much enjoyed the warmth of the sunlight as he moved about the now well lit room.

Hermione noted his muscular frame without clothes muggle or otherwise. It was clear he had been much more pale than even she realized noting the areas of his body that had not seen much sun as well as the numerous scars that lined his flesh.

Snape smirked when he caught his already pregnant wife eyeing his sizable cock from the center of their bed. He had believed she had her fill of him given their antics had gone well into the early hours of the morning, but the heat behind her amber eyes proved otherwise.

"Come witch." he said turning his attention to their respective house robes. "Let's get you fed."

Hermione smiled joining her husband near the window. She slipped into her house robe as Snape's long pale fingers grazed her soft flesh.

"I think I'm going to enjoy being remarried." she said taking in the warmth from his body being pressed against him.

"You think?" he asked kissing her neck and taking in the scent of her hair.

"Mmmmm." moaned Hermione pressing her body back into his. "I have to say Mr. Snape...we're off to a good start."

"Indeed, Mrs. Snape." he replied kissing her once more before making the trip through the door and down the stairs.

Hermione followed behind him eager to see what he had in mind in terms of breakfast.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Old Pub, Bricksport, Muggle World..._

Another round ventured into the bottom of a bottle had done very little to quell the burning rage that seemed to fester deep within the muggle known as Tobias Snape. His absolute failure to bring Severus to Mathias was going to cost him in the long run. He had wanted little to nothing to do with wizards or witches since being brought back from the brink of death by his unruly father-in law. The Elder Prince, was less than thrilled to assist him calling him a "Filthy Mud-born" and kicking him while he gasped for breath.

The nearly dead man could hardly believe his own son had tried to end his life.

Now here he sat in contemplation about further assisting his former father-in law. Severus had turned into someone he hardly recognized, so far from that timid little boy huddled in dark corners with tears streaming down his sallow pale cheeks. He had gotten much older...possibly older than he should have been and the look in his eyes had been something akin to regret and a measure of contentment.

Tobias turned his attention back to the bottle.

 _The way Severus reacted toward that little witch of his had been like a distant memory of the time Eileen Prince arrived on The Snape family farm. She had been so lost and confused, Tobias nursed her back to health and she ended up staying for more than a day. As if it had been purely inexplicable, Tobias fell in love with her. There was always something so beautiful about her seemingly constant state of sadness that he wished to alleviate it._

 _Another round._

 _Another memory._

Finding Eileen butchered to death in that kitchen had been the single lowest moment of Tobias Snape's life.

He had not realized how important the witch was to him until she was laying out in a pool of blood on the floor.

Severus had believed he had murdered her, but it could not have been further from the truth. He arrived late in the night and found her lying there and not one person would be able to say that it wasn't he whom had done something so terrible given how he treated her during the later years of their marriage. He saw all the sadness that had lured him in in the first place and the sting of betrayal given all he had done.

He knew he had no right to mourn her passing nor did he have any right to plea for help. So the muggle drunkard that he had turned into following a series of compound failures in terms of carrying for his own family, left her there for their son to find and believe the worst of him.

Tobias finished off his drink before pushing down the last memory of Eileen Snape's bloodied pale face in the family kitchen back at Cokeworth.

The drunken muggle made his way out of the pub. Soon it would be time once more to face his son and the hatred the wizard felt for him.

He couldn't blame the boy, he had after all earned it in spades. He stumbled out of the old pub and out into the early morning air. This day promised to be one in a million in terms of something new for him to hate himself for later.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, The Snape Residence, Muggle World..._

Hermione leaned back against Severus' chest still full from breakfast and the twins seemed to be at ease for the moment. Snape took her hand in his playing casually with her smaller delicate fingers.

"How are you feeling now Mrs. Snape?" he asked kissing her atop the head.

"Sleepy." she replied with something of a lazy smile filed across her pleasant face.

"I suppose you have a right to be." he replied happy to spend time with her. "Shall I take you back to bed?"

"No.." replied Hermione closing her eyes. "I think I'll nap right here."

"Right here?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"Mmmhmmm." replied the sleepy witch. "The twins are already ahead of me...they think sleeping against their daddy's chest is a wonderful idea."

Snape smiled.

"What else do they tell you?" he asked leaning against the sofa.

Nothing but light snores came from the soft pink lips of the witch lying against him.

There had been the unshakable feeling of trouble brewing, but it was difficult not to indulge in the moment when it had been the first time he had been truly happy. The witch he loved was his new wife and they were expecting the arrival of two more children to add to their little merry brood. Rose and Hugo may not have been his biologically, but they were as much apart of their little family as the soon to be born babies.

A contented smile spread across his sallow pale face as he rested back against the sofa with his pregnant witch pressed against him. She had been right about a nap being a good idea at the time and drifted off right along with her.


	64. Chapter 63:Sinister Introductions

**Chapter _63: Sinister Introductions_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 _The Entrance Hall, The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

 **A** series of kisses had been the way Hermione Snape sent her husband off as he rushed out of their home anxious to return. He had told her that he felt a disturbance in the wards he put up at Madam Dewberry's place and it had subsequently startled them awake. His worry over the older woman that had done so much for him since he was a child living in the muggle world had been something of a surprise given their frequent banter in terms of insults. Severus had gone to see what was happening to "the old crone", as he called her.

"I want to see her too." Hermione had attempted to protest as she busied her self with getting dressed as well.

"Absolutely not." replied Snape with a stern tone.

"Severus...I haven't seen her since your father..." she began.

"All the more reason for you to stay put." said Snape stepping into his boots. "The last thing I need is for you or our babies to be injured."

"But..." began Hermione only to be silenced by a kiss from her concerned husband.

"You will stay here and wait for me to return." he said. "I am not attempting to insult your capabilities as a witch I am simply trying to keep you safe from whatever is going on over there...if it is strong enough to break my wards there is a chance that it can be bad all together."

"But what if you are hurt?" she asked touching his cheek. "Severus I just got you back..."

Snape kissed her once more.

"I found my way back to you once before witch." he said with a smirk. "Do not think it is so easy to be rid of me...especially now that I have plenty reason to comeback to you."

"I want an update the moment your investigation is over." she said.

"I will inform you the moment I return." he replied kissing her once more before rushing out the front door.

Hermione felt anxious and terrified for the first time since she had found Severus Snape. The images of seeing him bloodied and near death during the final battle of Hogwarts were much too vivid.

She had only recently gotten him back she couldn't take losing him again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Madam Dewberry's Place, Bricksport,Muggle World..._

Severus Snape's heart had been pounding in his chest the moment he noted what appeared to be flames above the old crone's place. The thick black smoke had been a good indication that Madam Dewberry was indeed in a good deal of peril.

The Potions Master attempted to quell the flames only to find they had not been like any he had ever seen before. It had been only a moment before he noted they seemed to have been alive. Moving carefully despite the smoke, Snape managed to enter the blazing old bar and grill. He had seen nothing to indicate that Madam Dewberry had been anywhere around but found himself staring a lone figure downing wild turkey at the bar.

The wizard immediately recognized the man as Tobias Snape.

"So." he said narrowing his obsidian eyes at the man whom had been his so called father. "I see the puppet but where is the puppeteer?"

Tobias continued to pour his glass of wild turkey and seemingly ignored his aged son.

A scream resounded through out the building and Snape went toward the area. He had the distinctive feeling that whatever was causing the flames had been there with Dewberry.

The cautious wizard entered the back room noting the presence of a darkened figure surrounded by what appeared to be thick clouds of smoke as he ventured further.

"Welcome Severus." hissed the voice shrouded by darkness.

"The puppeteer at last I presume." said Snape eyeing the strange figure.

"In this case dear boy you would be correct." replied the figure. "Of course I am much more than I appear."

"Something I've heard a great many times." said Snape seemingly unimpressed. "And like those before you, you seek to dangle the innocent before me to have your bidding done."

"It appears you are more than your accursed muggle blood reveals of you." said the figure in the darkness. "Then again it is to be expected...given that you are my grand son."

Snape had been caught off guard by the admission of the stranger before him.

"All this cloak and dagger to see your grandson?" he asked. "Why now and what does this have to do with the old woman?"

With a wave of his hand, the figure cleared away the smoke and flames revealing Madam Dewberry huddled in a corner.

"This muggle was merely a means to get your attention." said Mathias Prince revealing himself in his full elegance and commanding presence.

Like Severus, he had lengthy hair...healthy and raven in color. His eyes were obsidian and his flesh as pale as the snowy peaks of the northern mountains. His shoulders were broad like that of a true warrior and leader of an ancient bloodline. His face had been covered in a neat goatee of sorts and there was a mischievous flicker behind his gaze that would make anyone feel uneasy.

Snape studied the man noting how strikingly similar their features were.

"W-What is this?" he asked unsure of what to make of this strange wizard.

Mathias smirked.

"I have searched for you for years." he said meeting the younger wizard's gaze. "I would have welcomed you into the world with open arms but that infuriating muggle your mother married..."

Snape didn't understand why he couldn't get a good enough read on the strange man before him.

"You would have been born of my bloodline...and treated with the respect and devotion you deserved had they not stolen you away from your birthright." continued Mathias briefly. "But that is neither here nor there."

"Release the old woman." said Snape glaring at his so called grandfather.

"As you wish." replied the elder wizard. "I simply wished to get your attention."

With a snap of his lengthy pale fingers, that looked oddly enough like Snape's, Madam Dewberry was freed and her place restored.

"Well you have it now." replied the younger raven haired wizard unsure what to make of this strange wizard.

"Indeed I do." replied Mathias with a unnervingly pleasant smile. "Of course it is only a courtesy that I am extending from one Slytherin to another...I shall come for you soon, grandson of mine and there will not be room for negotiation...you will take your place at my side and within the halls of your ancestors."

"And if I do not wish to join you?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"As I've said...this is merely a courtesy from one Slytherin to another." replied Mathias. "Besides...we wouldn't want yo worry that pretty little muggle-born wife of your so soon before the twins are born."

Snape did his best to control his reaction in the presence of this strange elder wizard.

"No." he agreed. "We wouldn't want that."

Mathias smiled and placed a long pale hand upon the wizard's shoulders.

"Do enjoy your honeymoon son...it's part of the perks of marriage." he said ever so pleasantly.

Another snap of his fingers everything was as it was before he arrived but he was gone.

Snape turned his attention to the shaken old woman.

"Little Toby...can you tell me why that dead son of a bitch is doing shots in my bar?" asked Madam Dewberry looking around for her shotgun.

"Listen crone...in light of the hell we've just been through...I would appreciate it if you'd refrain from calling me by that accursed name."said Snape bitterly.

The old woman nodded.

"For now...Severus." she said. "Mostly because you just saved my arse."

Snape said nothing as the old woman clung to him as she got the better of her nerves.

Once she composed herself, she and Snape ventured toward the bar. There wasn't a speck of damage and Tobias Snape appeared to have been long gone.

"Good residence." said Madam Dewberry. "Bloody bastard's like a reoccurring nightmare."

"Indeed." replied Snape also pleased to be rid of his unwanted muggle father.


	65. Chapter 64:Irrational Hormones, Rationa

**Chapter _64: Irrational Hormones, Rational Fears_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...sorry for the delay, had to celebrate my second youngest nephew's birthday so I've been busy...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 _The Entrance Hall, The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

 **B** y the time Severus Snape walked through the front door Hermione had been running through a list of terrible things that could have happened to him over and over in her mind. She nearly leapt into his arms when he arrived and the tears continued to stream down her cheeks. The Raven haired wizard had been confused as to why she had been behaving so strangely but dismissed it as a side effect of her ever changing hormones. Exhausted, Snape led his wife into the sitting room where she cuddled up against him on the sofa and he began his bazaar tale of what he encountered at Madam Dewberry's place.

Hermione could hardly believe what he had told her.

"And you are sure this man...this old wizard is your grandfather?" she asked.

"Hermione...the man looked exactly like Eileen." he replied seemingly amazed at the recollection.

"And you've never seen nor heard from him before?" she asked.

"As you are no doubt aware lovely witch of mine, I am what is considered half-blood among the wizarding community and there for "persona non grata " as the Spanish speaking muggles say." replied Snape. "My grandfather would be as arrogantly _Pureblood_ as the rest of the lot."

"Well, that doesn't matter now apparently." replied Hermione meeting his eyes. "He seems to want to see you."

"What reason could he possibly have by laying claim to me now?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"Whatever his reasons, he's going to have to get in line." she said turning to face her husband. "Because you belong to me."

Snape chuckled at this and stroked her cheek absently.

"I can live with that." he replied.

He kissed her on the lips and turned his attention to her belly.

"Enough about me...witch, how are my children?" he asked. "All of them."

Hermione sighed pleasantly and rested her back against his chest once more.

"Mother says, both Rose and Hugo are having fun but they miss you." she said with a smile. "As for the twins...I believe they missed you as well I know I have."

Snape kissed her hand and began playing with her fingers. The difference had been astounding and added to the overall mystery of just whom the babies in her belly would take after. He had hoped that they be spared the indignity of inheriting his looks given his own misfortunes with them in his youth and had been given the gift of appealing approach that would come from their mother.

"Should we go and retrieve the children?" asked the raven haired wizard.

The enamored witch shook her head turning to face him and pressed her lips into his.

"I propose we leave them to their visit...and continue this honeymoon of sorts while we have the time." she replied. "As I recall, Mr. Snape were quite rudely interrupted before."

Snape smirked getting to his feet and carrying his new wife along with him.

"I rather like that idea Mrs. Snape." he replied kissing her once more as they made their way toward the stairs.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Private Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Irma Pince had been pacing her quarters ever since she awoke that morning. The loom indicated that Severus had married the young witch Hermione Granger and unbeknownst to him, she was now in the direct line of fire from the forces looming in darkness he had no true comprehension of. The Hogwarts Librarian sighed making up her mind once and for all to see her son once more.

"You going to see him?" asked Argus with an inquisitive expression on his aged face. "The occasion surly calls for it."

Irma closed her eyes trying to imagine the sting of rejection that would come with her reappearance after all these years.

"He's not going to be thrilled to see me." she said.

"One never knows." replied the old squib. "Perhaps the Granger girl will smooth things over for you."

"Snape girl." corrected Irma. "As much as I hate it...Miss Granger is now the wife of my Severus."

Argus' eyes widened.

"So he's gone and done it then?" he asked still astounded by the news.

"Indeed he has." replied Irma. "And in doing so, he's most likely doomed us all...my father will not sit for this union...not after my defiance...and not when he wants to get his hands on Severus so badly."

"You did the best you could for the boy." replied Argus. "Given the circumstances, it was better to be able to see him everyday and he not know it then to have you not exist at all."

"Argus...my son is not the forgiving sort no matter the reason." replied Irma resigned to her fate.

"He won't know how you agonized over every detail before making the decision...nor how you watched over him like a hawk those long grueling months you know who was summoning him." reasoned the squib.

"I know all that." replied Irma growing a tad annoyed by all the overwhelming support from her chosen mate. "It doesn't matter."

"what do you mean?" asked Argus with an arched brow.

"You know how Severus can be...and there is a chance he won't want to hear what I have to say." replied Irma. "None-the-less...this must be done before father can find him."

"Do you know where he lives?" asked Filch.

"He's my son." replied Irma making her way toward the door. "I can find him no matter where he is."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 ** _Dunsfield,Train Station, Muggle World...(1976)..._**

 ** _A sixteen year old Severus Snape had been less inclined to leave his mother since the latest drunken incident courtesy of Tobias. Her sallow pale cheeks were still puffy from the crying and being struck across the face. The teenage wizard nearly killed his father when he noticed the blood trickling down his mother's face._**

 ** _"Do you have everything you need?" she asked in an emotionless tone._**

 ** _"Yeah," replied Severus bitterly._**

 ** _"Do not yeah me young man...we may live in a lowbrow town and suffer the indignities of such a life, but I will not have you talking like that." said Eileen in a stern tone. "You sound no better than him."_**

 ** _"I-I'm sorry mother." replied Severus feeling shame at having behaved like Tobias._**

 ** _Eileen smiled briefly at her son. He had grown like a weed over the course of the few summers he spent coming in from Hogwarts. She was more than pleased he had managed to make a few friends even if he came back from school with just as many bruises as he had acquired going there._**

 ** _The saddened witch stroked her not so little boy's cheek, noting the blackened eye he tried to hide._**

 ** _"Severus...you need more practice on your glamour charms." she said._**

 ** _"I wouldn't have to wear them at all if it wasn't for Tobias and Potter." muttered the sixteen year old wizard._**

 ** _Eileen shook her head._**

 ** _She noted the lank raven locks that resembled her own except they were freely cascading down his shoulders while hers had been pulled back into a bun. She looked the ideal lunch lady as she moved about in her worn cotton dress with it's faded color and frill-less lace trim._**

 ** _"I'll not have you getting into trouble with that Potter boy this year." said Eileen giving her son another stern look._**

 ** _"Mother...Potter's a contemptible arsehole." replied Severus._**

 ** _"Severus Sebastian Snape you watch your language." said the older witch quickly smacking her teenage son across the cheek._**

 ** _The teen age Severus Snape rolled his eyes._**

 ** _"Just because you may have feelings for that Evans girl, it doesn't give you the right to get yourself into trouble." she continued._**

 ** _"Her name is Lily." replied Severus defensive._**

 ** _"I don't care what her name is." replied Eileen annoyed. "You are not at Hogwarts to pursue a skirt you are there to complete your magical education."_**

 ** _Severus sighed._**

 ** _"What ever you say mother." he replied._**

 ** _Eileen looked her son over once more and straightened his tie._**

 ** _"I suppose that will have to do." she said. "Be grateful you have fresh clean clothes that can actually fit."_**

 ** _"Yes mother." replied Severus dutifully._**

 ** _The sorrowful witch's pale lips briefly turned up into something of a smile._**

 ** _"I know you will make me proud in potions this year." she said changing the subject. "Maybe even make the Slugclub."_**

 ** _Severus nodded._**

 ** _"Of course." he replied with something of a cocky smirk._**

 ** _Eileen pulled her son into a brief embrace before turning her attention to the plans she had made. The teenage wizard boarded the train bound for Hogwarts and glanced at her from the window seat he scored. Lily had decided to sit with the other Gryffindors but he knew he'd meet up with her later._**

 ** _"Goodbye Severus." she had said._**

 ** _"Bye Mother." replied Severus never once suspecting that this would be the last he'd see of her._**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Master Bedroom,The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

Hermione had been shaking Severus for over an hour in a bid to awaken him. She awoke to find he had been having some sort of night terror and it didn't appear he even knew it. Tears streamed down his sallow pale face as she attempted to awaken him going so far as to use her magic to do so. Snape's obsidian eyes sprang open and he looked up at her noting the horror filed across her face.

"W-What's happened?" he asked almost immediately moving his hand to her belly.

"N-Nothing...well you were having a night terror of some kind and I couldn't wake you up." she said wiping the tears from his pale cheek.

Snape had not recalled such a thing.

"I-I don't remember anything of the sort." he replied confused for a few moments. "I don't suppose it was anything left over from the war."

Hermione shook her head.

"Y-You were calling for your mother." she said softly.

Snape sighed.

"Of course." he replied sitting up to rest against the headboard. "Possibly a result of Tobias showing up."

"I'm sorry." said Hermione resting her head against his chest.

Snape simply held her close to him.

"Don't worry so much." he told her. "I'm fine...more than fine actually...I've got a family with you and the children."

Hermione met his gaze for a moment.

"I don't doubt that you will be fine Severus." she said. "But this strange situation with your family is having an effect on you wither you want to believe it or not."

"Then we'll deal with it." he replied. "Together."

"I'll hold you to that wizard." said Hermione moving to kiss him on the lips once more.

"I'm looking forward to it." countered Snape returning her kiss.


	66. Chapter 65:What Needs To Be Said

**Chapter _65: What Needs To Be Said_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...due to request...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 ** _{"_** ** _Take all of your wasted honor..._** ** _Every little past frustration..._** ** _Take all of your so-called problems,_** ** _Better put 'em in quotations..._** ** _Say what you need to say..._** ** _Say what you need to say..._** ** _Say what you need to say..._** ** _"} Say, John Mayer_**

 _The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

 **I** rma Pince had not known what to say when she landed on the lawn of her only son within the muggle world. She had only needed to trace his magical signature in a bid to track down his whereabouts. To say she had been stunned by the appearance of the massive muggle estate was merely an understatement. If her son was trying to hide from the world he had effectively succeeded given the sheer size of the house his magic had protected. The Hogwarts Librarian steeled herself knowing full well she would have to face the wrath of her now full grown son in a bid to protect him from the same evils that threatened him the moment she gave birth to him.

Moving rather quickly, Irma made her way toward the front door. The magical wards Severus put up had been effective against those whom had no knowledge of them and thus, the mother of that seemingly paranoid wizard whom had taught him all he had known about such things moved with ease through them.

Despite her reservations, she knew what must be done and as such proceeded with caution. There was no telling how Severus would react after hearing the truth from her. He had only been sixteen the last time he saw her as his mother.

The older witch gathered her thoughts and steeped herself against the reaction from her son before knocking on the front door.

The first time she knocked, it was as if a dam threatened to break. The sound reverberating in her ears louder than it occurred.

The second time she knocked, her heart was pounding in her chest despite the attempts she had made to stay calm.

The third time she knocked the rattling of locks had made this moment all too real and before she knew it, she was face to face with her new daughter in law.

Hermione Granger-Snape had been in for a shock when she answered the door to find the Hogwarts castle Librarian standing on her doorstep.

"Madam Pince?" she asked with a confused expression on her youthful face.

Irma sighed.

"I am so sorry to have to bother you dear...But I must speak with Severus." she said in a rather serious tone.

"Well, he's in the shower at the moment." said Hermione still gazing upon the older witch in awe.

I'm afraid the matter in which I must speak with him is quite urgent." replied Madam Pince.

Hermione had never known Madam Pince to be so unnerved. The woman's hands were trembling. The younger witch invited the poor woman inside and locked up behind her.

Irma had taken notice of the warm decor of the house and couldn't help but smile. It was apparent that Severus had attempted to make the home she had always wanted even with her out of his life. He seemed to cling desperately to her memory in his private life. It was only a matter of time before his love for her turned to unbridled hatred once she told him the truth.

The pregnant young witch offered Irma a seat on the sofa, it had been the exact replica of the one she had seen on the furniture store with Severus when he had been only seven years old. A small smile briefly made itself known as she sat down then faded once more as her nerves became apparent.

Severus came down the stairs, his lengthy raven hair soaked and dripping from the shower. Irma fought the urge to smile once more. There had been so much about her little boy that had been the same in the battle and misery hardened man she came to watch instruct youths at Hogwarts. The witch struggled to find the words she needed in a bid to speak to her son and get him to understand why she had done what she had.

The worst he would feel is that she willingly abandoned him and there was no doubt in her mind that he would feel that way given how long it had taken for the truth to come out.

Snape had come down the stairs in search of his wife only to find himself face to face with Irma Pince once again.

The dark eyes of the Hogwarts Librarian had drifted towards his own and for a moment he thought he saw a hint of sorrow behind them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in his usual gruff tone upon awakening.

Madam Pince took a breath and met his gaze full on.

"Severus, we need to speak." she said.

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"I no longer retain duties pertaining to Hogwarts." he replied. "If you have a complaint then I suggest you speak to Minerva."

"I am not here on Hogwarts business, despite what you may believe about your status as Headmaster." said Madam Pince. "What I've come for is something of a personal matter."

Snape didn't like where this was headed but thought along the lines of she might have needed a potions brewed.

"Go on." he replied folding his arms across his chest.

Irma noted how strange her son looked back in muggle attire. The plain black t-shirt was something he found himself sporting even as a child whenever he got his pale fingers on one. She thought it was a result of his strange little friends and their darker nature and music.

"What I have to say to you is very sensitive information." said Madam Pince.

"I keep no secrets from my wife." replied Snape meeting the older witch's eyes once more.

"Very well." said Madam Pince noting that Hermione had walked in with a glass of tea for her. "Thank you dear..."

Hermione nodded in reply as she took in the serious posturing her husband was doing.

"Severus?" she asked noting his expression.

"Apparently Madam Pince has something worthwhile to tell me." replied Snape in an annoyed tone. "She has expressed that the information is rather sensitive and I have informed her that we do not have any secrets from one another."

Hermione looked from the trembling hands of Madam Pince to the stern expression on her husband's face. It had occurred to her how similar they were, even when she had been a child at Hogwarts. Many students commented on how Madam Pince reminded them of Professor Snape. Suddenly the young witch's eyes widened.

"In the past, I had a family...well something of a family." replied Madam Pince looking into her tea. "Everything had been fine until my then husband lost his employment..."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the older witch.

"Get to the point old woman." he muttered.

"Severus, don't be rude." said Hermione coming to the older witch's defense. "It's hard enough having to speak with you without you bull-rushing her."

Snape turned toward the amber eyed witch for a moment then unfolded his arms.

"You know it's amazing what you can glimpse from the delirious mind of a dying wizard." he said. "Imagine my shock when I was treated to the images of a young witch giving her only son to an immovable tyrant behind a benevolent smile."

Irma Pince's eyes widened.

"Y-You knew?" she asked stunned.

"I knew only what was revealed to me the moment I hesitated in casting the killing curse." said Snape meeting Irma's eyes with a fierce rage burning behind his obsidian orbs.

"H-He told you right then?" asked Hermione stunned.

"No." replied Snape bitterly. "He revealed it to me only so that it would enrage me enough to do what needed to be done...Dumbledore was always a self serving son of a bitch wouldn't you agree...Eileen?"

Madam Pince had been at a loss for words.

"Severus..." she began.

"Save it." replied Snape not at all wishing to hear her version of why she led him to believe she had been killed by Tobias all these years. "There is nothing you can say that will make this any better."

Hermione sighed.

"Severus you have a right to know why at least." she said.

"Hermione, just because I love you it does not mean you can dictate what I am suppose to feel in regards to the woman that abandoned me to two monsters in the middle of a pit...I expected at least this much from Tobias but Eileen was..."he said obviously hurt despite his rage.

"Your mother." replied Irma Pince meeting his gaze. "Severus...I am still your mother."

Hermione began piecing together that incident at the hospital.

"Y-You knew about the babies." she said.

Irma nodded.

"I did and so does my father by now." she replied.

"Your father?" asked Hermione not understanding this in the least.

Irma sighed.

"If my son would only let me explain...my father wanted a male heir and when my mother died...he turned his attentions upon me siting that my blood would produce a _Pureblood_ wizard to the likes of which the world had never seen." she explained.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me...am I to be an inbred "hick" as the muggles call it?" he asked.

Irma shook her head.

"No Severus, I ran away before Mathias could do any real damage in that regard." she replied. "Tobias is indeed your father and he was once a truly good man, he took me in when I reached this place not caring if I ever saw the wizarding world again."

Snape wasn't pleased by her tale in the least, but Hermione seemed to be a bit more sympathetic.

"When Tobias lost his job at the mill...it changed him." Irma further explained. "He became an irrational drunkard brute and it was most difficult to get through to him most days...Severus was caught in the middle and there was nothing I could do aside from run back to subjugate myself to my father's will in the wizarding world."

"What a pretty little tale." muttered Snape with his eyes still narrowed at the witch whom had assisted the others in the coup to take back Hogwarts.

Both of them had known of their connection during that time and it only served to create more bitterness in him as he glared at her.

"I suppose that's when you agreed to deliver me to Albus in exchange for safe keeping?" he asked clearly still upset.

"Severus it was best for both of us...the way Albus set it up...I could see you at least and you were safe at Hogwarts." replied Irma attempting to get through to her son.

"I don't recall suffering abuse at the hands of an entire house of students being considered safety." he replied bitterly. "You knew what they were doing and you did nothing...what the fuck gives you the right to demand anything of me least of all my attention in this petty squabble between you and your father?"

"Severus...she's still your mother." said Hermione attempting to calm him.

"Like hell she is." replied Snape storming out of the room.

"Severus..." said Hermione attempting to get through to him.

Irma sighed.

This wasn't exactly how she pictured it but his temper was always short.

"It's alright Hermione...he has every right to be angry." she said sadly. "But the fact remains, he needs my assistance wither he wants it or not...Mathias is going to come for him and at this rate he won't be able to stand a chance."

"Was he right?" asked Hermione meeting the Librarian's eyes and noting her sorrow more clearly. "Is there really a feud between you and your father?"

Irma nodded.

"Father is hellbent on having a _Pureblood_ male heir and Severus is my only son." she replied. "If he can't make one the old fashioned way given all this time.. you can bet he has found some ancient ritual to do so."

Irma made her way toward the door.

"I am rather glad that my son has you, Miss Granger...Hermione." she said with a small smile. "He'll need you more than ever with my father lurking about."

"I'll keep that in mind." replied the pregnant witch as her mother in law made her way out into the open air.

With a crack of thunder, Irma Pince...now revealed to be Eileen Snape had been gone. Hermione sighed looking around the grounds. Severus had been upset when he took off and there was no telling where he had been.


	67. Chapter 66:Influx Of Misery

**Chapter _66: Influx Of Misery_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 ** _{"_** _ **Hey who's coming with me, to kick a hole in the sky?...**_ _ **I love the whiskey, let's drink that shit til it's dry...**_ _ **So grab a Jim Beam, JD, whatever you need...**_ _ **Have a shot from the bottle, doesn't matter to me...**_ _ **'Nother round, fill 'er up, hammer down, grab a cup, bottoms up!...**_ _ **This is what it's all about, no one can slow us down...**_ _ **We ain't gonna stop until the clock runs out. (Bottoms up)...**_ _ **Hell can't handle all of us, so get your bottles up...**_ _ **Drinkin' every drop until it all runs out...**_ _ **'Nother round, fill 'er up,**_ _ **Hammer down, grab a cup, bottoms up! Ooh, bottoms up...**_ ** _"} Bottoms Up, Nickelback_**

 _Old Pub, Bricksport, Muggle World..._

 ** _S_** hot after shot did little to numb the pain as Severus Snape continued to drown his apparent sorrows in muggle whiskey. He had managed to clear two bottles before he was treated to unwanted company. It was fortunate for him his other round arrived at the same time. Tobias Snape slapped Severus on the back and took the seat beside him.

"It seems we've got something in common after all boy." he said.

"What the fuck do you want?" asked an aggressive Snape snatching up his shot glass and downing the smooth dark brown liquid in seconds.

Tobias had clearly had a head start on his own drinking as he ordered another shot only to be turned down by the bartender.

"Now how is it...that I can't seem to get another drink but you've cleared two bottles alone?" he asked.

"The perks of being unwanted." replied Snape bitterly. "No one gives a shit if I drink myself to death here...they consider it an act of mercy."

Tobias sighed.

"That will do it." he replied nursing his empty glass. "but what about that pretty little wife of yours?"

"My personal life is none of your business." muttered Snape taking another drink.

"I may be a little slow in terms of uptake with you magical types but ain't she pregnant with twins no less?" asked the elder Snape.

The younger more out of age than looks Snape glared at his so called father.

"I said my personal life ain't your business." he replied revealing his evidently low brow vocabulary in his drunken state.

"Well...well...a few bottles in and all propriety goes out the window." said Tobias. "Wonder what the little woman would think of that."

Snape finished off his drink and in a matter of seconds cracked his so called father across the head with the empty glass shattering it.

Tobias started bleeding immediately.

"WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU BOY!?" he shouted jolting out of his seat.

"I guess I'm as much a drunken brute as you are...with the exception that I know how to pick my targets." replied Snape getting to his feet.

Both Snapes tempers had been flaring.

"You wanna go boy?" asked the brutish Tobias glaring as if he wanted to take Snape's head off.

"I'm no longer a child...old man." replied Snape not at all fearing this muggle.

"Hey...take that outside." said the bartender not wishing for his place to become a war zone.

Neither of the Snape's got the opportunity to as another crazed drunk invited himself into their squabble and set off a chain reaction in drunken brawling.

Snape was set upon by two men believing him to be an easy target.

Tobias pulled one to the side and knocked him into a nearby wall.

"Nobody beats on my boy but me." he muttered.

"I ain't your boy...old man." replied Snape further exercising his low brow speech.

The drunks all fell one by one until only Severus and Tobias remained.

"Let's see what you got." said Tobias throwing a punch only to find it miss and be met with an uppercut to the jaw.

The Snapes broke their share of tables and chairs as they continued to battle it out in the little pub.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

Hermione Snape continued to pace as she placed phone call after phone call in search of her husband. She had been so frantic that something happened to him as the hours seemed to fly by. She had known all too well that Severus had something of a self-destructive streak when he was hurt or angry. Finding out that his mother was alive and well after all the years he spent grieving her was more than just a low blow as far as he had been concerned. Her understanding was that Severus placed an incredible amount of affection in the memory of his mother wither she cared for him like a good mother should have or not. He had spent years enduring abuse and ridicule from everyone he came across and his only comfort had been her memory.

"Severus." said Hermione growing more anxious. "Please come home."

Harry had come through the floo with an equally worried Madam Pince.

"Mione what's going on?" he asked confused. "Why did you need me to get Madam Pince?"

Hermione looked over at the equally worried older witch.

"Tell him." she said.

The Hogwarts Librarian sighed she had been afraid something like this would happen.

"Where is my son?" she asked.

"I don't know." replied Hermione clearly frustrated. "He still hasn't returned since he stormed out when you admitted to being his mother."

Harry's emerald green eyes widened.

"Y-You what!?" he asked stunned.

"She admitted to being Severus' long dead mother." replied Hermione nearly glaring at Irma Pince.

"I had no choice." replied the older witch. "My son had to know the truth before his Grandfather sought to interfere."

"Grandfather?" asked Harry confused. "What's with Snape's long lost family turning up?"

"My sentiments exactly." replied an enraged Hermione. "Severus was just fine not knowing any of you existed."

Irma Pince sighed.

"Listen to me...wither you agree with my decisions or not, the fact remains that Severus is still in grave danger." she said. "If my father gets his hands on him there is no telling what he will do to him."

"Then we'll find him." said Hermione with a determined expression on her face.

"I can track him." said Irma. "It's how I've always been able to find him."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the older witch. She was beginning to see why Severus had been so upset with her.

"Alright...you ladies stay here and I'll go and see if I can..." began Harry only to be cut off.

"I think not Mr. Potter." replied Irma narrowing her own obsidian eyes at Harry reminding the wizard briefly of her missing son.

Both women pushed passed Harry and made their way out toward the grounds. Hermione had grabbed the keys to Severus' truck, he had left it behind which had been a strong indication that he had gone out drinking. She recalled he had done it often before they ever started pursuing each other in a physical sense.

"He's gone to get drunk." said Hermione. "Let's try the pubs in Bricksport."

Harry rushed out of the house and hopped in the back of the truck as Hermione pulled off with Irma in the seat beside her.


	68. Chapter 67: A Snape Family Reunion

**Chapter _67: A Snape Family Reunion_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 ** _{"_ _I am done pretending..._** ** _You have failed to find what's left..._** ** _I will suck you dry again..._** ** _Some are not worth saving..._** ** _You are such a pretty mess..._** ** _I will choke the life within..._** ** _Now you want to take me down..._** ** _As if I even care..._** ** _I am the monster in your head..._** ** _And I thought you'd learn by now..._** ** _It seems you haven't yet..._** ** _I am the venom in your skin..._** ** _And now your life..._** ** _Is broken..._** ** _After the lights go out on you..._** ** _After your worthless life is through..._** ** _I will remember how you scream..._** ** _I can't afford to care..._** ** _I can't afford to care..._ _"}Lights Out, Breaking Benjamin_**

 _Open Street, Bricksport, Muggle World..._

 ** _B_** roken glass littered the street as both Severus and Tobias Snape continued to battle in the open road following the destruction of the small pub where they had managed to incapacitate the other opposing drunkards in their little fist brawl. Blood trickled from the lip of Tobias Snape as he glared at his only son, a smug smirk filed across his face as he noted the equal amount of blood coming from Severus.

"Looks like you've grown a pair over the years boy." he said with a hint of admiration.

Severus charged his so called father wrestling him to the ground and beating him as flashes of all he forced them to endure over the years. Tobias didn't seem all that phased as he returned a particularly stinging punch to his son's face breaking his nose indefinitely. It wasn't the first time he had broken the boy's nose and it wouldn't be the last it seemed.

During the struggle the bright lights of what Severus recognized to be his pick-up truck pulled up to the side of the road and almost immediately Hermione and Irma exited it determined to pull him back to the estate kicking and screaming if they had to.

Tobias' eyes were fixated on the older witch as she made her way toward her son.

"SEVERUS SEBASTIAN SNAPE YOU HAVE SOME NERVE RUNNING OUT ON YOUR PREGNANT WIFE TO GET BLIND DRUNK!" she yelled.

"It's a little too late for you to be trying to reprimand me old woman." he hissed in annoyance.

"But it isn't too late for me to hex your bollocks off Severus Snape." said Hermione with her hands on her hips.

The drunken wizard's eyes widened.

"Hermione?" he said attempting to scramble to his feet momentarily forgetting Tobias. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." replied the upset witch.

Snape glared at Harry Potter who seemed to delight in Snape being in hot water with the woman in his life.

"Sod off Potter I see nothing amusing about this." he replied.

Harry shook his head.

"All those years of you delighting in me getting into trouble and here we have your wife and mother ready to tear your ear off." he said amused.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry causing him to fall silent at once.

Tobias attempted to stir finding himself gazing into an equally familiar set of obsidian eyes.

"Ellie." he said knowing her anywhere.

Irma Pince took one look at Tobias Snape and noted the blood trickling from her lip.

With a wave of her hand she sent the muggle flying back into the ground and several jolts of nasty hexes right along with him.

"That's right bitch...take it all out on me." said Tobias annoyed. "You weren't exactly raising the boy either."

Snape turned and sent a jolt of hexes at Tobias as well.

"You know she never wanted you." spat the drunken muggle. "She took one look at you and wanted nothing to do with you boy...even she could see you were nothing more than a little freak that looked a little too much like her old man."

"That's enough." said Irma silencing Tobias with a wave of her hand.

"On the contrary Eileen." said a voice from the darkness. "I believe your husband has made a few valid points."

Irma Pince was suddenly stricken with absolute terror and Severus moved on instinct covering both his mother and his wife as the voice seemed to grow closer.

"Father." she said trembling despite her aptitude in magical arts.

Hermione had gotten a bit nervous as well.

Snape didn't seem all that impressed as he balled his fists.

If this grandfather of his was hellbent on threatening his family he'd see to it he'd have a very bad weekend.

"Severus...I am so very proud of you." said the deep baritone voice of Mathias Prince as he made himself visible to all those around him. "Teaching that filthy muggle his place...It does my heart good to see you are not as corrupted by your mother's ignorance as I initially believed."

"Who is this man?" asked Hermione looking back n forth between Snape and his mother.

"I am Mathias Sebastian Prince." replied the strange elder wizard despite having a head full of long raven hair and a neatly trimmed goatee.

"Sebastian?" said Hermione confused.

"It was my father's name of course and now it shall be used to welcome a son." replied the elder Prince turning his attention to Snape.

"I already told you I want nothing to do with your bullshit." replied Snape bitterly. "I don't care if you and the old bat kill each other."

"I'm afraid son...staying neutral is not an option." replied Mathias as he waved his hand. "Blood must be paid in Blood."

The elder Prince's eyes flickered as he took in the sight of his long lost daughter.

"You may continue your pathetic existence at Hogwarts." he said bitterly. "As if I had not known you took shelter with that fool Albus Dumbledore...how long did you think you'd evade me?"

"Possibly until your death." replied Irma showing that Severus wasn't the only one with an embittered attitude.

"INSOLENT BRAT!" roared Mathias sending a very harsh magical blow toward Irma.

Severus intervened blocking the spell from striking his mother.

A smile crept across the harsh pale face of Mathias Prince as he watched his carefully laid trap engulf his grandson.

There was a freezing sensation that filled Severus briefly before he collapsed onto the ground. Hermione attempted to hex the elder wizard only to have Harry jump in ready to protect her at a moment's notice.

Irma was frozen in fear as she looked into her father's cold cruel eyes.

"R-Restart his heart." she attempted to demand.

"And why should I give a damn about your demands?" he asked looking down at Severus as if he were a mere casualty of a distant war.

"Restart his heart...please father." pleaded Irma.

Mathias ignored his daughter.

"You'd like nothing more than to see me expire wouldn't you little one?" he asked Hermione as the smirk continued to file across his face.

The amber eyes of the witch were filled with unbridled fury as she summoned her magic unbeknownst to the elder Prince and sent him flying into a nearby ally.

Mathias got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"You do indeed carry the blood of my line within you." he said impressed. "Unfortunately for you...this makes you a target...but it also puts you in a curious position...you obviously care for my grandson and it is due to this that I shall return him to you...but take heart little one...for your blissful union will not last."

"What do you mean?" asked the young witch bitterly.

"I mean to call upon him and you will not know the moment it occurs." he said in warning.

"You will not take my husband from me." said Hermione not at all in fear of this elder wizard.

Mathias smirked.

"The heart of a lioness indeed." he said in apparent amusement. "No wonder he finds you attractive."

"Bring him back." demanded Hermione glaring at the elder wizard with her hand poised to cast a killing curse.

Mathias waved his hand and Severus drew a breath.

The younger Snape coughed rolling onto his side as Hermione kneeled beside him.

"See you soon...grandson." he said disintegrating in a wave of black smoke.

Irma had been shaken to her core as her father's essence had seemingly evaporated.

"I-Is he alright?" she asked.

Snape continued to struggle with his breathing before he was able to focus on Hermione and calm himself.

"M-Mother." he said.

Irma kneeled at his side.

"I'm here Severus." she said softly.

Y-You can't...he'll kill you." he said grabbing her hand as if for dear life. "He'll kill you."

Irma nodded.

"He's been aiming to do so ever since I left." she replied.

"We have to go." said Hermione kissing Snape's lips grateful that he had been alive. "We have to get home."

Everyone loaded up into the truck and Hermione sat in the truck bed holding Severus while Harry and Irma rode up front. The sudden way Mathias stopped his own grandson's heart lingered on all of their minds.


	69. Chapter 68:The Mutual Threat

**Chapter _68: The Mutual Threat_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 _The Sitting Room,The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

 ** _S_** everus had not been able to shake the feeling of coldness after being dead once again. Hermione held him the whole time they were in the truck bed, too afraid for him to leave her sight. He had appeared to have been shaken as well holding on to his witch for dear life. Harry pulled onto the grounds and everyone hopped out of the truck. Snape had a hard time moving given how cold his body felt. Irma made up her mind to brew a restorative potion for him once they got inside the house.

Everyone managed to get the ailing wizard onto the sofa in the sitting room. Harry had not known what to make of the strange elder wizard. Never before had he seen someone as formidable as Severus Snape felled so easily by anyone. Even when Snape had been killed by Voldemort it had happened on his own terms and there was a kind of silent strength in the older wizard. What Mathias Prince had done to his grandson was far more devastating than Harry could have imagined and he had not even broken a sweat watching his own flesh and blood lifeless at his feet.

"You can go home now Harry." said Hermione almost bitterly. "We can take it from here."

Harry sighed.

"Listen...Mione...about what happened..." he began.

The amber eyed witch looked as thought she had little patience for her friend's excuses.

"What kind of Aruor doesn't stop a mad wizard from hurting someone?" hissed Hermione turning her attention to her best friend. "He could have killed any number of us!"

"Look...I tried to raise my wand, but it was like he had some sort of spell on me." replied Harry in his own defense.

"Just go Harry." said the preoccupied witch.

Snape groaned on the sofa.

Hermione became a bit frantic fearing something more had lingered from whatever Mathias had done to him.

"Severus." she said stroking his pale cheek.

"Calm yourself witch." said Snape touching her cheek. "Auror or not...there was nothing Potter could do."

Harry had not known what to make of the scene before him.

"He...he could have killed us all." he said shaken. "He could have done whatever he pleased afterward."

Snape attempted to sit up only to be scolded by his wife.

"Rest...Severus." she quietly urged him. "Your mother is making you a restorative potion."

"Mother's here?" he asked blinking back another wave of agony. "How are my children?"

"Rose and Hugo are still with my parents...and the babies haven't stopped moving in terror since we were in Bricksport." she replied.

Snape sighed.

"I am truly sorry to have worried you...I didn't know how to handle her being alive after all this time." he said meeting Hermione's worried gaze. "I was hoping Albus had merely been trying to induce my rage."

"It doesn't matter." said the witch stroking his cheek once more. "You're alive and your mother's alive...and we can move on for the sake of the children."

"Gryffindors." muttered Snape lying back against the arm of the sofa.

"Yes we are quite optimistic, but not as much as a Hufflepuff." replied Hermione.

Snape shook his head.

Harry sighed watching the two of them together. The threat of Tobias Snape paled in comparison to Snape's grandfather and there didn't seem to be any way to keep the crazed older wizard from what he wanted.

Irma returned with the freshly brewed potion and Snape was forced to drink it down by both overbearing witches.

"You couldn't have added any bloody flavoring old woman?" he said while grimacing at the rancid aftertaste.

"Well it was an emergency and it serves you right for going off to get drunk and leaving your poor wife to fret about you." replied Irma narrowing her eyes at her son.

"I wouldn't have had to leave if you hadn't returned from the dead." he muttered.

"You should count yourself lucky I returned when I did." replied Irma. "Your grandfather is not someone to trifle with."

"Believe me...I recall that first hand." said Snape shivering.

"What did he do to you?" asked Hermione unsure if she really wanted to know but she couldn't help her curiosity.

"Some ancient spell I know nothing about." replied Snape giving his wife a half smile. "Some things are better left unexplored witch."

She nodded in agreement.

Unable to help herself she kissed him.

Irma had not known what to make of her son's relationship with this strange bookworm girl. From what she recalled about Hermione Granger during their time at Hogwarts, neither she nor Severus could hardly stand the girl now where she was apart of their family and due to have twins.

Harry sighed as he watched them.

Mathias Prince had terrified him.

It took only a split second and minimal effort for the elder wizard to kill Severus Snape and one couldn't imagine what he had in store for everyone else.

"As pleased as I am that Snape appears to be recovering." began the green eyed wizard. "There is still the one question burning in the back of everyone's mind to consider."

"And what question would that be young man?" asked Irma with an arched brow.

"What do we do about this new threat?" asked Harry looking around at everyone.

Snape attempted to sit up and found success this time around.

"You do nothing." he replied.

Hermione had been shocked to hear such a thing come out of his mouth.

"Severus...how can you say that after all he's done?" she asked not understanding.

"Nothing can be done about him until after the children are born." replied Snape meeting the eyes of his wife. "He won't return until then."

"And how would you know?" asked Harry. "With the amount of power he's got he could swoop in at any time."

"He won't return until five months from now." said Snape rolling his eyes at Harry's insolence.

"Five months...he's planning to see if you have another male heir." said Irma suddenly catching on. "Severus, you can't let him take either of the babies."

"Who says that's what he's coming for?" asked the raven haired wizard getting to his feet. "We have a reprieve until then to come up with a better strategy to be rid of him...for now...I simply wish to spend time with my wife in peace."

Harry rolled his eyes but he got the hint that Snape wanted to be alone with Hermione.

"I'll accompany you back to Hogwarts Madam Pince, perhaps we can fill in Professor McGonagall and requisition her help."

"Of course." replied Irma looking over her son once more. "Keep me informed if anything changes with him."

Hermione nodded.

The older witch kissed her ailing son on the cheek and joined Harry near the fireplace.

Within moments they entered the emerald green flames from the floo and were off to Hogwarts.

Snape turned his attention back to Hermione whom had valiantly struggled to keep her emotions in check. She had been angry that he had left her and scared out of her mind given what Mathias managed to do to him.

"Severus what are we going to do?" she asked shaking.

Snape moved to wrap his arms around her, but it did little to stop her trembling.

For the first time since everything began to take a turn for the worst, Snape just held her close to him. He computed everything to memory especially the scent of jasmine in her hair, the softness of her skin and the way she trembled against him.

"I just got you back." she said as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere." he said not at all convinced of this himself.

"Severus he can't have you." she said gripping him tightly. "He can't take you away from me."

"Shhhh." said Snape kissing the top of her head. "It won't come to that."

"That's easy for you to say...Severus he killed you...he killed you and there was nothing anyone could do about it." she continued.

"I'm here now." he replied. "I'm here because of you..."

The looming threat of Mathias and his apparent agenda was much more than any one of them could take before exhaustion settled in. The Snape's retired to their bedroom where Severus spent the night holding the trembling witch as she drifted off to sleep. He followed suite not long after unsure of what the future would bring.


	70. Chapter 69:Mind Over Fact

**Chapter _69: Mind Over Fact_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 ** _{"Who said life was easy?..._** _ **The job is never through...**_ _ **It'll run us till we're ragged...**_ _ **It'll harden our hearts...**_ _ **And love could use a day of rest...**_ _ **Before we both start falling apart...**_ _ **Pray that it's raining on Sunday...**_ _ **Storming like crazy...**_ _ **We'll hide under the covers all afternoon...**_ _ **Baby whatever comes Monday...**_ _ **Can take care of itself...**_ _ **'Cause we've got better things...**_ _ **That we can do...**_ ** _When it's raining on Sunday"}Raining On Sunday,Keith Urban_**

 _The Master Bedroom, The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

Soft moans filled the darkened spaces of the master bedroom as Severus Snape thrust into the warm depths of his wife as she clung to him in the semi darkness of their shared bed. His lengthy pale finger gripped the mattress ruffling the crisp white sheet as he exchanged hungry kiss after hungry kiss with the mother of his unborn children. Her slender legs wrapped around him as he continued to explore her willing body. There had not been a day that went by that he didn't enjoy bedding the extremely receptive witch.

Silent tears streamed down the supple cheeks of the amber eyed witch as her husband continued to send pulses of pleasure rushing through her body. The rapid beating of her heart had been in large part due to the anguish of having nearly lost her husband just hours before. Snape let out a groan capturing her lips in a series of passionate kisses.

"Hermione..." he said struggling due to his overwhelming passion.

Their act finally reaching an end sending shock-waves through the both of them, Snape pulled away from Hermione only to spare her the unnecessary weight on the babies. He smiled noting he had done a pretty good job of keeping up the passion without bringing them to harm, it didn't seem to matter to Hermione as much given her fear of losing him.

Snape noted the continued tears and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't over think this witch." he said trying to catch his breath.

"Severus...he killed you without batting an eyelash." she replied holding onto him as if for dear life.

Snape smirked.

"And you forced his hand in bringing me back without flinching." he replied kissing her atop the head.

"W-What if...?" she began.

Snape sat up pulling her up to meet his gaze.

"I don't deal in what if's witch." he replied. "Not when it comes to you...he doesn't want to see me dead and he will not interfere until after the children are born."

"He can't be allowed to win." she said.

"Then we'll just use the time to mount a better defense." replied Snape. "If anything, we've learned never to underestimate him and we've given him the sense that he could do as much with us."

Snape rested his hand on his pregnant wife's belly.

"I didn't come back from the dead twice just to lose the family we've created." said in a serious tone. "I'll find a way to end this one way or the other and if it should come to him gaining control of me..."

The Potions Master met the weary eyes of his wife.

"Know that my heart will always belong to you." he finished.

An hour of utter silence passed and before either one of them knew it they were asleep once more.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle World..._

The early lights of dawn had awoken the sleeping Snape's and they began their day with a shower and a light breakfast. Snape read a few books to his worried wife and massaged her aching feet as a start to his apology for leaving her alone and terrified the previous night. He had simply been so caught up in his old emotions that he lost perspective. The second time facing death and being revived had refocused his initial purpose when he had set his sights on pursuing Hermione Granger in the first place.

Another shared kiss and Snape lead her into the sitting room where they discussed more important things than Mathias Prince and the evil he was set to unleash upon them.

"We never discussed what we were going to name the babies." said Hermione looking at Snape and noting his rather familiar features and briefly she wondered what the babies would look like when they were born.

"I never truly gave that any real thought." he replied. "I...it wasn't as if I was simply leaving it up to you...I just.."

"Don't know what it's like to have children." said Hermione understanding.

"I...I wish I could be of assistance." he said. "The only names that ever held any meaning to me were..."

"Eileen and Lily." said the pregnant witch meeting his eyes. "Your mother and Harry's mother."

"In all fairness Lily was my best friend since I was a boy." he said hoping to smooth over any hurt feelings she may have had. "And Eileen...well she is my mother of course at the time we found out about the twins I believed she had been dead."

Hermione stroked his cheek.

"Severus you don't have to feel as if you need to explain yourself to me." she said softly. "I know how much you love me...I am carrying your unborn children and it's not a secret you still can't seem to keep your hands off me."

Snape pulled the witch into his arms and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you." he said meeting her gaze. "What ever you choose to name our children be they boys or girls is quite alright with me so long as you leave out Tobias or Severus."

"What's wrong with your name?" she asked with an arched brow. "I happen to like it and it suite's you."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Tell that to that idiot Sirius Black." he muttered.

Hermione sighed.

"I love you...moody git." she said. "And I love your name...I always have."

"I suppose I loved yours as well insufferable know it all." replied Snape. "I suppose we should really be speaking of when and how soon we will be retrieving the children from your parent's home?"

A twinge of fear filled Hermione for a moment.

She had almost forgotten the threat Mathias Prince posed to her older children and her parents.

"Hermione...I thought be agreed to let this go for now." said Snape noting her expression.

"My parents Severus...we have to go to the house...I need to see if they are alright." she said frantic.

"Alright witch...but you must remain calm." he said. "Mathias is not interested in muggles."

"But he's interested in hurting you somehow and he probably already knows about them." said Hermione.

"Then we go to your parents' place." said Snape getting to his feet. "We'll move them in if we have to...anything to put your mind at ease."

"Thank you." said Hermione not knowing what to say to a man so thoughtful and kind hearted.

"There's no need to thank me witch." replied Snape looking at her fondly. "They are family after all."

Kissing her husband once more, Hermione turned her attention toward getting dressed for the trip to her parents house. Snape followed close behind. He had not known how The Grangers would take the news of their daughter being pregnant let alone married to him without their knowledge. He hadn't even told the children.


	71. Chapter 70:The Ever Expanding Family Dy

**Chapter _70: The Ever Expanding Family Dynamic_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...for those of you wondering about a certain red head...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 _The Granger Residence, Muggle World..._

 **S** ilence filled the Granger household as there had been no sign of John or Jean Granger anywhere. The children had been gone as well and Hermione began to panic. Snape did his best to keep her calm as he scanned the house. There had been no signs of struggle nor any sign of Mathias ancient magic anywhere so the logical conclusion was that they had merely gone out for the evening. The former Spy also noted the familiar magical signature that lingered about the sitting room. Before he had a chance to share his suspicions with his wife, Hermione seemed to have picked up on it as well.

"Ron." she said almost bitterly. "They're out with Ron."

"It appears they've gone to Diagon Alley." said Snape making a note of the signature near the floo.

"Then we go too." said Hermione.

Snape nodded.

He had not gotten a chance to take his potion to keep his identity from being revealed to the wizarding public but putting Hermione's mind at ease when it came to her parents and the children had taken priority.

They walked over toward the fireplace and he threw in a handful of floo powder. Hermione had gone first finding herself separated from her husband and filled with worry over the welfare of her parents and children. She had not noted her husband's current appearance in accordance with his trip with her into the wizard world.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Bookstore,Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape had not known how to feel landing in Diagon Alley after being away for so many years. He quickly searched for Hermione and caught up to her on the outskirts of a bookstore, where Rose had been speaking with her so called father in a bid to get him to buy her a new spell book. Hugo had been clinging to his grandmother's hand as Mr. Granger busied himself with the current titles on a nearby shelf.

"Control your emotions." Snape urged his pregnant wife. "We need them to come with us."

Hermione nodded.

"I'll be fine." she replied. "Besides Ron is less of a threat than your grandfather."

Snape smirked.

"You are limited to one hex witch." he said knowing her all too well. "And it better be good."

Hermione smiled and kissed the amused wizard briefly before entering the bookstore.

She moved with ease and a grace she never knew she was capable of as she made her way through the maze of tables lined with hardcovers. Almost instantly Hugo raced over toward her.

"Yay!" he shouted pleased to see his mother. "We go home now!"

"Well, hello to you too Hugo." said Hermione greeting her son as he hugged her.

"I want Uncle Bastian now." said Hugo meeting his mother's gaze.

She had not understood the kind of captivation her husband inspired in her children but Hugo was determined to get back to him.

Rose noticed Hermione as well and raced over toward her.

"Mummy!" she said pleased.

"At least someone's pleased to see me." said Hermione hugging her daughter.

"Mum want Uncle Bastian." said Hugo looking around for the wizard to show.

Ron's blue eyes widened in fear when he noticed Hermione for the first time. Rose had left him holding the book she had been interested in and her parents had turned to greet their daughter. The red head wizard could tell that there was something different about the witch, she had looked positively radiant and happy for the first time in a long time.

"H-Hey M-Mione...I was just..." he stammered.

"I know what you were attempting Ronald." she replied. "And I am here to put a stop to it."

"Mione they're my children too." he said.

"I'm afraid you gave up your rights to them when you turned your back on your family for cheap flings and Quidditch." she countered keeping a surprising lid on her temper.

Ron had been about to say something when he noticed the silver wedding band on her ring finger.

"O-Our rings were gold." he said being observant for the first time since their marriage ended.

"I got remarried." replied Hermione noting the sadness behind his blue eyes for the first time since she was free of him.

This news got the attention of everyone around her.

"Remarried?" asked her mother stunned.

Hermione turned toward the older woman and nodded.

"Sebastian and I got married." she explained.

Mr. Granger narrowed his eyes at his daughter for a moment.

"And he didn't believe he needed my permission to whisk my daughter away?" he asked with an arched brow.

"It wasn't like that Daddy." said Hermione meeting her father's harsh gaze.

"Where is he?" asked Mr. Granger angrily.

"He is right here." replied Severus stepping into the bookstore.

Hermione had been pleased to see that her husband had managed to brew a temporary potion to disguise his identity for the moment.

"You have some nerve..." began Mr. Granger only to be cut off by his daughter.

"Sebastian and I have come to take all four of you to dinner." she said casually. "You can feel free to vent all you'd like then."

Mr. Granger looked over at "Sebastian".

"Oh I intend to." he replied gruffly.

Ron balled his fists as he watched Sebastian protectively wrap his arms around Hermione.

"YOU MARRIED THE BLOODY GIT!?" he shouted letting his feelings get the better of him. "We barely got divorced...how in the hell could you even think about something so serious without even talking to anyone first...least of all your parents or the children."

"For your information Ronald, the children encouraged it." replied Hermione meeting Ron's eyes with confidence and grace. "As for my parents, I had hoped to speak to them about my marriage tonight before you interfered, I am not a child and I did not need my father's permission to marry the man I love."

John Granger narrowed his eyes at Sebastian Prince.

"I love your daughter as well." replied Snape meeting the muggle man's eyes. "Getting married was what she wished so I made it happen...it was not an intention to diminish your role as her father, I simply wanted to make her happy."

Jean slapped John on the arm.

"Leave the boy be Johnny." she said. "Our Hermione is in love and that's all that should matter."

"Jean...you don't know what you are saying." he replied not at all wishing to disclose what he knew about "Sebastian".

"I most certainly do." replied Jean Granger. "Our daughter has finally found happiness and we are going to be welcoming two more children into the family fold."

Both John and Snape had been caught off guard by the older woman's words.

"I-It can't be." said Ron stunned.

"I'm afraid it is." replied John knowing his wife's intuition all too well.

"Well that cat's out of the bag." replied Hermione with a smile. "But yes...I'm pregnant and Sebastian is the father."

"Didn't waste any time did you "Sebastian"?" asked John bitterly.

Snape didn't know what to say to that.

He knew the older man knew he had been his daughter's former Potions Professor but not the circumstances pertaining to their union as of late.

Ron had been at a loss for words as he watched Hermione lean back into Sebastian's chest. The both of them had silver rings on their fingers and looked to be more in love than anyone he had ever met.

"YAY!" shouted Rose and Hugo in unison. "Uncle Bastian is a daddy."

Snape smiled at the two little wonders that had come into his life all those months ago. He couldn't imagine what his life would have been like without them.

The ebony clad wizard picked up Hugo whom had clung to him as he glared at them as if looking for an objection.

Snape smirked noting how very like his mother the boy had become, especially where he had been concerned. Rose clung to Snape's hand with a big smile on her face. She had gotten a little bigger since the last time he had seen her and looked so much like her mother.

It hit the contemplating wizard that he was actually a father looking over his step-children.

"Dad, can you buy me a book?" asked Rose looking up at Snape.

The wizard nodded following her toward the counter as she went about picking which books caught her fancy.

"Anything for you love?" he asked turning his attention to Hermione whom had also gotten swept up in the book purchases.

"Oh yes...thank you." she replied picking out what she wanted.

"And you Mr. Granger?" asked Snape turning his attention to the muggle. "I noticed you've had your eye on the Magical Histories tome."

John Granger was never one to turn down an opportunity to gain more knowledge, even if it was from an older wizard that had stolen his little girl's heart.

Once the shopping had been concluded, The Grangers and The Snapes left the store chatting about the new babies and what to get for them. Mrs. Granger saw a few things in the Magical Baby Shop that caught her eye.

Ron found himself standing in the bookstore with tears streaming down his cheeks. He had not known what it would have been like to actually lose Hermione and the children given that he assumed she'd have no one to turn to except him that would put up with her less than savory qualities but it seemed he had been so tragically wrong and there was no turning back for either of them.

Hermione had remarried that git Sebastian Prince and now she was having his children while he played father to Rose and Hugo. A cold fury filled Ronald Weasley as he watched his family leave with the wizard whom he blamed for all of his suffering.


	72. Chapter 71:All's Fair In Love And War

**Chapter _71: All's Fair In Love And War_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 ** _{"Under your spell..._** _ **Haunted by your face...**_ _ **Tattooed an image...**_ _ **Of barbed-wire and lace...**_ _ **and the deception...**_ _ **Give me abrasion...**_ _ **I want the real you...**_ _ **I want the real you...**_ _ **You had it commin', you had it commin' (oh)...**_ _ **You had it commin' should be written on your headstone...**_ _ **You had it commin', you had it commin' (oh) ...**_ _ **You had it commin' should be written on your headstone...**_ _ **Your silhouette...**_ _ **Up on the mantle...**_ _ **Your Sadist smile...**_ _ **Painted on my lips...**_ _ **Your pale flesh...**_ _ **And your heartbeat...**_ _ **They're always calling...**_ _ **They're always calling me...**_ _ **The thorn that's in my side...**_ _ **Resembles you...**_ _ **This hole that is my life...**_ _ **Is only here because of you, right!...**_ ** _"}Headstone,Ghost Machine_**

 _Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he bitter sting of agony seemed to rip through the body of Severus Snape before he could make out what had caused it. A momentary distraction on his part as he spent time with his seemingly expanding family and he found himself brought to his knees nearly dropping Hugo as he clung to him shaking. No one had seen where the spell had come from but it was strong enough to knock the wind out of Sebastian before he could catch himself from collapsing. Snape had managed to pass Hugo to Mr. Granger and put up a magical shield around Hermione, the children and her muggle parents before another spell found it's way digging into his spine.

Hugo had been greatly upset and attempted to squirm out of Mr. Granger's arms in a bid to get to his Uncle Sev. The magic used to put up the shield had given Snape little room to maneuver against his attacker. Another spell had been sent at him this one causing a familiar searing pain to course through his body.

 _An Unforgivable?_

 _Whomever it was had unleashed one of the dark lord's signature curses._

His mind had been desperate for an answer as he attempted to summon his own magic.

Another bout of the course and his eyes widened and his heartbeat increased.

 _Whomever it was was trying to blow up his heart from the inside._

A faint whisper entered his mind and he found himself clinging to it as if for dear life.

Hermione had been frantic as she parent attempted to comfort her. She couldn't escape the shield no matter how hard she tried. Not even with magical assistance from the children. Mr. Granger had been stunned to note the depths of magical combat.

"SEVERUS!" shouted Hermione in a desperate bid to reach him.

The now bloodied wizard gasped for breath as he rolled onto his back looking at Hermione frantically attempt to get to him. The wizard had not known if it had been Mathias whom had attacked him but something in him seemed to dismiss this idea.

 _"Rest Severus." said a voice from within. "Let me take it from here."_

Before the wizard could question it, he had been drifting into unconsciousness.

Seemingly satisfied that he had exacted his measure of revenge, Ronald Weasley made himself known as he glared at the downed wizard whom had stolen his life.

Hermione's eyes widened when she noticed her former husband standing three feet away from her current husband and the look of sadistic pleasure filed across his pale face made her sick to her stomach.

Never in a million years did she believe Ron could be capable of something so monstrous.

"See how you like your precious Sebastian now." he said angrily.

Hermione attempted to get out of the shield once again only to find that she wasn't able to. She had already watched as Mathias stopped Snape's heart and could do little about it, this was worse than she could have imagined.

Ron's fit of jealousy had gone too far.

"Stop!" screamed Rose with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Daddy stop hurting Dad."

"So it's Dad for him now is it?" asked Ron even more infuriated.

He unleashed a few more devastating spells on Snape whom seemed to struggle to stay conscious.

 _"Let me take it from here boy."_ _said the voice before Snape lost track of everything_.

Ron had gone back to celebrating his own greatness when Snape's eyes sprang open. Hermione noticed the strange yellow glow they held and watched in absolute fear of what Ron had just unleashed.

Snape got to his feet with his face twisted in an expressionless mask.

Hugo huddled closer to Rose and Hermione.

"That's not Uncle Sev." he said terrified. "That's the scary man...Mummy that's the scary man."

Snape turned his attention to Ron Weasley snapping his fingers and causing the red head wizard to drop to the ground in a heap of bones and flesh.

The glowing yellow eyes of the Potions Master had gotten the attention of Hermione as well.

"S-Something's wrong with him." she said.

Snape proceeded to beat Ron Weasley within an inch of his life and tossed him about with little to no effort.

Hermione again went back to trying to break the shield.

She had to get to Severus before he killed Ron.

 _"This insolent little dung-heap knows not with which he deals." hissed a voice in Snape's head._

The result of her desperation to save not only Ron from being killed but her own husband from the fate of a murderer enabled the witch to break through the shield and she rushed over toward Snape despite protests from her parents.

"Sev don't!" she said stepping between him and the semi-conscious and bloodied Ron Weasley.

Snape didn't seem to recognize her at first his eyes blazing with the yellow glow.

"Severus please." she said this time throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her body into his.

The sudden contact jolted him out of his apparent rage induced trance and he held onto his witch for quite a while.

"W-Weasley?" he said confused.

"It was Ron that attacked you." said Hermione glaring down at the heap known as her former husband. "You were hurt for quite a while and then something happened and you started trying to kill him."

"I-I apologize." said Snape ashamed of his antics. "I don't know what came over me."

"Y-You think maybe Ron triggered something?" asked Hermione. "Possibly some hidden instinct from the war."

Snape believed something along the same lines.

"It's possible." he replied.

Hermione noted the blood and the new scars and sighed.

"Let's get you home." he said noting her trembling as he placed his hand on her belly. "You've been on your feet for much too long."

The Snapes and The Grangers took off toward Snape's Estate back in the muggle world. Ron Weasley had been left to his own devices with a health potion in tow. Hermione had not been feeling that generous to administer it to him given he had started the fight to begin with.


	73. Chapter 72:The Work Of A Father

**Chapter _72: The Work Of A Father_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 ** _{"_ _I'm gonna change my ways of 'doin things around here..._** ** _I'm turning over a new leaf, gonna get myself in gear..._** ** _'Cause I've got a women who's better then most,_** ** _And I've made a mess of her plains..._** ** _Starting today, all I'm gonna be is her man..._** ** _'Cause I've been a wild catter, and a go-go getter..._** ** _Been an S.O.B. right down to the letter..._** ** _I've had misadventures, I've even got pictures..._** ** _I'm even more than I can stand..._** ** _But startin' today, all I'm gonna be is her man..._ _"}Her Man,Gary Allan_**

 _The Sitting Room, Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

 **T** raveling had taken a lot out of the group but Snape saw to it that they had been comfortable as he administered a few potions to himself and made his way into the kitchen. Mrs. Granger attempted to follow only to be shooed out and lead into the sitting room where a glass of red wine and the rest of her family members had been waiting for her.

"Are you sure he's alright dear?" asked Jean looking over at her daughter.

Hermione nodded.

"I believe the potions were effective." she replied. "He just needs to sort things out in the kitchen."

"I never knew he could cook." said Jean still amazed.

"I didn't either when I first got here." replied Hermione with a smile. "He's really very good at it...I suppose he needed something else to concentrate on since the war ended."

John Granger could certainly understand that given his own muggle war service.

"I suppose it keeps his temper in check." he said looking around at the shelves filled with books. "It seems he keeps himself busy enough."

"You have no idea." replied Hermione making her way over to Snape's favorite armchair. "Sometimes he gets much too involved in his projects...would you believe he fixes cars out in the garage and tends his own garden."

Hearing this, Mr. Granger's ears seemed to perk.

"Actually cars?" he asked being something of an enthusiast himself. "Not magical types."

"Muggle cars are the only ones I know of." replied Hermione having no recollection of Ron and Harry's adventures in the flying Weasley car.

"Yay food!" shouted Hugo pleased to know dinner would be served soon enough.

Everyone shared a heart chuckle at his antics and Snape come from the kitchen.

All eyes seemed to fall on him as he entered the room.

"I believe dinner is served." he said feeling slightly uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Thank you Severus." said Hermione taking his hand.

She had been pleased to see that he had been healed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Dining Room, The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

Snape sat beside Hermione and Rose as everyone else found their places at the table. The meal for the evening had been mainly steak with all the muggle trimmings. Hermione smiled noting how Snape had gone the extra mile to make an impression given what happened back at Diagon Alley. He didn't know what they would think of him given his rage during that time.

It would be difficult enough getting them to accept their daughter being married to him and carrying twins.

"This is really delicious...Severus was it?" asked Jean recalling what Hermione called "Sebastian" back at Diagon Alley.

Mr. Granger had filled her in on Sebastian being Hermione's former Potions Professor, whom had been declared dead following the events of the second wizarding war.

"It is indeed." replied Mr. Granger meeting the rather nervous wizard's eyes. "I suppose you are a man of many talents...or would you rather be addressed as a wizard?"

"Severus...is fine." replied Snape cutting a piece of steak and shoving it into his mouth while still meeting the harsh gaze of John Granger.

"As you wish Severus." replied John. "I much prefer to be called John if you don't mind."

"As you wish, John." replied Snape.

The muggle man had not known what to make of his new Professor wizard son-in law.

"I can't even begin to fathom how this relationship between you and my daughter came to be." he said cutting into his steak.

"What's there to fathom?" asked Snape not at all intimidated by this muggle as far as his love for Hermione had been concerned. "Hermione is a grown woman and she just so happened to choose me as her significant other."

"You were her Professor since she had been twelve." said John still not comfortable. "Surely you know how people will talk."

"I care nothing for the opinions of others." replied Snape. "My interest pertains to Hermione and the children...they have accepted me and it is all I require...if you wish to hold me in ill-regard that is your choice."

"Daddy." said Hermione looking at her father with narrowed eyes. "Severus is my husband, the children love him and I am carrying his twins...it's a little late for you to play the concerned father card...I can take care of myself."

John narrowed his own eyes at his daughter.

"Need I remind you young lady, I am still your father and the head of this family." he countered.

"Not anymore." replied Jean joining the conversation. "You may be her father in all respects John but Hermione is a grown woman with a family of her own...she's been married and divorced and now expecting twins for heaven's sake...you should be thrilled at the prospect of more grandchildren especially coming from a man with a good head on his shoulders unlike that last boy...I never believed him to be the right fit for our little girl."

Snape smirked at this noting how expressively open-minded Jean Granger had been.

"Severus...welcome to the family." she said raising her glass.

Rose raised her cup as did Hugo.

Hermione raised her glass and John sighed before doing the same.

"Welcome to the family." they all said toasting Snape's new found acceptance.

"Thank you." he replied not sure what it meant but feeling included none the less.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Grounds, The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

Evening saw the children put to bed by the woman and Snape found himself alone with John Granger as he gave him the tour of the grounds. The wizard had been putting off the long awaited chat with the father of his wife about the true threat lingering in the shadows.

"John." began Snape not truly knowing where to begin.

"What do you need Snape?" asked John looking out into the vast darkness.

"I'm afraid we have ulterior motives for bringing you and your wife here." said Snape looking up at the star filled sky.

"I figured as much." replied John enjoying the cold soda he had been nursing since dinner ended. "What's on your mind?"

"I suppose it will be fitting to inform you...there is a threat of sorts pertaining to another power hungry magical tyrant." said Snape.

"I see." replied John taking a drink. "I suppose this means due to our connection my wife and I are a target?"

Snape nodded.

This man was just as perceptive as his daughter and grandchildren.

"Hermione wants you safe." he said. "So we have come to the conclusion that the safest place for the two of you to be is here...given the wards and traps I've put in place."

John sighed.

"Well...the wife an I have been thinking about going on vacation for quite a while now." he said. "I suppose this is as good a place as any."

"Indeed." replied Snape in agreement.

Unsure what else to speak of, Snape proceeded showing off his cars to Hermione's father.

By the time they finished, they had discovered a few more things they could talk about.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Sitting Room, The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

Jean looked over her daughter and couldn't be more proud of her. She supposed the young witch could have done worse in terms of a husband given Snape had been multi-talented in all aspects it seemed.

"I should say it didn't take the bloke very long to put a bun in your oven." said Hermione's mother feeling loose given her third glass of red wine.

"Mother." said Hermione with her face turning red.

"Oh don't you "Mother" me." said Jean. "I've seen the way he walks...he's probably hung like a horse."

Hermione opted to take the wine from her at that point.

"Oh come now Herms you're a grown woman...sex is just a normal part of life for heaven's sake you got two growing children and twins on the way." said Mrs. Granger.

"I don't want to speak about my husband in that way." said Hermione in her own defense. "Besides, he's plenty shy around you as it is."

"If you think that's vulgar you should only imagine the things running through my mind." said Jean.

The two woman shared a few giggles before turning their attention to the subject of love.

"I can tell how much he means to you, you know." said Jean changing the subject.

Hermione arched a brow at this.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well the way you use to talk about him for starters." replied Mrs. Granger. "You never stopped obsessing about the man or his antics in the classroom."

"I did not obsess over him." said Hermione sipping her cup of tea.

Severus had brewed it to keep her nausea at bay.

"You did so...I recall you complaining for weeks about him not taking you seriously when giving his lectures." said Jean amused.

"Well he was being a bloody git back then." replied Hermione recalling that time at Hogwarts.

"I could see the love even if you couldn't quite come to terms with it." said her mother. "And quite frankly, given your age I am very glad you didn't."

Hermione shook her head.

"Alright mother I believe you've had enough." she said.

"No matter your reasoning behind it, I've had such a wonderful time here in your home." said Jean. "But I am getting rather tired..."

At that moment Snape and John entered the sitting room.

"Come Jean..it's off to bed with us." said Mr. Granger kissing his daughter on the cheek and helping his wife to her feet. "It seems you've had quite a bit of wine tonight."

"I am having fun Jonathan Reyes Granger...something you should look into while we're here." replied Jean in her own defense.

"We'll see." replied John smiling at his wife. "Good night all."

"Good night." replied Hermione seeing her parents off.

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Granger." replied Snape respectfully.

Jean stopped for a moment.

"Severus you are married to my daughter." she said feeling the effects of the wine. "Call me mom."

Snape had not known what to make of her preference given how close in age he had been to her.

"I'll work on it." he replied.

It seemed good enough for the Grangers as they retired to their lavish spare bedroom.

Relieved the pressure of being in their presence was off for the moment, Snape wrapped his arms around Hermione kissing her neck and feeling her belly for the babies.

"Their asleep." said Hermione smiling. "The tea did the trick."

Snape smiled as he continued to kiss his evidently pleased wife.

"You did very well today." said Hermione leaning into his embrace. "I might see to rewarding you at some point for all your efforts."

"Would you believe Rose sees me as a father figure?" asked Snape still not over the eldest of his step-children calling him "dad".

"They both do." replied Hermione smiling from ear to ear.

"I..I never really believed I would enjoy fatherhood this much." replied Snape with a smile of his own. "But if you expect me to make an utter fool out of myself because the children have minor accomplishments you'd be wasting your time."

"This from the man that gets up extra early in the morning to have the children chase him around in the garden." said Hermione not at all buying his antics.

She knew how much he looked forward to having the children back home.

"I don't know what happened today in the alley with Ron...but I'm glad you're back." she said turning to face him. "Hopefully we can keep you away from anymore war triggers."

"That would be advisable." replied Snape.

Hermione pulled him down into her kiss.

"I love you." she said with a smile. "Greasy git."

"And I love you...insufferable know it all." he replied.

They shared another kiss before retiring themselves to bed. The Snape home was once more filled with life and the looming threat had not been a terrible as far as the night had gone.


	74. Chapter 73:Enjoyment Of Calm

**Chapter _73: Enjoyment Of Calm_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 ** _{"_ _There's a calm surrender to the rush of day..._** ** _When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away..._** ** _An enchanted moment and it sees me through..._** ** _It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you..._ _ **"** }Can You Feel The Love Tonight, Elton John_**

 _The Master Bedroom, Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

 **M** id-Morning had come bringing with it a whole new set of adventures for the Snape-Granger family. Snape opened his eyes finding Hermione had been staring at him. There was a look of love in her eyes that had only been matched by the one he gave her in return. She brought her soft fingers to his cheek stroking it absently as she straddled his lean muscular frame. The numerous scars that lined his pale flesh had once more caught her eyes. Snape smiled bringing her chin up so that her eyes met his once more.

"These scars are from a lifetime ago." he said softly.

Hermione fingers traced a few of them as a look of sadness washed over her.

"You never deserved any of them." she said.

"That's debatable." he replied with a slight chuckle.

"I mean it." replied Hermione. "You may have acted like a git but it would not have been necessary had everyone showed you some respect or an ounce of consideration."

"Gryffindors." muttered Snape stroking the witch's cheek. "I believe when one looks at what has become of my life since the war's end they'd note how very fortunate I turned out to be."

Hermione sighed.

"They still had no right to hurt you." she said.

"No." replied Snape in agreement. "They did not, but given the situation. I would gladly endure that hurt all over again in a bid to awaken with you in my arms."

"Serpent charmer." said Hermione with a smile.

"Mother lioness." countered Snape returning her smile.

The weary wizard stretched a bit finding himself feeling a bit stiff given the antics of Ron Weasley the previous night. He had thought of the children and attempted to get out of bed only to find he had been thwarted by his vastly concerned wife.

"You need rest." she said.

"So do you." replied Snape with a smirk.

Hermione lied back down on the bed resting her head against Snape's pale bare chest.

"I love you so much." she said clinging to him.

"I love you too trouble some vixen." he replied in amusement. "You know it's strange having a house full."

Hermione looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Snape sighed and attempted to find the words to express what he meant.

"I was quite use to living out my days in solitude." he said. "And then you and the children came crashing into my life...and I couldn't not have been happier."

The couple shared a long and sensuous kiss before drifting back to sleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Kitchen, The Snape Estate, Wizarding World..._

The smell of breakfast had driven both Snape and Hermione to venture down the stairs and into the kitchen. The groggy wizard had overslept for the first time since she had been around him and a smile filed across her face as his unkempt raven hair remained as it was when he had just gotten out of bed. He filed into the kitchen wearing muggle pajamas and reached for his usual coffee mug.

John Granger had been seated at the table with a news paper in his hands looking over the latest headlines, a coffee mug had been near him as well. Hermione smiled noting her mother had prepared breakfast and seemed to be having a blast in the elegant kitchen stocked full of whatever she may have needed.

"Good morning mother." said Hermione smiling.

"Morning dears." said Jean enjoying her further exploration of the kitchen.

"Morning." grumbled Snape more interested in getting his coffee.

He made his way to the table and drank it down as he summoned a copy of the daily prophet to him.

On the front cover there had been a story about wizarding world hero and Quidditch star Ron Weasley being found beaten to a pulp in the middle of Diagon Alley. Snape glanced over it and turned the page more interested in the book deals from the store they visited. Hermione made her way over toward him and kissed him on the lips before turning her attention to the plate her mother set out for her.

Both Rose and Hugo had big smiles on their little faces.

"Dad can we go to the garden?" asked Rose finishing off her breakfast causing Snape to note the head start she had on him.

Jean sat a plate down in front of Snape and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I think a trip to the garden sounds like a wonderful idea." she said with a smile of her own. "But Severus needs to eat his breakfast just like you did."

Snape grumbled something about a mothering hen and Jean found it amusing.

The older woman smiled taking her place at the table with the rest of the family.

The sound of the floo had gotten everyone's attention and Snape suddenly got out of his seat.

Irma Pince entered the room stunned to find it full of smiling faces.

"I-I believe I have the wrong address." she said confused for a few moments.

The raven haired wizard made his way over toward the older witch.

"We're having breakfast." he said meeting her eyes. "Y-You might as well pull up a chair."

Irma had not known what to make of the small gesture on the part of Severus to accept her in his life at least in moderation.

"I-I'd be delighted to." she said.

Snape lead her toward the table and created a place for her via his magic.

"Good morning all." she said not at all comfortable in the company of others.

"Good morning Gram." said Rose with a smile.

Irma had been a bit caught off guard by the sweet little girl's words.

"I-I don't believe we've met." she said as polite as she could manage.

"You're dad's mum." said Rose still with her same sweet smile.

Hermione met Irma's gaze.

"Rose and Hugo have taken to Severus being their step-father." she said.

"No steps." said Hugo narrowing his eyes at his mother. "Daddy Sev."

"Alright Hugo." said Hermione with a smile of her own.

"You're Gram, Daddy Sev's mum." said the boy.

Irma had not expected the children to catch on so quickly.

"They're very perceptive." said Snape turning his attention to his meal.

"Given whom their mother is it's no real surprise." replied Irma accepting her new role as a member of the expanding family.

"Welcome to the family." said Jean with a smile. "I'm Jean Granger, Hermione's mother."

Irma nodded in respect.

"As my wife said, welcome to the family" replied John looking over the older witch. "I'm John Granger."

"Miss Granger's father." said Irma acknowledging the muggle man with the newspaper. "Of course you know that I am Severus' mother."

Snape looked down at his plate not at all use to having to deal with this much personal history.

"Alright children...let's venture to the garden." he said getting to his feet after magically clearing the table of his and their plates.

"YAY!" shouted Rose and Hugo in unison.

The three of them took off toward the front door their sleeping attire gently morphing into the needed clothes for the venture.


	75. Chapter 74:The Domesticated Life

**Chapter _74: The Domesticated Life_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...rest in peace to my mother's dear friend yesterday...I felt one more chapter of good times was well worth it for now...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 ** _{"I have felt it..._** _ **And I have held it...**_ _ **I have known...**_ _ **A woman's love...**_ _ **I have tasted...**_ _ **And I have wasted...**_ _ **A woman's love...**_ _ **And I know...**_ _ **I'll never understand...**_ _ **All the little things...**_ _ **that make It grand...**_ _ **A woman's love...**_ _ **And I know...**_ _ **I'll never come Face to face...**_ _ **With any thing...**_ _ **that takes the Place...**_ ** _Of a woman's love..."}A Woman's Love, Alan Jackson_**

 _The Garden, The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

 **W** armth from the sun had been much appreciated as Snape moved on his hands and knees sorting through the small burst of weeds that had taken root in his garden. Rose had been partial to helping trying her best to pull and tug the stubborn things out of the ground with her small gloved hands. Hugo had been more interested in inspecting a couple of ripe tomatoes and enjoying as the juice splashed into his mouth. Snape and Rose had gotten fed up with the little wizard ignoring the rest of the actual garden work and chased him around in a bid to get the tomato from him.

Hermione had come out of the house to see what all the commotion had been only to find Hugo with bright red tomato in his hands and juice on his chubby cheeks. Rose had a bit of juice on her nose and dirt on her hands. Severus had been covered in a combination of dirt and squished tomato. He and the children were laughing much like always and she could hardly tell that just a few days prior his own grandfather had stopped his heart.

Hugo ran up to his grandparents as they too came to see the garden and to know what all the fuss was about.

"Look I got a tomato." he said smiling.

Jean had thought he was adorable.

John smiled at Rose and Snape as they continued to chase him.

"The children seem really taken with him." said Hermione's father."I suppose he does spend more time with him then the wizard boy you married."

"His name was Ron dear." replied Jean.

"Whatever." replied John moving toward the garden seemingly impressed that Snape had managed it all by himself and without magic. "This is a very good garden...Severus seems to be capable of doing a lot with his hands."

"You have no idea." said Hermione smiling at her husband as he captured Hugo in his arms and lifted the giggling boy into the air.

Hugo couldn't seem to stop laughing as he smashed the tomato he was holding into Snape's face.

"Got you Daddy Sev." he said happily.

Snape handed the boy to his mother and attempted to get the tomato juice out of his eyes.

Rose transfigured a towel and handed it to him surprising everyone watching.

Irma Pince had been silent the whole time not at all use to her son being so free with his emotions. She could tell he truly cared for this new family of his and why he had brought them to his emotional fortress here in the muggle world.

Everyone had been all smiles as Snape chased after a giggling Hermione. He caught her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his embrace much to the amusement of Rose and Hugo.

"Severus!" shouted Hermione when Snape got some of the tomato juice on her cheek.

Jean Granger leaned close to her husband John with a big smile on her face.

"They really do love each other John." she said.

"I can see that." replied Mr. Granger seeming to come around. "It's what I've always wanted for her...it's just unexpected that it happened with her teacher."

"Former Professor." interjected Irma watching her son and Hermione playing with the children as easily as they had. "I must confess this is the first time I've ever see him so...domesticated."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, The Snape Residence, Wizarding World..._

Once The Grangers had been out of earshot preoccupied by Hermione and the children, Snape found himself alone with his mother for the first time in years. It had been as awkward as it had been during breakfast but the younger wizard attempted to make peace with Irma if only for the sake of Hermione and the children.

"I wished to speak to you about the matter concerning...Mathias." said Snape with a serious expression on his face.

"I had no doubt that you would." replied Irma just as serious in her manner as her son.

"There is no way to defeat him is there?" he asked meeting her gaze.

"No." replied Irma with a sorrowful expression. "There is no way to defeat him with Albus gone."

Snape nodded figuring as much.

"Is there a way to appease him?" he asked.

Irma shook her head.

"Your grandfather is obsessed with his bloodline." she replied. "He will stop at nothing to get his perfect male heir."

"So he wants my children?" asked Snape.

Irma shook her head.

"The children are a means to an end for him." she said with a sigh. "He wants his perfect male heir Severus...he wants to claim you."

"I'm half-blood." replied Snape narrowing his eyes at his mother. "What could he possibly hope to accomplish by claiming me now?"

Irma sighed heavily.

"Severus he has no intention of claiming a half-blood as his heir." she replied. "If he seeks to claim you now it only means he's finally gotten his hands on the ritual blood spell."

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"Ritual blood spell?" he asked confused.

"An ancient ritual spell used to transfuse the blood of a non pure heir." replied Irma. "You would effectively be his blood heir and son under the rights of old blood."

"I already have one useless father." muttered Snape.

"Your grandfather will eliminate him to claim you." replied the older witch. "If you happen to have a son with your young witch then he'll take the baby if he cannot have you but since you are closer to his blood and much older, the ritual might work better...where in the case of a newborn child with less wizarding blood, it could cause instantaneous death."

"I'm not going to let it come to that." he said.

"Severus..." began Irma not knowing what more she could say. "You would lose her...and the children...you would lose everything about not only yourself but what you have built here...all of this happiness."

"If either one of my children are in Mathias' cross-hairs none of that would matter." he replied.

"She won't understand." replied Irma.

"I don't need her to." replied Snape meeting his mother's eyes. "What I need from you is for you to see to your grandchildren should the inevitable occur."

Irma had not known what to say to this as their private conversation was interrupted by Hermione entering the room in search of her husband.

"There you two are." she said moving over to Severus as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Snape kissed his wife on the lips savoring the taste of her lip balm in the process.

"Stop you git." she said smiling.

"It isn't any fault of mine that you taste like honey." he replied kissing her once more.

"Come along you two, everyone's waiting." said Hermione.

"I...have to get back to Hogwarts...there's a new rush of students coming in and I need to get the library in order." said Irma. "I simply wanted to check on Severus given what happened at the hands of father."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay...mother's making smoothies?" asked Hermione.

Snape's eyes widened.

"She's making what in my kitchen?" he asked.

"Oh calm down grouch there is a benefit to living with people who practice magic." she replied.

"I don't use magic to clean my kitchen." muttered Snape.

"There's a first time for everything dear." said Hermione with a sweet smile.

Irma shook her head noting how very domesticated her son had become. Hermione pulled Snape by the hand toward the kitchen only for him to pull her back into the sitting room with a heated kiss while everyone else had been distracted.


	76. Chapter 75: The Realization Of An Achiev

**Chapter _75: The Realization Of An Achievable Dream_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...Happy Thanksgiving...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 ** _Warning: Mature Content Ahead..._**

 ** _{"_** _ **I'd climb right up to the sky...**_ _ **I'd take down the stars...**_ _ **Just to be in your arms, baby...**_ _ **I'd go and capture the moon...**_ _ **That's what I would do...**_ _ **Just to hear you say that you love me...**_ _ **Just to hear you say that you love me...**_ ** _"}Just To Hear You Say That You Love Me, Faith Hill/Tim McGraw_**

 _The Garden,The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

 ** _A_** low breeze had set in as Hermione stood in the garden after the sun had begun to set and the night sky was presenting itself in all it's wondrous splendor. She had not been alone as she felt the familiar warmth from her husband's surprisingly lean arms as he pulled her close to him. The pleased witch had rested her head against his chest and took in the surreal atmosphere. Snape seemed to be doing the same as she noted he had taken something of a deep breath in a bid to inhale the jasmine scent of her hair.

"Where are the children?" he asked still holding his pregnant wife close to him with something of admiration and desire building in his tone.

"They are enjoying story time with their grandparents." replied Hermione with a grin.

"Well that leaves our guests occupied." said Snape with a grin of his own despite the fact that she could not see it.

"Indeed it does, Mr. Snape." replied Hermione seemingly contented with that idea. "Whatever shall we do with ourselves?"

Snape let her turn to face him the light behind her amber gaze had been all the illumination he required on such a spectacular day. He had never known a happiness like what he shared with this strangely impulsive and compassionate witch.

"I can't say that I have any ideas Mrs. Snape." he replied. "I was hoping to pick your rather brilliant mind for some."

Hermione smiled at him briefly before crushing her soft pink lips into his rather suspecting pale ones.

"You know I thought about that first kiss every night from the moment it happened." said Snape softly stroking her cheek.

"Have you?" she asked curious.

"Indeed." replied Snape twirling the witch about in his arms. "I also recall a certain beautiful young witch stealing my ability to breathe when she found herself escorted to the Yule Ball via Viktor Krum."

Hermione's cheeks turned red.

"That was fourth year." she replied.

"And yet it never left my memory." replied Snape gazing upon her as if he were storing this moment away for later.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were watching me quite a bit that night." she said.

Snape seemed somewhat nervous.

"Well...I wasn't ...I was merely observing the strange and less than subtle transformation of an insufferable know it all girl of twelve into the woman I see before me today." he replied.

Hermione giggled a bit at his expense.

Snape's cheeks turned red.

"Well...since we are being honest...I confess I had a crush on you since I was younger but I was always a fan of your brilliance." she said. "I looked forward to your class each time and I worked extra hard to impress you during but you never seemed to want to hear me out."

Snape nodded.

"I confess I noticed you then...even when you least expected it." he replied. "But given my position as spy for the order and your nemesis Professor I had little time to give much attention to any of my students."

"So not true you practically spoiled Draco." countered Hermione.

The former Potions Professor shook his head.

"Draco is my godson and given that Harry Potter managed to sway every other teacher in his midst did you really think I wouldn't care for my own House students?" he asked. "Should I have ignored my own hurting students to appease the egos of the already well compensated Gryffindors?, How many of my snakes do you believe would have joined the dark lord's ranks had I turned my back on them for the sake of popular opinion?"

"I...well I didn't really think of it like that." replied Hermione.

"Consider...Draco and my Slytherins often found themselves with the short end of the stick due to you and your fellow Gryffindors, never once in all the time you relished your victories did you note that you had not earned your house cups via merit but through disobedience on the part of Harry Potter and favoritism on the part of Albus Dumbledore." he continued. "Had just one of you brought this to the old man's attention or even spoken up as Gryffindors should given your so called notion in accordance with justice then perhaps the Slytherin students would have had more respect for you."

"If that is true the why did Draco call me a _Mudblood_?" asked Hermione narrowing her eyes at her husband.

A chill went down Snape's spine and he backed away from her.

"Do not ever repeat that phrase." he said in a seemingly low tone. "As for Draco he was punished quite severely for his disrespect in that regard following your little debate...or have you not noticed he had not used such vile words in your presence again?"

Hermione sighed.

"Alright." she conceded. "I can see your points but you didn't have to be so bloody infuriating."

"And you weren't?" asked Snape with an arched brow. "As much as I find your innate curiosity to be endearing at the time you were little more than a nuisance."

"Says the bat of the dungeons." she countered. "Always swooping out of nowhere and scaring the little children half to death."

Snape smirked.

"Insufferable know it all." he said. "Never letting the inquisitive shy students answer a single question pertaining to their knowledge for fear of looking foolish."

"I really do love you Severus." said Hermione stroking his cheek. "And believe it or not there isn't a thing I would change about you."

"I feel the same about you witch." replied Snape capturing her lips with his own.

The rising heat behind their mutual glances had been escalated ten fold as they continued to get as close to each other as possible while trading passionate kiss after passionate kiss.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Master Bedroom, The Snape Estate, Wizarding World..._

The hurried fumbling of Severus and Hermione Snape had been cultivated in the loss of various articles of clothing as they entered their shared bedroom. Hermione found herself temporarily pulling away from her seemingly needy husband as she quickly cast a few wards and silencing charms to take the urgency out of their act as well as leave them free to enjoy the welcome perk of married life despite having a house full.

The floor had been littered with clothing as both the witch and her eager wizard pulled back the sheets on their bed before tumbling in. Hermione straddled his body as his long pale fingers roamed the exposed flesh of her slender body.

"Hermione." he said in a near on whisper as his eyes closed momentarily due to the amount of contact she had with his bare flesh.

"Severus." she replied in a breathless moan as he continued to work his hands all over her.

He stopped his roaming at her belly noting the slight pudgy appeal given the twins growing rapidly inside.

The faint glimmer of moonlight seemed to reflect off their silver wedding bands making the rather intense moment that much more memorable as Snape sat up kissing her neck and enjoying the sensations she sent rushing through his body.

"I love you so much." said Hermione running her own delicate fingers across his bare chest.

In reply, Snape gently shifted the witch beside him seemingly wrapping his body around her as they continued to kiss.

A low groan escaped him and a soft moan escaped her lips as their became joined as they were so many times before since the first night shared following her divorce from Ronald Weasley.

Hermione's eyes closed as the intense sensation of her lover driving out her passion got the better of her.

"Severus." she said sweetly clinging to him despite his range of motion.

"Hermione." he moaned losing himself in the feeling of her pleasant warmth.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later...

Hermione let out a sigh of contentment as Snape rolled over onto his side. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them once more to find Hermione kissing him. He pulled her close to him returning her kiss with equal enthusiasm.

It had been a treat to watch her amber eyes light up whenever she looked at him.

"I've never felt this complete before." She said softly as she absently stroked his pale face.

Snape captured her hand and kissed it.

"And I have never felt what it was like to be loved..." He said once more meeting her gaze. "Until you and the children came into my life."

Once more succumbing to her ever changing hormones, tears began to stream down Hermione's supple cheeks.

"Severus...what are we going to do about Mathias?"she asked with ample concern behind her gaze.

"Do not worry so much about that." said Snape pulling her closer. "We have plenty of time."

Hermione nodded letting the tears continue to fall knowing all to well that whatever time her husband believed they had it would never be enough. Especially not when Mathias had been capable of taking him away from her with a snap of his cruel pale fingers.


	77. Chapter 76:Lowlife Muggles And Midlife

**Chapter _76: Lowlife Muggles And Midlife Wizards_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 _Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

 ** _S_** till reeling from the squabble with his drunken wizard son, Tobias Snape looked at the numerous rows of dilapidated brick houses. The last person he expected to see had been his son Severus standing near the old house with his arms folded across his chest. Snape glared at the drunken Muggle for a moment before letting the harshness leave his expression.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." said the semi-drunken muggle. "My son...Severus."

Snape did his best to keep a lid on his rage for the sake of his future with Hermione.

"I need to know the extent of what he is capable of." said the rather serious wizard.

Tobias sighed knowing what his son was asking of him.

"He'll kill the lot of 'em just to get to you boy." He replied all pretense gone.

Snape nodded figuring as much.

"How do I keep it from coming to that?" he asked not taking his eyes off the drunken Muggle.

Tobias sighed.

"I figure this had to do with the little lady of yours." he said. "She looked pretty good for a little lady about to give birth to twins."

Snape refrained from any form of expression.

"We are not going to speak about my wife." he said.

Tobias smirked.

"Of course we are." he replied. "She's the only reason you'd come crawling to me for answers."

"Tell me why he's doing this." said Snape keeping to his original line of interrogation.

"Look around you boy." said Tobias in a rather bitter tone. "He wants to elevate you from your lowly half muggle status."

"I don't require his elevation." replied Snape.

"Mathias doesn't give a damn about any of that." replied the drunken muggle. "He didn't give a damn that you were a baby before he stormed the house and attempted to steal you away after brutally assaulting your mother."

"And what you believe yourself better for having done it for years?" asked Snape.

"You know what boy, to be so damn brilliant you are little more than an idiot." muttered the muggle man. "I never laid a hand on Ellie."

"I suppose you are going to tell me my memories are some how compromised?" said Snape with an arched brow.

"Did you not hear a word I've said?" asked a flustered Tobias.

"Apparently not." replied Snape.

The older muggle rolled his eyes.

"Mathias made sure that you'd hate me." said Tobias looking into his son's eyes. "He made sure neither one of you would think twice about it."

Snape lowered his eyes at the man before him.

 _"Legillimens."_ he said having had his curiosity piqued.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 ** _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._**

 ** _Tobias Snape was standing in the center of an open field as Mathias Prince glared at him with hate filled eyes of the coldest obsidian. The sizable muggle had balled his fists unsure of how he got to such a strange place or why he had been accompanied by what looked to be a terrifying magical entity._**

 ** _"You will pay the ultimate price for defying me Tobias Snape." hissed an irate Mathias Prince._**

 ** _Tobias stumbled backward falling on to his backside then scrambled to his feet._**

 ** _"I...I don't know who you are...or where you're from but if you even think I'd let you hurt Ellie." he began._**

 ** _"Am I to be intimidated by a low-rent muggle farm-boy?" asked Mathias annoyed. "How insulting."_**

 ** _With a snap of his fingers he stopped the shocked muggle's heart and his body fell as if it had been a ton of bricks escaped from a wheelbarrow._**

 ** _Severus Snape watched as a convulsing and terrified Tobias Snape attempted to fight as Mathias put him through unseen torments via magic. It had been more than enough to twist the man's mind from being accepting of his wife's strange gifts to outright fearing them._**

 ** _Mathias seemed to delight in his torment of the muggle whom had dared to marry his only daughter._**

 ** _"You have no idea of the power that I wield at my finger tips." said Mathias with a flicker of rage behind his darkening eyes._**

 ** _Tobias was brought to his knees by another round of magical torture and finally dropped off back in Cokeworth by a seemingly amused Mathias Prince._**

 ** _Snape watched as his father did his best to pull himself together and make his way toward the home he shared with his new wife. He behaved like nothing ever occurred and said nothing to the then Eileen for fear of upsetting her while she endured the pregnancy._**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Cokeworth England, Muggle World..._

Tobias had not taken his eyes off Severus as they stood in silence for several moments.

"You and I ain't so different after all are we boy?" he asked. "I did what I had to do to keep you and your mother safe...and you did what you had to do to keep yours safe."

"I am nothing like you old man." hissed Snape in annoyance. "I will never come to me striking my wife and children to make myself feel like I actually have power."

Tobias rolled his eyes.

"What the fuck do you know about being a simple...what do your kind call it...muggle?" he asked harshly. "You freaks would be nothing without your precious magic to cling to and lord over us normal people's heads...what the fuck did you expect me to do against everything Mathias was capable of?"

"I expected you to have something of a spine and die for your family if it needed be." said Snape annoyed himself at the lack of real understanding his so called father showed in terms of his heinous actions against him and his mother.

"Mathias is not some childish wizard punk hiding behind children and playing at war." said Tobias in warning. "He'll kill anyone and anything you hold dear in a bid to get what he wants and there is no negotiating with him...he wants you boy and will settle for nothing less."

Snape nodded taking what his father had told him into consideration.

"See you around old man." he said making his way toward an apparation point.

Tobias shook his head.

"No boy." he said meeting his gaze and knowing full well what his intentions were. "You won't."

Snape nodded leaving the drunken muggle behind without another word. Tobias sighed watching his only son go before he had gotten up the courage to say anything more.

"Take care of yourself Severus." he said despite his lack of courage while his son had been present. "You're going to need it."


	78. Chapter 77:Blue Rain

**Chapter _77: Blue Rain_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 ** _{_ _"Is it you I want, or just the notion of..._** ** _A heart to wrap around so I can find my way around..._** ** _Safe to say from here, you're getting closer now..._** ** _We are never sad, cause we are not allowed to be..._** ** _Rain, rain, go away..._** ** _Come again another day..._** ** _All the world is waiting for the sun..._ _"}Rain, Breaking Benjamin_**

 ** _Five Months Later..._**

 _St. Mungo's Hospital, Muggle World..._

 ** _H_** eavy drops of rain had been falling for the past few days, never a more fitting backdrop to the events that would shape the lives of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger as a figure watched them scramble toward the hospital accompanied by those whom had loved them. Harry Potter had been so looking forward to being an uncle that he had completely forgotten how much he feared the strange wizard Mathias Prince. Hermione had been on edge the closer the babies got to being due. She often awoke from night terrors screaming and searching for Severus whom had been at her side through the entirety of her pregnancy.

Irma Pince had brought along a very nervous Argus Filch whom had been out of his element when outside of Hogwarts Castle. Snape had known about Irma's relationship with the old squib since he attended Hogwarts as a boy. It had been rather strange to look into the eyes of the man that had been dating his mother for longer than he had known about it.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat near Rose and Hugo whom had been anxiously awaiting the birth of their new siblings and the condition of their mother.

The wait had been interminable as the rain continued to cascade against the large hospital windows.

Harry had nearly fallen asleep by the time the doctors arrived with Snape holding what looked to be a small bundle of pale flesh and raven hair. There was no question that Severus Snape had been the proud father of the beautiful baby girl and her amber eyes melted the collective hearts of all whom had gazed into them.

"She looks just like you." the green eyed wizard pointed out as everyone else shook their heads.

"Obviously." replied Snape with a smirk.

The baby girl had her mother's features as well right down to her adorable little nose, which was quite the boon given her father's notoriously large nose.

The former Potions Professor held his newest bundle of joy close as everyone around him got a good look at her.

Harry moved a bit too close and found his eyebrows had been singed as a result of wayward new magic. He immediately attempted to right the wrongs cause by his young niece and smoothed the fire out with his own magic.

"She's Snape's bloody daughter alright." he muttered. "It's like I've got another generation of someone to hate me."

Laughter filled the room as the new baby Snape girl glared rather murderously at her new "Uncle."

Snape could not have been more proud of his new born little girl.

"What's her name?" asked Ginny ignoring Harry's antics.

"Hermione has decided to name her Sevanna." replied Snape still not able to take his eyes off his new little girl. "Sevanna Eileen Snape."

Snape met the eyes of his mother as he walked toward her to introduce her to her granddaughter.

"She's beautiful." said Irma unsure what to make of the baby girl her only thought to be dead son, helped bring into this world.

"Looks a good deal like the both of you." said Filch rather nervously.

Snape looked at the old squib and offered something of a small smile.

"I believe you're right." he said before turning his attention to John and Jean Granger.

"She really is beautiful." said Jean with a smile as she gently kissed Snape on the cheek. "A little on the pale side though."

John shook his head.

"I don't see you in her at all old boy." he said gazing into the amber eyes of his newborn granddaughter. "I only seem my Herms."

"You always only see Hermione in her daughters." replied Jean.

"I can't help it." he replied. "She's my little girl."

Snape understood for the first time how John felt about the witch he had called wife for the passed five months.

Rose and Hugo had been next to meet their new baby sister.

"I can't believe I got a sister." said Rose excited but mindful of her sister's little ears. "Thank you Dad...thank you."

Snape smiled at his eldest daughter.

She was just as precious to him as the baby in his arms and the realization that it was she that made him a father filled him with a sense of gratitude he knew no words for.

"Another girl?" said Hugo looking a bit disappointed. "I was hoping for a brother."

"And who's to say that isn't what you've been given?" asked Snape.

Hugo's eyes widened.

"Yay Daddy Sev!" he shouted almost forgetting about his baby sister until Rose quieted him. "Can I see my brother now?"

Snape nodded but turned his attention back to his mother. His obsidian eyes met those of his mother's once more before he handed the baby girl to her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Room 421, St. Mungo's Hospital, Muggle World..._

Hermione had been nursing her newborn son alone in the quiet of her hospital room. He had looked the spitting image of Severus, the same raven hair, pale skin, and eyes of obsidian. It had occurred to her that there was very little of her in her son at all given how Hugo turned out. She smiled looking at the suckling babe. He was more beautiful to her than anything she had seen in a long while.

The peace of mother and son bonding had been spoiled as a great wind filled the room and the drapes parted resulting in fear coursing through the exhausted witch. She held her newborn son close as the cultivation of her worst fears had come to pass.

Thick black smoke filled the room as Hermione Snape held her suckling son.

She knew it before the eerie voice rang out that the time had come for her pleasant world to be shattered.

Running on instinct, Severus Snape came bursting into the room with his pale fingers wrapped tightly around his wand.

"Is this the greeting I get from my grandson on the day of the birth of my great grandchild?" asked Mathias manifesting as a rather large smoke storm.

"I will not let you have my son." said Snape meeting his grandfather's harsh gaze with one of his own.

"Blood must be paid in blood Severus." replied Mathias seemingly unimpressed by his grandson's defiance. "The time has come to choose."

Hermione had been much too weak to defend herself or Severus against the brute that was Mathias Prince.

"Severus!" she called unable to take much more of the strain.

"Hermione please." said the contemplating wizard.

"Severus don't...please don't...!" she shouted growing frantic.

The thick black smoke continued to fill the room.

"My patience is wearing thin boy." hissed Mathias. "Make your decision NOW!"

Snape looked back at Hermione and his sleeping son. He had only gotten to know his little boy for a few moments and it seemed to have been enough for a life time.

"Baring that you stay away from my family...all of them...Potter included, I am willing to join you." said Snape turning back to his grandfather.

"You've made the right decision." hissed Mathias Prince seemingly pleased to have won after all this time.

He grabbed Severus by the collar and pulled him through the thick black smoke before they disappeared Snape's eyes fell on a screaming Hermione before he was propelled forward be the traveling spell.

Upon hearing Hermione's distress, Harry Potter came crashing into the room with his wand at the ready despite being lectured by numerous nurses and med-witches telling him otherwise.

Hermione held her little boy tight as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"Mione!" said a baffled Harry looking around. "What's happened?"

"He's gone." she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry putting away his wand after finding out there was no more threat to his friend or the baby she cradled in her arms. "Where's Snape?"

"H-He's gone." replied Hermione as the tears continued. "Severus is gone...and I might never see him again."

Harry wrapped his arms around the ailing witch.

After a moment Ginny came into the room with Irma holding baby Sevanna.

"She just won't stop crying." said Irma concerned as she looked about the room noticing Hermione in tears cradling a baby boy looking very much like Severus. "H-He's chosen then."

Hermione nodded.

"I'm sorry." she said sadly. "I couldn't stop him...I was too weak."

Irma quieted the sorrowful witch.

"Severus is a resourceful wizard...he survived conditions none of us would dare imagine during both wizarding wars...I am quite sure he will find a way to return to you." she said meeting Hermione's eyes.

Once more her gaze fell upon the baby boy nestled in his mother's arms.

"Have you chosen a name for him yet?"she asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Severin." she said looking into her son's obsidian orbs. "Severin John Reyes Snape."

Irma nodded this time in approval.

"I believe Severus would have approved." she said softly as her own tear began to swell in the corners of her eyes.

She carefully placed Sevanna next to her twin brother in her mother's arms.

"You'll have to be strong now." she said. "You've got four little ones to see to."

"And you've got me to back you every step of the way." said Harry.

"And Me." added Ginny with a sad smile.

"Well I plan very much to be there for my grandchildren." said Irma. "As I am sure your parents will."

Hermione said nothing as her attention went from the room filled with inquisitive faces as they fawned over the newborn twins. The rain continued to beat against the window as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"Severus." she said feeling the sting of heartbreak set in. "Please come back to me."


	79. Chapter 78:The Black Sheep's Rebellion

**Chapter _78: The Black Sheep's Rebellion_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...lot of stuff going on in R.L. at the moment...sorry for the delays...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 ** _{"I was born into a curse..._** _ **An outlaw straight from birth...**_ _ **My mama danced around a fire...**_ _ **And pulled me from the dirt...**_ _ **I live out in the woods...**_ _ **I'm not misunderstood...**_ _ **Maybe you're thinking that I won't...**_ _ **I'm thinking that I would...**_ _ **That's why I'm dressed in black...**_ _ **Ain't ever coming back...**_ ** _'Cause I'm the black sheep of the family..."}Black Sheep,Saliva_**

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 ** _D_** arkness and pain had been the most familiar aspects of life Severus Snape had known since he came into the world. Being in the confines of whatever gray dungeons Mathias had placed him in was no different. There was no sense of time in this place but he had been away from Hermione long enough for it to hurt in considerable ways. He had been beaten since he arrived going out of his way to make sure it happened in a bid to foil whatever plans his so-called "grandfather" had for him.

Mathias had not been pleased on either occasion he had to punish him.

A wicked smirk filed across the pale wizard's face as he was forced into what he knew to be a large stone wall, made of gray stone like the inner workings of Azkaban. Mathias had been curious as to what his grandson had been up to only briefly before he invaded his mind with brutal force. A smile filed across the face of the elder Prince.

"The bloodletting has been complete." he said almost as if it had expected Severus to rebel.

The obsidian eyes of the younger Snape narrowed.

"Playing into your hands then old man?" he asked.

Mathias said nothing before letting Snape fall to the ground and took his leave of him.

Annoyed that he had been so easily fooled, Snape attempted to come up with yet another means of escape only to find that Mathias had left the door to the prison opened. Knowing full well that Mathias had done it on purpose, the curious and rather desperate wizard followed along toward what appeared to be an exit complete with a strange maze.

At the entrance had been something of a riddle.

Snape arched his brow at the intent wondering if his grandfather had truly been insane.

 _"I am King of Kings, Look Upon My Works Ye Mighty and Despair!"_ read the stone carving before him.

The words had been familiar but not something he would have an interest in personally.

Snape searched his ever crowded memory banks for the answer finding it almost instantly.

"I am Ozymandias." he replied.

The ground shook before him as a makeshift statue appeared crumbled and childish in it's display. The half-blood wizard guessed this was some sort of reminder of the fleeting mortality of the muggles.

The path opened and Snape found himself moving closer toward the maze.

Another stone epitaph had been waiting in the center of the walk space, and once more complete with a riddle.

 _"The more you take the more you leave behind."_

Snape had not been interested in this game but he knew if he were ever going to find a way back to Hermione and the children he'd have to indulge the old man until the opportunity to make his escape presented itself.

"Footsteps." replied The former Potions Professor.

The path seemed to advance before converging unto two set areas. Exercising a bit of caution Snape studied the paths before making the attempt to journey forward. The path on the left seemed to be a straight forward short toward what appeared to be a castle, but Snape's instincts mistrusted such an easy path and he focused on the more difficult left path complete with a vile set up toward another castle. He supposed if he was ever going to find his so called grandfather the elder Prince would more than likely be on the left.

After careful consideration, Snape headed down the left path. Unbeknownst to him, Mathias had been watching with a smile filed across his own pale face. His menacing obsidian orbs flickered in amusement.

Snape came to a stone podium where he found yet another riddle awaiting him.

 _"To you it belongs, but it is used by others more than by it's true wielder."_

Snape thought for a moment truly impressed by the level of effort the old wizard had put into this little game of his.

"My name." he replied.

The podium disappeared and allowed him to continue further down the path.

Snape had been cautious as he neared what appeared to be the center of the maze. He half expected another podium to appear but found that he was face to face with a strange looking woman.

She had been thin but showed a good deal of health and her eyes were as gray as the stone in the dungeons he was kept in. Her flesh had been slightly more pink than his own and her lips as red as rubies. Her long flowing hair had been dark brown and hung below her shoulders. Her figure was slender yet she seemed to be unaware of it as she stood veiled in thin white silk and clasping what appeared to be a strange gold container.

"Do I even what to know what this is about?" he asked aloud getting her attention.

"Hello Severus." she said as emotionless as he had been. "Welcome to the center of the maze."

"Am I to obtain what is in the box?" he asked folding his arms across his chest.

The woman seemed to delight in his annoyance.

"All will be made clear to you very soon." she assured him. "For now one last riddle to tide you over."

"Obviously." he replied.

"I have an eye but cannot see." said the woman in the same emotionless tone. "One prick of the skin and you will bleed again."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"You are a needle." he said.

The woman smiled before handing him the golden box.

"You're prize." she said seemingly pleasant which set off alarms in his weary mind.

Before Snape could refuse the box and back away she set upon him sticking him in the neck with a syringe and he suddenly felt ill.

"W-What the hell?" he asked dizzy from the effects of whatever had been injected into him.

"Soon all will be made clear to you." she said in the same emotionless tone.

"What the fuck..." he said feeling his heart rate slow.

Snape's eyes widened and he collapsed in the center of the maze.

He got a brief glimpse of his grandfather stroking the cheek of the strange woman as his obsidian eyes glowed in what appeared to be amusement. His mind was desperate to stay awake clutching the memory of his sorrowful wife as he faded into unconsciousness.

"H-Hermione..." he said before everything went dark once more.

"The injection is taking hold." said Mathias examining his felled grandson. "It won't be long before the proverbial Black Sheep re-joins his rightful family."


	80. Chapter 79:Devastation's Aftermath

**Chapter _79: Devastation's Aftermath_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 _The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

 ** _E_** arly morning caught the be-grieved Hermione Jean Granger-Snape by surprise as she sat huddled in bed staring out the window in the hopes of catching a glimpse of her husband and that he might have escaped the clutches of his grandfather and found his way back to her. It had been three week since his disappearance at St. Mungo's Hospital and since the birth of the twins, Sevanna and Severin. Given the circumstances, her parents continued to stay on at the estate in a bid to keep an eye on her and help with the children. Hugo had not been much for anything remotely resembling fun as he burst into tears at the loss of the man he had come to regard as an important member of the family. Rose had done her best to assist with Hugo's tantrums and her younger siblings if only to make her mother less sad.

Irma came by from time to time to visit with Hermione and possibly deliver any news from the wizarding world. The older witch had not recalled her family home and doubted very much that it had been a coincidence that her memories of the place she grew up had been lost to her. Mathias had been unpredictable as far as motives had gone but she was adamant that the elder Prince thought Severus to be of more use alive than he would be dead despite his arrogant display beforehand stopping his heart.

Harry and Ginny often stopped by taking the children once and a while to give Hermione and her parents a break given the level of stress the heartbroken witch had been under.

Another sleepless night would see to her using another pepper-up potion. Her parents hardly knew the difference given the level of effect Severus's brewing skills had on the potions he brewed.

Hermione drank down the strange looking purple liquid and set her mind to the task of pretending everything had been well in hand. She sighed and set about getting dress despite feeling like she had no reason to get up in the morning. Her duty to the children had taken precedence over her grief and she made her way down stairs.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Kitchen, The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

It wasn't a surprise for Hermione to see Harry once again as she made her way over toward the fridge. It appeared everyone had already gotten a head start on breakfast so there was no need to venture downstairs. Despite feeling overwhelmed by her sadness, Hermione did her best to managed the household. Jean smiled at her and pulled her into a warm hug.

"Good morning dear." she said pleasantly despite her own sadness.

"Good morning mother." said Hermione with an air of someone trying hard not to think about the pain she was feeling. "Good morning to you too Harry...do I need to ask where the children are?"

"Well your Dad took Rose out to the garden...Hugo refused to go again." said Harry with a sad expression. "He went upstairs to his room."

"I'll go and speak with him." said Hermione knowing exactly how he felt.

"The twins seem to be doing well." said Harry attempting to make pleasant conversation.

"They seemed to have adjusted well." agreed Hermione not wishing to think of losing her husband all over again.

"D-Do you want to talk about how you are feeling?" asked the concerned green eyed wizard.

"Harry...I know you are trying to help but do you really think I need to talk about how much I miss my husband, or the fact that he never even got to get a good look at his children before he was snatched away from them." she replied.

Harry felt terrible for bringing it back up.

"I have to go check on Hugo." said Hermione treating her saddened friend to a sad smile. "Don't be so hard on yourself Harry, none of this will get any easier for any of us no matter how you try and make sense of it."

The green eyed wizard sighed.

"I guess you're right." he said.

Hermione made her way back up the stairs toward her eldest son's bedroom.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Hugo's Bedroom, The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

Silence filled the once happy room of Hugo Granger-Weasley as he lied in bed with his back to the door. The freshly coated walls of light blue paint and various magical shapes on display had done little to cheer him up as the tears streamed down his tiny cheeks. While Hugo had been pleased to have his baby brother and sister, he had not wanted Severus to leave them.

"Hugo." said Hermione easing her way into the room.

The boy didn't make an effort to respond not at all feeling like himself in the wake of being told that Snape was gone.

"Hugo...it's me." said his mother sitting beside him despite his cold demeanor.

"I want Daddy Sev." he said almost bitterly. "Why did he have to go away?...Grandpa is not suppose to take us to the garden Daddy Sev is...we always go to the garden with Daddy Sev."

Hermione sighed trying to figure out how best to approach this situation.

"Hugo...Severus would have loved to take you into the garden." she said. "But the fact is, he's gone."

"But why did he go?" asked the small boy turning his attention to his mother. "Why did Daddy Sev leave...was it too many of us now?"

"No." said Hermione saddened by her son's belief that Severus didn't love them. "He didn't leave us because there were too many of us...he loves you and your other brother and sisters...it's why he left...to keep everyone safe."

Hugo noticed the sadness behind his mother's eyes.

"Is it because of the bad man?" he asked.

Hermione nodded as the tears streamed down her own cheeks.

"The bad man took him." she said. "He never would have left us otherwise."

Hugo seemed to understand and wiped the tears from his own cheeks and then his mother's. The saddened witch pulled her eldest son into her embrace. He returned her hug making up his mind to be strong for the witch that

"We have to get Daddy Sev back." he said.

"We will Hugo." replied Hermione. "I promise you...I won't rest until we bring Severus home."


	81. Chapter 80:The Great Serpent's Thrall

**Chapter _80: The Great Serpent's_** ** _Thrall_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...late post}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S_**

 ** _{"_ _I'll never let you down even if I could...I'd give up everything if only for your good...So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong...You can hold me when I'm scared you won't always be there...So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone...When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin...I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends...And roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone...Part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone..._ _"}When I'm Gone,3 Doors Down_**

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 ** _O_** nce more surrounded by darkness, Severus Snape found himself awakening naked and cold only this time he had been stretched out on what appeared to be a metal table. His legs and wrists were bound at each end and he struggled to hold his head harsh obsidian eyes of Mathias Prince had been fixed on him for quite some time. Snape glared back at him with as much venom as he could muster in terms of his own hatred for the man that had taken him from his family.

"What the fuck do you want now?" he asked bitterly.

Mathias said nothing as he waved his finger tightening his restraints.

"That's quite endearing...thank you." said Snape still glaring at the elder Prince as he continued to watch him. "Is there a reason you find it necessary to stare at me old man or is this going somewhere?"

Mathias said nothing as he stepped back into the shadows.

Snape struggled against the binds once again.

He knew he had to find some way to escape before Mathias did whatever he set out to do to him.

Unfortunately, It was easier said then done.

His struggling had been in vain despite his best efforts and it was strange to note that he had no magic to assist him.

"What the fuck?" he asked noting his magic was suppressed in this place. "Magical suppression?"

"Do you think your inferior birth merits you to wield the abilities of your betters?" asked the voice of Mathias in a harsh tone.

"Fuck you old man." he hissed.

Another spasm of pain.

"Such insolence." said Mathias as if he had been weary. "Not to worry...you'll soon be put right...boy."

Snape felt another spasm of pain and the invasion of his memories.

"What the fuck." he said.

"As you may have noticed...things are not going as you would have hoped." said Mathias. "It will only be a matter of time before your memories of being inferior are replaced with something a bit more...palpable."

Snape continued to struggle against the binding causing his wrists to bleed.

"The more you struggle the faster we progress." said Mathias. "I know not why you find this so threatening...I am simply restoring what was taken from you the moment your wretched mother stole your future to take up with that mud-born rubbish Tobias Snape."

Snape began to feel his memories of whomever Tobias Snape had been leave him rather rapidly.

"I-I don't recall that name." he said suddenly feeling uneasy.

Mathias let out a small chuckle.

"Good." he replied.

Snape's face had been worried as he attempted to break free once more.

"N-Not good not...lose her...not lose her." he said in a state of panic.

"Severus...it will all be over soon." said Mathias in a calm father-like tone.

"Not lost her...not lose Hermione." said Snape attempting to close off his memories of his wife. "Not Hermione...I...can't...please..."

A jolt of pain hit him and he found himself more afraid than he had ever felt in his life.

"Not...lose...her..." he said trying to keep himself focused.

Another jolt saw a girl with amber eyes smile and fade from existence.

Severus no longer struggled losing consciousness once more.

"And now for the final touch." said Mathias swooping in from the shadows as he motioned for the strange woman from the maze to appear. "When you awaken you shall be whole again."

The strange woman held out another gold box but this time she reached inside an pulled out a silver dagger.

Mathias took it into his pale hand and moved over toward the unconscious wizard.

The elder Prince sliced his hand open and let his blood drip onto the Potions Master's chest.

"From this day forward, I reclaim the child that eluded my blood." said Mathias with purpose. "From this day forward Severus Snape is no more and come the dawn shall arise the true heir to Prince Manor, Severus Prince."

The strange woman seemed pleased as the unconscious wizard seemed on the verge of regaining consciousness as Mathias channeled some of his magic into Severus to complete the binding.

"What shall we do with him Lord Prince?" asked the woman looking the naked wizard over.

Mathias smirked evidently pleased with himself due to his ultimate goal finally being realized.

"Let's take him home." he said with his obsidian eyes flickering in satisfaction.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

The wizard known as Severus Prince awoke to find himself in the center of a strange bedroom more confused than ever. Mathias had been waiting for him to regain consciousness it seemed and smiled at him.

"Good morning my son." he said.

"G-Good morning." replied Severus rather nervously.

Mathias noted the subtle changes in Severus as a result of the binding.

"Rough night?" he asked.

"I can't seem to recall anything." replied Severus with an arched brow.

"Give it time." replied the elder Prince with a smirk. "The memories will return once you're ready for them."

"If you say so." replied Severus looking around.

"For now, I wish for you to get dressed." instructed Mathias. "I believe you've kept the rest of the family waiting long enough."

Severus nodded.

"I-I suppose you're right." he said.

The younger Prince got out of bed and walked over toward the wardrobe.

His attire had been carefully selected before hand.

"We want to make a good impression, don't we my son?" asked Mathias.

Severus nodded rather absently.

"Y-Yes." he replied blinking back the pain in his head for a moment. "We most certainly do."

Mathias smiled at his handy work.

It seemed that Severus Snape had indeed been gone and what remained he would mold into the heir he had always sought in the wake of his wife's passing.


	82. Chapter 81: The Search For Severus Snape

**Chapter _81: The Search For Severus Snape_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S_**

 _Bricksport, Muggle World..._

 ** _H_** ermione had been determined to keep her promise to Hugo to find Severus. She began her search for her husband back in Bricksport hoping that Marshal had known something about what was happening or at the very least if he could get in touch with Tobias Snape. The strange muggle known as Marshal had been expecting Severus to pull up in the old white pick-up truck. He seemed to let his apparent anger fade when he caught a glimpse of Hermione. Whatever had been on his mind, he had not been prepared for her arrival.

"Good evening Marshal...wasn't it?" asked the amber eyed witch already armed with a series of questions.

Marshal nodded.

"Evening Miss Granger." he said.

"That's Mrs. Snape." replied Hermione never losing his gaze. "Severus and I got married months ago."

Marshal sighed.

"Well, forgive my ignorance." he said. "I wasn't as if I was invited to the wedding."

"Your apparent bitterness is understandable." she said making small talk to ease the rather nervous looking man's mind a bit. "We had planned to renew our vows with guests present considering no one really had been around for the initial wedding."

Marshal suddenly smirked.

"Shotgun wedding eh?" he asked seemingly pleased. "Didn't think the ol' gutter rat had it in him."

Hermione did her best to ignore the annoying reference to her missing husband.

"Marshal...have you heard for Severus at all lately?" she asked.

The gruff looking muggle gave her a confused look.

"Ain't he home with you and the tots?" he asked. "I ain't seen gutter...Snape since the last delivery 'bout three weeks ago."

Hermione sighed revealing her slight disappointment. She had not thought that Severus would have been anywhere near Marshal given Mathias' distaste for Muggles and Muggle-Borns alike.

"Have you see his father by any chance?" she asked recalling her initial reason for making the trip.

"Mr. Toby?" asked Marshal nodding. "I seen him at some old pub a few hours ago...been drinking himself into a stupor since the fight with Snape."

Hermione gathered herself and summoned her notorious Gryffindor courage.

"Thank you for the information." he said.

"Don't tell me Snape ran off after leaving you with another kid." said Marshal. "I ain't never known him to be such a coward."

Hermione quickly turned around with her amber eyes blazing.

"My husband is no coward." she replied. "He made a choice that no doubt saved our son's life and I just want to make sure he's returned home safely."

Marshal nodded noting how protective the "little lady" had been of his benefactor.

"I meant no harm by it." he said. "I was only wondering."

"Just remember how curiosity killed the cat Marshal." said the angry witch before making her way back toward the truck and taking off again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Old Pub, Muggle World..._

There had been a certain amount of trepidation in the air as Hermione parked her missing husband's pick-up truck and made her way toward the old pub where Marshal had told her Tobias would be. He had mentioned the old man was getting blind drunk in the wake of the final fight with Severus, so she knew to tread carefully.

The pub had been strangely silent the moment she stepped in. Everyone whom had been a patron turned their eyes to her as she moved toward what appeared to be a lone older man nursing a mug of the strongest drink he could get his hands on.

"Figured you'd be coming by." muttered Tobias looking down into his half empty mug.

"Of course you did." replied Hermione. "And now that you know I'm here...I expect you to actually be of some assistance."

"Listen little lady..." began Tobias.

Hermione narrowed her amber eyes at the man that had been her husband's so called father.

"Don't you dare try and dismiss me." she said coldly. "None of this would be happening if you hadn't been working with Mathias to hurt Severus."

Tobias slammed his fist down on the bar.

"You fucking think you knew everything so why bother coming to me?" he hissed.

His aggression had been reminiscent of his son's when she annoyed him back in potions class all those years ago. She hadn't expected to see such resemblance given the Snape men's utter loathing for each other.

"I came to you because you were around Mathias a lot longer than anyone else." replied Hermione angry herself. "Now that crazed wizard has my husband and I need to get him back."

Tobias shook his head as he took a drink from his mug.

"What makes you think you stand a chance against the old man?" he asked. "He's felled far better than you in a bid to get to that boy."

"I have to try." replied Hermione not giving an inch. "It's more than I can say for some people."

Tobias rolled his eyes.

"Like I said...you don't fucking know a damn thing." he muttered before taking another drink. "I fought for years to keep him away from that boy and Ellie...what a fucking joke that turned out to be...one snap of his fingers and he leveled my family farm all cause he was a magical type."

The amber eyes of Hermione Granger widened for a moment.

"H-He leveled your family farm?" she asked unsure if she heard him right.

"Yes." replied Tobias. "Killed my whole damn family...but I never once blamed Ellie...she had enough to deal with panicking about him showing up out of nowhere to...well girl you fucking know...he was gonna rape her...his own fucking daughter can you believe that...all to get a son."

"So you married her to protect her?" asked the inquisitive witch.

"No." replied Tobias almost bitterly. "I married her cause I loved her...and with her and me not having any family...it seemed alright a choice back then."

"But you put yourself directly in place of Mathias' wrath?" said Hermione trying to understand the muggle man's motives.

"Don't I know it." replied Tobias finishing off his drink. "In a split second he saw to it that both the boy and Ellie hated me more than anyone on this earth."

"A-Are you saying he took over your mind?" she asked.

"What does it matter?" said Tobias looking into his now empty mug. "What's done is done...there ain't no going back."

"I have to find my husband." said Hermione meeting the sorrowful brown eyes of Tobias Snape. "I have to know that nothing terrible has happened to him...I owe your grandchildren at least that much."

The old muggle's eyes widened.

"Grandchildren." he said sadly. "No doubt they think ol Grandpa Toby is a son of a bitch."

"They don't know anything about you quite frankly." replied Hermione. "And from what you've just told me...neither does Severus."

"I loved her you know." said Tobias as if absently. "Never in my life had I felt the way I did when that woman came crashing into my life terrified and exhausted...the family took her in and I was smitten ever since."

"Do you know where he took Severus?" asked Hermione.

Tobias nodded.

"He took him back to the Prince family estate more than likely." replied the older muggle. "I can't really tell you where...the place ain't for those not of the family blood and Ellie was banished long ago so she ain't gonna be no help to you...chances are he's already done what he set out to do anyhow."

"What did he want with him?" asked Hermione.

"To erase him." replied Tobias meeting her eyes once more showing the flicker of sorrow behind them. "He always resented the fact that I bedded his daughter and gave her a son...a son he wanted."

Hermione could tell the man had been in pain but she still had not trusted him as far as she could through him magic or no magic.

"I'm sorry that Mathias ruined your family." she said.

"Same to you little lady." he replied turning his attention back to his empty mug. "Maybe you'd do a better job of putting yours back together than I did."

With one last look at the sorrowful man, Hermione took off knowing that if she were ever going to find the Prince family records there was one place where she could at least get more information and she just so happened to be related to the keeper of such knowledge.


	83. Chapter 82:The Procuring Of Information

**Chapter _82: The Procuring Of Information_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S_**

 _The Library, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 ** _I_** rma Pince had continued to keep her true identity a secret from almost everyone on the Hogwarts staff. Headmistress McGonagall had been informed by former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore that she had been Severus Snape's mother upon her appointment to the office. It was a rather easy choice to place her in charge given her defense of Hogwarts during the second wizarding war and the subsequent responsibility she accepted as next in line following the coup to oust Headmaster Snape from the school. The news of Severus Snape's passing had left the staff feeling a bit out of sorts especially when it was revealed that Severus was working under orders from Albus himself.

Sending the younger wizard to his death had been something Minerva had never forgiven herself for and she vowed to never let another student no matter their house slip through her grasp as she had the heavily tormented Severus. Hermione Granger's visit to the school had been most welcome despite the younger Gryffindor witch wishing to venture toward the library.

Irma had been ill for quite a few days but did her best to hide it from her new daughter in law.

Hermione met the older witch's weary eyes for a few moments.

"Have you gotten any idea where he could be?" she asked.

Irma shook her head.

"As much as this pains me to say, I don't believe there is any reason to search for my son any longer." she said.

"What is it with you and Tobias?" she asked. "Have you no will to fight this?"

Irma sighed.

"What do you know of fighting?" she asked. "Last I checked you are new to this battle...as much as I despite that fool Tobias, he and I have been at war with Mathias for far longer than you and Severus have been alive."

Hermione looked over the strange Prince family loom that Irma had been inspecting backwards and forwards since the day Severus had been revealed to have been alive.

"The Prince family loom..." she said recognizing it at once. "I haven't seen this since..."

"Since you were snooping about for the Half-Blood Prince." said Irma with a sad expression.

"Y-You knew?" she asked.

"Always." replied Irma exhausted. "Severus didn't have a clue you were so brazen during that time."

"Well I couldn't stand the fact that Harry was receiving credit that didn't belong to him." admitted Hermione.

"You couldn't stand the fact that someone more brilliant than yourself was receiving attention." countered Irma with a knowing glance. "My Severus was quite brilliant...a wonder since the day he was born...it's just too bad Tobias never truly appreciated him during those days."

"H-He told me your father had taken control of his body then." said Hermione.

Irma smirked.

"Did he really?" she asked. "A convenient excuse if you ask me."

"He didn't seem to think anyone would believe him." said Hermione. "He only told me because he didn't see the point in fighting against Mathias any longer."

"He is right you know...there was no point in him going up against father any longer." said Irma in an emotionless tone. "He has what he always wanted."

"Why is he doing this...Mathias I mean?" asked Hermione truly wishing to know why all the heartache had been necessary.

Irma sighed as she moved toward the loom.

"My father was once the most powerful wizard in the wizarding world." she explained. "The Prince line is quite old and rarely acknowledged by even the sacred twenty-eight."

"What happened to them?" asked Hermione allowing her curiosity to take hold.

She needed as much information as she could get on Mathias Prince if she was going to do battle with him to get back her husband.

"Wizarding wars, Dragon Pox...whatever you wish to imagine." replied Irma. "Father was a decent enough wizard...more powerful than your Dumbledore and Tom Riddle combined...we were mostly content and he did the best he could for the family...that was until the Dragon pox..."

Hermione gave the older witch her undivided attention.

"Mother was gone before anyone could do anything about it despite toiling in various aspects of potions and magical stasis. " said Irma sadly. "The disease rocked the wizarding world leaving death in it's wake...father contracted the near fatal disease but some how managed to fight it off...sadly he had never been the same given how close to mortality he had come...he became obsessed with his lineage."

"I'm sorry about your mother." said Hermione knowing what losing someone you loved felt like all too well.

"I was a little girl at the time and hardly had a memory of her." said Irma. "Father was my whole world then...but the loss of mother and surviving the vicious disease seemed to cripple him mentally and twisted his thoughts into self preservation and legacy...he became obsessed with having a male heir and the loss of mother made it near on impossible given her bloodline was more rare than the other witches of the wizarding world and she had been the only daughter."

The amber eyes of Hermione widened.

"S-So he meant to preserve both lines..." she said seeming to understand what Irma was getting to.

"He saw me as the ultimate way to further his goal given I was from mother's line and his own...my birth had never been an obstacle for him given he believed he and mother had time to produce more children." continued the older witch. "I don't know what possessed him to believe such foolishness but by the time I came home from Hogwarts at the age of 16 he was vastly different...his studies had gotten darker and he was obsessed with blood purity even beyond the standards of most _Purebloods._ "

"I bet the isolation could not have been good for him." said Hermione.

"His madness only increased the longer I stayed around...until one night...I had to fight him off and made for the muggle world...leaving everything I held dear behind." explained Irma. "Severus was always meant to be his as far as he is concerned and you can bet he's gone to great lengths to make it so."

Hermione balled her fists in annoyance.

"Severus doesn't belong to him." she said.

"And do you believe he belongs to you?" asked Irma.

"I believe that my husband belongs with his family and that is all there is to it." Hermione replied.

"Well...I'd say your determination is as well developed as father's then." she said. "I will assist you with what I can...but I would advise you not to get your hopes up too high should they be dashed, you are still the mother of my grandchildren after all."

"I'll be fine." said Hermione with a determined look on her face. "I have to find Severus...the children miss him so much...and so do I."


	84. Chapter 83: The Absentee Father Figure

**Chapter _83: The Absentee Father Figure_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...late post}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S_**

 _Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

 ** _Six Years Later..._**

 ** _W_** inter cold has set in as a heavily bundled Hermione Granger-Snape moved about the crowded Diagon Alley as she attempted to get her elder children to keep their eye on the prize while she fiddled with her list. Rose had finally reached the age of eleven and had gotten her Hogwarts letter promptly that morning. Hermione did her best to keep the family together and functioning in the wake of Severus' absence. Hugo, now a nine year old cynic had been very upset with he world once he realized his step-father wasn't coming home. Sevanna and Severin had not seen their father since the day they were born. They had gone through spells of questions and sadness for months at a time driving Hermione up a wall whenever they saw fit. The witch continued to take charge and do the best she could for all of their sake.

She never gave up her searching, it seemed to be all that enabled her to get out of bed in the morning.

Rose had gotten on well enough seeing to the family as the eldest of the children. She worried about her mother and sibling constantly. Hermione had never been more proud when her daughter got into Hogwarts. She had even joined her cousin James Sirius Potter in Gryffindor House. The weary mother of four believed Severus would have had the most to say about her new Hogwarts house had he been around to witness it. The spells she was taught by him at a very young age were put to good use, mostly to keep pawing young teenage boys at bay which Hermione believed was Severus' plan all along.

Rose had quite a bright future at Hogwarts to look forward to only being eleven.

"I wish Dad was here to see me get my letter." Rose almost sadly as she continued to make her way down Diagon Alley.

"I know sweetheart." replied Hermione noting how truly bittersweet the day had been. "I know he would have been so very proud of you."

Rose sighed trying her best to put aside her sadness for the time being. It was supposed to be a happy occasion after all.

"Dad, did know I was going to Gryffindor right?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Knowing Severus I'm sure he knew before everyone else did." replied Hermione recalling her absentee husband fondly.

"Yeah." replied Rose with a sad smile. "He would have definitely had something to say about it...but he would have been proud given that Gryffindor was your Hogwarts House Mum."

Hermione turned her attention to Hugo.

He had been rather angry for years given that Severus had yet to be located. She wished there was something she could do to ease his pain, she had even allowed him to visit with Ron but it was to no avail. He set Ron's new wife's hair on fire and took it upon himself to flood the loo just to be spiteful. She tried having Harry be apart of his life but he didn't respond to him either despite getting on well with Albus Severus.

The angry nine year old had his arms folded across his chest bitterly sulking about having to be dragged to Diagon Alley just because Rose got into the school.

His churning temper lead him to ignore his mother's warnings not to stray too far from her or his siblings as they shuffled through the alley obtaining everything on Rose's list for Hogwarts. Sevanna and Severin had been standing as close to Hermione as possible with their hands linked. They feared getting lost in the strangely wondrous place before them given the stories they heard about their father disappearing.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Knockturn Alley, Wizarding World...

Driven by anger and heartache, Hugo Weasley moved through the crowds of witches and wizards all busy with their own shopping as the new Hogwarts term approached. As he walked more into his own thoughts than watching where he was going, he ended up turning off Diagon Alley and into Knockturn Alley, the very place that his mother had warned him was much too dangerous for him given his young age.

Feeling a burst of fear once he had gotten a look at the strange witches and wizards that frequented this place, he attempted to make a run for it following a strange witch with boils on her face attempting to cart him off.

He screamed and found himself rushing blindly to get away until he came in contact with a rather strange man with harsh eyes of obsidian. Hugo blinked as he looked up at the pale face and raven hair that seemed to make this man easily distinguished from the other strangers.

"D-Dad?" stammered Hugo recalling what he remembered of his step-father.

"Why don't you watch where you are going boy." said the raven haired wizard harshly.

Hugo scrambled to his feet looking the elegantly dressed wizard over. His hair had been raven in color much like his step-father's and lengthy. His skin was vastly pale like Severin and Sevanna's. He held a stack of books in one arm as if he were about to charm them small before he was rudely interrupted.

"Dad?" said the stunned nine year old. "Daddy it's me Hugo."

The elegantly dressed wizard only looked at the boy with a harsh gaze.

The boy hugged him as he had so many times before when he was just three years of age.

"Get off me boy." hissed the man whom looked an awful lot like Severus Snape.

"Dad...don't you remember me...I mean I got bigger but...I'm still your son." Hugo attempted to explain. "M-Mum is here...she with Rose and the twins."

The elegantly dressed wizard simply sighed.

"I believe you are confusing me with someone else." he said as if annoyed.

"Dad...what's wrong with you?" asked Hugo as tears swelled in the corners of his blue eyes. "Why don't you know us?"

The raven haired wizard sighed.

"Look...I am willing to humor you this once boy given the convincing performance you have just put on." he said seemingly unimpressed. "Why don't you tell me whom it is you believe I am and I will very easily explain how that cannot be possible."

Hugo had been caught off guard. He had not understood why his step-father had not know whom he was let alone why he was missing for the past six years to begin with.

"Well...Mum calls you Severus...Severus Snape." said the nine year old.

The elegantly dressed wizard sighed.

"This again..." he said seeming to be further annoyed. "My name is indeed Severus...but my last name is Prince not Snape...quite frankly it sounds like something a disgraceful muggle would come up with."

"I-I don't understand." said Hugo confused for the first time. He knew this man had been his missing step-father but there was no reason the missing wizard shouldn't know his name.

"It's very simple child...I am not your father...for Merlin's sake there isn't even a family resemblance." muttered the wizard making a show of dusting off his clothes. "I don't have any children to speak of as of yet and I have been married to the same witch for years that I see every morning and every single night."

Hugo shook his head.

"You're married to Mum." he said. "Rose...Rose got into Hogwarts today...she wanted you to know...I don't know why you can't remember Dad but there's a hospital that could help you..."

"Alright boy that's enough." said Severus annoyed beyond belief. "I am no longer interested in entertaining your foolish tales...if your real father did leave you it's probably because you've driven him insane with your wild notions and annoyance."

Severus started to walk away leaving the utterly confused boy to his own thoughts when Hermione showed up ready to give her wayward son a piece of her mind.

"HUGO WEASLEY, YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TAKING OFF WHEN YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT I TOLD YOU TO STAY WITH THE FAMILY!" she shouted.

The nine year old simply let the tears flow down his cheeks. He had found his step-father but there had been something wrong with him. He hadn't the heart to tell his mother of his discovery but it hurt just the same.

"Hugo?" said Hermione confused by her son's sudden shift in behavior.

The boy had not cried since the first week of Severus' disappearance. She wondered if he was finally starting to accept that the wizard was never going to return to them and it only made her own heart ache.

"Hugo what's the matter?" she asked.

"He doesn't remember me." said the boy in a sorrowful tone.

"Who doesn't remember you?" asked Hermione confused.

"Dad...he looked right at me and said I wasn't his son." replied Hugo. "He said I wasn't his because I don't look like him and that his name wasn't Severus Snape it was Severus Prince...Mum why doesn't he like me?"

Hermione didn't know how to approach this.

"Hugo Severus loves you." she said not at all understanding where the boy had gotten the idea that the wizard whom had taken them in all those years ago didn't love him.

"He said he doesn't have children." continued Hugo sadly. "Mum...he said he's married but doesn't have children...why would he say that?"

The amber eyed witch had been about to say something when she found herself noticing a rather familiar wizard staring at the goods in an apothecary shop.

"S-Severus?" she said confused for a few moments.

"Mum no.." said Hugo attempting to protect her from the man whom had hurt his feelings.

"Hugo...wait here and do not move." instructed Hermione as she briskly walked toward the raven haired wizard. "Severus?"

The wizard known as Severus Prince rolled his eyes before turning to face the witch coming up to him.

"Now what is it?" he asked annoyed.

"Is that all you have to say to me...after you've been gone all this time?" asked Hermione confused.

Severus opened his mouth to say something more but was jolted out of his thoughts when she strange witch suddenly wrapped her arms around him and tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"I beg your pardon...madam but this is the second time my person was assaulted by some blubbering nutter." he said pulling away from her.

Hermione looked up at him confused by his words.

"Severus...you've been missing for six years...how do you expect me to react?" she asked.

"I haven't been missing last I checked and six years is nothing when you never truly leave your home." replied Severus. "As I've told the strange boy before you...I have no idea whom you are confusing me with but I assure you I have only one wife and no children."

Hermione arched a brow at this.

"Severus we have four children...and last I checked you were my husband." she said feeling a bit angry at being spoken to as if she were nothing.

"I am not in the business of marrying filthy _Mudbloods_." said Severus narrowing his obsidian eyes at her.

instinct seemed to get the better of her, as without warning Hermione found herself punching the older wizard in the face and breaking his nose.

"How dare you call me that." she said enraged.

Severus pulled away from her nursing his broken nose as the blood trickled down his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?" he hissed in pain.

"I could very well ask the same thing of you." she replied still evidently angry. "I don't know what's gotten into you Severus Sebastian Snape but I assure you it can be undone."

"My name is Severus Prince!" he hissed. "You overzealous fucking...upitty...mud..."

Hermione raised her fist once as if daring him to call her that terrible name again.

"Your name is Severus Snape." she said narrowing her amber eyes at her husband. "You may not like your muggle father but that is no excuse for your atrocious behavior toward myself or our son."

"How many times do I have to tell you...I am not your husband." he said. "My wife is in the apothecary shop...her name is Cecilia...we've been married since we were kids."

"Severus...you...we've been married for six years." she said. "Do you mean to tell me you've taken up with a mistress the entire time I've been thinking the worst has happened to you!?"

"Look...I am truly sorry for whatever happened to your husband but I am not him." replied Severus. "I have to go...Cecilia needs me...and perhaps she can fix what you've done to my nose."

"Do you even remember being a Potions Master?" asked Hermione confused. "Or being Headmaster of Hogwarts for that matter?"

"Potions Master?" asked Severus with an arched brow before he chuckled as if it were a jest. "I can't even brew tea let alone a potion...perhaps you were thinking of my wife...she's a potions Mistress...other than that...I can't help you."

Severus walked way from Hermione still nursing his broken nose and she watched as he greeted an older witch carrying supplies from various shops. Hugo hugged his mother as the tears continued to stream down his cheeks.

"Dad hates us." he said sadly.

"Don't say that Hugo." said Hermione watching Severus leave with that strange witch. "He just doesn't remember how much we love him."

"He forgot us?" asked the sad boy.

"He didn't do it on purpose...someone helped him forget." she replied narrowing her amber eyes at the strange witch pawing at her husband in the distance. "But we're going to make him remember."

"Promise?" asked Hugo.

"I promise." replied Hermione. "Now that we know he's safe...I am going to make him remember us...come along...we still need to get your sister her supplies and get the twins home...your aunt Ginny has her own shopping to do and shouldn't be kept waiting with them any longer."

Hermione took one last look at Severus Prince before making her way back to Diagon Alley with her son. It hurt her deeply to know he could not remember her or their life together, but she figured it was something to do with Mathias keeping him away all that time. Either way she intended to undo whatever the deranged elder wizard had done to her weary husband.


	85. Chapter 84:The Traits Of The Familiar

**Chapter _84: The Traits Of The Familiar_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...This is a re-post for those whom have read this before...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S_**

 _The Master Bedroom,The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

 ** _H_** eavy Rain greeted Hermione Granger as she entered her home with her children freshly removed from Diagon Alley. The night had gone on like it had for the passed six years with the routine of dealing with her children taking precedence over her own mental anguish. Once the children had been fed and put to bed, Hermione entered the master bedroom she previously shared with her husband Severus. The scent of herbs and fresh earth greeted her as it always had and the tears just poured down her cheeks as the rain had against her window. She had seen Severus, after all this time of struggling with the possibility that Severus had been killed by Mathias as revenge for whatever Eileen had done in the past, he had been standing in the center of Knockturn Alley staring at her as if they had never been together at all. The fact that he had not even recalled being a Potions Professor was another thing that bothered her. Severus was the most skilled potions Professor in the wizarding world and a highly accomplished _Occlumens_. to boot.

She had been well aware that Mathias had been capable of _Legilimency_ , as Severus' natural ability in this field might have come from him via Eileen, but she knew next to nothing of anyone but Severus being able to safe guard their mind against brainwashing or unforgivable curses.

"Why didn't he recall being a Potions Master?" she asked aloud as she made her way over toward the bed.

It made no sense for Mathias to erase Severus' memories of him being a Potions Master. She thought back to the strange woman Severus had claimed had been his wife. She could have sworn she had seen that witch somewhere before but she'd need to get a better look at her. If they believed she'd just crawl into a hole and pretend the life she had with her husband never happened to satisfy their _Pureblood_ egos they were dead wrong.

She knew how to get to Severus, even if he didn't recall her name or their life together.

And she decided to start with his ever thinly disguised possessive streak...especially where a Potter had been concerned.

Hermione calculated what she needed to do next but she had to make arrangements to leave the children with her parents just in case Mathias had decided to go after them in retaliation.

The weary witch was fairly confident that Severus Prince wouldn't know what hit him as far as she could tell.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Master Bedroom,Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

Severus Prince stared up at the ceiling never more annoyed than he could recall in his entire life. His wife had been busy as always seeing to her personal stock of potions while he was left with tussling in the covers after another attempt at a restless slumber. He had gotten Cecelia to heal his broken nose but there was something off about her healing abilities. The unruly Muggle-born witch hitting him in the nose was the last thing he expected. The utter confusion of him being mistaken for her husband was strange as well.

At diner he had mentioned the cases of mistaken identity to his father only to be rebuffed with them being the rantings of depraved creatures of such low birth and magical confusion. Severus kept the remainder of his inquiry to himself as diner went on cultivation in Cecelia going on and on about how brilliant she was and her latest potions work.

Severus had found it strange that the amber eyed witch told him he was a Potions Master.

He barely knew how to brew tea let alone potions but there was something adamant about her knowledge of him. He had not told his father nor his seemingly self-absorbed wife of his brief reading into the strange witch's mind. Her memories could not have been false if she truly had mistaken his identity for the other wizard.

Severus Prince sat up in bed not at all at ease with the thoughts running through his mind about how he did seem to have a good deal in common with this other wizard than with those whom were his own family.

Of course it could have been purely due to boredom that he even entertained such dangerous thoughts.

With a sigh, The wizard attempted to put the rather pleasant looking muggle born witch out of his mind only to find himself being pulled into a flashing fragment of memory concerning her.

It was mostly due to her eyes.

He recalled someone with amber eyes looking down at him while blood pooled around his bruised and broken body.

Then the fragment faded.

It had been like that ever since he awoke following the potions accident his wife explained to him. He had unwittingly traveled into her lab and one of the potions crossed with another to create the explosion that nearly killed him. The family had been devastated awaiting his recovery for a great many months before he awoke six years prior.

Severus sighed once more shrugging off the strange notion to go out. He turned his attention to getting back into bed.

He recalled a familiar scent when he had been around the strange muggle-born witch.

It was quite amusing to note that she smelled of jasmine and had unruly hair.

The younger Prince did not know why that was familiar or amusing at all but it was something pleasant to take his mind off his worries and allowed him to drift off to sleep.

Whomever this strange witch had been, she would keep till morning. Then he intended to launch a full investigation as to whom she had been and why she assumed he had been of all things, her husband.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _Knockturn Alley, Wizarding World..._

The silvery eyes of none other than Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. The _Pureblood_ wizard had caught the strange exchange between Hermione Granger, her son that had so obviously been a Weasley and Severus whom had been underground for the passed six years. While the Senior found it strange that Severus and Granger were romantically involved to begin with, he had known how his "little brother" felt about her going so far as to impersonate the youngest son of Arthur Weasley to ensure she got custody of her children.

What he had not understood was why Severus would subject himself to the company of Cordelia Bardwell of all people let alone claim her as a wife. This turn of events had been most puzzling to Lucius as he watched Severus disappear with the wretched harpy dangling on his arm.

Clearly something strange was going on with Severus and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.


	86. Chapter 85:Curious Notions

**Chapter _85: Curious Notions_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...This is another Re-Post Chapter...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S_**

 _Knockturn Alley, Wizarding World..._

 ** _H_** arry Potter had not known why Hermione had asked him to meet her in Knockturn Alley of all places. He had been as uncomfortable in this place as he had when he was a boy and Hagrid had come to his rescue when he wound up there by mistake during his second year. Hermione rolled her eyes as she noted the darkened area where she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Severus would be waiting. He may not have known whom she was or how deep their connection to each other ran but he was very much the same wizard in terms of personality traits.

"Just wait a few moments Harry." she said.

"Mione it's...well...I..." the green eyed wizard sighed. "How long are you going to put yourself through this?"

Hermione looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I-well it's been six years Mione...if Snape was going to turn up then he would have already." said Harry. "These late visits into places like this are dangerous even if you are only looking for him."

"I can take care of myself Harry." said Hermione getting annoyed. "And in case you've forgotten I took care of you and Ron too."

Harry sighed.

"I didn't mean..." he began.

"What exactly did you mean?" asked a familiar voice from the shadows. "Mr. Potter?"

Harry's green eyes widened.

"S-Snape?" he said astonished by the very Professor like approach the wizard had given off.

"I do not know whom this Snape fellow is and this is not the first time I have been mistaken for him." replied Severus turning his attention to Hermione. "It appears this...Muggle-born witch has some connection to him and I am quite curious as to what is so special about it that you resort to violence?"

Harry looked over at Hermione for a moment.

"Y-You knew he was back...and acting strangely?" he asked.

"Something has happened to his memory." said Hermione meeting Severus' eyes. "Why did you come tonight?"

"I told you before I was simply curious." he replied. "You Hermione Granger are a very formidable witch...and speaking from experience I apologize for my use of the term so commonly expressed by members of my blood status."

Harry turned his attention to Severus.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused. "You're a half-blood Snape."

"Sorry to disappoint you." replied Severus not at all sorry in his expression. "But I am very much a _Pureblood_ wizard."

"That's impossible." said Hermione confused. "Severus...what do you recall of your life since before these last six years?"

"If you must know...I was badly injured in a potions accident...my wife and father nursed me back to health and kept me up to speed with the goings-ons in the wizarding world. he said. "I am merely here due to my need to see how this curious life you have constructed in your delusions turned out."

"Severus I am your wife." said Hermione narrowing her eyes at him.

"So you keep saying." he replied. "So tell me something I don't know about me...then wife of mine?"

"Your "father" lied to you and your so called wife is after something that I haven't figured out yet." began Hermione. "Your name is Severus...but it's Severus Snape not Prince, and you are a Potions Master...you were so skilled that you even rewrote your potions book during your Hogwarts years."

"It's true." said Harry. "You wrote that it was the property of "The Half-Blood Prince" on the inner cover."

Severus didn't seem to be impressed.

"Your middle name is Sebastian." said Hermione.

"A lucky guess." muttered Severus folding his arm across his chest.

"You love the works of the muggle writer William Shakespeare." said Hermione.

"I am not acquainted with any muggle works." he replied in a bored tone.

"You were in love with my mum." said Harry. "Her name was Lily...Lily Evan...it's why you fought so hard to save my life in the second wizarding war."

Severus looked at Harry for a moment.

"Lily?" he asked as if contemplating.

"Yes." replied Harry as if he had been on the right track.

"Never heard of her." replied Severus. "I am not accustomed to bedding Muggle-borns."

The now _Pureblood_ wizard didn't seem interested in sticking around while Harry and Hermione grasped at straws to get him to believe them.

"Severus please...let me prove it." said Hermione in a desperate bid to get him to listen to her.

The unconvinced wizard looked at her for a few moments.

There must have been something in her eyes or rather he took the opportunity to read her mind due to him nodding.

He had not clearly read far enough before Hermione suddenly walked up to him and pulled him into her kiss making sure to crush her soft pink lips into his pale ones as if they had done it over a thousand time.

At first Severus was fighting her inappropriate advances but the longer the kiss went on something seemed to click and he grabbed the witch pulling her close to him as images of them doing this exact thing flooded his rapidly searching mind.

Harry remained silent mostly due to shock from Hermione's desperate attempt to reach the wizard she loved.

Severus pulled away from her not knowing what to make of the rapid surge of emotions she had let lose in him.

"I-I have to go." he said. "They'll be wondering what's keeping me."

Hermione couldn't bring herself to let him slip through her fingers.

"Severus please..." she pleaded. "I know you remember something...don't leave me again."

"I-I...I don't know what sort of magic you are using on me, but I have to say it is impressive." He said seemingly skeptical about what has happened so far. "Father warned me about temptresses such as yourself but I never truly understood him...until now...good luck to you Mr. Potter...if you wish to consort with sirens that is your business but I will not be cowed by such antics."

"That's not..." began Hermione.

Severus found himself having to pull away from her once more.

"I...I must be going." he said.

"I'm not giving up Severus." she said. "It doesn't matter how long it takes for you to come around...eventually you'll have no choice but to face the truth about your so called "father"...he's lying to you and I know a Slytherin like yourself can pick up on it just as well as anyone else...it's why you came here tonight...you already had suspicions."

"You are clearly desperate." said Severus. "And this little trip only proved just how delusional you are."

"If I am so delusional Potions Master, then you tell me what happens when you add juniper berries and spider eggs to a potion involving _Canis root_?" asked Hermione challenging him.

" _Canis Root_ is poisonous." said Severus drawing upon his knowledge from his Potions Mistress wife.

"Wrong." replied Hermione. "My husband knew very well that _Canis Root_ can be poisonous when added to lethal ingredients but when mixed with juniper berries and spider eggs it becomes an excellent marksman potion...if your so called wife was a potions mistress then she'd have known such simple information."

With a crack of thunder Severus took off into the night leaving Hermione and Harry behind to ponder if their words were enough to cast doubt on Mathias and the so called wife he had been keeping company with for the passed six years.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _Knockturn Alley, Wizarding World..._

Lucius Malfoy stepped from the shadows just as his little brother took off getting the attention of both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. There had been no love loss between the Senior Malfoy and The Chosen One, but he was rather sympathetic to Hermione's plight in terms of his brother's unfortunate change of heart.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" asked Harry drawing his wand and narrowing his emerald green eyes at the older wizard whom had given him so much trouble during the second wizarding war.

Lucius rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Hermione.

"Despite my aversion to you Potter...I've come on behalf of my little sister." he replied. "It appears that all is not well when it comes to Severus...I wondered why he stopped visiting but six years is one hell of a time lapse...but then again it's so like him to disappear off the face of the earth without so much as a letter or a visit."

"Lucius...Severus didn't leave of his own accord." admitted Hermione knowing she could trust the Senior Malfoy with matters pertaining to her husband.

He had after all lent his assistance when she needed it most and embraced her as a part of his family, something Harry knew next to nothing about.

"What are you talking about?" asked the curious Senior Malfoy with an arched brow.

"Apparently, Severus' grandfather didn't take too kindly to his former lifestyle and he did something to him that washed away his memories." explained Hermione.

"T-That can't be possible." said Lucius seemingly shaken by this news.

"It's quite possible." said Harry lowering his wand after noticing how distraught the Senior Malfoy had been by this recent news. "He looked right through Hermione and seemed to mistrust everything she had to say to him...I wouldn't have believed it myself if I had not seen it with my own eyes."

"And we know how poor your eyesight is Potter." said Lucius unable to resist a quip at the boy who lived's expense. "None the less, this presents a rather serious dilemma."

"Agreed." replied the amber eyed witch. "Do you have any ideas on how to get him back...I mean you knew him better than anyone."

Lucius nodded.

"I might have a few...I'm not surprised you Gryffindors know next to nothing about how the Slytherin mind works." he said in a smug fashion. "One simply cannot barge up to Severus and bombard him with facts...it's no wonder he didn't believe a word you said...one must ease him into the seeking out the truth for himself...he his a Slytherin after all memories be damned."

Hermione understood knowing all too well the benefits of Slytherin tact. Mentally she was kicking herself for not having gone to Lucius and the rest of the Malfoys about Severus sooner. She couldn't imagine what they must have been thinking when Severus made no contact with him after all this time.

"Leave this to me for the time being, little sister." said the gray eyed Slytherin. "This matter requires a delicate touch and lets face it...you Gryffindors have all the subtlety of a mammoth smashing into a wooden hut."

Harry narrowed his emerald green eyes at the Senior Malfoy immediately taking offense to his words.

Hermione understood the apparent wisdom behind them.

"Please see what you can do to bring him back Lucius." she said grateful that he decided to assist them.

Lucius nodded once in her direction before making his way toward the end of the alley. Hermione wished him well before she and Harry made their way out of Knockturn Alley. The worried witch knew that Lucius would do everything in his power to assist her and bring Severus home. They were family after all.


	87. Chapter 86:Chasented Shadows Of Doubt

**Chapter _86: Chastened Shadows Of Doubt_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...here's another Re-post...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S_**

 ** _{"I believe in you, I can show you that..._** _ **I can see right through all your empty lies...**_ _ **I won't stay long, in this world so wrong...**_ _ **Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight...**_ _ **Don't you dare look at him in the eye...**_ _ **As we dance with the devil tonight...**_ _ **Trembling, crawling across my skin...**_ _ **Feeling your cold dead eyes...**_ ** _Stealing the life of mine..."}Dance With The Devil, Breaking Benjamin_**

 _Knockturn Alley, Wizarding World..._

 **L** ucius Abraxas Malfoy had been patiently awaiting the arrival of Severus Prince as he leaned against an abandoned shop with his arms folded across his impressively and not to mention elegantly clad chest. His gray eyes noted the familiar black smoke spreading towards the alley, the tale tell sign of a former death eater if ever there had been one and the only way Severus would have bothered to fly. The younger Slytherin had not been much for brooms even when they were children. A small smirk filed across the handsome pale face of Lucius as he smoothed his lengthy sleek platinum blond locks behind his shoulders. The shimmering silver of his now infamous serpent cane had caught the moon light and reflected briefly, much to his amusement.

It had been hell calling in all the favors he could muster to get a message to the newly awakened _Pureblood_ wizard, a feat that astounded even Lucius when word reached him of Severus Snape's new found status among the darker circles of plot and intrigue. To find that his little brother was a well known power player among the _Pureblood_ class had been the shock of the century for Lucius aside from finding out he had taken up with his former student whom had divorced her worthless Weasley husband after years of rumored friction within the household.

The quite dapper looking Severus landed as the black haze faded. His obsidian eyes had already been hard at work surveying the area and scouting possible exit points. Lucius couldn't help but smile once more. It seemed that not even a formidable Pureblood Elitist like Mathias Prince could do much to dull the driven instincts of the former Spy for The Order Of Phoenix.

"Welcome." said Lucius stepping from the shadows not at all taking his eyes of the wizard before him. "I don't suppose you recall who I am?"

Severus didn't seem all that impressed with the elegant wizard before him, not at all an unusual reaction on his part as Lucius found himself smirking once more.

"I believe Mr. Malfoy, you wished to speak with me." he said in an emotionless tone.

Lucius nodded not finding an ounce of recognition beyond the harsh glare of the younger raven haired wizard.

"Well then...I suppose we should get to the heart of why I requested an audience with you..." began Lucius keeping his disappointment buried deep within.

"If this is some plea on your part to involve yourself in my family's social circles, you are going to be highly disappointed." said Severus coldly. "You Malfoys are about as effective as in terms of status as a blind hippogruff concocting potions."

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you Severus." countered Lucius slightly insulted by his little brother's attack on his social status.

It had always been a sore point as far as Lucius had been concerned and highlighted by the fact that Severus had broken his promise to stay out of his mind due to his in ability to recall making it.

"Since you are so keen on invading one's mind for information." said the embittered Malfoy. "Why not present yourself with the true facts."

Severus narrowed his eyes as Lucius suddenly took down his mental defenses and bombarded the invading younger wizard with his own memories of their time together as well as the truth concerning his current bride.

The flashes seemed to unnerve Severus and he pulled out of the Senior Malfoy's mind.

"It may serve you right that you doubt everything you hold dear for the time being, but you brought this upon yourself." he said bitterly. "Everything that Hermione had told you was the absolute truth...and if you insist on believing the lies presented before you, the more the fool you shall be."

"You know nothing of my life, Malfoy." hissed Severus bitterly.

"On the contrary, little brother." replied Lucius as his gray eyes began to glow with the force of his projected memories. "I know everything...there is to know about you...the real you...and that includes how much you love your muggle born witch and half-blood children."

"I do not have to listen to this." said the raven haired wizard.

"You may run for the time being Severus...but sooner or later the truth is going to come flooding back until you obsess over it in need for answers." replied Lucius. "Run along if you must...but know that no matter how many times Mathias uses his magic to simulate the fact, I was born with pure wizarding blood and you were born nothing more than a sniveling half-blood urchin."

The angered Severus Prince took off after that which had been just as well. Lucius had intended to direct his wayward brother in the direction of his so called wife and father and things became a bit too personal when Severus invaded his mind. The end result had been more of the same but he intended to do it without causing Severus unnecessary pain. Sadly, the younger wizard's knack for picking a part anyone who dared show him a hint of weakness had not changed in all these years and only seemed to become more precise.

"Merlin help." muttered Lucius taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Those bloody Gryffindors are starting to rub off on me."

The handsome blond wizard took his leave of Knockturn alley content to have planted the more accurate seeds of doubt deep within the ever convoluted mind of his wayward little brother.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

Severus returned to his home with questions but quickly quelled them as he caught the end of what had apparently been an argument between his father and the witch whom had had come to know as his wife for the passed six years. It had been coming from the Potions lab she had below in the basement. He had not ventured in this area since he was told of the tragic accident that had nearly killed him all those months ago. His wife had been in tears despite him not being able to understand why she had been upset let alone whom she had been.

"I told you it's not that simple to get him into bed." said Cecilia annoyed.

"I do not like excuses." replied Mathias Prince with anger simmering in his tone. "I made arrangements for you to appeal to my son only for you to do your part and bare my grandchild."

"It sin't from lack of trying." said Cecilia with a sigh. "Severus can't seem to get it up whenever I'm around him...despite not having any memories of her, the little chit still has a hold on him."

"Or you are not doing a very good job of convincing him that you love him." said Mathias.

"That's because I can't stand him." hissed Cecilia annoyed. "Every time I look at him I see the stupid half blood prat that stole my position with Master Phaeron when we were Potions Apprentices...I should be a master not that sniveling urchin!"

"You will watch your tongue when speaking about my son." said Mathias grabbing the embittered witch by the throat.

His eyes had been ablaze with fury and he looked to be on the verge of killing her.

"I-I meant no harm Lord Prince." said Cecilia weakly.

Mathias tossed her aside and turned his attention back to the subject at hand.

"I want a grandson...so you'd better produce or lack of Potions credits will be the least of your worries." he said in a dangerous tone. "After all it wouldn't take much to render you as nothing more than a figment of his imagination just look how easily he's forgotten about that horrid little _Mudblood_ girl and her half-breed urchins."

Severus made his way back toward his own bedroom before his father caught him eavesdropping.

Confusion wracked the newly _Pureblood_ wizard as he took off back out into the night. So far the only one whom had been telling him the truth had been Hermione Granger...Hermione Snape.

The only clear choice he had was to find her and get more answers.

With a crack of thunder, Severus took off once more into the night unbeknownst to his so called father and wife. It was quite apparent that Lucius Malfoy's words as well as those of Hermione Granger's had hit home and his suspicions grew more intense.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

Hermione had felt drained following her ordeal with Severus. He had seemed hellbent on not believing her which was understandable given the extensive brainwashing that had been done to him. It sickened her that the wizard she loved was being played for a fool and he had not even the slightest inclination of doubt which only proved to her that there was possibly nothing left of her husband in him.

Harry had offered to stick around in case she needed anything but she told him she needed to be alone.

Another failed attempt to get back the man she loved was weighing rather heavily on her and she wasn't in the mood for company.

Harry insisted that he'd be right over if she needed him.

Once alone, the exhausted witch had taken a shower attempting to relax beneath the hot water and come up with a new approach concerning her wayward husband. She had just gotten out and was busy drying her unruly hair when there was a strange tapping at her window. Confused, and possibly with the assumption that Harry had returned, Hermione slipped into her bathrobe and wrapped her hair in the towel before venturing toward the window.

She saw no one and looked around confused for a few moments before deciding that it might have been the house settling.

Another knocking came and this time she ventured toward the kitchen.

The amber eyed witch had been shocked to find Severus standing in the cold with a haunted look filed across his pale face.

"SEVERUS!" she said quickly opening the door and pulling him inside.

He gave no reaction when she hugged him much as before in Knockturn alley.

"H-How did you know where I lived?" she asked possibly getting ahead of herself. "Have you got your memory back?"

Severus met her gaze.

"No...I have not and as for this place, I followed you and Mr. Potter here...you'd be surprised at how easy it is to trail someone who doesn't know they are being trailed. " replied evenly. "I did find out that you were quite right about father and Cecelia...when I returned home...I found them consorting in the dark about secrets and lies...mostly pertaining to erasing the memory of an half-blood wizard and making him forget the existence of his muggle-born wife and children."

Hermione had seen the revelation had been quite devastating to him.

"I-I'm sorry." she said attempting to comfort him.

Severus snatched his hand away as she went to hold it.

"No you are not." he replied almost bitterly. "This is exactly what you wanted to happen...because it gives you some merit pertaining to your so called husband."

Hermione sighed.

"Severus I am sorry that you are hurt...but I am pleased that you finally have some understanding of what's been going on for the past six years for this family." she said. "Your family."

"I am not a half-blood." he said meeting her eyes. "I don't understand how I can be this Snape of yours."

"How do you know that you are not a half blood?" asked Hermione with an arched brow.

"My blood has been tested...it makes no sense." he said. "Why would anyone waist their time erasing my memories...what importance have I to have to endure such a thing and to be given the blood of a pure wizard if I was born a disgrace?"

"You are not a disgrace Severus." said Hermione firmly. "You are the bravest wizard the wizarding world has ever known and a brilliant Potions Master...I wish you could remember how much you've meant to your family...I wish you knew how much you mean to me."

Severus watched the clock on the wall.

"This is an impressive kitchen." he said.

Hermione nodded.

"It's yours." she replied. "I suppose you can say you spared no expense in terms of taste."

"Was I often a fan of domestic work?" he asked.

"Cooking was as easy as brewing for you." replied Hermione.

"I told you...I can barely brew tea." he said.

Hermione walked over toward him and touched his sallow pale cheek.

"Severus...you can do more than you believe you can." she replied. "And I think it's an awful shame that you know next to nothing of what you are truly capable of."

The raven haired wizard looked around the kitchen. He had known Hermione to have at least one child.

"Where...where are the children?" he asked inquisitive.

"With mother and father." she replied.

Severus sighed.

"Even...the boy...Hugo?" he asked.

Hermione nodded instantly knowing why he had asked after him.

"I-I didn't know he was my son." replied Severus sadly. "I can't say that I know any of you for that matter."

"That's alright." replied Hermione taking his hand in hers. "We'll simply have to remind you of who you are."

Severus got to his feet pulling away from her.

"What if I do not wish to know?" he said unwilling to have his world ripped asunder. "What if I like my life just fine?"

The amber eyes of Hermione softened as she recognized the all too familiar insecurity and fear behind his obsidian eyes.

"I love you Severus." she said softly. "I have loved you since I was a girl trying desperately to get you to like me during my time at Hogwarts when you were nothing more than the most loathed Potions Professor in all the world...I have loved you even when whispers about you being responsible for Dumbledore's death hurt like a thousand tiny cuts plaguing my youthful heart...and I loved you the night Voldemort left you to die in the shrieking shack and I kissed you for the first time fearing it would be the last as you bled out in my arms."

Severus noticed the tears streaming down her supple cheeks.

He had not known what to do about such a display and decided to act on impulse as she often had. He swept her in his arms and crushed his pale lips into her soft pink ones. The gesture seemed to make her smile and ended the cascading of tears.

The sad witch returned his kiss clutching him as if it had been for dear life. He pulled away seemingly shocked by his own behavior.

"Why did you kiss me Severus?" asked Hermione knowing full well what she was attempting.

Severus had no reply for her.

"Because..." he said.

"Because is not a valid reply Severus." asked the witch not letting up for a moment. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I did it to shut you up." he replied seemingly annoyed. "For Merlin's sake witch you are insufferable."

Hermione smiled.

"Close enough." she said.

She had not said a word about it, but she once more felt the familiar fluttering in her belly as she had when they first began to dance around their feelings for each other.

Unable to help herself, she pulled him into another kiss before noticing how his body grew tense.

"Fret not." she said trailing her kisses along the sensitive side of his neck where Nagini had bitten him all those years ago. "I intend to go no farther."

Severus seemed unable to catch his breath when she pulled away and his heart beat wildly in his chest.

"You're still a bloody siren." he muttered. "What do you get out of mauling me like some kind of vixen lioness?"

"You never complained about my advances before." she said with a sly grin.

"I don't even remember them witch." he replied. "I came here for answers and I suppose I have found a little more than I've bargained for."

The wizard managed to get a hold of himself.

"I may require your assistance in the coming days." he said with an serious expression. "For now...I must return before they suspect that I am aware of their treachery...I may not understand how this all came to be but I will make damn sure they pay for what they've done."

Hermione found herself saying goodbye to her husband once again but the knowledge that he was at least aware that he was being played for a fool made it quite easy for her to sleep at night. It would only be a matter of time before he returned to her once again.


	88. Chapter 87:Something Of A Breakthrough

**Chapter _87: Something Of A Breakthrough_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...Re-post}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S_**

 ** _{"I'm an ever rollin' wheel, without a destination real..._** _ **I'm an ever spinning top, whirling around till i drop...**_ _ **Oh but what am i to do, my mind is in a whirlpool...**_ _ **Give me a little hope, one small thing to cling to...**_ _ **You got me going in circles(oh round and round i go)...**_ ** _You got me going in circles..."}Going In Circles,The Friends Of Distinction/Luther Vandross_**

 _The Master Bedroom,Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 ** _C_** ecilia had been insistent that Severus take her to bed when he returned from his late night flight. It had not been out of the ordinary for him to go flying about on a whim and there had been no fear on the part of either her or Mathias that he'd be clever enough to discover their secrets. The seemingly convincing witch wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her red lips into his pale ones as if her life depended upon it. He had known all too well that her life may have depended upon it but that had been the least of his worries. What she failed to realize was how drunk he had been when he returned from his flight and they stumbled into their bed exchanging heated kisses that were more the result of putting on errs than a display of true passion. Despite not having his memories, Severus found that all the little quirks about his so called wife that were to be endearing, he had hated entirely.

The knowledge that she had been nothing more than an envious whore whom had set out to destroy him only angered him further.

He pushed Cecilia off him and got to his feet.

"Severus what's the matter with you?" she asked feeling slightly nervous.

"I got this rather insane notion to brew something." he replied.

Cecilia's eyes widened.

"Severus we've talked about this." she said. "You hurt yourself the last time you tried...it's best you leave the brewing to me...and come back to bed."

"I don't feel very much like going to bed." replied Severus making his way toward the potions lab. "I find myself rather curious as to which potion I worked on that caused the explosion...perhaps I could revisit where it went wrong."

Cecilia rolled her eyes but did her best to keep it a secret.

"Severus if you want to brew a potion come morning then I'll take you down to the lab but for now..." she stripped out of her clothing almost as if it had been second nature. "I wish to spend some time with my husband."

Feeling the effects of the firewhiskey coursing through him, Severus climbed back into bed.

Cecelia believed she was at last going to be able to keep her end of the bargain unfortunately Severus had other ideas turning over on his side with his back to her. The angry witch rolled her eyes.

 _This had been so like him._

If Cecelia didn't know any better she would assume he was delaying her on purpose. There was little she could do for the time being unless she wanted to draw attention to herself and Mathias's plans would surely be ruined then. The calculating witch settled for allowing him this round but she made up her mind to win the war.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Snape Estate,Muggle World..._

Hermione had fallen asleep on the sofa with Severus' favorite book in her arms. She had not been aware of what time it had been or why she had not gone to bed to begin with. The exhausted witch had the strangest dream that Severus returned and carried her up the stairs to bed after briefly experiencing being levitated for several moments.

Morning had come and she found herself in bed just as she had dreamed. Believing Severus had returned, She climbed out of bed and raced down toward the sitting room only to find it had been empty. There had been no sign of the raven haired wizard at all. The bitter feeling of disappointment had been much too intense to ignore as the tears began to swell in the corners of her eyes.

Having no other choice but to face another day of loneliness and heartache, Hermione made her way into the kitchen.

She had nearly screamed when she noticed Severus staring at the stainless steel fridge as if it were some kind of great scientific discovery in this day and age.

"S-Severus!?" she said both pleased and shocked to see him.

The rather serious expression on his sallow pale face briefly reminded her of the wizard she had known back at Hogwarts.

"What is this strange muggle contraption?" he asked confused about it's function.

"Severus...it's the refrigerator." replied Hermione believing that having to explain what it was after all the time he used it was a little silly. "It's suppose to preserve food while keeping it cold."

Severus Prince had not seemed to note the practicality in that.

"Why not simply use as stasis charm?" he asked. "A big noisy box is hardly attractive in terms of a food storage container."

Hermione simply smiled.

"You brought it yourself when the children returned." she said watching as he further inspected it. "Of course you did fuse it with magic to keep from having to actually purchase another one...you didn't quite like the shopping experience if I can recall."

Severus seemed to lose interest in the fridge and made his way over toward the kitchen window.

"This place is very domestic." he said. "Are there no servants to tend to meals?"

Hermione sighed this time.

"Severus...you don't believe in servitude especially since the time you spent being ordered about by Dumbledore and Voldemort." she explained.

The raven haired wizard seemed to cringe when she mentioned the names of the two most powerful wizards in recent history, both felled during the second wizarding war and through Severus' own efforts.

"Are you alright?" asked the suddenly inquisitive witch.

"I don't know." he replied. "I don't...I do not like those names."

"I don't blame you." replied Hermione sympathetic. "After what they did to you...Voldemort especially."

Severus cringed again.

"Kindly stop saying that name." he said.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Severus do you remember him?" he asked.

"No." replied the annoyed wizard. "I just don't like the name...there were tales of it disabling wards and getting members of the Order of Phoenix killed."

Having had enough of the apparent discussion, Severus ventured into the back yard.

Hermione followed curious as to what he would recall.

His expression had been unreadable as he looked over the empty yard with it's vibrant green grass and occasionally thrown children's toys. It looked almost as domesticated as the rest of the place.

"A-Are there children here?" he asked looking back at Hermione.

"No." she replied. "They're still with mother and father."

Severus seemed relieved.

"I...I don't do well with children." he said. "Cecilia wants one...but...I am not sure about her."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Severus, she's a part of the reason you don't remember who you are." she said trying to seal in her panic.

"I...she's my wife." said Severus fighting confusion.

"I'm your wife." replied Hermione. "Severus we already have four children who already love and miss you."

"This doesn't make any sense...why would father...?" began the confused wizard.

Fearing she would lose him again, Hermione quickly walked over to the struggling wizard and pulled him into her kiss.

"Severus please don't give her what she wants." pleaded the sorrowful witch. "It breaks my heart just thinking of you sharing a bed with her, but this...having a child with her..."

The tears came down of their own accord and once again he wiped them away.

"What am I to do?" he asked as if truly seeking her direction.

"Y-You're asking me?" she said confused.

"I can't seem to make any sense of whatever it was that father and Cecilia have done to me and you seem to be the only person I am acquainted with that bothered to tell me any sort of truth...the boy not withstanding."

"Severus...Cecilia and your grandfather are trying to get you to produce another _Pureblood_ heir to the Prince family." said Hermione knowing Mathias' motives all too well. "He means to do this to ensure you forget about your real family."

"I can't remember any of you as it is." said Severus walking back into the kitchen.

Hermione followed in time to see him pound his fists on the counter-top in frustration.

"Why would father...Mathias do this to me?" he asked more confused than ever before.

Hermione attempted to comfort the seemingly anguished wizard, but the sound of the floo had gotten his attention and they both entered the sitting room.

Much to Severus' annoyance, Harry James Potter came stepping out of the emerald flames.

"Mione, I was wondering..." began Harry before meeting the obsidian eyes of none other than Severus Prince. "Bloody hell...it's Snape."

Severus arched an eyebrow at the suddenly nervous wizard before him.

"Something wrong Mr. Potter?" he asked in a low and dangerous tone.

"I...well..." began Harry. "Snape it's good to see you again...Hermione was positively bonkers without you...I see you two have everything well in hand..."

"Harry wait." said Hermione.

"Yes Harry do wait." replied Severus Prince eerily pronouncing the green eyed wizard's first name.

If Harry didn't know any better he would have said Snape was jealous of his presence being around Hermione.

"Harry...Severus still doesn't remember any of us." explained the still sad witch.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused. "He's here isn't he?"

"He doesn't know anything about his life before he was taken from us." continued Hermione. "Mathias must have done something to him...and whomever this Cecilia woman is claiming to be his wife..."

Harry arched an eyebrow at this.

"WIFE MY ARSE...THIS BLOODY BLOKE DRAGGED ME OUT OF BED TO MARRY YOU!" said the now annoyed green eyed wizard.

"I know." replied Hermione.

"I would appreciate it if you two wouldn't talk about me as if I am not standing right here." replied Severus annoyed further.

"Severus...Harry has some of your memories...if you we could show you your old life perhaps it will jog your own memory." said Hermione.

"I've already seen what is in his head." said Severus seemingly unimpressed. "I told you...your Snape and I are not the same...he was a half blood and that seemed to be where most of his troubles began...why would I wish to involve myself in that all over again."

"It's not about your wizarding life." said Harry narrowing his eyes at the stubborn _Pureblood._ "You are missing out on being around your children...and your wife needs you more than she's letting on...she had just given birth to your son when..."

Severus' eyes widened.

"A son?" he asked seeming to grow tense.

A flash of something came over him.

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 ** _St. Mungo's Hospital, Muggle World..._**

 ** _Screams of agony filled the room as a trembling witch clung to him. He kissed her softly and whispered something in her ear. He looked at her covered in sweat with an expression of pain filed across her lovely face. Her amber eyes seemed to seep into his very soul as she seemed to focus on him to get passed the pain._**

 ** _The doctor pulled forth a baby after anguished pushing._**

 ** _It was the most incredible thing he had ever experienced...the evident raven hair and pale flesh of a little bundle had been handed to him angry at the sudden burst into the world of the cold with eyes of obsidian...like that of his father._**

 ** _Before the celebrations could be had the second baby was due to be born and before he could blink the doctors cleaned and wrapped up the second child...she screamed louder than her brother and the moment he saw her eyes of amber she had him wrapped around her tiny finger much as her mother had._**

 ** _"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy and a beautiful and equally healthy baby girl." said the doctor with a smile behind his mask._**

 ** _the fussy girl whom had made it a point to shake things up until she was placed into her father's arms. After several moments the boy was placed in the other arm._**

 ** _Eyes of amber and obsidian focused on the wizard looking down at them._**

 ** _"A son and a daughter." he said with more joy in this brief moment then in all the moments he spent chasing shadows as a kid._**

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

 _The Sitting Room, The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

Hermione had not known what to say as Severus suddenly backed away from her and Harry as they looked him over in confusion.

"Are you alright?" asked the concerned witch.

Severus said nothing as he made his way toward the door.

He had no idea what he had just witnessed nor did he know if it had been his memory or something from their shared minds but he wanted no part of it or whatever Cecilia and Mathias had planned for him.

"Severus wait!" shouted Hermione.

He continued to try and focus before attempting to apparate. The crack of thunder resounded and he was gone again seemingly frightened by something. Hermione had guessed his memory had been triggered by something Harry said and he responded out of fear. With any luck she could push his break through further but it would be a challenge to get him to let go of the false life he had been given. She definitely didn't want him sleeping with Cecilia if that was even her real name.


	89. Chapter 88:Mother Knows Best

**Chapter _88: Mother Knows Best_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S_**

 ** _{"..._** ** _Mother's right here..._** ** _Mother will protect you..._** ** _Darling, here's what I suggest..._** ** _Skip the drama..._** ** _Stay with mama..._** ** _Mother knows best_** ** _..._** ** _I'm just saying 'cause I love you..._** ** _Mother understands..._** ** _Mother's here to help you..._** ** _"}Mother Knows Best, Donna Murphy_**

 _The Court Yard, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 ** _H_** arry Potter had not been the only visitor to the Snape Estate that afternoon. Irma Pince had been on her way to speak with Hermione after Harry explained to her how they ran into her son and his confusing condition. She saw the wizard attempting to make his way back to her father and interrupted his trip it was quite the thing snatching the full grown and unsuspecting wizard out of the air and apparating him back to Hogwarts with her. The shock of the sudden change of direction must have been too much for him as he could hardly control his balance when they landed.

"W-What the fuck is going on?" he asked looking around.

"Severus Sebastian Snape is that any way to greet your mother?" asked the voice of Irma well concealed from his view via the shadows of the evening.

"My m-mother?" he asked confused looking around for the source of the strange voice.

"That's right." replied Irma stepping from the shadows at last.

"E-Eileen?" he said drawing away from her. "Y-You're not my mother...father said mother was dead...you're the bad seed he goes on about."

"I am your mother...you ungrateful little brat." said Irma annoyed at her son's apparent ignorance. "Mathias had placed a very powerful memory charm on you...fortunately I know someone whom happens to specialize in breaking it."

Severus' eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" he asked not at all trusting her.

"We are going to speak you your old Uncle Albus." she said grabbing Severus by the collar and leading him toward the castle.

"Get your claws off me old crone." muttered Severus finding it extremely difficult to get out of her grasp.

"Quiet boy." she said reminding him eerily of his father.

"I believe I know how to walk myself." said Severus bitterly.

"Well, this way I can be sure you get there on time." she replied narrowing her eyes and marching him to the Headmaster's office.

Severus rolled his eyes.

If it had not been for her death grip and his innate curiosity, he would have hexed her and been done with it...of course he had not known she expected as much and readied a counter. Severus had the sinking suspicion that Eileen had the same gift their father had and knew better than to challenge her especially given his own mental weakness.

As they walked Severus turned his attention to the strange portraits that seemed to stare at him open mouthed and trembling.

"SNAPE'S HERE!" said one of the ghosts.

"The old bat is back." said Peeves with a grin.

"Bat?" he asked looking at the transparent spirit.

"It's what all the kids call you...the bat of the dungeons...don't you remember?" asked Peeves confused by Severus Snape's lack of knowledge of this.

"He's not himself at the moment." said Irma not at all paying any attention to the stunned expression on Peeves' glowing face.

The Bloody Baron came flying up toward them.

"Severus ol' boy good to have you back...even if you are a bit chicken soupy in the noggin." he bellowed.

Severus ignored the remainder of the ghosts and portraits as he was brought to the Headmaster's office.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Severus stepped inside the strangely familiar office only to be shown more portraits. He looked at Irma as if she had been the one off her rocker as she pulled him by the hand as if he had been some disobedient child set to be punished by the school's governing hand. As far as the raven haired wizard had been concerned, none of the portraits had been of any importance to him one way or the other.

"Is that...could it truly be...Severus?" asked the voice of a man with an aged pale face covered mostly by a rather lengthy white beard with equally lengthy white hair suggesting his age being beyond mere decades.

The intrigued wizard had not known how this strange man knew him. He had not recalled meeting him a day in his life.

"His memories have been taken." explained Irma her voice hinting of sadness.

The twinkling blue eyes of none other than Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore met those of obsidian once more since the afternoon the castle was turned over to a warring Minerva McGonagall.

"Severus." said the pleasant and father-like voice.

The voice seemed to cut through the younger wizard as he balled his pale fists as if on instinct.

"Why am I here?" he asked. "I do not wish to see you old man."

Dumbledore's unnerving eyes that twinkled so often continued to cut through him.

"Mathias has reached you at last." he said sounding disappointed.

Severus had not known why but the tone of disappointment coming from this wizard hurt.

"I-I didn't ask to be here." he said defensive.

"Of course you didn't." replied Albus still gazing into his eyes and speaking in the same father-like tone. "I imagine I am the last person you would wish to see after all that's happened."

Severus arched an eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean all that's happened?" he asked. "I don't even know you old man."

"And yet you are apprehensive in my presence." replied Dumbledore.

"There is something not right about you." replied Severus still meeting his gaze despite it making him feel inferior in some way.

Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Even when you don't remember me...you are quite the same." he said seemingly impressed.

"I wish to go now." said Severus turning his attention to his mother.

The brief moment he had taken his eyes off the elder wizard a sharp pain seemed to bring him to his knees resonating in his head.

Seemingly crippled by the pain Severus dropped to his knees and gripped at the floor.

"Give me a few moments with Severus." said Dumbledore turning his attention to Irma whom had been watching in shock.

Unsure of her footing, Irma made the decision to leave her son to Dumbledore's care once more. She waited outside the office in case Minerva showed up to interrupt.

The blue eyes of the former Headmaster glowed with a vibrant blue hue before whatever magic filled them expelled and entered the pain struck wizard on the floor. There would be no further interruption from this point and even Severus knew it. The blue glow made him lose consciousness and then there was nothing except darkness.


	90. Chapter 89:The Forgotten Boy

**Chapter _89: The Forgotten Boy_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...This is another Re-Post Chap...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S_**

 ** _{"No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave..._** _ **No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breathe...**_ _ **No matter how many nights that you'd lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain...**_ _ **Where did you go, where did you go, where did you go...**_ _ **As the days go by the night's on fire...**_ _ **Tell me would you kill to save a life...**_ _ **Tell me would you kill to prove you're right...**_ _ **Crash...crash...**_ _ **Burn let it all burn...**_ _ **This hurricane's chasing us all underground...**_ ** _"}Hurricane, 30 Seconds To Mars_**

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 ** _S_** everus Prince looked around finding himself in a strange empty room cloaked in white. The twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore met those of the unnerved younger wizard as he got to his feet dusting himself off in a bid to gain some control over his wayward nerves. He had not liked being dragged into strange places by overzealous individuals and they seemed to delight in his apparent discomfort. Dumbledore had been cloaked in white robes, matching eerily with his lengthy white hair and beard.

"What am I doing in this place?" asked Severus annoyed.

"We are here so that you can reconnect with the wizard you once were." replied Dumbledore with something of a sad smile filed across his pleasant looking face.

"Haven't any of you been listening to a word I've said...I have no desire to do anything of the sort." hissed Severus still angry.

"I doubt those words hold any merit coming from you." said the former Headmaster. "The Severus I knew would not have taken such a cowardly stance in terms of knowing what was needed to be done."

The disappointment once more made the younger wizard feel inferior.

"I do not care for your tone old man." he said in a bid to hide how much the comment stung.

With a wave of his hand Dumbledore had sent them back into what appeared to be a vast field on a clear sunny afternoon.

Severus seemed unimpressed as he looked around.

"What the..." he began before Dumbledore pushed him into the field and he collapsed onto his back where he found himself in the company of a nine year old girl with emerald green eyes and long fiery red hair.

Severus looked over at her confused.

"Come on Sev." she said with a delighted expression filed across her sweet looking face.

He seemed confused as she pulled him along the flowers and tall grass racing beneath the warmth of the sun.

"Do you remember her name?" asked the voice of an observing Dumbledore in what appear to be a soft magical cloud.

"No." replied Severus watching the girl as her hair swayed catching the light of the sun and giving off a warm glow.

He had not known why his heart was beating so frantically in his chest...the younger wizard noticed that he too had been significantly smaller when looking at his hands in reaction to everything being shifted around him.

"Her name is Lily." said Dumbledore. "Lily Evans...and she is the reason there is anything good in your life."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Look old man...you're going to have to do better than this if you are to convince me that I even care for this Mud...(Severus noted Dumbledore's stern expression)...muggle-born girl." he said catching himself in front of the elder wizard.

"This is quite serious." said Dumbledore. "Perhaps there is someone you know that still has a hold on you."

The increasingly impatient wizard folded his arms across his chest.

"I believe a much more drastic approach is appropriate in this case." said the elder wizard.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Spinner's End, Unknown World..._

Dumbledore waved his hand once more and he dropped Severus off at Spinner's End. The rancid air and dilapidated brick houses were the first things the raven haired _Pureblood_ noted. It was the place that even the most common of muggles avoided, the thought of him being a wizard and born in such a place had been devastating.

"Why have you brought me here?" he asked.

"There is someone you desperately need to see." replied Dumbledore.

"I do not wish to see them." replied Severus adamant about leaving this place.

He had been filled with dread the moment they landed, it was as if the hell this place had been seeped into his very bones.

"This is where you were born Severus." said the elder wizard. "It is here that you learned to survive conditions that even the most adept of wizards dare not brave."

"This place is barely fit for an animal to dwell." muttered the angry _Pureblood._

They ventured inside, the small cramped sitting room with threadbare furnishings and scarcely held together wood greeted them first. The scent of cleaning solution and an eerie coldness seemed to assault the reluctant wizard in ways he knew not how to name.

"I-I do not wish to be here." he said feeling himself tremble despite being well removed from the events of this house.

Standing in silence, they watched as a small boy with pale skin and obsidian eyes huddled in a shadowy corner of the sitting room while his mother busied herself with scrubbing the spilled blood from the floor.

Dumbledore watched as Severus Prince moved almost of his own accord toward the child Severus Snape.

"He's very frail." said Severus noting the boy seemed to have been missing a few meals.

"You were always quite thin." said Dumbledore fondly. "I believe Mr. Black once called you a runt during your Hogwarts days."

"I hate him already." replied Severus turning his attention back to the boy. "Does he not have someone to tend to him?"

They watched as the boy Severus Snape ventured into the kitchen toward his exhausted mother.

"Mother...I-I clean it if you want." he said.

Eileen Snape looked up at her only son with a sad expression on her face.

"I'll be finished soon enough." she said wearily.

"B-But mother you're exhausted." he replied.

"Get to bed Severus." instructed Eileen. "Your father will be home soon and you can bed he'll be in a foul mood...no more jumping into things like last time."

"H-he hit you." said the boy trying to defend his previous actions.

"Better it be me than you." replied the weary housewife. "Besides, I am a witch I can heal myself...you have yet to manifest any magical aptitude."

The boy Severus sighed.

"Yes mother." he replied saddened by what she had to endure on account of his useless muggle father.

The boy went off to bed grateful for at least a moment's peace before the drunken brute came charging in.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Spinner's End, Muggle World..._

The sound of loud crashing had awakened the now terrified boy as he raced down the narrow stairs toward the sound of yet another altercation between his mother and the drunken brute. Severus Prince balled his fists responding to the scene before him with rage as Dumbledore watched him quiet and pondering.

"Severus." he said curious as to how the young wizard was taking all of this.

The drunken brute slapped the weary witch Eileen as the boy Severus entered the room.

The anger swelled in the boy as he glared at the monster that had hurt his mother. The swelling rage became something else all together and before either of them knew it, flames burst from Severus' hands and he sent the brute hurling into a nearby wall knocking him out cold.

Eileen looked up at her son stunned.

The flames still wrapped around him like arms length serpents hissing and biting at the muggle whom had been so bold as to harm a witch.

"S-SEVERUS NO!" she shouted hoping to get through to her son before he killed his father.

The adult Severus had found himself in place of the boy as the flames continued to hiss and bite.

"Severus...you are better than that." said Eileen talking him down. "You are not a monster...you are my boy...not his."

The flames retracted as the hurt behind his mother's equally obsidian eyes seemed to jolt him out of his blood-lust.

"I'm sorry mother." said Severus looking up at the witch.

Blue magical energy washed over the two of them and Spinner's End faded only to be replaced by the familiar surroundings of Hogwarts and the headmaster's office.

Severus had been on his knees as Irma Pince held her son close as close as she had the day his magical aptitude made itself known in defense of her.

"You are my boy...Severus." she said softly. "Not his."

"I-I'm sorry mother." he replied feeling the rush of his former memories subside.

"It's alright dear." replied Irma with a small smile. "With the amount of magic your grandfather used anyone would forget whom they are."

Severus looked up at his mother realizing they had no longer been back at Spinner's End.

He pulled away from her feeling the overwhelming sensation of his head pounding as the flood of memories came at him all at once.

"I...I...where's Hermione?" he asked looking around.

"She's home with the children." said Irma meeting her son's concerned gaze.

"Home?" said Severus trying to recall where that might be. "I...am I too late?"

"She's been waiting for you for the passed six years boy, what do you think?" replied Irma with an arched brow.

"S-Six...did you say six years?" he asked confused as he looked over at the portrait of a twinkling eyed Albus Dumbledore. "T-the children...I haven't even seen them...where the hell have I been for the passed six years!?"

Irma sighed feeling a pang of sympathy for her utterly confused son. "Severus...Mathias took you right after the twins were born...no one had seen hide nor hair of you since that time until last week when Hugo encountered you in Knockturn Alley."

"H-Hugo?" asked Severus searching for his memories of the encounter.

Everything seemed to have been scrambled for the time being.

Noticing once more that he had been back at Hogwarts, Severus suddenly became hostile.

"W-What the hell am I doing back here?" he asked suddenly glaring at Dumbledore.

"I brought you here of course." replied Irma. "You were in dire need of a wake up call and I knew just the wizard capable of assisting with it."

"You had no right!" hissed Snape storming out of the Headmaster's office.

He had been halfway down the familiar vast dark corridor when he spotted Rose making her way toward the library. He didn't need any one to point out the sweet little girl whom had looked so much like her mother as she moved about the halls books tightly pressed against her chest in a protective fashion as a two other girls surrounded her, all of Gryffindor house.

"It figures." muttered Snape as he slipped into a shady alcove much as he had when he patrolled these very halls as the resident Potions Professor.

He waited for the girls to pass and made his way outside of the castle.

The visibly shaken wizard apparated away from Hogwarts toward the last place he knew to be home before he lost track of every thing.


	91. Chapter 90:Desire's Beck And Call

**Chapter _90: Desire's Beck And Call_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...late post...I stayed up extra late to write this chapter because all of you readers are so worth it...hopefully it makes sense I was quite exhausted writing it and the song didn't make it any better.}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S_**

 ** _{"Come feed the rain..._** _ **'Cause I'm thirsty for your love...**_ _ **Dancing underneath the skies of lust...**_ _ **Yeah feed the rain...**_ _ **'Cause without your love, my life...**_ _ **Ain't nothing but this carnival of rust...**_ _ **It's all a game...**_ _ **Avoiding failure...**_ _ **When true colors will bleed...**_ _ **All in the name...**_ _ **Of misbehavior...**_ _ **And the things we don't need...**_ _ **I lust for after no disaster can touch...**_ _ **Touch us anymore...**_ _ **And more than ever, I hope to never fall...**_ ** _Where enough is not the same it was before...Come feed the rain..._ _'Cause I'm thirsty for your love...Dancing underneath the skies of lust...Yeah feed the rain...'Cause without your love, my life...Ain't nothing but this carnival of rust..._ _"}Carnival of Rust, Poets Of The Fall_**

 _The Grounds,The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

 _ **H**_ eavy drops of rain had given the perfect background to the sorrow that filled the amber eyed witch as she gazed out the window into the darkness of the night. There was no fire burning despite the biting cold that filled the house. The children had still been away at least for the time being. It had been hard enough to focus on them when she believed Severus gone but when he resurfaced her mind became preoccupied with trying to convince him of his true identity. The wizard had stubbornly refused to even entertain the idea that his life was a lie from the very beginning. That had been hard enough for Hermione to take, knowing the wizard she loved rejected the idea of them having a life together, but to be informed that Cecelia or whomever she had been was attempting to get him to impregnate her...it had all been too much.

Even so, she found it strange to have found herself awakened by the constant tapping at her window, despite being truly exhausted mentally and emotionally given Severus' latest departure she willed herself out of bed and journeyed to the kitchen. She had been surprised to see what appeared to be a drunken Severus standing on the back steps with bloodshot eyes and an uneasy expression on his face. Curious as to how he arrived at this state, Hermione opened the door.

"Severus, what are you doing out here?" she asked as concerned as she was curious. "And are you drunk?"

The raven haired wizard said nothing as he dropped to his knees. There was no where else for him to turn as the waves of his memories assaulted him. He may have recalled being Severus Snape this time around but it did little to change what had been done over the passed six years. He was still very much a _Pureblood_ and the blood adopted son of his deranged elder wizard grandfather, but he had known the whole truth now. Hermione was indeed his wife as she had told him all along and their children were growing up without him.

He had missed so much of their lives over the passed six years it left him dumbfounded.

"Severus are you alright?" asked Hermione with an arched brow.

Snape looked up at his beautiful wife with a weary expression of his own.

"You should sleep more witch." he said. "You're starting to look as bad as I do."

Hermione attempted to get the soaked wizard a towel but he was much more interested in meeting her amber eyes.

"I should have been here." he said softly. "But the old man left me no choice."

Upon hearing this, Hermione dared get her hopes up once more despite fear of them being crushed all over again.

"Severus?" she said testing the waters a bit.

In reply the Potions Master got to his feet and pulled the witch into his embrace as he crushed his pale lips against her soft pink ones.

"Severus!" said Hermione apparently pleased to with the reply.

Tear continued to stream down her cheeks inviting him to kiss them away. Snape walked into the house never letting go of Hermione as he kicked the door closed and set his sights on reclaiming his true wife. He lifted the witch into his arms and carried her up the stairs toward their shared bedroom.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Master Bedroom, The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

The moment Hermione Granger-Snape's back touched the soft plush mattress, she knew all those years and weary nights without her husband were at an end. She had not understood how this was all possible as he made short work of undressing himself and her as they maneuvered between the soft crisp white sheets that covered their large four poser bed.

The taste of her kiss had been something he had been in dire need of since his absence placed him where he never wished to be.

The tears continued to stream down Hermione's cheeks as Snape positioned himself between her slender thighs apparently delighted to recall just how much he enjoyed doing so. Softly and slowly he let his hands roam all over her bare delicate form satisfied that not much had changed in the wake of his absence and pleased that his touch could still effect her with such intensity.

Their lips crashed together like many a wrecked ship on a stormy cove.

"Severus..." said Hermione unsure if she was actually awake or if it were simply apart of her long awaited dream.

Snape put a long pale finger to her lips and smiled rather sadly.

"I'm here witch." he said meaningfully. "Just as I promised."

Hermione stroked his sallow pale cheek.

"I've missed you so much." she said as the tears continued.

"I know." he replied pushing down his own sadness. "We have so little time to spend together, but I promise you this nightmare is at an end."

The sweeping need to feel closer to each other progressed their act and the witch gave a small gasp when she once more felt the intrusion as he eased into her warm depths after being away for so long.

The familiar low grunt that fell from his tightly closed pale lips was by far the sweetest sound she had heard in quite some time. The same could have been said about the series of soft and nearly breathless moans that passed from her youthful lips as he thrust forward. She wrapped her legs around him as she had so many times before desperate to keep him with her this time and daring anyone to challenge their obvious need for each other.

The soft pattering of rain against the window panes as well as the roof of the house seemed fitting background music as they continued to demonstrate the physical aspect of their unyielding love for one another.

The act had taken them well into the night and lingered into the mid hours of the morning as Snape finally had been satisfied with pleasing his long suffering wife. The rush of his release caused him to lose consciousness for a few moments and he managed to roll onto his side. The exhausted wizard wrapped his arms around his equally spent wife and they both drifted off into a deep coma like slumber.

The consequences of their secret act as well as the future of their family would be called into question come morning, but for now...they had the easy option of basking in their minor victory...together after six long years.


	92. Chapter 91:Making Up For Lost Time

**Chapter _91: Making Up For Lost Time_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S_**

 _The Master Bedroom, The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

 ** _M_** orning had greeted the sleeping Hermione as she shifted in bed finding much to her disappointment that she was once more in bed alone. There had been no sign of Severus, a fact that had possibly been due to the previous night being a very lucid dream. The sleepy witch had been caught off guard by the wayward rays of sunlight that had gotten through the drapes as she forced her eyes open. The sound of flushing from the loo had gotten her attention as a naked pale figure made his way into the room, his lengthy raven hair swaying with each step as it hit his shoulders.

"S-Severus?" she said as if she had awakened from her six year nightmare.

Snape climbed into bed with her, very much like a humanoid panther if she used her imagination. A smile crept across her weary face.

"Who else would I be witch?" he asked crushing his pale lips into her soft pink ones. "Especially after last night...and this morning..."

Hermione sighed feeling contented as her husband's body covered her own and the kissing grew much more intense.

"I never touched her." said Severus meeting Hermione's eyes. "She claimed to be my wife but I never trusted her..."

The worried witch had been pleased to hear this.

"I only wanted you." he assured her. "Even when I didn't know who you were."

Hermione pulled him into her kiss once more.

"I was so afraid I had lost you forever." she said stroking his pale cheek. "H-How did this happen...how did you get your memories back?"

"I had a bit of help from an old employer." replied Snape not at all wishing to discuss it further. "Needless to say...mother did indeed know best in this situation."

"Irma." said Hermione delighted to hear that it was Irma's doing that resulted in this blissful reunion.

Snape nodded.

"As per the usual...she knew what needed to be done." said the grateful wizard before he once more kissed his beautiful wife. "We have so little time together still."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Severus what are you planning?"

Snape met her worried gaze and sighed.

"I must return in a little while." he replied.

"Why?" asked Hermione sounding more like a petulant child than the mother of children. "I just got you back...there's no way I'm going to let you go back to those monsters."

Severus maneuvered until he was between her slender thighs.

A low groan escaped his pale lips as he tried to get better control over himself.

"I have to find a way to keep them from harming our family." he said softly. "Mathias is still much more powerful than anyone we know and given his delusions following his exposure to dragon pox, he's not going to just sit back and allow me to return to you."

"What...about that Cecilia woman?" asked Hermione trying to bit back a moan as she felt the familiar intrusion from her husband's lengthy appendage.

"She...She is a former nemesis of mine...Cordelia Bardwell." replied Snape grunting as he sunk deeper into his true wife's warm depths. "She's been after a way to destroy me ever since I bested her to become Master Phaeron's sole pupil during our apprenticeship for the reclusive Potions Master."

Wrapping her legs around the waist of her husband as he continued to thrust into her.

"I've missed this." he managed to rasp as he continue to push forward.

"I've missed this too." replied Hermione.

Snape let out another groan as his body seemed to move on it's own accord.

"Hermione." he said looking deep into her eyes.

"Severus." she replied kissing him as she let out a series of moans to match his rapid groaning.

From there everything was a bit of a blur as Snape's pale hips continued to thrust into the willing witch below him. The frenzied need he had to feel closer to her only served to push the both of them over the edge. Seeing white and out of breath, both Snape and Hermione found themselves lying in bed and looking up at the ceiling. It wasn't long before a short nap set in and they drifted off to sleep once again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Kitchen, The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

Staring into the glass of orange juice Severus had poured for her, Hermione sighed. They finished up breakfast despite being clothed only in their bathrobes and now it was evident that he'd be leaving her soon. The reluctance behind his obsidian eyes spoke volumes as he watched her move away from the counter and walk over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared a series of kisses.

Snape's kiss trailed down his wife's neck to that familiar place that drove her insane with lust.

"D-Don't go." she pleaded with puppy dog eyes and a softness in her voice that could melt the coldest block of ice. "Severus...please...just stay here with me...the children will be home soon."

Severus kissed the top of her head taking in the scent of jasmine from her unruly hair.

"I must see this through witch." he said understanding her reservations.

"What if he knows about your memory?" she asked terrified. "What if she does something to you?"

"It won't come to that." he replied. "Besides...if it does I know a certain witch who would not hesitate to unleash about a dozen or so hexes on her."

"Naturally." said Hermione pleased to be considered for his plan of vengeance.

"For now witch...just trust me to come to you when I can..." he said in a serious tone. "I need to finish this...for the sake of our family finally having some peace...I need you to understand."

Hermione sighed.

"Severus..." she began. "I love you...and I want you to have peace more than anything I want our family to be safe...but I've already nearly lost you twice...how can you ask me to take a chance of losing you again...this time possibly forever."

"I swear to you...I will end this and we will return to how things were before they ever entered our lives." he said taking her hands in his. "Hermione please...I can't take the chance of him coming after the children."

Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she looked at him.

"You'd better come back to me." she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"I swear it." he replied meeting her fierce gaze.

With his resolve strengthened, Snape stepped away from his wife and summoned his attire. The magical dressing took only a few moments but put it into perspective that he was leaving her again.

"I love you." she said wanting him to remember whom he needed to come home to.

"And I love you." he said meeting her eyes. "Give my love to the children won't you?"

Hermione nodded.

Knowing Hugo would be the most effected by news that Severus returned and that he had been gone again.

"I'll see you soon." he said meaningfully.

Snape kissed her on the lips one last time and walked out of the house. Hermione turned her attention toward getting the house ready for the children. It was going to very difficult to get passed knowing he was back and that he remained in the clutches of Cecilia and Mathias to protect her and their family. The very real peril Severus placed himself in was just as bad as when he had served as a spy for the Order of Phoenix during the wizarding wars.


	93. Chapter 92:Absence Paradox

**Chapter _92: Absence Paradox_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...Apparently I've been called out on my pacing for this story by one of our lovely guests...I didn't believe I was moving fast in terms of story development...If so I am sure my well-known readers would have been the first to tell me this...none the less I will endeavor to be better next go round...until then...enjoy the rest of the tale those of you whom are still interested.}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S_**

 _The Sitting Room, The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

 ** _A_** nxiously awaiting the arrival of her parents and the children, Hermione treated herself to a nice warm cup of tea and a hot shower. While she had been delighted that Severus had returned and spent more time with her than he had originally intended, Hermione couldn't help but worry about him being in the clutches of that harpy Cecilia or Cordelia whatever she had been named. That day in Knockturn Alley had burned itself into her mind and she couldn't shake it loose no matter how hard she tried. Severus was so wrapped up in pleasing that fake harlot it made the true Mrs. Severus Snape's blood boil. He did after all say that if Cordelia did have some sort of sway over him she'd be welcomed to hex her into oblivion.

The thought gave her at least some small measure of peace as she turned her attention to the sound of her children flooding into the house right along with her exhausted parents. Hugo had been in foul temperament ever since he had seen Severus with that other woman in Knockturn Alley. The harsh reality of his second father rejecting him more coldly than the first had not done well for his development.

Rose had tried her best to keep the families spirits up in the wake of Severus' absence but Hermione often heard her crying in the late hours of the night terrified that her step-father had been killed by some strange old man with cruel eyes. As much as she wanted to deny the possibility, the grieving witch couldn't shake the images of Mathias stopping Severus' heart right in front of her.

It was still a very real possibility despite having spent so little time with him following the return of his memories.

"Hermione...where are you dear?" asked Jean Granger stepping into the house and looking about for her daughter.

"I'm here Mother." replied Hermione meeting everyone in the kitchen. "What's everyone been up to for the past few days?"

"Well Severin...the little hellion that he is decided to play pranks on a few of the local children while we visited the park." said John Granger shaking his head. "Of course Sevanna wasn't any better turning the play sand into quicksand following a local bully stealing a toy from another smaller child."

"At least she was defending the smaller child." said Hermione not at all surprised by the twins' behavior.

"Rose was a little trooper, I know she doesn't get to spend as much time at home as she would like given that she now attends Hogwarts...but she's been a major asset with the three troublemakers." said Jean seemingly exhausted.

"I'm sorry they cause you so much trouble mother." said Hermione meaningfully.

"It's quite alright dear, they are my grandchildren after all and I can only imagine that it's just been hectic here without Severus for the passed six years." replied Jean looking around. "Darling you've cleaned today?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Who has time?" she asked turning her attention to her youngest son as he attempted to use his magic to steal a cookie from the jar while the adults seemed preoccupied. "Hold it right there Mr. Snape!...you have yet to eat lunch and one must ask permission before going into the jars in this house."

Severin glared at his mother briefly before a small burst of magical energy sent him stepping back.

"Sorry Mum." he said suddenly apologetic.

Hermione turned her attention to Sevanna whom had been looking at her feet this entire time.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself young lady?" she asked with her hands firmly on her hips to show she meant business.

"Sorry Mummy." said Sevanna with a sigh. "We won't do it again."

"Of course you won't." replied Hermione keeping her harsh gaze. " Both of you head upstairs to your rooms...now."

The twins didn't argue and ventured to their respective bedrooms as they had been told.

Hermione sighed.

"What am I going to do with them." she muttered under her breath. "They're just as Slytherin as their father."

Jean chuckled a bit at that.

"I'm sure Sev would be here if he could Herms." said John a bit sadly. "I for one want to know what he's been up to these passed six years...and why he's waited until now to even make contact with you."

"I take it Hugo told you about that night in the alley." said Hermione expecting as much.

"Not directly." said Jean concerned. "Whatever happened there set him off as far as we could tell."

"I know." replied Hermione. "He's been getting into fights in Primary school lately."

"You think it's because he believe's Severus doesn't love him?" asked Jean.

"Severus happens to love him very much." replied Hermione defending her husband from her mother's apparent mistrust of him. "He feels quite awful about what happened and would like nothing more than to make it up to him."

"You said he feels quite awful dear, does this mean you've spoken to him?" asked Jean catching on quickly.

"If you've spoken to him then why the hell isn't her here with his family?" asked John getting upset.

"Dad...Severus...it's a bit more complicated than you know." said Hermione taking a breath. "He was here...last night and we spoke about his absence and the children...you see it really isn't his fault, his memories were taken from him by his grandfather during a blood ritual and well...Dumbledore helped restore them."

John looked at his daughter for a moment apparently shocked into silence.

Jean had done her best to try and understand just what they had been told.

"So I take it this has something to do with you magical lot." said John finally finding words.

Hermione nodded.

"It figures." replied her father giving up on trying to understand it entirely. "Well, do let the poor man know he is greatly missed around here."

"I will." replied Hermione turning her attention to her mother.

"Well...it seems you both have everything well in hand." said Jean. "Do let us know if you need us."

"I always do." replied the young witch kissing her mother on the cheek and hugging her father good-bye.

Once her parents had gone it was just her and the children.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

Hermione made her way up the stairs and found the twins had been already down for their nap. She suspected Rose had something to do with it and smiled briefly. Her first born never ceased to amaze her. The fact that she seemed to have more of her genes than Ron's pleased her to no end. Hugo however, was another matter altogether. He had been very young when Severus had taken them in and as a result the poor boy latched onto Severus the most out of both her children.

The loss of his only known father figure had broken Hugo's tiny heart and he became increasingly embittered the more the years passed with Severus gone without even a word of goodbye. Ron attempted to fill the void by trying to get back into his only son's life but Hugo was already convinced that Ron Weasley was nothing to him.

To say a pained Ron was something Hermione was looking forward to seeing wasn't at all what transpired. She kind of felt sorry for the idiot given he had thrown Hugo and Rose's affections into the wind in favor of Quidditch status and easy harlots. He was simply being paid back in kind by the boy whom he never had time for.

Hermione entered Hugo's room noting how cold it had been as if he was deliberately using his magic to convey his mood at the moment.

"Hugo?" said the concerned mother of four as she peeked inside her eldest son's room.

"I don't want to hear it mother." said Hugo bitterly. "I've already punished myself there is no need for you to come in here."

"Hugo Weasley you will not take that tone with me I am your mother." said Hermione matter-of-factly.

The saddened boy looked up at his mother fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Listen...I know that you miss Severus." began Hermione meeting her son's rather harsh gaze."But that is no excuse for your behavior as of late...fighting at school...teaching the twins to steal?...where is all this acting out coming from?"

"I don't know." muttered Hugo angrily.

He lied back onto the bed and turned toward the wall not wishing to continue this conversation.

"Hugo...will you please talk to me?" urged his mother.

"I don't want to talk to you...I want Dad!" shouted Hugo angrily. "But Dad's not coming because he has another family and he doesn't love us anymore."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Hugo look at me." she demanded.

The boy reluctantly did so.

"I made you a promise...your father will be back." she said determined to get through to him. "When you ran into him in the alley, he wasn't himself."

Hugo arched an eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean?" he asked seemingly interested in conversation with his mother now.

"Your grandfather Mathias did something to him to make sure he couldn't remember us." replied Hermione truthfully. "But Dumbledore has helped him remember who he is and he's going to come back to us...I promise you will be the first to see him when that happens."

"Y-You mean it mom?" he asked seeming to perk up a bit.

"Of course I do." replied Hermione with a small smile. "Just give him some time...he want's to make sure Mathias can't hurt any of us ever again."

Hugo balled his fists at the mention of Mathias.

"Never again." he said almost absently thinking back to how the cruel wizard stole Severus Snape away from them.

Hermione looked her son over for a brief moment before noting how much he reminded her of herself when Severus was being threatened by the elder wizard. She made up her mind to convince Severus to see Hugo when he returned again. The Potions Master's absence was not at all good for the boy or any of the children for that matter.


	94. Chapter 93:Something Of A Duplicitous N

**Chapter _93: Something Of A Duplicitous Nature_**

 ** _{A/N: I am sorry it took so long...I've been reworking some of the chapters from chapter 84-to this point...still have a ways to go but here's the latest update with the rework in mind...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S_**

 ** _{"It's hard to love the devil, he's a hater...A dirty hypocrite, manipulator...Not allowed to shed a tear...Growing up with all your, phobic fears...But people tell me I'm just like my daddy...People tell me I'm just like my daddy...People tell me I'm just like my daddy...Oh really, hell nah (no way, no way)...'Cause I lie like I'm lying on a rug...Did some crime even wore some black gloves...You reek of royalty, a dangerous mix..._ _You sing of loyalty, but you the snitchin ass bitch...I tried to play it cool...Funny what the people do for money power and the fame..._ _"}Like My Daddy, Jussie Smollett_**

 _Open Field, Unknown Location..._

 _ **H**_ arsh eyes of obsidian stared out into the sorrowful dark brown eyes of none other than the muggle Tobias Snape. Severus had been irate when he recalled how his own father had set in motion the events that resulted in him being taken away from his family for six years. The knowledge that he had missed his children growing up had only served to infuriate him all the more. Unlike Tobias, Severus made a promise to himself that he would never turn his back on his children no matter what happened.

The cowering muggle looked up at his only son his body trembling and his hands up in a bid to protect his already bloodied face from another harsh blow from the boy he once tossed aside in drunken rage now a full grown man with rage of his own.

"S-Severus...I had no choice." he said.

"Bullshit." replied Severus crushing his already injured ankle beneath the heel of his boot.

"AHHHH!" shouted Tobias in agony. "What was I suppose to do...Mathias is...!?"

"Have you tried actually growing a spine?" hissed Snape angrily. "Do you ever stop to think that perhaps dying to protect your family would have been the better option...instead you chose to save your own miserable life and deprive my children of their father...Unlike you...I had plans to be with my family that didn't include using them for target practice after going on a drinking binge!"

The scuffle had not been a truly private affair, as the smoldering gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy had taken in the scene before him. He understood all too well the fury behind his little brother's antics but knew all too well he couldn't very well let him murder the cowardly muggle. Before Severus' temper got the better of him, the handsome blond wizard made his way over toward the warring Snapes and he grabbed his wrist before the blow landed.

"Enough Severus." said Lucius in a calm and reasonable tone.

The furious gaze of Snape met the cool gray eyes of his elder brother in terms of circumstance.

"He more than deserves this Lucius." said Snape glaring back at Tobias.

"As much as that remains true, I doubt you wish to spend the remainder of your years in Azkaban behind this miserable wretch." said the Senior Malfoy. "Leave this filth where it belongs and let us contemplate how to go about unleashing our vengeance."

Snape seemed to calm down some as reason took hold of him.

He dropped his fist and turned his attention to the handsome blond wizard.

"I..." he began not knowing what to say.

Lucius offered him a charming smile and wrapped an arm around his neck pulling him close like he always did.

"Nothing to worry about, Little brother." he said in a pleasant tone. "I am rather glad you've returned...you make for a very arrogant and self-serving _Pureblood_...it reminded me too much of myself and honestly, I don't believe the wizarding world is ready for such perfection."

This seemed to amuse Snape to no end as both wizards looked down at Tobias.

"Now leave the rest of the interrogation to me." said Lucius turning his attention back to the business at hand.

He released Snape and levitated the trembling older muggle man into the air.

"Hello scum of the earth...I am called Lucius Malfoy, resident _Pureblood_ wizard and highest ranking death eater in the dark lord's army." said the handsome blond wizard. "As much as I would love to dissect you for every crime you have ever committed against my little brother, we find ourselves pressed for time and in need of some very valuable information."

Tobias seemed to be contemplating the pain he would have to endure at the hands of this vicious wizard.

"S-Severus..." he began looking at his only son.

Snape turned his back to him and folded his arms across his suit clad chest. Whatever Lucius had in store for Tobias was everything he deserved given the situation he placed everyone in.

"Let the interrogation begin." said Lucius seemingly delighted by this opportunity to get even with the man whom had hurt Severus for so long. "On the off hand, I must confess Muggle Snape, I am truly going to enjoy this."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

Severus had managed to get back to The Prince Estate in record time following Lucius' timely interrogation of Tobias Snape. The Senior Malfoy had promised to assist him in their coming plot to enact vengeance upon Mathias Prince and Cordelia Bardwell for their treachery. Ever the constant professional, Severus Snape buried his burning rage down deep and conformed himself to the identity of Severus Prince once more.

His years as a spy for the Order of Phoenix while working within the ranks of the death eaters had been as easily utilized as he entered the great hall of the massive castle. The portraits of his long deceased relations had been as annoying and numerous as the ones that lined the vast corridors of Hogwarts castle back in Scotland.

Mathias had been sitting in the throne room going over the latest details for some massive ball he had been planning.

His dark eyes seemed intent on piercing his grandson turned son's mind the moment he stepped into the massive stone room.

"Severus!" he said delighted to see him. "Where have you been...Cecilia's been looking all over for you."

"Knockturn alley had a new shipment of books that caught my attention." replied Severus effortlessly despite the mental probing.

Apparently seeing no sign of deceit on the part of his "son", Mathias seemed utterly satisfied.

"Come boy." he said now genuinely delighted that he had returned. "I've got grand plans for your anniversary party this coming weekend."

"Anniversary party?" asked Severus not sure how he missed that.

Mathias chuckled some at this.

"Forgive me son, I forget sometimes that you have a hard time recalling major events due to the accident." he said warmly as he stood up showing off his impressive height and placing a hand on Severus' shoulder. "Much of the passed few years you spent recovering...but to answer your question, yes...your anniversary celebrating your marriage to Cecilia is coming up."

Severus nodded recalling for a moment that his true anniversary celebrating his marriage to Hermione was coming up as well.

"I suppose she's looking forward to it." he said making conversation in a bid to bury his thoughts.

"Indeed she is." replied Mathias with a hearty chuckle. "She seemed intent on proving something this go round."

"I'll bet." replied Severus turning his attention to the far wall. "Father, if you don't mind...I'd like to rest for a few moments...it was quite a stressful flight given the vermin that occupy Knockturn Alley."

"Of course." replied Mathias with the same father-like twinkle behind his eyes that Albus Dumbledore often had when looking at him. "Get as much rest as you can...I highly doubt Cecilia will let you bother with it in the coming days...which reminds me...son are you still having trouble...?"

Snape arched an eyebrow as if the question had been asked by one of his students trying to insult him at Hogwarts.

"Am I still having trouble with what?" he asked getting a bit defensive.

Mathias chuckled at the apparent embarrassment that flashed across his face.

"Well...Cecilia has been telling me that it's been difficult for you to...well sustain an erection since the accident." he said in a sickeningly understanding tone.

Snape narrowed his eyes for a moment.

"It appears my wife has no concept of keeping her pretty little mouth shut." he said bitterly.

"Now Severus, don't be like that." said Mathias. "She was simply wondering if the lack of reaction had been due to the accident or due to an apparent lack of appeal on her part."

"I'd say it's both at the moment." muttered Snape still evidently bitter about the whole thing.

"Perhaps you should go get some rest." replied Mathias. "It will do you a world of good."

Severus nodded in agreement and went off toward his bedroom hoping he didn't have to endure the company of his so called little wife just yet.


	95. Chapter 94:Conflicting Realities

**Chapter _94: Conflicting Realities_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S_**

 _The Bedroom,The Prince Estate, Unknown World..._

 ** _F_** eeling his head pounding from the last few days of revelations and cramming of memories, Severus turned his attention to the large bed in the center of the room. The overwhelming exhaustion had set in and he collapsed onto it attempting to get some much needed rest. He had been ill-at ease despite being aware of the treachery that had taken place, Hermione had told him that Hugo was vastly effected by whatever he had said to him in Knockturn alley. The exhausted wizard had not been alone for more than ten minutes before Cecilia appeared leaning against the bedroom door in a rather revealing outfit. She had every intention of taking Severus down to the potions lab in the basement and elected to do so in a bid to seduce him. Mathias had been adamant about having another Pureblood male heir.

Severus looked up doing an impressive job of hiding his display of annoyance as the sultry witch made her way over toward the bed. Fighting back his repulsion, Snape simply tapped into his justified anger at her having talks with his "father" about his current issues in terms of lack of anything happening in the bedroom.

"Severus." said Cecilia trying her best to sound seductive as she climbed into bed running her hand up his thigh while maintaining eye contact.

Snape had one hell of a contingency plan as he rolled over onto his side. He had taken the liberty of stopping by Lucius' manor and brewing a quick impotency potion, given his level of expertise...it would be untraceable by anyone much less a former apprentice to a Potions Master.

"I do not wish to engage you at this time." he said facing the wall.

"What's the matter?" asked Cecilia rubbing his shoulders in a bid to change his mind.

Snape glared at her careful to hide the full extent of his fury.

"Must you go babbling to everyone about my private affairs?" he asked.

Cecilia sighed.

"Severus...your father was just concerned about you is all." she said. "I only told him to see if he knew of a way to help you."

"I've been doing just fine for the passed six years." muttered the annoyed raven haired wizard.

"And I haven't pressured you once since it was revealed the trauma from the accident might have caused something to prevent you from..." she began as he looked away.

"All the more reason for me to get back into the lab to find out what went wrong. "he said. "Perhaps you could brew a restorative potion."

Upon hearing this Cecilia's eyes widened.

"I...I'd love to but I feel a sudden onset of a headache coming." she said.

Snape had successfully called her bluff but kept his triumph a secret.

"Nonsense." he said pressing the idea further. "You could just brew a quick potion and I'd be ready to return to fulfilling my duties as your husband in no time."

Cecilia sighed and scooted toward her side of the bed.

"I don't think tonight is the appropriate time to start taxing your system with potions...you are still effected by the accident after all." she said cleverly explaining away her change of heart.

Severus knew this had been a good enough reason but he pressed further just to annoy her.

"Cecilia it's been six years, the sooner you brew the potion the sooner you and I could give my father grandchild he so desperately wants." he said this time running his hand up her thigh.

He knew it repulsed her to no end to have him touch her so intimately, her mind practically screamed for her to get as far away from him as possible.

"I SAID NO SEVERUS!" shouted Cecilia angrily. "I am not some machine only used for procreation!"

Snape pretended to be stunned by his so called wife's outrage.

"Cecilia you are the one who wanted this." he said. "Isn't that the reason you came in her dressed as you are to begin with?"

"I changed my mind." she replied bitterly. "I have no interest in lying with you when all you seemed to be concerned with is how to use me to gain an heir."

It had been a typical couples argument and resulted in quite a few harsh words being said on her part. Severus being as Slytherin as he was used it to his advantage naturally.

"I see that you are apparently upset." he said in an emotionless tone. "I suppose it would be best to let you calm yourself."

"Don't you talk at me as if I am merely being a hysterical woman." hissed Cecilia angrily.

"Cecilia dear, you have to admit you are being a bit hysterical at the moment." replied Severus knowing just where to poke to set her off.

Without warning, Cecilia struck him across the face leaving a red hand print.

"Get out!" she roared enraged.

Snape calmly climbed out of the bed and made his way over toward the door. He walked out in time to hear the shattering of the vase that had been on the nearby end-table as it smashed against the door. It had been all too easy to start an altercation with her.

Under the guise of giving the angry witch space, Severus took off once more with on plans to return for the remainder of the night. It had been a devious and low trick to use but it was quite necessary given what she and Mathias had done to him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Grounds, The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

Hugo had been sitting alone on a rater large boulder sulking in the sun. Severin had been playing with a ball near him and the sound was getting to be annoying. Sevanna had been busy with her dolls and Hermione was busy tending to their lunch for the evening. She had kept up the tradition of taking them outside in the yard for lunch over the years and it only served to make things worse for Hugo.

The garden had been carefully maintained as well cultivating in Hermione frequently making visits to Marshal to deliver the produce. As the Snapes continued to keep themselves busy, neither of them suspected that someone had been watching them.

Eyes of sorrowful obsidian had been caught between looking away out of shame and sadness and watching due to a need to ensure their welfare. Hermione had been as beautiful as ever as she did her best to entertain children whom had been more interested in their own affairs than following her lead at the moment.

The twins had grown like weeds apparently, the last Snape had seem of them...they were barely born.

Severin had looked a good deal like him as did Sevanna but she had her mother's mischief in her through and through.

Watching them, there was no doubt in his mind where the two of them would end up in terms of a Hogwarts house.

A small smile filed across the sallow pale face of their father as he noted with pride that they were destined for Slytherin House.

He turned his attention to the sad looking Hugo once more.

It was difficult to keep from revealing himself just to alleviate the boy's pain but he had to keep himself hidden from them in a bid to keep Mathias from hurting them to get back at him.

Taking one last glance at his true family, Severus Snape dis-apparated from his true home.


	96. Chapter 95:A Father's Love

**Chapter _95: A Father's Love_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S_**

 ** _{"_** _ **Somewhere down the road, you're gonna find a place...**_ _ **It seems so far, but it never is...**_ _ **You won't need to stay, but you might lose your strength...**_ _ **On the way...**_ _ **Sometimes you may feel you're the only one...**_ _ **Cause all the things you thought were safe, now they're gone...**_ _ **But you won't be alone, I'll be here to carry you along...**_ _ **Watching you 'til all your work is done...**_ ** _"} Father To Son, Phil Collins_**

 _The Garden, The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

 **M** orning had come once more at The Snape Estate and Hugo had climbed out of bed to visit the loo. He had been on the way back to bed when he noticed movement in the garden. Curious as to what had been going on in his step-father's garden, he made his way down the stairs and out into the back yard. The rest of the household had been asleep as he moved cautious and ready to defend his family despite not beginning very adept at magic. The boy wizard froze when he noted the intruder had been none other than his own step-father and he had been hard at work tending to the garden just as he always had.

"D-Dad?" asked Hugo confused for a moment unsure if this had really been the true Severus Snape before him.

"Someone's been doing a good job tending to the garden while I was away." said Snape looking at the boy. "I suppose it must have been your mother."

Hugo nodded without saying a word.

"I could use some assistance...if you don't mind." said Snape.

Moving rather nervously, Hugo entered the garden and took a look around at the freshly grown vegetation.

"Dad?" said Hugo once more.

Severus smiled at him then kneeled to meet his eyes.

"Your mother told me what occurred in Knockturn Alley." he said not at all sure how to explain this to the boy. "I...I should never have spoken to you in that manner."

"Mum said you were sick." replied Hugo.

Snape nodded.

"I was." he replied.

"Was it because of the bad man?" asked the boy.

Snape nodded again.

He had not known what to say about his behavior toward his wife and children nor even how to get passed it.

Hugo seemed to understand and hugged him as if he had never left.

Severus had been pleased to have the boy's forgiveness and the both of them went back to working together the garden.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Master Bedroom,The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

Hermione opened her eyes after stretching for a bit to greet the morning. Knowing instinctively that the children would be up in a few hours and searching for breakfast before school, Hermione made her way down the stairs and toward the kitchen. She had not known what to say when she found Severus cooking as he often had before his disappearance due to Mathias and Hugo was sitting at the table with a small pile of pancakes on his plate. The seemingly happy boy squeezed a good deal of jam onto his plate and smiled at his mother.

"You were right Mum." he said delighted. "Dad's back...and he does love us."

Hermione had not known what to say as the twins came down the stairs behind her.

"You making hotcakes mum?" asked Severin yawning a bit as he slid his pale bare feet across the floor much as his father did when he had just awoken.

"Not me...actually." replied Hermione turning to face the twins.

Sevanna was clearly not a morning person with her wild raven hair and narrowed amber eyes not so unlike her mother's.

"Who's that?" she asked meeting the gaze of Severus Snape as he finished the last pancake and turned off the fire.

"Sevanna...Severin...that is your father." replied Hermione with a small smile.

The twins arched their eyebrows in the style of their father at the mention of this.

Hermione had to keep from laughing during the rather serious moment.

"He's visiting us this morning." she explained.

"If he's our father then why haven't we met him?" asked Severin folding his arms across his chest.

"He was sick before when the bad man took him." said Hugo trying his hand at explaining things to his younger siblings. "It's really him this time."

Sevanna stepped into the kitchen, her amber eyes meeting Snape's for the first time since she was a newborn baby.

"Daddy?" she said sounding every bit like the sweet little girl Hermione never knew her to be.

"Sevanna." said Snape recalling the moment they met.

She had been a tiny bundle wrapped up tightly before they placed her in his arms.

Sevanna seemed to be probing his mind to test the truth.

"It appears you are as cautious and hopeful as your mother." he said.

The twin girl raced over toward her father, mindful of the stove and hugged him as if her life depended upon it.

"Daddy."she said looking almost as sweet as Rose had at her age.

"You've grown." said Snape with a sad smile.

"Yep." she replied before turning toward her skeptical brother. "Come say hi to Daddy Sev."

Severin looked back at Hermione who encouraged his cautious steps as she watched him meet his father for the second time in his young life.

"I-I guess you are him." he said the mistrust evident in his eyes.

Snape had felt the minor sting of his own son's rejection but did his best to get passed it. The boy had been so very much like him after all and his trust would not be so easily earned.

"I have taken the liberty of preparing breakfast." he said meeting Severin's obsidian eyes. "If that is alright with you...perhaps you should join your brother."

Severin looked over at Hugo and climbed up to the table where a plate of food was waiting for him. Sevanna had sighed knowing how difficult her brother could be.

"Sorry Daddy." she said knowing all too well how much her brother had hurt him.

"It's fine." replied Snape. "Go join your brothers."

Sevanna kissed her father on the cheek and want to do just that.

Snape made his way toward the sitting room with Hermione following close behind him.

"Severus?" she said concerned for him.

"It's fine." he said again despite his temper flaring briefly. "He doesn't know me and it's understandable given my absence."

"Just give him so time." said Hermione softly.

Snape nodded seeing the wisdom in his wife's words.

Treating him to a sad smile, Hermione walked over toward him and ran her seemingly delicate fingers across his chest as a gesture of her unyielding affection.

"I think you did very well with them today." she said. "Hugo is pleased to see you and the twins finally know who you are."

"I have yet to see Rose." he replied. "Well formally anyway."

She shook her head and pulled the rather nervous wizard into her kiss.

"I'm so happy to have you home." she said sweetly.

"I'll try to return as often as I can." he vowed.

"I'll hold you to it." she said meeting his eyes. "Now...about breakfast."

Snape smirked as she lead him toward the kitchen.

"I don't suppose we have time to sate more...advanced appetites once the children are off to school?" he said with a flicker of heat behind his obsidian eyes.

"I believe you do deserve a reward for breakfast and making your children happy this morning." replied Hermione with a flicker of heat behind her own amber gaze. "Besides...it believe it's time you made your wife happy."

"As you wish." he replied as they stepped into the kitchen.

Breakfast at the Snape household had been a pleasant affair once more now that Severus had returned even if it was for the time being.


	97. Chapter 96:The Allure Of Complacency

**Chapter _96: The Allure Of Complacency_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S_**

 _The Master Bedroom, Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

 **H** ours after seeing the children off to school and returning to the house, Severus and Hermione had been asleep in the master bedroom following their antics from the passed few hours. Severus had been lying on his back as Hermione lied with her body pressed against his. He had been half asleep given he needed to return to The Prince Estate before anyone became any the wiser. He shifted some slowly awakening himself in a bid to take his leave. Hermione seemed to sense this and opened her eyes.

"Stay with me Severus." she pleaded.

"Hermione." he said with a sigh. "You know why I have to return."

"No you don't." she replied. "You already beat them at their own game when he tried to take your memories...you can stay here with me and the children."

Snape looked up at the ceiling not at all willing to see her cry.

"I'm not letting you leave here." said Hermione narrowing her amber eyes at him.

"Hermione..." said Snape in a stern tone.

"No." she replied. "We've had to believe the worst happened to you for the passed six years...they're are not getting another second of grief from our family."

The Potions Master attempted to lift the determined witch off him only for her to pin his arms above his head.

"You think you can keep me here?" he asked amused.

Hermione shook her head.

"I know I can." she replied.

"I'd like to see you try." he said still greatly amused.

Hermione smirked some before turning her attention toward kissing the side of his neck were Nagini had sunk her fangs into him. She knew very well how sensitive the area remained despite the attack being well over years ago and the result was more than she could have hoped for. In reaction Snape lifted her off the bed and slammed her onto the mattress amid the tussled sheets and pillows.

Still undeterred the feisty witch wrapped her legs around his waist locking them tightly.

Snape groaned gripping the bed with his palms as she persisted in kissing his neck in the same spot.

"S-Stop." he demanded not at all liking how easily she seemed to provoke a sense of vulnerably from him that he had long since buried.

"Make me." challenged the witch knowing all too well that it would mean another round of love-making and less of a hurry for him to leave.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

Try as he might, Severus Snape could not bring himself to disappoint his wife as she gripped him in a bid to keep him from leaving the moment she drifted off to sleep. He kissed her feverishly struggling with the sense of urgency building and his overwhelming need for her. He had no true reason to return to The Prince Estate, the plot to turn him away from those he loved had essentially been foiled but there was the looming suspicion that there was more to Mathias' plans than had met the eye.

"I mean it Severus." said Hermione narrowing her eyes at him. "Your family needs you here...the children already know you've returned...are you going to break their hearts all over again just to appease that bastard you call a grandfather?"

"Alright." he said not wishing to hear more. "I'll remain here...but should there be any..."

"Then we'll kill the old bastard together." replied Hermione cutting him off. "He stole you away from us for six years...let him see how it feels for a change."

"We are protected here at least...but make no mistake...he will come for me." said Snape.

"And we'll be ready for him." replied Hermione.

She had been quite animated when she really got going.

Snape sighed and kissed her on the lips before allowing her to drift off against his chest once more.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Kitchen, The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

Pouring a hot cup of freshly brewed coffee, Severus Snape looked over the mug at his beautiful wife. He missed waking up beside her every morning and the sweet scent of jasmine that lingered in her hair as she moved toward him. Hermione had been washing up the few dishes she used since they returned to the kitchen.

"Are you coming with me to pick up the children?" she asked. "They'd love to see you."

Snape sipped his coffee and nodded.

"Since when has my life become so positively domestic?" he asked meeting her eyes once more.

"Seven years ago next Thursday." replied the witch.

Snape smirked setting the mug down as he made his way over toward the busy witch. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly on the top of the head. He smiled into her bushy hair and let himself be overtaken by the simple moment between them.

"Did I ever tell you that I love that scent?" he asked referring to her hair.

Hermione giggled some as he pulled away and ventured back toward his mug.

It was nice having him home again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Perter Point Primary School, Muggle World..._

Severus Snape stood dressed in a rather impressive looking gray muggle suit with heavily polished black dress shoes. His rather confident looking wife had decided to wear a gray skirt and blazer. She smiled at him making him not her moderate make-up complete with the ruby red lipstick. He would have told her she didn't need to go the extra mile but she seemed to be pleased with dressing up for the occasion.

Their wedding bands were visible of course and further contributed to them appearing the picture of a normal muggle family.

Hermione lead him into the confines of the less than impressive muggle school and toward the classrooms where the twins and Hugo were located. Snape looked around as bitter memories of attending Primary school in the muggle world came flooding back to him. The bullying and the magical mishaps... it was truly hell for him.

"Here we are Severus." said Hermione gripping his hand. "Mr. Froshman's Home Room."

Snape rolled his eyes at the ridiculous muggle name.

On the way toward the classroom, Snape eyed his son Severin in the play area as he found himself surrounded by other children whom looked a little bigger than him.

"You...go on ahead." he told his wife as he ventured toward the play area. "I wish to see this side of the school for myself."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at his sudden impulse to venture off but thought nothing of it.

"Well come round when you're done." she said. "I have to speak with Mr. Froshman about Sevanna's latest assignments."

Snape nodded before parting with his wife after a brief kiss and made his way toward the brats and his youngest son.

Severin balled his fists as he huddled in a corner while the other more aggressive boys surrounded him.

"He looks like a rat." said the loudest blond haired boy in a bid to get the others to help him tease the younger Snape. "Doesn't he look like a rat mates?"

Snape waved his hand causing the area to become out of sight and silent as he stepped toward the children.

"Just what do you think you are doing...brat?" he asked in a cold tone.

Severin's eyes widened when he caught sight of his father.

"D-Dad?" he said trembling.

The loudest blond haired boy wrinkled his nose at the presence of Snape.

"That's your daddy?" he asked as if he had not been impressed. "My Daddy could buy and sell a thousand of him."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"How pathetic." he said walking over toward Severin as the small crowd parted unsure what to do now that an adult had been present. "What business do you have with my son?"

The loud blond boy scoffed.

"I was just making sure your rat knew his place." he said glaring at Severin whom had turned scarlet from embarrassment.

"You seem awfully fond of rats." said Snape with something of a wicked smirk. "Perhaps, you'd like to live as one."

"What are you...?" began the blond haired boy only to be stopped by what appeared to be a rat's squeak.

Fear coursed through him as he glared at Snape and his now curious friends.

His nose became the snout of a rat and he sprouted whiskers.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as a long worm-like tail sprouted from the seat of his trousers.

Snape turned his attention to his son whom had been smiling.

"Come boy." he said. "You're mother is waiting."

Severin nodded rushing over toward his father and hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Daddy." he said pleased.

Snape put a finger to his lips.

"Our little secret." he said. "You're mother despite being keen to break magical law would be none too thrilled about us doing such a thing."

Severin nodded in understanding.

"My son...you are Slytherin bound." said Snape in approval.

He snapped his fingers allowing the blond brat to return to normal.

"He's a monster!" shouted the boy upset as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Norman's a crybaby." said Severin amused at the suffering of his bully.

The other children teased him mercilessly.

The spoiled brat's rich muggle father had been nothing in comparison to Severin's magical one.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

Hermione had not known what happened with Severin since the morning but he wouldn't leave Severus' side until it was time for bed. The witch thought it was interesting to see her husband bonding with all of their children this time around. Hugo had managed to actually do some work at school and had demonstrated just how brilliant he had been to his teachers.

It had been a relatively good day and it seemed like the fractured family would finally be whole again, but as the Snapes entered their home a pair of furious glowing eyes took note of the scene before them.


	98. Chapter 97:Ignorance Is Bliss

**Chapter _97: Ignorance Is Bliss_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...I appreciate the constructive review Timandsophsmom and I will try and work on the "passed" "past" thing...most of the time when I am typing I find myself in the middle of a sentence then get constantly interrupted when the household knows very well that I am busy, once I return to the idea I lost it sort of takes precedence over grammar so my mind seems to Auto correct the mistake to keep up with the flow of the story...}**_

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S_**

 _The Kitchen, Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

 **L** aughter had once more come from the Snape Estate as Hermione found herself covered in flour as she narrowed her eyes at her Slytherin husband. The children it seemed were having a ball equally covered in pastry juice and flower. A simple debate about which Hogwarts house was best resulted in Hermione smashing a not yet baked pie she was making for desert being smashed into Severus Snape's face as he took it upon himself to insult Gryffindor House in front of the children. The former Head Of Slytherin House and The Gryffindor Lioness were at odds once more concerning which house offered the better experience. Hermione deemed all the Slytherins troublemakers and Snape recalled a certain trio of Gryffindors worth their weight in trouble making.

The twins and Hugo had gotten a good laugh out of it and before anyone knew it the flour was decoration most of their attire.

"Not funny git!" shouted Hermione summoning more pies to assault Severus whom had been deflecting them with relative ease.

"On the contrary vixen I find it vastly amusing." he said with a dark chuckle.

Hugo got in on the fun throwing a few ingredients, mostly blackberries giving Snape the candid reminder of when the boy had been smaller making a mess of his food and of course the tomatoes in the garden.

Severin had been well prepared smashing a few strawberries into his twin sister's face.

Sevanna narrowed her eyes at her twin brother and used her magic to pelt him with balls of flour.

The entire kitchen was covered in pastry mix and smashed fruit.

Snape smashed a handful of crushed cherries into the mouth of his vastly annoyed wife after pinning her up against the stainless steel fridge.

Hermione struggled against him for a few moments before he seemed unable to resist the temptation of kissing her cherry juiced lips. The children cheered in the back ground pleased to see that their parents had loved each other so much. Snape seemed to come to his senses and let the still moderately bitter witch go.

"You are so not getting off that easy git." said Hermione with her amber eyes still narrowed at him.

"I didn't expect anything less love." he replied with an amused smile that only served to irk his wife more.

The children had been racing through the house tracking four and pie ingredients everywhere their little dirty hands could reach. Snape simply went back to sipping from his mug watching them laugh and play. This was certainly the happiest he had ever seen them all at once time.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

 _Elsewhere, Unknown Location..._

Cordelia Bardwell had been fuming as she tried to make sense of what she had seen. Severus had managed to undo the mind control Mathias had placed him under despite the fact that he had been cleansed of the filth of being half blooded. The audacity that her so called husband had to even entertain the notion of marriage with that muggle-born witch infuriated her to no end. She was already being pressured by Mathias to produce a _Pureblood_ heir and now here he was bedding another woman whom had already given him children.

The aspect of such treachery and dysfunction was positively revolting to her.

She had been so close to becoming the respectable Pureblood wife her mother always wanted her to be not to mention getting the ultimate revenge against that urchin Severus Snape for stealing her apprenticeship from Master Phaeron. The furious glow of her eyes told the story of many years of frustration and vast amounts of humiliation.

Severus Snape was going to pay for this insult, one way or the other.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Bathroom, Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

The warm water had felt so relaxing on against the sore and aching muscles of Hermione Granger-Snape's slender frame as she leaned into the equally warm and safe embrace of her husband Severus. It was interesting to say the least when their little food fight over Hogwarts houses escalated to include the children. Hermione suspected the sly Slytherin wizard had orchestrated the entire debate just to get to this outcome.

She had expected nothing less and had to admit the brilliance of it as she rested her head against his chest as he gently soaped her back needing the ache from her flesh with his large pale hands as he did.

"All clean Mrs. Snape." he said softly looking down at her.

Hermione sighed not in too much of a hurry to exit the shower.

Snape smiled as she pressed her water slick body against him.

"Just a few more minutes." she said softly as the water continued to warm them.

"As you wish." he replied enjoying the closeness as well.

Never in his life had he imagined something so perfect and evidently lasting as his love for his former student and her's for him. She had given him four children and a true family despite their history and positions on the opposite sides during the second wizarding war. Her capacity for understanding had effectively changed him for the better despite his six year absence and her own grief in the process.

Severus gave her a few more blissful moments as he continued to hold her close allowing their mutual warmth to keep them contented for the time being. Being here with her and the children had been something akin to the Heaven the muggles had often spoken of. The domestic simpleness had been vastly different from the fast paced horrors from his youth. He supposed it would have been fair to say he envied men like Arthur Weasley back then and his apparent happiness even in poverty with his overbearing wife and numerous children.

While Snape tired of teaching rambunctious and intellectually challenging Weasley children, he often wondered what could have make a man as poor as Arthur even consider having a child let a lone a wife to support. His own upbringing in the muggle world had made him almost scornful as far as marriage and children were concerned.

Of course then, he'd been extremely embittered by the loss of Lily Evans' affections.

Even she had a family before The Dark Lord had taken her life so early on. The very sight of Potter had only served to further twist the knife into the angry wizard's heart. Lily had never loved him enough to give him what she so freely gave Potter despite all the years had been her protector and her guide while they lived in the semi populated muggle territory known as Cokeworth.

Potter easily swept her off her feet because of his vast wealth and connections.

It wasn't until recently that Severus had gotten his answer to his questions about love and the ramifications of such a thing in the form of the witch he was currently holding in his arms. He had been a devoted to her as he had been to Lily, if not more so and she reciprocated his efforts. If the truth had been told, Severus still had no clue why Hermione Granger, the subsequent insufferable know it all had loved him so much.

"Time's up." he said turning off the water and quickly drying the two of them via his magic.

The witch in question yawned as he lifted her out of the shower and carried her into their shared bedroom.

"I think I'll have a nap." she said leaning against him still.

He suspected she had been lulled to sleep by the constant rhythm of his beating heart. It was fitting given that she had been the reason for it's continued function in more ways than one.


	99. Chapter 98:Cause For Worry

**Chapter _98:Cause For Worry_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 _Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

 ** _S_** eeking supplies for the duration of Rose's term at Hogwarts, Snape and Hermione found themselves venturing to Diagon Alley with the children. Hugo had been in a much better mood as he marveled at the wizarding wonders before him. The twins were quite happy as well. Hermione held onto her husband's arm as the children walked looking at all the shops and marveling at the items in the window for their seemingly expert craftsmanship. Snape had been amused that the entire family seemed to be drawn to the books store this time around when there was a much more colorful joke shop not far from them. Hugo had been the first to head toward the door.

"Dad you can get a new set of books to read to us." he said clearly elated.

"That's right." said Sevanna seeming to agree with that idea. "We already finished the old ones...you can read a new one tonight."

"And here I thought you liked The Tales Of Beedle The Bard?" said Snape with an arched brow.

"I do." replied his youngest daughter. "But I'd like a new story too."

Snape turned his attention to the quite silent Severin.

"And what of your choice?" he asked.

"I want a new book too Daddy." he said with a sweet smile.

Snape sighed.

"Very well." he replied seemingly impressed. "It appears you are all in agreement."

Hermione smiled as well content to have her family together despite Rose being back at Hogwarts. They'd make plans to see her through the Holidays and when term let out.

"I believe a new book is just what we all need." she said agreeing with the children.

"Of course you do." replied Snape knowing all too well that she could hardly wait to browse through the books awaiting beyond the door.

"Not all of us can read Oliver Twist's sorted tale fifty times as if it would change over night." she said.

"And I suppose seeing you constantly reading The Muggle Adventures Of Huckleberry Finn was apart of my imagination?" he asked with an arched brow.

"Just get in the store git." she said narrowing her eyes at him.

As Snape was about to reply, he noted the strange appearance of what looked to be his nemesis Cordelia Bardwell slipping within the shadows of the alley. Sensing that the intolerable witch had been up to no good, Snape stepped away from Hermione and the children. The highly astute witch seemed to zero in on his worried expression and stepped in front of the children.

"Severus?" she said concerned.

"Take the children into the shop." he said meeting her gaze with a stern expression. "If I do not return with five minutes return to the estate and do not engage whomever it is that comes looking for you."

"But..." began Hermione starting to feel a bit frantic.

Snape had no interest in debating this.

"Do as I say witch." he said sharply. "Get yourself and my children home safely."

Hermione nodded in agreement fearing whom he had seen was Mathias Prince coming to collect him at last. It was much too quiet a weekend for the old sod to ignore outright it seemed.

"Severus." said the concerned witch once more in a bid to get her husband's attention.

"Go." he told her the flicker of affection behind his eyes of obsidian told her all she need to know about his feelings for her.

Hermione did as instructed and took the children into the bookstore. Hugo had been puzzled as to where his father had been heading off to. The witch did her best to keep her children from worrying and directed their attention toward what books were available.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Knockturn Alley, Wizarding World..._

Snape had followed what he believed to have been Cordelia to Knockturn Alley, intending to confront the witch before she could bring harm to his wife and children. The darkened space reeking of rancid air and rotted flesh had done it's best to turn his stomach as he hurried along the shadows searching for the offending woman before she sought to hurt someone he cared for.

"So this is why you couldn't bring yourself to bed me." hissed Cordelia quite bitterly. "Once again Severus Snape is entangled in the sheets with a mud-blood."

"Watch your tongue." replied Snape narrowing his eyes in reaction to the horrid witch's words.

"Why should I?" asked Cordelia. "The game is up after all...you know all the players...I just wanted to let you know how terrible a husband you've turned out to be...for-shame..leaving your poor sweet little wife alone while you confront your mistress."

"You are not my mistress." hissed Snape angrily.

"How can you say that?" asked Cordelia sounding a bit outraged as she swiftly moved within the shadows. "After all those nights you spent in my bed."

"I never touched you." replied Snape bitterly.

"But you were the first." hissed Cordelia. "Or don't you remember in your old age...Snivellus?"

"I don't recall anything of the sort." he replied bitterly. "I remember a certain obsessive bitch drugging me...but there was no consent on my part no matter how you try and spin it."

A burst of steam caught Snape's attention and his body grew tense in reaction to it. The sudden jolt seemed to warrant a cackle from the menacing witch as she moved about in the shadows.

"There is no escape you know that don't you Severus?" she asked amused. "Your father will have what he wants and you will be oh so grateful to give it to him."

"I have no interest in siring any heirs for him." replied Snape harshly. "I already have enough children with my true wife."

Another burst of steam caught him off guard causing the demented witch to cackle once more.

"I care not for your plans for the rest of your days witch...I simply request you stay away from me and my family." he said balling his fists.

"I don't think so Severus." replied Cordelia. "Marriage is till death do we part as I recall."

"You are not my wife!" he hissed angrily.

"Of course I am love." replied Cordelia emerging from the shadows with a smirk. "And you are bound to my will."

Before Snape could inquire as to how such a thing would be possible another burst of steam struck him in the face causing him to fall back clawing at his face and struggling to breathe. The mad witch cackled once more as she stood over him watching his body convulse and his eyes become glossed. His hands trembled as he looked up at her.

"W-What have you done?" he asked feeling suddenly very weak and compliant.

Cordelia smirked as she stood over him unbuckling his belt and taking note of his engorged appendage.

"I'm keeping my end of the bargain." she replied with a rather twisted smirk. "No hard feelings then love...well at least not the bad ones..."

Snape growled as Cordelia wrapped her hand around his cock. He wanted so badly to kill her but he had been powerless.

"Not to worry dear." she said amused by his struggle.

"Just pretend I'm that pretty little _Mudblood_ of yours." she said licking his sallow pale cheek.

"I will kill you for this." he hissed as his ability to hurl insults had been lost in the creeping effect of compliance.

"I'm not sure you'd allow yourself to harm the mother of your future child." said Cordelia with a smirk.

Snape could do little but glare at the horrid harpy as she levitated him into the air and focused on her apparition point. Hermione and the children had been none the wiser as Severus Snape was taken back to The Prince Estate against his will.


	100. Chapter 99:The Weaver Of Secrets

**Chapter _99: The Weaver Of Secrets_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...Of Course Snape's much too clever to fall for the trap of Cordelia Bardwell...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 ** _{"I got a black magic woman..._** _ **Got a black magic woman...**_ _ **Yes, I got a black magic woman...**_ _ **Got me so blind I can't see...**_ _ **But she's a black magic woman...**_ _ **And she's tryin' to make a devil out of me...**_ _ **Don't turn your back on me baby...**_ _ **Don't turn your back on me baby...**_ _ **Yes, don't turn your back on me baby...**_ _ **You're messin' around with your tricks...**_ _ **Don't turn your back on me baby...**_ _ **'Cause you might just break up my magic stick...**_ _ **You got your spell on me baby...**_ _ **You got your spell on me baby...**_ _ **Yes, you got your spell on me baby...**_ _ **Turning my heart into stone...**_ ** _I need you so bad, magic woman, I can't leave you alone..."}Black Magic Woman,Carlos Santana/Fleetwood Mac_**

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 _ **S**_ everus Snape awoke to find himself surrounded by the deepest pool of darkness he had ever seen. A low whisper filled his ears as he attempted to move but found that once more he had been bound. The weary wizard believed it was the doing of Cordelia but noted something had been off about the setup. It had been simple but quite brilliant in the great scheme of things. The moment the strange hooded figure in the far corner of the darkened void came into view he knew that this had not been the work of the overbearing harlot.

"What the fuck?" he said in disbelief as whomever it was glared at him with eyes glowing yellowish light.

The figure of a youthful looking woman appeared dressed from head to toe in tight black leather. She wore leather boots that came all the way up her caves and fit rather sensuously against her shapely legs. The leather of her skirt had been tailored to promote more of her features most notably her backside as she seemed to sway in an enticing manner to promote attention. Her breasts where the color of milk and plump as if she were filled to bursting with it as they remained packed tightly due to a thin piece of black leather holding them in.

Her shoulders had been exposed despite something of a cloak covering them that trailed all the way up to the top of her head in the style of a black leather hood. Snape could see the woman had pale hands and delicate looking fingers painted black at the tip of her nails. Her lips which had been plump and inviting had been shaded with black lipstick and she smiled rather sensuously at him.

Snape had not known what to make of this strange woman as she came to a stop before him.

"Mmmmm." she seemed to purr as she inspected him.

The bound wizard had barely any time to consider the possible damage she could have done to him when she waved her hand and levitated him until he was suspended vertically feet first. Eyes of obsidian met those glowing with a yellowish tinge that seemed to cement the suspicion on the part of The Potions Master that this woman was not mortal by any means.

"Hello Severus Snape." she said in a voice not much above a whisper.

Snape watched with innate curiosity as she stroked his sallow pale cheek with a sort of fascination.

"What do you want creature?" said Snape not at all wishing to play the fool this thing expected him to be.

The strange woman chuckled in amusement.

"Such a clever boy." she said running a long black nail across his pale flesh cutting him with ease.

She seemed to delight in the fact that she could cause such damage rather easily.

Snape did not acknowledge the pain despite feeling a burning sensation of his cheek.

"Mmmmm such a strong boy too." said the strange woman seemingly impressed. "But I should not be too surprised...as you are of my line."

The bound wizard's eyes widened.

"What do you mean I am of your line?" he asked curious as well as shocked by her revelation.

The strange woman chuckled rather darkly.

"Mathias has not told you then." she said amused. "Of course he believes he could have kept you from me...he was always such a weak minded fool...his power knows no bounds among you mortals and I should know...for it was I who bestowed such a gift upon him...but he has become...quite dull as of late...I think perhaps it's time to award an new champion."

Snape had no interest in becoming this strange thing's new champion. He merely wished to get free and to return to his wife and children before his insane grandfather harmed them.

"You share his blood...more closely than I believed." said the strange woman studying him once more. "It's such a pity Eileen isn't here to witness such a momentous occasion...how is she by the way...I do miss my little girl so..."

Snape had been stunned by yet another revelation from this strange creature.

"W-What did you say?" he asked wishing only to get to the bottom of this creatures association with his family.

The creature seemed amused.

"Oh dear boy you have a lot to catch up on." she said delighted by the fact that she finally had his full attention. "Mathias Prince came into my service so many years ago...he pledged himself to me in return for power beyond his wildest dreams and in return I became his wife...if only for a short while...such a tantalizing little secret...no one had been any the wiser...not even him after a while...we share a daughter...little Ellie...she was always such a darling girl."

"Ellie?" asked Snape piecing together what this strange creature was trying to tell him.

"Do try and keep up." she said taunting him once more. "Little Eileen and Mathias were inseparable until I told him we'd be returning to my realm...he of course didn't take to kindly to that so he hid her away and as punishment for his treachery, I cursed him with the dragon pox...the poor dear was so lost and pathetic...he lost his mind trying to save his daughter from her destiny and now she despises him more than I."

"W-What are you?" asked Snape staring into the face of the creature before him.

"Oh sweet dear...I forget...you and I have not been formerly introduced." she said seemingly elated. "I have been called a great many things in my time...but most refer to me as Mephala."

Snape's eyes widened at the mention of that strange name.

For some reason he recalled Mathias screaming about it one night during his time at The Prince Family Manor.

"I am..for lack of a better term your ancestor...or as you mortals refer to it...your grandmother." she replied amused and delighted to give away such a devastating secret. "So boy...how does it feel to know you are the product of secrets and lies."

Snape looked back at her with an emotionless expression.

"He knew." he said recalling a time in his life were those very elements were in fact his own sphere of influence.

"Your...Dumbledore." she said reading his mind and smiling from the vivid details. "Well of course he did...it's why you were chosen...who better to carry out the needed virtues of secrets, lies and murder than my own grandson...it is after all what I am best at."

Seeing the look of rage file across Snape's face only added to the strange creature's amusement.

"You should see yourself." she said taunting him still in nothing above a whisper. "It really is quite pathetic that you haven't figured this out on your own already."

"Shut up." hissed Snape balling his fists despite being bound. "Is there some point to this needless conversation or are you just wasting my time?"

"Temper temper." she said still greatly amused. "You are quite fortunate that I am feeling very generous...as it so happens grandson...I have been watching you for such a long time...our first meeting had been in the darkened forest...I recall a red head boy screaming his head off because of all the spiders that were hungry for his tantalizing young carcass...and another one that causes you great harm...with emerald green eyes...eyes like Lily."

"Get out of my head." demanded Snape bitterly.

"They still have no clue that it was you...veiled in shimmering white behind the wheel of the old blue car saving their hides before the children fed...such a dramatic rescue if I do say so myself despite your hatred for the green eyed boy." said Mephala with a smirk. "So many secrets...so much potential...my powers grow strongly within you little one...and you never knew how proud you make me...the betrayal of your precious Lily...oh how you got her good by informing your false master of the prophecy that got her killed."

"Enough!" shouted Snape not willing to listen to any more of this. "What the fuck do you want old crone?"

Mephala sighed.

"Mathias has indeed changed you." she said bitterly. "So rude and impatient just like the old sod."

"I'm waiting." replied Snape.

"Fine...I will cease with the family bonding if I must...I brought you here to tell you this..." she began. "Mathias has crossed me for the last time...bring him to me so that I may obtain my revenge...I will even bestow the power I have given him just to get you to accomplish such a thing."

"And why would I help you?" asked Snape not at all trusting the strange creature he had for a grandmother.

"You will do this...my deceitful little grandson so that you can have what you desire most." she replied. "Your life with that pretty little muggle-born without interference from him."

"Done." replied Snape without a moment's hesitation.

Mephala smirked seemingly pleased at his instant agreement.

"There's a good lad." she replied. "And now a gift from your dear...sweet...Grandmother."

She waved her hand and released him from what he found to have been spiders webs. Another wave of her hand and Snape found himself infused with a burst of ancient magical energy unlike any he had ever felt before.


	101. Chapter 100:The Secret Keeper

**Chapter _100: The Secret Keeper_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...Late post...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 ** _{"I can hear the things that you're dreaming about...When you open up your heart and the truth comes out...And I know that I'm right...Cuz I hear it in the night...I hear the secrets that you keep..."}Talking In Your Sleep,The Romantics_**

 _The Sitting Room,The Snape Residence, Muggle World..._

 **A** worried Hermione paced the floors back n forth as she awaited the return of her husband. He had gone missing in the alley and she had not seen him since. He had told her to get the children home and it had been all that kept her from seeking him out on foot. She had fed the children and put them to bed hours prior and still there had been no sign of Severus. The agonized witch had been about to issue a floo call to Harry when Severus came through the door.

As far as she could tell he had been no worse for wear quickly scooping her up into his arms and crushing his pale lips into her soft pink ones. The witch had barely any time to take a breath before he had her pressed against a nearby wall and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"S-Severus...slow down." she said blinking for a moment. "W-What happened to you in the alley?"

"I'm sorry love." he replied recalling that he had been absent. "There was a pressing matter I had to attend to... but not to worry...Mathias will not be a problem for much longer."

"I hope not." replied Hermione looking deep into her husband's eyes.

She had been caught off guard be the gold color radiating off them.

"S-Severus?" she asked confused for a few moments.

Snape suddenly grew tense and put a finger to his lips.

Hermione arch an eyebrow at the intense way he had been watching a spider crawl up it's web to make a meal of a trapped fly.

"Severus." she said once more getting his attention.

"I'm alright love." he replied knowing already what she was going to ask him.

"I didn't even get to ask you yet." she said annoyed that he had been reading her mind.

Snape had been caught off guard that he was able to do so without using a spell.

"I'm sorry." he replied kissing her lips once more despite her apparent annoyance. "You're just so easy to read...I know that my being late has troubled you a great deal...especially after what happened at the hospital...but believe me when I tell you...it will not happen again."

Hermione sighed.

She wanted to believe him.

She would have given anything to believe him, but she had seen just how powerful and persistent Mathias Prince could be.

"Severus..." she began only to be silenced by his lengthy pale index finger.

"It will not happen again witch." he said meeting her eyes with a determined expression. "There is nothing more that he can do to me...and this time we will be on an even playing field."

She had not known what he was alluding to but she felt she could believe him this time around.

It didn't take her long to notice that there was something different about her husband, she guessed it had to do with his new found confidence given the situation they found themselves in had been dire a few days ago.

"Come witch." said Severus kissing her neck. "Let's go to bed."

Hermione had more questions but the way he made her blood boil in her veins and her senses overwhelm she had no choice but to surrender to his request.

She had been pleased to have him back even if it did make her a bit uneasy.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Master Bedroom, The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

Staring up at the ceiling, an exhausted Severus Snape tried to catch his breath following the impressive bout of love-making he had with his now sleeping wife. There was a satisfied smirk that filed across his sallow pale face as he noted that he had obtain all of the secrets his little wife's beautiful body withheld from him.

He knew every cell, every gesture, every last pulsing node of her being and it was as if he had obtained the most valued treasure the world over. The spent wizard looked down at his now flaccid cock and grinned. It had been well worth physical exhaustion to please the sleeping beauty beside him as he leaned over and kissed her exposed shoulders.

"So beautiful." he said in a whisper. "So exquisite...I have yet to understand you witch but my need for you knows no end."

Getting up from his bed, Snape made his way toward the window.

The chirping of locusts and the glow of the moonlight had held their own brand of secrets. The elegant symphony of the night had been ignored by his ears on many an occasion but now...he appreciated when every blade of grass was thumped by the wind, when the local pests moved about as if they had not a care. He relished the rushing sound of a distant river and the secrets of life it carried within.

There had been so many secrets and he was privy to none during his previous mundane existence.

It seemed that Mephala had opened his eyes to a world beyond the realms of the confined muggle and wizard existences. He now had the power Mathias so callously coveted in his youth when all he knew had been forever changed.

He had even known the deepest darkest secrets of his own heart and the seeds of his ambitions as a boy.

 _This was his true destiny._

 _This was how he was always meant to be._

 _Eileen had stolen it from him just as Mathias had from her._

 _But not anymore._

 _He was at one with his true self._

 _He was finally in possession of the knowledge so many others held over his head so callously._

 _He was the grandson of the infamous enchantress Mephala and her dark brood of mischief._

 _And he was going to make Mathias pay for his treachery, for he was Mephala's champion secret keeper._


	102. Chapter 101:In Close Confidence

**Chapter _101: In Close Confidence_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...Early Post...Well, it seems our rude guest has vacated the tale before it was finished...something tells me they'll find something new to complain about in no time...I apologize for their rude comments...perhaps they'll "show me" by actually taking the time to write something of their own and leave it to the masses to weigh in on their work...let us hope that they'd never have to endure such annoyances from some unknown using the moniker "Guest" or perhaps they'll find someone to stick their collective heads up their ass as our rude guest so often believes to be the case among my reviewers...who knows...maybe their rude guest can insult people in their comment section and then act superior too...they did after all, lead by a shining example..."}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 ** _{"I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad..._** _ **I got sunshine in a bag...**_ _ **I'm useless but not for long...**_ _ **The future is coming on...**_ _ **I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad...**_ _ **I got sunshine in a bag...**_ _ **I'm useless but not for long...**_ _ **The future is coming on...**_ _ **It's coming on...**_ _ **It's coming on...**_ _ **It's coming on...**_ _ **Yeah, ha-ha...**_ _ **Finally, someone let me out of my cage...**_ _ **Now time for me is nothing 'cause I'm counting no age...**_ _ **Now I couldn't be there...**_ _ **Now you shouldn't be scared...**_ _ **I'm good at repairs...**_ _ **And I'm under each snare...**_ _ **Intangible...**_ ** _Bet you didn't think so I command you to..."}Clint Eastwood,Gorillaz_**

 _The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

 **M** orning had brought with it the curious sights and sounds of more secrets to be found. Snape had gotten out of bed just before the first lights of dawn and readied himself for the day. The hot steam from the shower had dulled any ache he felt in the deepest recesses of his muscles and he managed to wash his hair. He shaved a bit to shorten his already wildly growing beard and made his way out into the grounds. Ever since his dealings with Mephala, Severus Snape had been given a new understanding of the world around him.

From what had been revealed to him, Mathias had planned to use him all along to combat Mephala. The enchantress he had colluded with all those centuries ago and whom had bestowed great power unto him. It was with this power that Mathias had taken over the family slaying any and all in his wake to gain complete control of The Prince Estate.

In exchange, Mephala had requested that he lie with her in a dark ritual that produced a daughter.

An heir to her dark realm, unfortunately, Mathias had grown attached to the child and kept her hidden from her mother and the secret of her true identity causing the enchantress to curse him with dragon pox which had taken his mind and left him insane with the obsession to purge his bloodline. He saw the dragon pox as a punishment for lying with a creature like Mephala in place of a _Pureblood_ witch.

Desperate to right this wrong and to combat the evil that was Mephala, Mathias became obsessed with having a son...the only child capable of combating the monstrous hag as she had no sway over a male child but Eileen had run away and married Tobias Snape...and subsequently had the child Mathias needed to free himself from his once beloved's twisted hold.

Snape took all of in as quickly as it lit up his synapses.

He had been the key all along and Dumbledore had been well aware of his true heritage.

Everything pertaining to why Mathias had been so hell bent on having him made sense.

Mathias knew it would be a matter of time before she slithered her way out of the shadow realm and into one of the two mortal worlds. She couldn't resist imparting her secrets to her blood heir. She couldn't never resist Severus for long. He had been as seeped in secrets as she had. His former service to the Order of Phoenix proved that.

Eileen had merely been a vessel.

Turning his attention to getting breakfast started, Snape made his way into the kitchen. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Hermione and the children awoke and would come to the kitchen in search of something to eat. As Snape prepared breakfast for his family, he couldn't help but let his thoughts gravitate toward the future.

For the first time in six long years, the encompassing shadow of Mathias Prince had no bearing on him. A part of him wanted to thank Mephala for giving him such a means of peace for the first time in a long time, but he mostly wanted to wring her neck for the sole purpose of existing to begin with. He had been better off without either her or Mathias interfering in his life with Hermione and the children and he was going to make damn sure he would be that way again.

Of course he knew not how to explain his new found abilities to his wife.

Hermione had been in the dark as far as Mephala had been concerned, she had enough to deal with given what Mathias was capable of. Sooner or later, he reasoned he'd have to tell her. It would do a world of good to put the weary witch's mind at ease.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Kitchen, The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

Hermione stepped into the kitchen finding it strange that she had been up before the children but when Severus had disappeared in the alley it terrified her to no end. Six years had passed before she even knew if he had survived and there was no way she was going to give him up again. Severus was standing in the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee.

He watched her enter and smiled rather pleasantly.

She didn't understand why he had been so calm and so at ease given the situation with his insane grandfather. She had believed him the previous night when she told him that he wouldn't be going anywhere with Mathias and that there was nothing more the elder Prince could do to him. She had not known why she believed him but she had and it was enough then.

But this was a new day and she was full of questions.

Snape seemed to be ready for them as he watched her make her way over toward him and sit down beside him at the table.

"You want to know what's going on." he said sipping his coffee rather slowly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, I am not intentionally reading your mind." he replied taking another sip. "It is a rather enhanced ability at this point."

"How are you doing this?" asked his utterly confused wife. "Without magic I mean...usually when you invade my mind I can feel it...like a slight pressure inside my head."

Snape smirked.

"I'm not invading your mind." he replied. "I am simply reading it...like probing a book without being bothered to flip the pages."

Hermione had been caught off guard by this.

"Severus, what happened to you?" she asked noting the golden glow in his eyes once more.

"That night...I believed I was confronting Cordelia Bardwell...an old nemesis of mine from my years as a Potions Apprentice." began Snape sitting his mug down onto the counter. "I wanted to keep her from harming you or the children so I instructed you to come here while I confront her...only when I got to the alley, she had a trap waiting for me...I am ashamed to say it had been a rather simple trap but as it so happened the elaborate scheme had not been to cause me harm nor had it truly been Cordelia that had ensnared me."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Was it him?" she asked getting a bit frantic.

"I am pleased to say that it was not." replied Snape taking her trembling hand into his own and kissing it slowly. "I was most shocked to find that it had been my apparently very much alive grandmother whom had caught me in her web and she had taken it upon herself to fill me in on a few sorted details concerning the old man and his seemingly unstoppable power."

The amber eyes of the curious witch had been filled with worry as he continued.

"She had given it to him as it turns out as a result of a pact between the two of them centuries prior." said Snape. "It was in the interest of punishing Mathias for hiding my mother from her that she cursed him with dragon pox...half insane...he conspired to be rid of her via a male heir."

"You." said Hermione piecing it together quicker than he anticipated. "He was going to use you."

Snape nodded.

"Unfortunately for him, she had bestowed the same power onto me and given my actual connection to her via my mother, I am much more powerful than the old man." he said pleased to deliver some good news to his weary wife.

"What does she want in return?" asked Hermione looking a bit skeptical.

"Mathias." replied Snape looking into her eyes. "She only wants him...then I am free to pursue my life as it was before their interference."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this too good to be true offer.

"Are you sure that is all she wants?" she asked. "She did curse Mathias for rejecting her...what if you are bound to her for all eternity?"

Snape sighed.

He should have know she'd see the Gryffindor side of things.

"Then it's a chance I will have to take." he replied. "I can't lose you or the children again...and I will not live in fear of Mathias lying in wait to take everything we worked so hard to build together to soot his ego."

"Are you sure you can beat him?" asked Hermione.

Snape smirked and raised his hand. His wife watched as he closed his fist and shattered every glass in sight. Then he opened it and repaired them all. It had only been a small fraction of what he was truly capable of since getting the power boost from his grandmother, but it was enough to demonstrate that he would not be so easily defeated by the elder Prince should it come to combat.


	103. Chapter 102:Battle Lines

**Chapter _102: Battle Lines_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 ** _{"_** ** _This is the red sky morning..._** ** _Without warning now..._** ** _This is the fight that we've been waiting for..._** ** _And there's no sense in running..._** ** _The hammer's coming down, down..._** ** _The hammer's coming down, down..._** ** _The hammer's coming..._** ** _Once it's started, there's no turning back..._** ** _But I'll be with you when the sun turns black..._** ** _'Cause finding faith will always be the hardest..._** ** _While you're standing in the heart of darkness..._** ** _If there is_ _one thing I can promise you...We'll see the light again_ _ **"** }The Hammer's Coming Down,Nickelback_**

 _The Throne Room, The Prince Estate, Unknown World..._

 **M** athias Prince had been stewing in his rage as he sat in the center of his favorite room of the manor with his obsidian eyes glowing to further illustrate his fury. Cordelia Bardwell had failed in her task to secure Severus' loyalty and produce a true _Pureblood_ heir. The rage in him had been further enhanced by her botching a relatively simple attempt to return him to the manor before the anniversary party was to take place. Lengthy pale fingers tightened around the smooth flesh of her pretty little neck as she struggled within his vicious grasp. The deathly serious expression on his soulless pale face had been all the indication she need to note that she would be breathing her last shortly.

"I-It wasn't my fault." said the struggling witch as she attempted to free herself from his choke hold. "There was this woman...she came out of nowhere and took him before we made it here."

"And what did this so called woman look like?" asked a very impatient Mathias angrily.

He had given Cordelia one simply task and that she couldn't even handle on her own.

"She wasn't an average looking woman but she wore a bodice of leather and a hood..." began Cordelia before she was cut off by the squeezing of fingers into her throat.

"Mephala." he hissed further enraged by the description of whom ever it had been.

Cordelia had been confused as to why he had been so upset.

Mathias reluctantly released the failure of a witch and turned his attention to his thoughts. Mephala's interference could not have been at a worse time for him. He knew she had planned this all perfectly and would stop at nothing to bring him to his knees. His betrayal of their pact had been the reason for her sticking her nose into matters concerning his son.

"So." said Mathias bitterly as Cordelia scrambled to her feet and fled The Snape Estate. "The bitch is back...and she's recruited my son...no matter...she will be dealt with accordingly following a few loose ends."

He had known all too well that Severus had returned to his precious little _Mudblood_ witch and their half-blooded urchins. He had been privy to his so called son's secrets quite some time ago. His devotion to those of lesser blood had been truly unnerving.

The enraged Pureblood pounded his fist on the stone table before him as he attempted to pin point the boy's next move. From Cordelia's accounts of the trip to Knockturn Alley, Severus had nearly been within her grasp when she was so rudely interrupted by a prying Mephala.

It stood to reason that she'd be interested after all this time.

She was the ungrateful whelp's grandmother after all.

The embittered elder Prince swiped his parchments from his desk and continued to pace the floor enraged. There had been no room for error on his part, Severus was already bound to him but the will of Mephala was difficult to combat, as he had known from personal experience. The only way to effectively neutralize his opponent was to strike before the iron got hot. He summoned his forces toward The Snape Estate, while it was true that Severus would now be privy to his most valued secrets...he was still the one with one glaring weakness.

A muggle-born witch with bushy hair.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room,The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

Snape had been uneasy as he paced the floor of his sitting room. Hermione had not understood what had made him so antsy as of late but he seemed to be even more preoccupied. His Slytherin mind had been bombarded with various scenarios in which the full showdown would play out. He had not been taking any chances and instructed Hermione to get the floo ready.

"Severus?" said the amber eyed witch in confusion.

"Alert Potter to come for the children." said Snape, his body grew tense and his fists were balled.

"Is something happening?" she asked.

"He's coming." said Snape.

Hermione raced up the stairs to gather the children. She wasn't going to take the chance of second guessing Severus after he had already proven he was adept his new found still for siphoning secrets.

"Mum what's going on?" asked a drowsy Severin looking at his mother in confusion as she hustled him and his other siblings toward the floo.

"You are all going to Uncle Harry's place for a little while." replied Hermione with a small smile.

Sevanna narrowed her amber eyes at her mother.

"Something is going on." she said observing the tension in the room. "What's wrong with Daddy?"

"No more questions." said Snape breaking his silence and turning to his children with the same serious expression he looked at Hermione with. "Get in the floo...everything else will be explained in due time."

Hugo narrowed his eyes at his step-father.

"Dad..." he began knowing better than the younger children that this sudden shift had a good deal to do with the bad man from before.

"Now Hugo." insisted Snape narrowing his eyes of obsidian at the eight year old wizard.

Unable to hold back his tears, Hugo raced over toward Snape and hugged him tightly.

"I don't want you to go." he said terrified as Hermione ushered him toward the floo. "Promise to come back...Dad promise."

Snape met the boy's sorrowful eyes for a moment.

"I promise." he said before turning his attention back to the wave of secrets that were hitting him full force. "It's time for you to go."

Hermione had managed to activate the floo before finding herself shoved forward by Severus' magic as well.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Potter Residence, Wizarding World..._

Harry James Potter had issued the signal that the battle was on as he ushered the children into the house toward Ginny. The red head witch had dreaded this day since the end of the final battle at Hogwarts, there has never been a more pressing and dangerous occasion as this and she just hoped everyone she cared for would make it out alive.

"Hermione?" said Harry stunned to see the upset witch scramble through the house frantic to get back to her home. "I thought you were staying behind to assist Snape."

"I was." she replied as worried as she had been annoyed. "He had other ideas it seems...but I will not be sitting this one out no matter how much he believes I should."

"Neither will I." replied Harry with a determined expression filed across his face. "Snape's our family too...hell we've put up with the git long enough...I say we get to decided wither or not to take on his nutter grandfather."

Hermione smiled at her best friend.

"When this is over I am going to hex him so badly." she vowed before they raced out into the open field and apparated to The Snape Estate.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Grounds,The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

Black dragon hide boots touched down as the ever impressive Lucius Malfoy landed on the grounds of his little brother's current residence. If Severus thought he was going to sit out this battle he had another thing coming. The timely signal from Potter had gotten his attention and he sent another signal to Hogwarts to let Irma know that the battle was about to begin.

He had been joined by the elder witch as well as Potter and Hermione.

"Lucius." said Hermione pleased to see the senior Malfoy in attendance.

"Little Sister." said Lucius in greeting.

"Malfoy." spat Harry bitterly.

"Potter." replied the Senior Malfoy in the same tone. "I take it Severus thought to shut us all out of this battle?"

Hermione nodded.

Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Typical." he muttered. "He just wants all the glory for himself."

"I didn't think seeking glory in battle was a Slytherin trait?" said Harry confused.

The Senior Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Let's just find Severus...before we suffer a casualty before the fighting begins." he muttered.

Everyone seemed to be in agreement as they made their way toward the far end of the house.


	104. Chapter 103:Shadowy Hearts

**Chapter _103: Shadowy Hearts_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 _The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

 **M** athias Prince touched down on the muggle estate of his wayward grandson. The thick black shadows that enveloped his body had been quite intimidating as they whipped like black flames around his powerful form. Severus had stepped out of the house with his eyes narrowed and his body poised for any sudden attack. Hermione, Harry, and Lucius caught sight of the two warring wizards and the minor display of their incredible powers. Severus appeared to be surrounded by black lightening as he stood his ground before the wizard that had merely snapped his lengthy pale fingers in bid to stop his heart, prior to his pact with the enchantress Mephala.

The Elder Prince's eyes glowed yellow as he made his fury known for all to see.

Snape had not been a slouch either wanting only one movement from the old man before he attempted make good on his promise to kill the old bastard.

"So the harlot has decided to show you favor." hissed Mathias angrily. "No wonder you seem so brazen in your antics...but I assure you boy your meager grab for power is nothing compared to what I can wield at a moment's notice."

"I will see to it that you receive your just reward old man." growled Snape as the black lightening increased in ferocity.

"You think you are ready to test your might against a true Pureblood Prince?" asked Mathias as he summoned his magic into his fingers.

"Fuck you old man." replied Snape doing the same as his pale fingers became ignited by lightening. "You aren't the only one whom has ascended."

"And what did she promise you in return for your treachery?" asked the Elder Prince seemingly amused.

"A life without you." replied Snape.

"So be it." said Mathias unleashing his magical ball of energy. "You are just as brazen and pathetic as your mother...where is she by the way cowering off at her precious sea side castle...perhaps I should pay her a visit as well."

"She;s right here." said Irma drawing forth her own magical energy.

Mathias seemed unimpressed by this.

"How very amusing." he said smirking at his only daughter. "You were never a true match for me before little girl so I suggest you go back to hiding in the shadows."

"I will not let you destroy my son old man." said Irma determined to put an end to her father's reign of terror once and for all.

Mathias attempted to blast Irma with a beam of magical energy only to find that it had been blocked by Lucius Malfoy jumping into the fray.

"Malfoy." muttered the Elder Prince annoyed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Now we can't have a proper family reunion without the handsome brother now can we?"

"Nor can we have one without the little wife it seems." said Mathias eyeing Hermione with a confident grin as she took her place beside her husband.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Snape not taking his eyes off his grandfather.

"I am not letting you fight him alone." she replied readying her wand.

"Neither am I." said Harry standing beside his best friend.

"Potter." said Snape almost bitterly. "I should have known you wouldn't be able to follow simple directions."

Mathias found himself surrounded and smiled still very amused.

"It seems the gang is all here." he said.

"Not quite." said a voice getting everyone's attention.

The collective force of fighters had been stunned to see Tobias Snape standing with a cattle prong in his hands.

"You can't be serious?" said Mathias. "The weak muggle whom couldn't even care for his family properly?"

"That's right." replied Tobias narrowing his eyes at his father in law. "I was weak...and I was terrible to my family...but the fact remains that Severus is my son...not yours old man and if he is willing to die to protect those he loves more times than I can count then so can I."

"How charming." replied Lucius still more focused on the situation at hand.

"Then you shall be the first to fall." said Mathias waving his hand to deliver a crushing blow to the uppity muggle.

Much to everyone's surprise. It had been deflected with ease and by Severus Snape no less.

"Your battle is with me old man." he said.

Tobias looked over at his son standing between him and a spell meant to crush him to death. He had not known where his boy had gotten the strength given all he had to endure over the course of his young life but he owed it to him to at least stand with him against Mathias. He no longer feared death, knowing all too well that it was nothing less than what he deserved.

"Sev..." he began.

The enraged wizard fired back a blast of magical energy via his wand and hit Mathias in the chest.

Angered that the spell had actually affected him, the Elder Prince let loose a wave of dark shadows that suddenly became sentient with glowing red eyes and sharp claws ready for battle.

The group splintered as the shadows kept most of them busy trading spell for spell, and it was only made worse by the fact that these particular shadows had belonged to those in attendance there for knowing all of their individual strengths and weaknesses.

Snape's shadow did not bend to the will of the Elder Prince and thus he was able to focus on dispensing his brand of justice to his grandfather.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _The Grounds, The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

Spells flew every which way as Snape's rag tag group of supporters had to duck and dodge their respective shadows attempts to murder them out right. Lucius was having quite a difficult time fighting his shadow as it managed to deliver all of his most powerful attacks and evade them at the same time. Hermione's keep intellect had been put to the test as she took to combating her own shadow but their thought processes had been much too similar. Harry was kicking and dodging his own shadows spells especially since he knew all too well which one it would launch first.

"Sectemsempra!" shouted his shadow version of himself.

"Shit!" shouted Harry narrowly avoiding being hit by the spell. "Am I really that predictable?"

"I believe we all are." replied Irma doing battle with a shadow of herself.

"This is such bullshit." said Lucius ducking a wayward spell.

Hermione suddenly got an idea.

"Everybody switch targets." she said. "You'll have better success if you take on someone that doesn't expect your attacks."

"Stay on course!" shouted the shadow of Hermione as she continued to battle her fleshy double.

The warriors of flesh switched targets finding it much simpler to battle someone that wasn't equipped with the same attacks and defenses.

The battle was just getting started as Hermione caught sight of Snape and Mathias exchanging spells in the wake of the fighting's start. She had the feeling from the moment the Elder Prince smiled at her that he had something up his sleeve but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Once more finding herself distracted from her thoughts by a shadowy Harry Potter, she knew what spell to watch out for as far as he had been concerned. He did his usual stance and the witch found his weak point within seconds.

"Hey!" shouted Harry slightly taken offense to how easily she had gotten to him.

The shadow version of Harry James Potter flickered before bursting into a bright yellow light.

"Sorry Harry." she said with a shrug.

"Am I really that predictable?" he asked narrowly missing a spell from a smirking shadowy Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes." replied the elegant wizard taunting him as he did battle with the shadowy Irma.

She had been a lot faster than he imagined she'd be.

Tobias Snape received unlikely assistance with his cattle prod carrying shadow via his former wife as she exploited his weaknesses rather easily. Like Harry's shadow before him, Shadow Tobias expanded and burst from the inside out shedding a yellow light as well.

"Try not to enjoy that so much." he muttered.

"Always Toby." she replied before making her way over toward the next round of shadows to battle.

The muggle man rolled his eyes and set to work battling with his cattle prong once more.

Snape continued to trade spell for hex against his insane grandfather all the while concerned for the possible list of casualties that would come from this battle's end.

"What's the matter grandson?" asked Mathias with a smirk. "Worried about your little wife?"

"Why grandfather?" he asked with a smirk of his own. "Are you worried about yours?"

"I suppose we both should be." replied the Elder Prince. "But then again...I have nothing left to lose in this war...while you have everything at stake."

"All the more reason to kill you quickly." replied Snape as they engaged with another series of spells.


	105. Chapter 104:Blood And Shadows

**Chapter _104: Blood And Shadows_**

 ** _{A/N: This is a re-post...and don't worry this tale is coming to an end...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 ** _{'We are kneeling at the river's edge and tempting...All the steps to follow closer right behind...Is it only when you feel a part is empty...That it's gnawing at the corners of your mind...I will ask you for mercy...I will come to you blind...What you'll see is the worst me...Not the last of my kind..._ _"}Muddy Water, LP_**

 _The Grounds, The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

 **B** lack blades of formerly green grass seemed to spread along the grounds with each step Severus Snape and Mathias Prince had taken. The purple and black plasma bursts of their dark magic clashing in the wake of spells being deflected, The air had begun to grow thin around them as Snape's trademark frock coat waved in the wind like a cape indicating the shift in the winds as he managed to hold his own against his once thought to be invincible Grandfather. Hermione had not taken her amber eyes off Severus since the shift in the wind.

Mathias didn't seem all that pleased about the change in odds as far as his grandson had been concerned, Severus appeared to be able to match his abilities thanks in large part to the enchantress Mephala.

The battle between the members of the Prince family continued to wage as Hermione, Lucius, and Harry had been ready for the next onslaught but there were no other combatants. Irma and Tobias both found themselves watching their son do battle with the vicious wizard whom had made their collective lives a living hell.

An intense rumbling and quaking had gotten the attention of all the spectators as Severus Snape and Mathias Prince continued to clash causing a disturbance in the wake of their magical might being displayed.

"You are more the fool than I if you believe you to be if you think that Mephala has any interest in honoring any sort of agreement with you boy." hissed Mathias bitterly. "She wants a soul pure and simple."

"Then it's all the more fitting that she should have yours." replied Snape countering a wayward spell with ease.

"Foolish boy, she's after a pure soul...one not tainted by darkness." said Mathias. "The condition for her service always comes at a price too high for the mortal mind to comprehend until it's much too late."

"What are you talking about old man?" asked Snape narrowing his eyes at the ancient wizard before him.

"She didn't tell you how we met did she?" asked Mathias with a sadistic expression. " The great and powerful enchantress that seduced me with tales of grandeur and love only to use me to obtain the prefect specimen for her twisted little brood."

"She...?"asked Snape only to find himself interrupted.

"Why Mephala of course...she wanted your mother then." said Mathias almost with a father-like fondness. "But I was no fool...I kept the child hidden but she knew of my defiance and cursed me with the infernal disease the wizarding community so fondly dubbed dragon pox...the woman whom would have been your grandmother was taken in place of your insolent mother and I was left with my madness as my own daughter grew to despite me."

Mathias glared rather bitterly at Irma.

"But I swore vengeance...and I will see it through even if it means destroying the last of my bloodline." hissed The Elder Prince summoning an enormous wall of slick tar like shadows.

"What the hell is that?" asked Lucius with wide eyes.

"We have to...to make some kind of shield." said Hermione not taking her eyes of the strange beings that let out a horrendous scream as what looked like tar covered arms stretched out toward Severus."

"He's too powerful." said Harry with his mouth agape.

"Bullshit." replied Lucius summoning a shield from his wand.

Hermione had done the same.

Irma followed suite.

"Well, if you think it's worth a try." said Harry raising his wand and summoning the shield spell with the others.

They attempted to cloak Severus with it but the potency of Mathias' dark energy only seemed to rip it to shreds.

The Elder Prince waved his wand seeming to part the thick black mass with ease as the arms continued to reach out for Snape and anything in their path. The grass continued to blacken and die beneath their feet. Severus' once beautiful home would become a barren wasteland by the time Mathias was finished. He meant to leave no trace of this sorry excuse for a home in his wake as he unleashed more wayward shadows.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Grounds, The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

The more Mathias unleashed his army of shadows, the less light there seemed to be in the world. The rapidly flying creatures had been out for blood and proved as much as they swiped with claws like razors and bit at the defending group of witches and wizards. Snape's attention had been divided as he continued to battle Mathias and gain at least a foothold in the struggle against him.

"There is no stopping the course of my vengeance." said Mathias with an eerie expression filed across his pale face. "The pact will have it's end."

"What are you talking about old man?" asked Snape confused by the sudden madness that gripped his grandfather.

"The pure must be sacrificed to fuel the shadows." replied the Elder wizard as his eyes began to glow.

Snape's own obsidian eyes widened as he noted how much Hermione had been struggling to battle the shadows that surrounded her and the others. This was the elder wizard's plot all along.

 _He had not come to finish off Severus for his disobedience._

 _He had come to sacrifice Hermione to Mephala._

"Can you feel how she hungers boy?" asked Mathias with a twisted laugh. "Soon she shall feed and all will be as it should."

"I can see that you've completely lost your mind old man." replied Snape unsure how to proceed with combat given the elder wizard's mental state.

"Insolent child." hissed Mathias. "I may be deranged due to the curse but I am not the fool that entered a pact with a monster without considering the consequences...what price would you have to murder your own father... to live among muggles?"

Snape had been about to offer a sarcastic retort when he found himself brought to his knees by his grandfather's burst of magical energy.

"I own your soul boy." hissed the Elder Prince. "So as you can see, Mephala cannot be your true master."

"W-What are you doing?" asked Snape struggling to get control of his body.

"In your haste to obtain power...you failed to note that she would have the pick of something pure...someone you guard so closely in your secrets." said the Elder Prince. "As I had so long ago...you will come to know the bitterness of a loss so terrible that not even your own wretched agony can make it right."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked the younger wizard as he used his own dark abilities to force his way back to his feet.

"Because you and I are a good deal alike." replied Mathias. "Even in our madness we seek to protect those we love...of course...we are not the sort that deserves such a gift...and the agony that follows is our just reward."

Snape ignored his grandfather after quickly piecing together what he was saying and raced toward his unsuspecting wife in a bid to keep her from the shadow creature's grasp.

"HERMIONE!" shouted Snape leaping over sodden puddles of black tar.

The amber eyed witch continued to cut down shadow creature after shadow creature as they attempted to get a hold of her.

"Potter!" shouted Snape racing toward the others leaving his grandfather to watch from the sidelines. "The children...check on the children!"

Harry Potter dodged a shadow creature with a bit of help from Lucius Malfoy and darted into the house to use the floo. It had been the quickest way and easy to keep away the strange shadows.

Snape reached Hermione and pulled her close to him just as one of the shadow figures attempted to take her into the void.

The amber eyed witch blasted it's makeshift hand but the others soon became interested in doing Mathias' bidding.

"There's too many of them." said Lucius attempting to ward them off with illumination charms.

The wall of shadows split leaving Snape and Hermione trapped on one side while Lucius, Irma, and Tobias attempted to combat the horde of darkness on their end.

"She will have her prize." said Mathias with a dark chuckle. "Then I shall be free to pursue my own vision of darkness."

"Severus what's happening?" asked Hermione as Snape held her close.

They dodge another group of shadows that threatened to swallow them whole.

"He's given you to Mephala." said Snape unsure how he could have missed such a tremendous secret.

The only explanation had been that Mathias had done this shortly before arriving and intended to make it known.

"Fuck!" shouted Snape feeling one of the shadow creatures slash his shoulder.

"Severus." said Hermione unsure of what to make of the black sludge that surrounded them.

"I'll be alright witch." he assured her.

"Tell me you have a plan." she said.

"I was hoping you did." he admitted.

"This is your insane side of the family." she said. "You come up with something."

"You married into it." countered Snape. "And last I checked fighting a certain bastard head on was my plan."

"Some plan Slytherin." muttered Hermione.

"Like your bravery was enough Gryffindor." said Snape.

He managed to evade another swipe of claws from a creature.

Hermione did her best to keep herself from panicking.

"Okay...we can...we can come up with something." she said trying to pick her brain despite the urgency of the situation.

Snape found himself being pulled down by the encroaching shadows.

"Shit." he said meeting Hermione's eyes. "I...I can't move."

Hermione attempted to pull away but found that she had been stuck to him as well.

"I can't either." she replied.

"Just...stay close." he said.

"Severus the children." said Hermione as the images of her little ones flashed in her mind.

"We'll get back to them." he assured her.

"We don't even know where we are going." she said.

"We'll return." he said once more meeting her eyes.

Hermione nodded.

"We'll return." she said before the all encompassing sludge continued to pull them into a realm of utter darkness.

Taking the final moment to come to terms with being together at least as they were pulled from the depths of their muggle world into a place of darkness without a name, Severus pressed his pale lips into her soft pink ones.

"I..I love you witch." he said before he lost consciousness.

"I love you too." she replied as a single tear trailed down her supple cheek and she too was greeted by darkness.


	106. Chapter 105:Realm Of Shadows

**Chapter _105: Realm Of Shadows_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...late post...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 ** _{"_** _ **Hello? Hello? Hello?...**_ _ **Is there anybody in there?...**_ _ **Just nod if you can hear me...**_ _ **Is there anyone at home?...**_ _ **Come on now...**_ _ **I hear you're feeling down...**_ _ **Well I can ease your pain...**_ _ **Get you on your feet again...**_ _ **Relax...**_ _ **I'll need some information first...**_ _ **Just the basic facts...**_ _ **Can you show me where it hurts?...**_ _ **There is no pain you are receding...**_ _ **A distant ship smoke on the horizon...**_ _ **You are only coming through in waves...**_ _ **Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying...**_ _ **When I was a child I had a fever...**_ _ **My hands felt just like two balloons...**_ _ **Now I've got that feeling once again...**_ _ **I can't explain you would not understand...**_ _ **This is not how I am...**_ _ **I have become comfortably numb...**_ ** _"}Comfortably Numb, Pink Floyd_**

 _The Grounds, The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

 **I** rma Pince had been enraged as she drew her wand on the smug wizard that had been her father. Mathias had not seemed all that impressed as he glared at his "insolent child." The angry witch had done her best to protect her son from the misfortune of knowing the truth about his heritage only for her miserable wretch of a father to come invading the boy's life at the most inopportune time. Her obsidian eyes flickered with rage as she summoned a freshly crafted spell from the depths of her very being, born of the loathing she felt for her so called parents.

"Where have you taken my son!" she demanded.

"They are on their way to the world of shadows." replied Mathias as if he had been bored.

"He was a good boy." said Irma angrily. "He was finally enjoying true happiness before you interfered."

"If you call laying with _Mudbloods_ happiness." muttered the Elder Prince.

Lucius let lose a spell that had been a modified version of the one Harry Potter called himself using against Draco during their time at Hogwarts.

 _"SECTEMSEMPRA!"_ shouted the enraged blond wizard.

The spell hit Mathias head on and caught him by surprise as the streaks of blood came tricking down his sallow pale face.

His eyes widened at the implication in such powerful magic and how easily it affected him.

"Where is my brother!?"shouted an irate Lucius intent to cause the elder wizard a good deal more pain if he failed to answer the question.

Mathias seemed amused by Lucius' chosen wording for his grandson.

"Poor Lucius...such a lonely little blood traitor all out of favors and political power." he taunted the younger blond wizard. "It must have been quite the boon hitching yourself to my grandson in the wake of his genius being realized?"

"I love and care for Severus a hell of a lot better than you do old man." hissed Lucius sending another wave of pain into the elder Prince.

The blond wizard's dark eyes flashed with rage as he recalled every time The Marauders hurt his little brother from the breaking of bones to the utter humiliation that lead to his greatest heartache.

"Where were you and your so called family when Severus needed you people the most?" asked Lucius angrily. "Where was the condescending words of his _Pureblood_ grandfather when the dark lord beat him with a magical whip for the slightest perceived level of disobedience...where were you when he was hunted like an animal for the murder of Albus Dumbledore?"

Mathias had seemingly misjudge Lucius Malfoy's apparent attachment to Severus and paid dearly for it as the intensity of the younger wizard's rage had been extended to his spell work. The fact that the spell even had an effect on him had left him puzzled as to how to survive it.

"Fucking _Pureblood_ arsehole." muttered the gray eyed wizard. "I've lost so much due to scum like you but not this time...and for the record, my little sister is the best thing that has ever happened to Severus since he had been a child and I gave him his first pair of clean socks."

Irma had been surprised by the level of devotion Lucius had toward her son as well given Severus' blood status.

"You..." she began.

"He's my little brother." said Lucius unashamed to convey how much Snape meant to him. "I owe him far more than I can ever repay him and I will not rest until he has the happiness he so richly deserved returned to him."

"You mean Hermione." said Irma understanding.

"His entire family." replied the gray eyed wizard. "Blood status has no bearing here...and you would have known that if you had only taken the time to get to know them."

Irma turned her wand on her father bringing forth the spell she had crafted just for the occasion.

 _"De Vulcani vincula!"_ shouted the angry witch as she continued to glare at her so called father.

Mathias had been caught off guard as massive black boiling chains wrapped around his body compressing him with lethal magic as he collapsed onto the ground.

"You will pay for what you have done to my son father." hissed Irma. "Lucius is right...he would have been far better off if you had just stayed out of his life."

"He would have been my son." said Mathias struggling to breathe as the chains continued to wrap around him. "Had you not run off with that useless muggle and disgraced not only yourself but entire Prince family."

"Do you even hear yourself?" asked Irma angrily. "My son was not to be some inbred monster prowling the shadows for your convenience...Toby was a good man until you meddled in our lives and I am not going to let you do the same to Severus' marriage...you are going to take me to my son and daughter in law."

Mathias chuckled darkly despite his disadvantage.

"You know not of what you ask." he said bitterly.

"I know I am going to get my son and his wife from the shadow realm and I know you are going to take me there." said Irma glaring into her father's eyes.

"Since when has that boy ever mattered to you?" asked Mathias taunting her.

"January 6th 1960." replied Irma not at all raddled by her father's antics. "Now get ready to open a second portal...old man...or Lucius is going to make your greatest fears into a reality."

She had been determined to bring her son and Hermione back to the land of the living. They had gone through far too much to be lost in the realm of shadows and their children needed them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

Hermione awoke first finding that she had landed on top of her unconscious husband. She had been pleased to see him despite the darkness of their surroundings. There was minor bleeding from his shoulder and possibly his wrist, but for the most part his injuries were minor. Snape had been pleased when he opened his eyes to find that Hermione had still been with him despite not recognizing his surroundings.

"Severus." she said kissing his lips pleased that he been alive despite their strange predicament.

"Hmmmm." purred the former Potions Professor. "Being as brazen as a Gryffindor does have it's benefits."

"I see nothing amusing about us being in the middle of nowhere." said Hermione.

"Even when things seem to be at their most bleak I can't seem to shake being captivated by your beauty." said Snape.

The sudden shift in the structure behind them had gotten their collective attentions.

"What is this place?" asked Hermione helping her husband to his feet.

"I don't recall the name for it." replied Snape holding the witch close to him.

"We have to find a way to get home." said Hermione worrying about the children.

"Duly noted love." replied Snape still looking around. "If I had to guess...then I'd say we are on the outskirts of Mephala's realm of shadows."

"Mephala?" asked Hermione confused.

"It's a rather long an complicated tale...she is apparently my grandmother and a twisted enchantress all in one." replied Snape still looking around as the distant whispers filled his ears.

"Any more strange relatives I need to know about?" asked Hermione with an arched brow.

"I wouldn't know." replied Snape meeting her gaze. "But, I can assure you that I've had my fill of family reunions."

"Me too." she agreed.

Snape attempted to navigate their surroundings.

"Stick close to me." he said in a serious tone.

Hermione nodded as he held her close.

"It appears we need to make our way the central chamber." he said.

The amber eyes of Hermione Granger-Snape had been filled with worry as she noted the looming shadows and the same tar that had brought them to this place. She didn't know what lie ahead for the both of them but she was determined to return to her children with her husband by her side and this strange mess would be done away with.


	107. Chapter 106:The Merry Band Of Misfits

**Chapter _106: The Merry Band Of Misfits_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...HAPPY NEW YEAR!}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 ** _{"If your child ain't all he should be now..._** _ **This girl could put him right...**_ _ **I'll show him what he could be now...**_ _ **Just give me one night...**_ _ **I'm the Gypsy...**_ _ **The acid Queen...**_ _ **Pay before we start...**_ _ **The Gypsy...**_ _ **I'm guaranteed...**_ ** _To tear your soul apart...Your boy won't be a boy no more..._** ** _Young, but not a child...Gather your wits and hold on fast..._** ** _Your mind must learn to roam..."}Acid Queen,Tina Turner_**

 _The Grounds, The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

 **I** rma Pince glared at her ne'er do well _Pureblood_ wizard father as he glared rather murderously back at her. Lucius had been growing tired of waiting around for the elder wizard to produce the shadow wall that had taken both Severus and Hermione off to a distant realm. He had also been unnerved by the apparent smug satisfaction Mathias was exhibiting in a bit to gain control over the current situation he found himself in.

"Since when did you start to care for the boy Ellie?" taunted the elder Pureblood with such malice it made the hairs on the back of Lucius Malfoy's neck stand on end. "Last I checked you've abandoned him to the wolves that were Albus Dumbledore and that putrid half-blood fool Tom Riddle."

"I did not abandon my son." hissed Irma in defense of her past actions. "Severus was well looked after at Hogwarts...better so than he could have been at Spinner's End."

"Is that why you told me here recently you've only began to care for your son three days before he was born." continued Mathias. "Last I checked the boy was born on the ninth of January."

"You made our lives hell." said Irma narrowing her own obsidian eyes at him.

"And you deserved it for your treachery." replied Mathias equally angry and embittered.

"I loved my son and my husband." she said in defense of the life she attempted to leave. "There was no way I was going to stay in the wizarding world knowing what you wanted from me."

"Of course not." he replied as if he had expected the conversation to take such a traumatic route into the past. "It was too much to ask for the child I clothed and fed to return the favor of granting me my heart's desire."

Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Correct me if I am wrong...you Mathias Prince...wished to impregnate your own daughter to produce...a male heir?" he asked confused.

Irma looked away from them in shame at having her nightmarish childhood put so plainly into words.

"You utterly sick fuck." said Lucius pointing his wand at the elder Prince once more.

"Am I to give a care as to the opinions of clueless children?" he asked in a bored tone. "You are all fools if you think your respective bloodlines will survive the onslaught of the diminishing magical lineage."

"I'd rather my line become muggle than dare bed a daughter of mine." said Lucius.

"That son of yours isn't that far from it." said Mathias with a wicked grin only to find himself feeling the effects of an unforgivable curse.

"You will not fix your filthy mouth to mention my son again old man." said the angry blond wizard.

"Calm yourself Lucius." said Irma getting the angry wizard's attention.

"Father is going to open the portal." said Irma. "And we will see this madness to an end."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Unknown Realm, Unknown World..._

Snape continued to hold Hermione close to him as they stepped through what appeared to be a central chamber leading to the heart of the strange structure made from the same black sludge shadowy substance that had brought them there.

"This place is a nightmare." said Hermione looking around as best she could.

"Nightmare doesn't even began to describe it." said Snape.

Due to the mysterious abilities he had gotten from Mephala herself The Potions Master was privy to a far more gruesome and terrifying vision of their surroundings.

"Severus?" said Hermione trying her best to summon her Gryffindor courage.

"I'm here witch." said Snape holding onto her as she trembled slightly against him.

"What is this place?" she asked needing to know the truth despite her own fears.

"Mephala's inner chamber." replied Snape privy to the secret whispers of this horrid place.

Hermione nodded steeling herself for the inevitable reveal of the horrid creature that dwelled in such darkness.

As they continued to move about the chamber, Snape and Hermione stumbled upon a thick webbing that trapped even the slipperiest shadows into it's grasp.

Hermione's amber eyes widened for a moment as she attempted to make sense of the strange new discovery.

"That enormous white mass is webbing." she said unable to take her eyes of what was before her despite the darkness of shadows that surrounded them.

She could feel the gentle tickle of the sticky material as it grazed her index finger briefly upon discovery.

Snape nodded in agreement.

"And a good deal of it." he said unsure if he, himself wished to venture any further.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione once the wizard suddenly stopped in his tracks causing her to do the same.

Snape turned to face his wife making sure to meet her eyes.

"Focus on getting back to the children." he said in a rather disconcerting tone.

"Severus..." began Hermione.

Snape made her focus on his gaze.

"No matter what happens witch...our family comes first." he said.

"Our family comes first." she repeated.

"Once we move forward we will not stop until we are returned to our home with our children...do I make myself clear?" he said.

"Yes." replied Hermione.

"Just remember that I am with you...always." he said as he once more took her by the hand and they advanced toward the entrance of a darkened corridor leading further into the central chamber.

The Gryffindor witch had not known what was in store for her or Severus once they crossed the threshold into the strange chamber of the enchantress Mephala's dwelling, but she knew she couldn't let it or anything the wicked crone could possibly conceive in the darkness stop her from getting back to her children with her husband by her side.


	108. Chapter 107:The Portal To Hell

**Chapter _107: The Portal To Hell_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...because I was asked so nicely despite dealing with a death in the family...R.I.P. J.R.}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 _Central Chamber,Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **A** violent hissing filled the ears of both Snape and Hermione as they proceeded to follow the blood tracked path into the central chamber of Mephala's citadel. The hairs on the back of Hermione's neck began to stand on end as she trusted her husband to guide her through the darkness. The rotted stench of death and decay filled her nostrils as they passed half eaten corpses of what looked like men and women from a plethora of worlds. Slick black crimson oozed from the seemingly pulsating walls of shadows that surrounded them.

"I hate this place." said Hermione trying to keep from succumbing to the urge to vomit.

"I can assure you love that this is no paradise for me either." replied Snape as they stepped cautiously around a mutilated corpse.

"Severus.." said Hermione trying to be strong for him and the children.

There was something completely awful about this place. A darkness seemed to thrive here that made even the likes of Voldemort look normal by comparison. Snape pulled her closer to him taking in the scent of her and blocking out the stench of rancid air and rotted flesh. He moved almost as if he were attempting to compute her scent to memory.

"I need you to focus on us." said Snape once more. "I need you to focus on our family."

"I will." said Hermione.

"You will see things that will push you to the very limits." said the raven haired wizard. "You will feel as if you can't even breathe...the darkness will make you think things that are not true but understand it is not nor will it ever be real."

"I-I'm not sure I can do this..." she said.

Snape grabbed her and pulled her into his kiss.

"You have to...for me..for the children." he urged her. "Think of our life together before all of this...and our plans for our family."

Hermione nodded steeling herself for the journey into the inner chamber.

Snape took one last look at her and they stepped forward. He knew what was coming as the whispers filled his ears and the darkness seemed to seep into his very being. He had hoped she was strong enough for this trial. It wasn't going to be pleasant in any sense.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Grounds, The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

Irma Pince had been tightening the magical chains that held her father with absolute aggression. Mathias Prince sneered at her knowing full well what was to be expected within the realm of Mephala. She had been worried out of her mind about the status of her son and daughter in law's health. She had been so afraid of losing him from the moment she accepted her fate of being a mother.

He had survived his impoverish muggle upbringing.

He had survived the harsh treatment he received at Hogwarts.

He had even survived the first wizarding war.

During the second wizarding war it was reported that he had been killed by that despot Voldemort.

Then she found that he had not only been alive but had been happily married to Hermione Granger of all people and they were expecting twins.

"If something has harmed my boy." said Irma narrowing her obsidian eyes at him.

"Now he's your boy..." muttered Mathias in disgust. "Where were you when he was being bullied in Hogwarts?"

"That is none of your business." hissed Irma enraged.

"Not my business?" said Mathias seemingly amused. "How many nights did he cry himself to sleep awaiting the rescue that never came from an abusive muggle bastard whom had been hell bent on destroying him?"

"Fuck you old man." said Tobias angrily. "He would have been fine if you hadn't tried to destroy our family."

"Am I to take it that you've grown a backbone in the late moments of your life?" asked The Elder Prince with an arched brow much like his grandson.

"Open the portal." said Lucius growing tired of the exchanges. "Now."

Noting the Senior Malfoy had meant to hex him once again, Mathias sighed and turned his attention toward summoning the portal to Mephala's shadow realm. He had not known the condition of Severus or his muggle born wife but he figured they had reached the inner sanctum by now and Mephala would do with them what she saw fit. It would be nothing to deliver the meddling Lucius Malfoy and his wayward daughter as well in exchange for his freedom from his eternal tormentor.

The black shadows swirled as a portal opened and the tar like creatures reached out to take hold of the unsuspecting witch and wizards. Mathias chuckled rather darkly as everyone found themselves hurled into the make shift realm where Severus and Hermione had gone before.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Inner Sanctum, Mephala's Realm..._

Snape couldn't see a thing as he moved as slowly as possible holding tight to Hermione's hand as she too held on to him for dear life. He could feel the heat from the encompassing darkness. The whispers grew louder as did the cries of torment that echoed from the thick tar filled walls that surrounded them. The rancid air had become more foul and thinner as they progressed. The Potions Professor could still hear the faint hiss of something off in the distance.

Hermione could hardly see as well but she got the feeling she was surrounded by something pulsing and hungry as she gripped Snape's hand. It had been nothing compared to the strange whispers first soft and distant then close and increasingly louder as they walked.

 ** _He's going to leave you._**

 ** _You're too weak to stand here._**

 ** _There is no way you are going to see your children._**

 ** _No one leaves here alive._**

The amber eyed witch concentrated on her husband and their family. They entered a strange round room and the shadows seemed to lift causing her to see what was in front of her and it only served to fill her with more dread. Numerous lumps of thick white webbing had been scattered along the ground covered with maggots.

Hermione fought the urge to scream as she felt Severus squeeze her hand. The small gesture seemed to bring her back to herself as she repressed the urge to vomit. The rancid stench had gotten worse and the air was heated as if they had ventured into the bowels of something foul's stomach. The walls were like thick flesh stretched in the most brutal of fashion with large pulsing maggot larva infesting them.

"Be strong witch." said Snape attempting to keep from vomiting himself. "The worst is yet to come."

Unable to imagine how anything could have gotten any worse, Hermione attempted to steel herself for what Mephala had in store for them.


	109. Chapter 108:The Dominion Of The Queen

**Chapter _108: The Dominion Of The Queen_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 ** _{"So far away..._** _ **There lies a place...**_ _ **That I can't touch...**_ _ **I hide the pain...**_ _ **But it's still not enough...**_ _ **Time after time...**_ _ **I keep running in circles...**_ _ **I can't deny what is real...**_ _ **You're the one...**_ _ **You are the hurt inside of me...**_ _ **And you are the one that makes me weak...**_ _ **Shadows that crawl all over me...**_ _ **Swallow the light that lets me see...**_ ** _"}You're The One, Rev Theory_**

 _Central Chamber,Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **L** arge sacks of rotted flesh had surrounded both Severus Snape and his speechless young wife as they attempted to keep their wits about them within the inner sanctum of Mephala. The whispers grew louder as Severus Snape continued to lead Hermione through the vast corridor and passed the numerous traps that awaited any poor sod unlucky enough to find themselves caught within them. The rapid shuffling of feet had gotten Severus Snape's attention as he moved Hermione toward him. The cutting darkness had been warm and pulsing as they moved hand in hand as the air became more rancid and thin. The whispers from the shadows had been more fine tuned as Snape suddenly felt something strike him in the chest. Hermione began to panic as she frantically attempted to find out what was wrong with him.

"S-Severus!" she shouted terrified for him.

"Hermione, focus on the children." he instructed her. "Focus on getting back to them."

Another blow hit him, this time from within as the whispers continued to increase.

"Severus..." said Hermione concerned.

"H-Hermione...the children...get back to the..." said Snape in a good deal of pain before something pulled them apart and dragged him off into the shadows.

"SEVERUS!" shouted the frantic witch unsure what to do with her husband somewhere in the darkness.

He told her to focus on the children but there was no way she was going home without him. She had promised Hugo that she would bring him hope no matter the cost. Just as she had been about to make her way around in the darkness, she felt something grab at her ankle. Having had enough of stumbling in the dark, she drew her want and summoned the lumos charm.

The dim glow had been nothing compared to the large walls of running black sludge that had lined this strange place. The young witch had not at all been surprised to note that the rancid smell had been coming from the numerous mutilated corpses that lined what passed for a floor in this place. Feeling her rage at having been dragged to this cesspool against her will and the fact that whatever had been behind this was no better than the despot Voldemort or Mathias for that matter stealing her husband and tormenting him, she began hexing the black ooze filled arms as they came toward her.

"WHERE IS MY HUSBAND!?" she demanded as her rage stifled her fear in the wake of Severus' disappearance.

Strange whispers filled her mind as the oozed hands pointed toward another black sludge covered doorway. Not in the mood for the antics that surrounded them, Hermione Grange-Snape made her way down the corridor to find her missing husband.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Black Sludge Corridor, Unknown Location, Unknown Realm..._

A burst of magical energy filled the room giving it a temporary glow in place of deep darkness as Lucius Malfoy, Irma Pince, Tobias Snape, Harry Potter, and Mathias Prince all landed in the center of a walkway. The horrid black ooze had not been any better in this place, unnatural in it's movements and reaching for the next target to snuff out in the wake of the darkness that followed. The deranged _Pureblood_ had been amused as he merely listened to the harsh whispers that filled the minds of those foolish enough to force him to bring them to the realm of the infamous Mephala.

"What is this place?" asked Irma Pince with an arched brow.

"Don't you know?" asked Mathias rather pompously, "We are in the realm of Mephala...transported just as you asked."

A look of absolute horror filed across Irma's aged face.

"Mother." she said feeling the calling of the shadows as deeply as her own heart beat.

"Yes." replied Mathias rather pleased that she recalled her own origin. "The wretched harpy bitch herself dwells here."

Lucius had not been particularly comfortable being surrounded by shadowy figures. The brief flash of his memories of imprisonment in Azkaban had come back to him and he fought valiantly to suppress them.

"Something the matter, Malfoy?" asked Mathias clearly amused by the younger wizard's struggles.

"Fuck off old man." hissed Lucius as the images began to return more rapidly and become more taxing on him.

Irma noticed this seemed to amuse Mathias to no end.

"Lucius think of Severus...of when he was a boy." she said quickly.

The images changed from being bombarding images of his past torment to those of his little brother and the many mischievous adventures they got up to in the old days.

"Of course you'd know how to combat the shadows." said Mathias as if he had expected this. "I am immune...as are you...but those inexperienced..."

Tobias Snape surprisingly showed no signs of strain from the images.

"I've lived my own hell for years...there's nothing this world can do to make any difference now." he grumbled.

He had lost the two people he cared for long before coming here, there were no fears greater in his eyes as it were.

Harry Potter had been experienced with misery when battling Dementors in his past the shadows held no relevance for him either.

"Interesting." said Mathias with his obsidian eyes aglow in intrigue. "How does one such as you Mr. Potter reflect the binds of darkness?"

"Tell him nothing." replied Irma angrily as she aimed her wand once more at her father. "Where is my son and daughter in law?"

Mathias smirked.

"So much like your mother." he replied seemingly not amused at this point. "Always so quick to spout off orders and bend people to your will."

"Tell me where you've sent them!" demanded Irma shortly before hearing a familiar scream that seemed to cut through her. "HERMIONE!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Inner Chamber, Unknown Location, Unknown Realm..._

The amber eyed witch had been unable to move as the shadows held her in place. Snape had been knocked to what passed for a ground slick with black sludge and blood from previous victims as what appeared to be spider demons attempted to devour him. The sight had been most unnerving as the half human female sacks of flesh sat atop black arachnid legs each powerful and fitted with monstrous claws. Their eight eyes like that of the spiders had been poised on the Potions Master in the hopes of making him their meal in the wake of his disobedience.

Mephala herself had a difficult time controlling such rabid creatures.

"SEVERUS!" shouted Hermione attempting to get to him.

The Potions Master found himself unable to save himself in the wake of the creatures wrapping his body with thick black webbing.

"SEVERUS!" shouted Hermione once more as she managed to get out of the grasp of the shadows keeping her at bay. "EXPELLARMUS!"

One by one the spider creatures flew into opposite corners of the chamber.

"How very interesting." said the dark seedy tone of Mephala's voice as she took note of Hermione's devotion to her grandson. "And to think you did all of this for Severus."

Hermione ignored her pulling the groggy wizard into her lap and held onto him as if for dear life.

"Severus...please wake up..." she urged him. "Severus please..."

Snape's eyes opened and he could make out the appearance of his very worried wife as she clung to him.

"Hermione?" he said.

The grateful witch began to kiss him.

"How very touching." said the not so subtle figure cloaked in darkness.

"Of course you have to be here to witness this." muttered an annoyed Snape.

"You have some nerve speaking to me in that manner." hissed Mephala.

"Says the creature that can't even keep control over her own monsters." he said getting to his feet and bringing Hermione with him. "Release us...you have no dominion over our lives."

"I beg your pardon." said the twisted creature Mephala.

"Mathias is here in your play ground...as promised, the rest of us have lives to lead...you can either keep your end of the bargain and stay away or I shall do what is necessary to end your miserable existence." replied Snape moving toward the figure in the shadows with Hermione close behind him. "You forget I am privy to your inner most secrets...as well...and unlike mine yours prove to be quite detrimental to your overall health."

Mephala not one for playing a fool considered this.

"Very well Severus." she replied. "You may leave here with your so called family...but Mathias is mine as previously discussed."

As Snape continued to speak with Mephala the spider creatures returned with intent to finish him off once and for all.

Thinking along the lines of when Harry Potter battled the dementors, Hermione grabbed her wand.

"EXEPCTO PATRONUM!" she shouted letting loose a spell with silvery magical residue as it took the form of an otter.

The Otter did battle with the spiders bathing them in it's pure light and rendering them each dead at the instant the glow reached them. Snape drew his own wand and did the same using wordless magic.

Hermione half expected a silvery doe to grace their presence but she had been pleasantly surprised to see a sly silver fox take shape as it too battled the spiders.

Snape didn't seem all that surprised that his patronus had changed.

Mephala didn't seem pleased to have the light bringer creatures moving about in her inner chambers and found herself at the mercy of her grandson.

"Open the portal." said Snape angrily.

Mephala did as she was told. Begrudgingly, she had intended to fool her grandson into thinking he would be free of her hold if only to let his guard down. Only Snape was privy to such secrets and likely guarded against it.

As the twisted creature finished opening the portal to the outside world, Irma, Lucius, Tobias, Harry Potter, and Mathias arrived. It had only taken the harpy a moment to adjust the playing field to her advantage.

The witches and wizards aligned ready to combat the now numerous spider freaks in attendance.


	110. Chapter 109:An Undivided Stand

_**Chapter 109: An Undivided Stand**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Took a while with distractions...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _Central Chamber,Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 **O** ne by one the hideous creatures advanced upon the group of witches and wizards drawn together by the complex bonds of family despite most not being of the same blood. Spell after spell went flying along with the spidery creatures out for magical blood. The monster that had been Mephala cackled in the background a disgusting mass of giggling flesh, swaying bare breasts and spider like legs each thrashing about to hold up her enormous frame amid the vast rows of thick white spider webs.

Her red glowing eyes seemed fixated on her former lover, Mathias Prince as he glared hatefully at her in her true and terrible form. Hermione, Snape, Lucius, and Harry Potter spelled away numerous smaller monstrosities as they threatened to overrun everyone before they reached the lingering portal.

Both Tobias Snape and Irma Pince continued to combat the grotesque creatures as well each trying their collective hand at protecting their son and his young wife. Hermione had been through more than her fair share of ordeals when it came to loving her husband but this was vastly different than anything she'd presently experienced, still it did little to sway her determination to bring the dour wizard home with her and the children.

Hugo had been the most affected by his father's absence and she vowed to do everything in her power to ensure she kept her promise to her eldest son to rectify that situation.

Snape slaughtered spidery beast after spidery beast unsure how many stood between the rag-tag group and the exit portal leading back to the wizarding world. He was determined to see that his wife returned home in one peace even if he were to spend eternity trapped in this nightmarish realm.

Mathias Prince turned his attention to his "son".

"We can out fight her if we assist one another lad." said the elder Prince knowing all too well what Snape had been thinking.

"Our bloodline was built for saving the world it seems." replied Snape turning his attention toward his monstrous grandmother.

"So it seems." agreed Irma moving toward her annoying father.

There was no way Lucius Malfoy was going to allow any of them to get away with the gross error in trifling with his little brother. He drew his wand blasting a few of the creatures and making a path for both Harry Potter and Hermione to follow.

"I suppose it was bound to be some world threatening monster that I'd see myself combating." he said making it clear he wasn't going to leave this place without Snape.

Tobias had been bound to Mathias Prince's magic and as such stood to fight against the horde of creatures as well. He had a few tricks up his own sleeve as he kept the path clear that Lucius Malfoy created.

The summoned patronus charms set about destroying what number of the creatures they came into contact with burning their nightmarish flesh due to the illuminating light within them.

Hermione managed to save a nearly overwhelmed Harry Potter in the wake of the creatures attacking him at once.

"EVERYONE STAND TOGETHER!" shouted Lucius instructing them on the ways of advanced wizarding combat.

As pro Lucius Malfoy's instruction, everyone did just that sending out a massive magical pulse that felled every last swiftly crawling creature.

Snape turned his attention toward getting his wife toward the portal. He had not trusted his so called grandmother to keep her end of the bargain, but he set about reinforcing it via his own magic.

"Keep fighting!" shouted Hermione repelling creature after creature in the hopes that she and her husband could get back with their friends and rather extended family in one piece and put all this madness behind them.

"Hermione!" shouted Snape making his way toward his battling wife.

The amber eyed witch smiled noting that he'd still be among them and not snatched away by the darkness again.

"We have to get home." said Hermione continuing her battles with the rapidly approaching creatures.

"It's no use at this rate." said Tobias knocking away a few creatures as well.

"No one's asked you old man." replied Snape bitterly.

"Well none of that matters any how now does it boy?" asked Tobias annoyed. "If we don't do something soon you and the little Mrs. over there aren't going to make it back to those children of yours. "

"Focus on the enemy!" shouted Harry Potter interrupting. "There's bound to be a break in their ranks sooner or later."

Irma Pince glared at her father for a moment. She knew all too well that they'd never make it out of this place alive if he were kept in the chains and not allowed to take on Mephala with them.

"Hermione, Harry, Lucius...when I give the order I need you to get through the portal as quickly as you can." she said not taking her eyes off her father.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione not willing to just turn tail and run.

"I mean go when I tell you too...I'm releasing Mathias." replied Irma briefly meeting the eyes of her daughter in law.

"Do as she says." said Snape moving toward his worried wife. "I'll follow you when I can witch."

"I promised Hugo, I'd bring you home for good." said Hermione not willing to go and leave him behind.

"I will join you on the other side of that portal, you have my word witch." said Snape meeting her amber eyed gaze.

Hermione nodded believing him as she and Harry began to make their way toward the portal.

"Keep her safe Potter." instructed the raven haired younger wizard.

"I will." promised Harry not sure if this would be the last time he'd see his former Potions Professor.

"When you release Mathias, get to the portal...I need you to hold it open in case Mephala attempts to close it." said Snape turning his attention to his mother.

"You cannot combat them both alone." said Irma.

"And none of us will make it back if she's allowed to close the portal." said The former Potions Professor. "I need you to ensure that my wife makes it to the other side...it's the least you can do given all you've done."

Irma sighed knowing her son had been right to be concerned when it came to her wicked parents.

"Fine." she said. "When the time comes I'll keep the portal open for as long as I can."

Snape turned his attention to Tobias.

"You should go." he said.

"When I'm good and ready." replied the elder Snape continuing to fight off the creatures.

Lucius had not been willing to leave him behind either.

"If you think you're going to get rid of me that easily think again." he said narrowing his eyes at Mephala.

"Of course not." said Snape.

With a wave of his wand he rendered Lucius unconscious and threw him toward Harry and Hermione.

"See that he get's through." instructed Snape.

Harry nodded assisting the unconscious blond wizard.

It was all timed so perfectly, Irma released Mathias whom had immediately turned his wrath on the monstrous creature Mephala. Harry and Hermione both went through the portal with Lucius as Irma had gone first to ensure that it stayed open long enough for travel.

That left Snape with Mathias, Mephala and Tobias.

The battle of the power hungry tyrants ensued as Mathias turned his attention to Tobias.

"Ensure he stays." instructed the monster that had been Snape's Grandfather.

Snape barely had a moment to catch his breath combating wave after wave of creatures while the portal seemed to be growing gradually weaker.

Tobias proved to be as treacherous as he'd always been turning his weapon on his son and attempting to bash him over the head.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Grounds,The Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

Hermione had been frantic searching the slowly closing portal for any sign of her husband. Irma had been doing the best she could to hold the connection but the way it looked it seemed like she'd give out any moment.

"He's got to come through." said Hermione still searching. "He promised."

Harry held onto his rather upset friend as she attempted to go back through with the intent of dragging him back herself if she had to.

"Stop!" he shouted. "If you go and attempt to get back there and something goes terribly wrong or the portal closes and sends you else where, you could cause him to become lost forever."

"What if he's hurt?" asked Hermione upset. "What if he needs help?"

Harry sighed noting those to be very real possibilities.

"What if, he doesn't comeback?" she asked bursting into tears.

"This is Snape we're talking about." said Harry attempting to reassure her. "He'll be back, not even death could keep him from you and the children."

Hermione nodded staring back at the portal as it continued to weaken.

"I hope you're right." she said.

"Me too." replied Harry watching the swirling hole of dark energy for any sign of the former Potions Professor.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Central Chamber,Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

Severus Snape had a hard time battling the increasing amount of creatures and his recently non-dead father. Mephala and Mathias continued their power struggle as the portal became dangerously smaller.

"You know I never did pay you back for murdering me." said Tobias with a look of rage behind his dark eyes. "I suppose that will have to wait."

Snape had been confused as his father grabbed him by the collar and walked him through a mound full of creatures. The Potions Master had been exhausted from the extended battle and his father's oppressive manhandling but he struggled to get free of the muggle brute's death grip to no avail.

"I think it's about time I do right by you boy." said the former drunken muggle brute as he threw his only son through the dark portal that lead him back to his home.

Snape had been in shock as he watched his good for nothing father be struck down as the portal finally closed with him already being propelled through it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Grounds, Snape's Estate, Muggle World...

A burst of energy had gone through the air and Severus Snape collapsed onto the ground of what had been his home. He barely gasped when he found himself surrounded by his friends and family.

"What took you so long!?" demanded Hermione as she made her way over toward him.

"I was held up by Mathias, he ordered Tobias to keep me there." said Snape trying to catch his breath.

"Of course." replied Irma.

"He...I thought he was obeying Mathias...but he threw me through the portal before it closed...Mathias killed him just after..." replied Snape meeting his mother's eyes in confusion. "Why'd he...why'd he do it?"

Irma sighed noting for the first time in a long time that Tobias Snape had done something good for his only son.

"It's about time." she said looking back toward the portal.

Hermione and Harry helped Snape to his feet and he used his wand to awaken Lucius Malfoy.

"What the hell happened?" he asked getting to his feet and dusting himself off.

"The end of a terrible dream." replied Snape looking at his wife as she stroked his pale cheek.

"I'll drink to that." replied Lucius pleased to be back among the living and normal aspects of life.

"Come." said Snape looking at the remainder of the rag-tag group. "Let's go home."

Everyone filed into Snape's estate where they had drinks and shared their stories of each other in the strange world they never wanted to see again. It wasn't long before Harry, Lucius, and Irma bid Snape and Hermione goodnight and took off to their respective homes.

Snape continued to sit on the sofa in his sitting room with Hermione curled beside him sleeping with her head rested against his thigh.

"I'm home witch." he said softly stroking her tear stained cheek. "For good this time.".


	111. Chapter 110:Whole Once More

**Chapter 110: Whole Once More**

 **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**

 **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**

 _The Master Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **S** everus Snape carried his sleeping wife up the stairs and across the threshold of their shared master bedroom ridding the two of them of their battle soiled clothes and pulled back the covers on the plush and rather comfortable large black four poster bed. Hermione clung to him listening to his heartbeat in tune with her own. Six long years she waited crying herself a river in the darkness of the very room he held her in to hear the same familiar sound.

Snape smiled noting how pleasant it had been to have her in his arms once more. He didn't think it was possible given the odds that were stacked against them before hand but as he looked down at the sleeping witch with her cheek pressed against his pale bare chest, all he could think about was swearing never to be apart from her or their children again.

"S-Severus." said Hermione in her slumber shifting as he got near the bed and attempted to put her down.

"I'm here witch." he replied softly kissing her as he lied her down against the plush rows of pillows. "I'm home."

Amber eyes opened to take in the sight of the lean pale wizard and she smiled rather sweetly up at him. Her free hand caressing his sallow pale cheek as she basked in the glory of their latest victory.

"I can't believe the nightmare is finally over." she said pleased to note that they'd been home and peace finally restored.

"Indeed." replied Snape kissing her on the lips for good measure.

Hermione returned his kiss with a long slow one of her own and pulled the pale wizard onto her loving the feel of his familiar weight above her.

"I love you." she said meeting his gaze as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I love you more witch." he replied still meeting her gaze despite the tears.

They shared yet another kiss and Hermione found herself needing to say more.

"Please let us be done with your stranger relatives from the past." she said.

"Agreed." replied Snape capturing her lips in another long and slow kiss. "No more Weasley antics either."

Hermione grinned returning his kiss as she noted they'd each brought a bit of baggage and misfortune to the relationship, but it never once changed their respective feelings for one another or the children.

"So." said Snape settling into bed beside his lovely young wife. "My daughter is a Gryffindor."

Hermione found herself giggling at this sudden change in topic.

"Well your wife is a Gryffindor." she said with a rather mischievous expression.

"And thus my concerns." replied Snape. "I should have been here to see her off to Hogwarts."

"You did the best you could given the circumstances." replied Hermione stroking his bare chest with her warm hand as she leaned against him. "The children knew how much you loved them."

"Still...It's her first year." said Snape.

"There will be plenty of "firsts" for the rest of her life that you'll be around for." said Hermione attempting to reassure him.

"I know." replied Snape knowing how right she'd been. "But I won't be right when the other children attend Hogwarts and I haven't even seen Rose off."

"She still loves you." said Hermione. "Believe me, she'd doing her best to excel in potions because she doesn't want to disappoint you."

"She could never disappoint me, she is just like her mother after all." replied Snape with a grin.

Hermione smiled, she'd missed his off brand sense of humor and vastly long over due compliments.

The two lovers kissed once more before settling down into a quiet and contented slumber.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Early Morning...

 _The Master Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

The golden rays of the beaming sun pushed passed the thick drapes that hung along the windows of Severus Snape's well maintained Muggle World estate shining into the face of the late slumbering pale wizard following his excursion in forbidden dimension and the loss of six years of time with his family.

It was an amazing feeling simply being alive and among family as he began to stretch as the onset of awakening further jolted him from his dreams. A sleepy smile spread across his sallow pale face as he found himself once more in his usual bed but there had been no sign of Hermione.

The newly awakened wizard didn't have long to ponder this strange occurrence before the door burst open and his briefly absent children came rushing inside.

"DADDY!" shouted the twins in unison.

Hugo raced with them leaping into the bed and burrowing beneath the covers for a hug before they crowded him.

"Welcome back Dad." he said pleased to see Snape in one piece.

Hermione followed behind them with a warm smile on her face and pleasant thoughts of preserving this moment in her mind.

"YAY Daddy's back, no more scary man!" said Severin pleased to not that Mathias Prince had been long gone.

"YAY!" agreed Sevanna with a smile on her face. "Daddy got rid of the bad man!"

Hugo smiled as if he knew no other outcome and Snape pulled the red head young wizard close to him and tussled his hair.

"DAD!" said Hugo squirming to get out of Snape's grasp.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle knowing all too well how pleased the children were to have their family whole once again.

Severus looked up at her for a moment with a mischievous gleam behind his obsidian eyes.

"Accio Hermione!" he said with a smirk.

The amber eyes of the rather unbalanced witch widened as she found herself propelled through the air and plopped right onto her husband's lap as he sat up in bed. The children laughed as Snape turned his attention toward tickling Hermione's belly.

"Severus..." she laughed struggling to get away from his grasp.

"Where do you think you are going, Mrs. Snape?" he asked.

"You...git..." she laughed as he continued to tickle her.

He pulled her close and into an intensely passionate kiss prompting the collective cheers from the children as they watched. It was truly a peaceful morning for the Snapes as they had their ultimate wish with their little family being whole once more.


	112. Chapter 111:A Father's Pride

**Chapter **111: A Father's Pride****

 **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**

 **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**

 _The Corridors,Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **A** cool breeze blew the vibrant lengthy red hair of a young Rose Weasley-Snape as she made her way down the lengthy corridor toward Gryffindor tower. She'd been in class for quite some time studying for tests her Professors haven't even thought up yet, a trait she no doubt had gotten from her mother of course. She'd been half way toward the tower when she was suddenly surprised to find a rather imposing figure cloaked in ebony with his arms folded across his chest and a grim expression on his face.

"Dad?" asked young Rose carrying her books close to her chest as she peered at the strange figure unsure wither or not if she should approach.

"So, my daughter is a Gryffindor." said the figure revealed to be Severus Snape unfolding his eyes and smirking at the red head girl.

Rose seemed to be at a loss for words as she studied him.

"I-Is it really you?" she asked terrified that this had been some sort of ploy.

"It is indeed." replied Snape walking over toward her.

Rose dropped her books and rushed toward her step-father leaping into his arms with as much enthusiasm as her younger brother.

"It is you!" she shouted happily. "I missed you so much...everyone did...where did you go...why did you leave without saying goodbye...?"

Snape shook his head as his eldest daughter squeezed him tightly while firing off question after question in rapid succession.

"Just like your mother, prone to incessant questions before one could even get a word in." said the former Head of Slytherin House. "The story is much too long and complicated but suffice if to say my dear that I have returned and I make no plans to ever leave again for any period of time."

Rose smiled hugging him once more.

"You missed seeing me off." she said meeting his eyes with a bit of sadness behind hers.

"And that is why I came here, to hear all about your first experiences, and to make it up to you." replied Snape knowing that she'd feel this way.

"Really?" she asked with an arched brow.

"Really." replied Snape.

Rose's eyes lit up making Snape recall the antics of her mother in that instant as she climbed back down to the floor and scrambled to pick up her hastily dropped books eager to show them to him.

The long absent former Potions Professor smiled noting she had indeed taken up Potions as Hermione had informed him. There was a flicker of malice behind his obsidian eyes as he noted the book on the top of her stack.

"Have I ever told you the story of the Half-Blood Prince?" he asked as he assisted his daughter in picking up her books and escorted her toward Gryffindor Tower with the lengthy tale of his former identity.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Study, Snape Estate, Muggle World..._

Exhausted and pleased with the events of the day, Severus Snape retired to his favorite armchair in the sitting room of his vastly wealthy muggle estate. Hermione had entered a look of contentment had been on her lovely face and only contributed to the raven haired wizard's good mood.

"Hmmmm, not there is a portrait of a contented wizard." she said with a smile as she made her way toward him. "All was well with your visit I trust?"

"Indeed it was." replied Snape returning her smile as he pulled her down on his lap and into his waiting embrace.

Hermione seemed to meld with him in the confines of the arm chair as she leaned her notoriously busy head against his ebony clad chest. Her fingers wrapped around the hand he had given her and and intertwined with his long pale ones in the wake of her getting comfortable.

"You look positively radiant today." he whispered in her ear with all the conviction of a man truly enamored with his beautiful young wife.

"And you look especially handsome this evening." replied Hermione kissing his notoriously pale lips as he leaned toward her. "It may please you to note that I have news for you."

Snape arched a brow at this new development as he looked at her.

"Good news I hope." he said not at all wishing to hear anything upsetting on a day like this.

"Of course." replied Hermione with a stared into his eyes.

Snape's eyes widened when she took his hand that had been wrapped in hers and brought it to her belly. No words needed to be exchanged in that moment as he'd instantly caught on to what she'd been implying.

"Hermione?" he said still not able to get passed his initial shock. "Are...are you sure?"

The amber eyed witch nodded treating him to a rather sorrowful smile. She'd known about this for weeks, but had been afraid to say anything due to the nature of their battle with Mathias and Mephala.

"I'm sorry I should have told you sooner..." she began.

"We're having another baby." he said still attempting to process the news.

This child would be their fifth child in all and the third of their's biologically, Snape was more than happy to have had the foresight to purchase the estate now as he looked at his glowing wife.

"Another boy or girl in the family." he said unsure of which would be the newest addition.

"Another talented witch or wizard at Hogwarts as well." said Hermione.

"Slytherin house is going to have a good deal of new arrivals." replied Snape.

"Who's to say that some of the children won't end up in Gryffindor?" asked Hermione with a brow arched.

"Rose might actually be the exception." replied Snape recalling the antics of the other three children left at the estate.

"She is not you git." said Hermione playfully smacking the Slytherin across the chest.

Snape wrapped both his arms around her slender waist and kissed her on the neck. It truly didn't matter which Hogwarts House his child belonged to, he was merely pleased to have been alive to help create it. Hermione seemed to be thinking along the same lines as they sat quietly in his favorite armchair thinking about their future and whom this new arrival might turn out to be.

It seemed that life was only going to get better for the Snapes and the storm of heartache and suffering that lingered around both Severus Snape and Hermione Granger-Snape since the end of the second wizarding war had finally passed.


	113. Chapter 112:The Demands Of Love

**_Chapter 113: The Demands Of Love_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S._**

 _The Bedroom, The Snapes Estate, Muggle World..._

 **S** weat poured down the sallow pale face of Severus Snape as he gripped the slender yet soon to be shapely hips of his lovely young wife Hermione Granger-Snape. The amber eyed witch's hands slid along his sweat slick pale chest and he let out a low grunt in the wake of their bodies sliding together in unison. The obsidian gaze of the former Potions Professor had never once flattered in insistence upon viewing the amber eyed witch at her most vulnerable and passion induced self the wake of their spirited union.

Their victory over both the combined Weasleys threatening to steal her children and his insane grandfather trying to make him into his long sought heir apparent, not to mention the narrow escape they managed when battling the monstrous enchantress Mephala, whom by mere luck of the draw turned out to be Severus' long unwanted grandmother.

The news of their family expanding with the soon to be arrival of yet another child had pleased them to no end as they never got the opportunity to share in the joys of bringing up a baby together given Snape's six year absence following the birth of the twins. Hermione had known all too well what it was like to raise four children on her own despite two of them being twins.

The pale frame of the lean wizard flexed in the wake of their mutual lovemaking.

"S-Severus..." moaned Hermione loving the feeling of being close to the man she loved.

It was truly a long and hard fought road for them to even enjoy such a moment where all that mattered aside from their ever growing family was each other.

"Hermione." he replied despite the overwhelming sensation of absolute pleasure that filled him in the wake of their act.

Both had believed neither could get close enough given all the distance that was thrown between them in the span of six years. He had said and done things that truly hurt her in the wake of his grandfather's plot but he aimed to more than make up for it this time around.

It was a rarity for the two of them to receive a second chance but to now be given a third opportunity to make the most of the life they built together despite the odds that appeared to be stacked against them.

A passionate and nearly blinding burst of pleasure filled them as they collapsed onto the bed sweat blasted an panting following the conclusion of their love-making and Snape pulled the amber eyed witch close to him not wishing to let her out of his sight even for a moment for fear that the relative peace that they earned had been little more than a pleasant dream and any moment he'd awaken in the darkest pits of hell suffering for all of his passed mistakes.

Hermione seemed to have been thinking along the same lines as she gripped him while they shared a series of slow and passion filled kisses despite being so worn out.

"That's one hell of a hero's reward." said Snape leaning back against the plush pillows of their shared four poster bed.

"I'd say you earned all that and more." replied Hermione kissing him softly once more. "Besides, it was as rewarding for me as it was for you."

"I don't know about that." disputed Snape with a weary smirk and resting his large pale hand against her belly. "You are carrying another child of mine, that's an accomplishment in it of itself."

While it was true the witch hadn't been that far along, the formerly dour wizard couldn't help but imagine the future life that was taking shape inside of her. Truth be told, he'd still been a bit envious of his wife having given birth to children with the inferior Ronald Weasley but he loved both Rose and Hugo as if they were of his own blood and wouldn't change a thing about either of them.

"It seems to me that you are excited about the prospect of being a father to another little one." said Hermione smiling at him rather sleepily.

"For once your assumption is correct." replied Snape continuing to slide his hand along her belly. "But this time I hope to be able to enjoy being around for the developmental stages of my child, as I've missed such joys with our older children."

"I'm hoping that it's only one this time." said Hermione not so sure she wanted to endure the birth of another round of twins.

Snape arched a brow at her.

"So it's my fault you ended up with twins?" he asked.

"You said it not me." replied Hermione.

"No one told you to be so fertile." said Snape in his own defense.

"Says the wizard with an apparent supply of highly fertile sperm." replied the amber eyed witch. "Last I checked I only ended up pregnant with twins due to your swimmer, Severus Snape."

The former Potions Master couldn't at all refute the presented evidence that it was indeed his doing that resulted in the birth of their twins, as Hermione had given birth before and twins did not run in her family as far as she knew.

"You...might be on to something with that." he conceded. "It's not like I was aware of any special abilities my seed carried, there wasn't witches lined up to be taken into my bed if you recall."

The pregnant witch shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked turning her attention to capturing his pale lips in a few sweet kisses.

"Wrap me in your arms and keep me to yourself for all eternity." he replied knowing all too well what she had in mind.

"That sounds about right." she replied before kissing him again.

Once the kissing was concluded, the two of them settled into bed slowly succumbing to the heavy notion of sleep that lingered over the two of them following their exhaustive efforts to please one another.

Hermione sighed thinking back to carrying the twins.

It was something of a nightmare for her when their daughter would scream for hours on end just because she wanted her father and he had not been around. It was rather fortunate she had her parents and his mother to assist in caring for the children while she suffered immensely from the loss of her husband not having a clue as to wither he was alive or if he'd been murdered outright by his brute of a grandfather.

The now teary eyed witch rested her bushy head against her husband's chest taking in the sound of his steady heartbeat still very much afraid of the prospect of losing him. In the back of her mind, she knew that Mathias Prince and Mephala had been dealt with but there still remained the matter of Cordelia Bardwell and the audacity she had at trying to steal her husband.

Snape had drifted off into a contented sleep as his wife's amber eyes became alight with the silent promise to punish the lying whore whom had attempted to come between them for the past six years. Resolute in her decision to seek a bit of vengeance of her own, Hermione Snape finally drifted off to sleep as well.


	114. Chapter 113:The Wrath Of The Vindictive

_**Chapter 113: The Wrath Of The Vindictive**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **{"Well hello T-R-O-U-B-L-E...Tell me what in the world...You doin' A-L-O-N-E...Yeah say hey good L double O-K-I-N-G...Well I smell T-R-O-U-B-L-E...Cause the world ain't ready for nothing like why-O-you...I bet your mama musta been another good lookin' mama too...Hey say hey good L double O-K-I-N-G...Well I smell T-R-O-U-B-L-E..."}T-R-O-U-B-L-E, Travis Tritt**_

 _The Bedroom, Snape's Estate, Muggle World..._

 **T** he sound of the rushing water from the shower signaled that Severus was quite preoccupied and the formerly sleeping Hermione Snape took that moment to slip out of bed. She grabbed her wand and quickly spelled herself clean noting all too well that the antics of her multi-talented husband over the past few hours left her in need of a shower as well. She moved quickly spelling on a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. She stepped into her white trainers then completed the outfit by spelling on a pair of socks and tying them via magic.

She did her best to keep quiet as she made her way out of their shared bedroom and down the stairs toward the front door. Once she'd been clear of the house she disapparted from the property on a mission of her own in the wake of everything that occurred due to meddling from outside forces and one of those such forces was yet to pay for her hand in taking the former Potions Professor away from Hermione and their children.

And her name was Cordelia Bardwell.

A clap of thunder despite the clear sky had resounded through out the estate despite Hermione's best efforts but she figured with Severus being beneath the running shower it would take him a bit longer to discover her disappearance and less time to guess where her rage and apparent thirst for vengeance had taken her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

Amber eyes flickered with rage as Hermione Granger-Snape caught sight of her intended soon to be victim as she made her way out of the same shop she'd frequented before when boldly claiming Severus Snape, then believing himself to be Severus Prince, as her husband. The thought of that wretched whore pawing all over her husband set Hermione ablaze with radiating fury as she clutched her wand tightly in her hand as she followed the smug _Pureblood_ trollop.

It was clear by her being out in the open as she was, she believed she'd gotten away with her part of the twisted plot to hurt Severus but she had been sorely mistaken. As she left the shop, Hermione made it a point to follow her and it seemed she had little in the way of wealth and lived in a hovel of a place near Knockturn Alley despite her appearances to the contrary. Falling on hard times did little to soften the rage that burned behind the eyes of the wife of the wizard she'd kidnapped and attempted to brainwash into believing she wed.

Hermione cornered her at a dead end of the alley causing the rather timid older witch to tremble as she approached.

"So you believe you can just get away clean is that it?" growled Hermione angrily.

Just before Cordelia could turn around and find herself at the receiving end of a series of painful hexes, several of which had come from Hermione's husband in terms of creation, an swift blast sent her head over heels into a dung heap down the next alley.

 _"EXPELLIARMUS!"_ resounded in a familiar baritone drawl that lingered in the ears of Hermione Granger-Snape as she attempted to pinpoint where it had come from.

Severus Snape had been standing in the center of the alleyway with his wand drawn and his raven hair soaked from the shower. His obsidian gaze had gone from the flying figure in the neighboring alley to the slightly annoyed witch standing before him.

" I DON'T RECALL ASKING FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE!" shouted an annoyed Hermione.

She'd been rightly upset considering she wanted to teach the foul shrew a lesson in respect for another woman's marital rights.

"You were very nearly on the fast track to getting yourself thrown into Azkaban." hissed Snape quickly stepping over to his wife and pulling her by the wrist. "Prison is no place to birth a child!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Who says I was going to get caught?" she asked in true Gryffindor fashion.

Snape narrowed his eyes at her and she sighed knowing all too well that he'd been right about her infamous temper.

"You could have at least let me get one shot in." she grumbled.

The former Potions Professor shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you witch?" he asked as if exhausted as he looked upon her.

Hermione treated him to a small smile as she reflected on the projection of Cordelia's body as it landed in the dung heap.

"Well, at least I can finally say out loud that you are awfully cute when you are being vengeful." she said wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her body against his.

"You think so do you?" he asked with an arched brow before leaning down to capture her lips in a rather heated kiss.

His hand traveled to her belly and he did his best to ensure the excitement had not done any harm to the rapidly growing child within.

"You're mother's got something of a mean streak." he said kneeling down toward her belly. "But don't worry, I'll always be the voice of reason."

"You are so not making me out to be the villian before the baby is even born." she said narrowing her eyes at him. "I should hex you git."

"Like you could actually manage such a feat." replied Snape with an arrogant smirk. "You know...if you wish to do battle witch I know just the place."

Hermione shook her head.

"Oh no...there is no way you are going to get me back in that bed for another four hours." she said. "I propose we call a truce over something sweet and frequently chilled."

"Ice cream cravings again love?" asked Snape once more with an arched brow.

"Mmmmm and black berries." said Hermione seeming to forgo her vengeful mood in favor of her cravings due to pregnancy. "Severus, can we go shopping now I want them so badly."

"You know I am reminded of why our children seem intent on charming me to get what they want." he said with something of a smirk filed across his face. "Why not...besides something tells me you are going to need all the energy you can get before we head home...your mother has the children and it's going to be quite a long weekend, Mrs. Snape."

Hermione noted the mischievous glint behind her husband's obsidian eyes.

"You're going to have to catch me first." she said before taking off down the end of Diagon Alley.

"You think Filch is the only one whom considered it rather sporting to catch rule-breakers like you and Potter witch?" he said chasing after her.

The two of them raced along diagon alley leaving behind a puzzled Cordelia, to ponder just whom had sought it necessary to cast her in a dung heap when she'd been wearing the only good robes in her possession.

 _The End..._

 _At least until the Epilogue._


End file.
